Ames Soeurs
by Lunesanglantes
Summary: ChapI&II revus&modif imp ! : Deux après après la chute de Voldemort, la vie à Hogwarts a repris son cours normal. Mais une relation improbable va venir bouleverser l’existence tranquille de ses habitants et précipiter le retour d’un monstre danger
1. Rencontre

Titre : Ames Sœurs

Livre I : Entre l'Ombre et la Lumière

Auteur : Ombre/Aakanee

Genres : Romance, action, suspense, souffrances morales et physiques, drame, une grosse pointe d'humour (un mélange d'un peu tout quoi)

Avertissement : Violence, allusion à un viol (allusion seulement, rien de graphique ni de descriptif), slash (relations homosexuelles)

Rating : R (en conséquence de l'avertissement)

Base : Harry Potter

Résum : Deux après après la chute de Voldemort, la vie à Hogwarts a repris son cours normal. Mais une relation improbable va venir bouleverser l'existence tranquille de ses habitants et précipiter le retour d'un monstre plus dangereux encore que le Seigneur des Mangemorts.

Notes : Après presque trois ans passés à écrire cette histoire (toujours en cours), j'ai enfin décidé de revoir mes chapitres afin de rafraîchir les plus vieux, rectifier les incohérences (le scénario ayant beaucoup évolué) et me rapprocher un peu plus des personnages des livres qui pour certains resterons cependant très hors caractères, enfin…

Je n'ai toujours lu que le premier ouvrage de cette longue lignée, mais j'ai suffisamment parcouru de fictions pour me familiariser avec l'univers. J'espère donc, pour ceux qui découvriront cette histoire, qu'ils y trouveront leur plaisir. Je tiens à rappeler que l'avertissement n'est pas là par hasard, prenez bien note qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire d'amour avec pitites zabeilles, fleurs bleues et ziozios. J'ai essayé de construire un scénario assez cohérent et sombre. Et je suis en général sans pitié avec mes personnages.

Sachez pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu que pas mal de modifications vont être apportées à l'histoire, notamment le nom de certains personnages, mais aussi au niveau du scénario, rien de bouleversant, mais suffisamment important pour qu'il vaille mieux les relire.

Enfin, je n'ai pas de béta-lecteur, il se peut donc (c'est même une certitude) que des nombreuses fautes se soit glissées dans le texte, d'avance je m'en excuse.

Dernier avertissement : préférant les noms anglais à leur traduction française, j'ai décidé de garder la plupart dans mon histoire, voici la liste des correspondances :

Mme Pomfresh Poppy Pomfrey

Severus Rogue Severus Snape

Argus Rusard Argus Filch

Pénélope Deauclaire Penelope Clearwater

Olivier Dubois Oliver Wood

Neville Londubat Neville Longbottom

Drago Malefoy Draco Malfoy

Peter Pettigrow Peter Pettigrew

Tom Elvis Jedusor Tom Marvolo Riddle

Poudlard Hogwarts

Croûtard Scabber

Hedwige Hedwig

Miss Teigne Mrs Norris

ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante) N.E.W.T.S (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests)

Gryffondor Gryffindor

Poufsouffle Hufflepuff

Serdaigle Ravenclaw

Serpentard Slytherin

Poudlard Express Hogwarts Express

Je tiens à remercier encore une fois toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début et m'encourage régulièrement. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour les délais d'attente et souhaite une bonne lecture à ceux qui vont encore s'aventurer au-delà de cette note. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

AMES SŒURS

Livre I : Entre l'Ombre et la Lumière

Chapitre 1

Rencontre

Ron soupira et se glissa avec la plus grande prudence dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant avec plus ou moins de succès de percer les ténèbres du couloir pour s'assurer que ni Argus Filch, ni Miss Norris, son insupportable matou, ne le surprendrait.

Il avait déjà fait perdre aujourd'hui plusieurs points aux Gryffindors grâce au Professeur Snape et un cours de potions des plus farfelus : fabriquer une poudre « à pleurer à chaudes larmes de crocodiles ». Une formule étrange pour des _dernières années_ qui se consacraient désormais presque exclusivement aux arts utiles de la magie et qui lui avait valu de faire pleurer toute sa classe, après un « léger » débordement de situation. Neville, toujours aussi distrait, avait largement contribué à la catastrophe, inversant les proportions des deux ingrédients essentiels : la bave d'alligator et la rosée des marais gluants. Mais comme Ron avait préparé la potion sans vérifier les actions de son jeune collègue – une faute grave s'il en était une - il s'était vu attribuer la responsabilité du désastre, malgré les protestations de Longbottom.

Ou comment sacrifier cinquante points à l'avantage des Slytherins et se sentir encore plus misérable qu'il ne l'était.

Pour peu ses compagnons en auraient pleuré. Sauf, bien entendu, qu'il le faisait déjà. Ils avaient bien essayé par la suite de le rassurer, de lui affirmer que cela n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il n'était pas en faute, mais leurs regards détrompaient leurs paroles. Même Harry et Hermione n'avaient pu masquer leur colère et leur déception. Et il ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Surtout pas au jeune homme qui se démenait comme un beau diable à chaque match de Quidditch pour attraper le Vif d'Or et tenter ainsi de creuser l'écart avec les Slytherins. Il y était parvenu brillamment deux jours plus tôt après à peine vingt minutes de jeux, mais toute l'avance qu'il avait pu leur assurer, s'était vu plus qu'amoindrie par sa nouvelle bêtise.

Il semblait les accumuler depuis quelques temps. Sur les sept dernières accidents qui leurs avaient coûtées des points, il était directement ou indirectement responsable de six d'entre eux. A croire qu'une malédiction pesait sur chacun de ses gestes ou de ses mots. Et à chaque erreur, c'est un gouffre un peu plus grand qui semblait se creuser entre lui et ses proches. Une faille née de la Dernière Guerre et qui n'avait eu de cesse de s'élargir depuis.

Non, vraiment ce n'était pas le moment de se faire prendre.

Bien sûr, le moyen le plus sûr aurait encore été de rester dans sa chambre, mais il n'y tenait pas. La journée avait été pénible, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et son esprit refusait de le laisser en paix. Il ne parvenait qu'à se retourner encore et encore dans son lit, sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Cela lui était devenu insupportable et il n'avait pas hésité à briser l'interdit pour trouver un peu de paix à l'extérieur des murs du vieux bâtiment. Ce ne serait pas la première fois et quel meilleur endroit pour réfléchir que le calme du toit de la plus haute tour de l'école.

Encore fallait-il y parvenir sans se faire remarquer.

A pas de chat, un œil traînant toujours un peu partout, il se faufila dans l'immense couloir et entreprit de gravir, le plus vite possible, la ribambelle d'escaliers qui devraient le mener à une paisible, bien qu'illusoire et trop courte, liberté. Il savait que la redescente serait pénible. Demain ne serait pas un jour heureux dans la vie de Ron Weasley. Mais quel jour l'était encore ?

Il espérait pourvoir goûter un peu de paix, même pour quelques heures.

Il crut son cœur prêt à exploser lorsque, s'appuyant un peu plus longuement sur une marche qu'il ne l'aurait du, celle-ci grinça dans un craquement terrible à ses oreilles qui sembla se répercuter sur tous les murs de l'ancestrale bâtisse. Décomposé, en sueur, il retint son souffle et se fondit dans l'ombre la plus proche, attendant avec une anxiété croissante le moment où il serait démasqué.

Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pris la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait pu le faire sans attirer l'attention de son ami et par la même occasion des questions auxquelles il ne tenait pas à répondre.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec lenteur alors que le sang rugissait furieusement à ses tempes et qu'il tremblait d'un désespoir à peine concevable. Ce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé, c'est que le craquement, à peine l'écho d'une brindille brisée, n'aurait pas attirer l'attention d'une sourie et donc moins encore celle de Filch. Il perdit ainsi de longs instants en angoisses, puis, lorsqu'il fut convaincu que tout danger était écarté, s'accorda un soupir, calmant les battements affolés de son cœur, pour repartir.

Ses premiers pas furent tout d'abord prudents, à la recherche d'autres marches traîtresses, puis il gagna rapidement en assurance et il ne lui fallut que cinq minutes ensuite pour parvenir à l'ultime escalier.

C'est sa joie et son empressement à les monter qui faillirent le perdre.

Il allait s'élancer, tout inhibition levée, impatient de pouvoir enfin sentir l'air frais du soir glisser sur sa peau et apaiser ses nerfs à vifs, lorsque son instinct le stoppa net.

Il lui semblait vaguement avoir perçu un bruit.

Un légère hésitation et il se fondit au plus près du mur du couloir, retenant son souffle.

Son cœur n'eut pas le temps de battre deux fois avant que deux figures bien connues n'apparaissent devant lui.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick s'avançaient en silence dans sa direction, le pas déterminé, mais le visage morose et presque inquiet.

Il est l ! Déclara soudain la sorcière, le regard tourné dans sa direction.

Ron, livide, sut qu'il était découvert et crut pleurer. Il n'avait aucune excuse à présenter, aucun moyen de s'échapper et serait, une fois encore, responsable des malheurs de sa maison.

Vous êtes sûre ?

Oui !

Il allait se montrer, penaud et contrit, lorsque McGonagall reprit parole.

Il ne peut être que dans cette aile. Nous allons le retrouver. Nous devons le retrouver. Merlin sait ce qu'il est capable de faire.

Si seulement nous avions su…

Les « si » ne mènent à rien pour l'instant, répondit la sorcière avec colère et… tristesse ? Ce qui est fait est fait. Il faut avant tout le trouver avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

Mais nous savions, vous comme moi, que nous prenions un risque en agissant ainsi. Nous aurions du être plus prudent. Une telle chose était prévisible.

McGonagall s'arrêta, le regard tourné vers des ténèbres qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

Je sais, mais cet enfant est un tel mystère, un tel caractère. Qui aurait imaginé… qui aurait pu croire… je… je ne savais pas…

Sa voix devint un murmure et Ron écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle sanglotait.

Il ignorait tout des évènements qui avait pris place et « _qui »_ ils concernaient, mais de toute évidence, il s'était passé quelque chose de très grave. Suffisamment pour ébranler l'un des professeurs les plus froids, distants et si plein de confiance en soi. Minerva McGonagall était gentille à sa manière, mais le jeune homme l'avait toujours perçu comme un roc. La voir ainsi s'effondrer était un véritable choc. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle avait participé, mais visiblement les conséquences avaient été terribles.

Tombant de Charybde en Sylla, les convictions du jeune homme s'effondrèrent un peu plus, lorsque Flitwick la pris gentiment dans ses bras pour la calmer. La détresse de son professeur était si profonde que Ron lui-même fut tenter d'en faire autant. Il se retint juste à temps. Dans un premier temps, il n'était pas censé se trouver dans ce couloir en plein milieu de la nuit et de plus, il doutait qu'elle apprécie d'être vu ainsi par une autre personne. Par un élève encore moins que quiconque.

Il retint donc son mouvement d'élan et se ratatina un peu plus sur lui-même pour être sur de ne pas être vu.

Finalement le son des sanglots s'apaisa et il vit le professeur d'enchantement s'écarter, comprenant qu'il n'avait plus à être aussi proche.

Minerva se redressa le plus dignement possible, réajustant avec maladresse les plis de sa robe parfaitement en place et se mordit la lèvre, cherchant, d'un revers de la main discret à effacer les dernières traces de ses larmes, gênée de s'être ainsi laisser aller.

Après un moment, Flitwick rompit le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Que fera-t-on une fois que nous l'aurons trouv ? Que va-t-on faire au sujet de son…

Il hésita à terminer sa phrase.

Je ne sais pas, soupira McGonagall. Nous ne pouvons rien prouver et je doute qu'il accepte jamais d'en parler à quiconque. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce malheureux accident nous n'en aurions jamais rien su et je pense qu'il aurait préféré qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais nous perdons du temps, il faut le retrouver. Séparons-nous et donnons-nous rendez-vous ici dans une heure.

Le sorcier acquiesça et ils partirent chacun de leur côté sans plus un mot.

Ron attendit de longues minutent encore avant d'esquisser un seul mouvement. La conversation qu'il venait de surprendre le laisser particulièrement perplexe et curieux.

De qui pouvaient-ils donc bien parler ? Qu'avait-il pu se passer de si monstrueux ? Et plus que tout, que risquait-il d'arriver ?

Il soupira. Il ne servait strictement à rien d'y penser. Il ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais le fin mot de l'histoire et il avait déjà assez faire avec ses propres problèmes.

Regardant attentivement autour de lui pour être sur de ne plus courir aucun danger, il se faufila enfin vers le vieil escalier qui menait au toit de la tour. Bien qu'anciennes, les marches parfaitement entretenues ne craquèrent pas sous son pas. Il évita de justesse un piège à souries magique qui n'aurait pas manqué de faire rappliquer Miss Norris, faillit déraper sur un bout de tapi plus élimé que les autres et put enfin atteindre l'ouverture.

Le verrou ensorcelé n'était pas enclenché, pas plus que celui en fer et il s'en étonna. Apparemment Filch se faisait vieux.

Sans plus s'en inquiéter, il ouvrit enfin la trappe sur un vent frais qui caressa sa peau en feu. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point les émotions de la journée l'avaient troublé avant d'affronter l'air bienfaiteur de la nuit.

Lentement, il fit un pas sur le toit, s'assura qu'il était seul et referma consciencieusement derrière lui. Puis, il s'avança jusqu'à la courte muraille de pierre et s'y installa sans crainte, les jambes dans le vide et le regard perdu à l'horizon.

La soirée était douce, son ciel délicatement éclairé par une lune d'argent et son silence, enivrant. Le monde en cet instant semblait avoir retenu son souffle, aucun bruit ne venait déranger cette paix étrange et Ron se surprit à fermer les yeux pour respirer le doux parfum de l'air.

Plus il se laissait aller à sa flagrance particulière et envoûtante, mélange de musc, de senteurs sauvages et de rosée, plus la terre semblait reprendre vie. Calmement, comme un chant, il commença à percevoir tous les bruits caractéristiques de la nuit. Ailes de chauves souries battant rapidement l'air, bruissement d'un pas de biche dans l'étendue herbeuse, hululement d'une chouette, petit cri de souris, craquement des feuilles des arbres. Autant de sons apaisants qui lui faisaient oublier pour quelques instants ses propres tourments.

Il aimait la nuit, sa quiétude et sa solitude. Elle lui permettait de se retrouver un peu, alors que sa vie avait si dramatiquement changée ces deux dernières années.

La guerre l'avait marqué bien sûr et plus encore son dénouement, sa terrible erreur, mais son existence même semblait n'aller que de mal en pire depuis lors. Il se sentait perdu, incapable de reconnaître l'être qui lui faisait face chaque matin dans le miroir. Ces sentiments étaient une toile indémêlable d'émotions contraires, aussi bien dans ses tourments moraux que sa vie affective.

Vous lui auriez demandé il y a un an ce qu'il ressentait, il vous aurait dit qu'il aimait Hermione plus que tout au monde. Il vous aurait parlé de sa passion sans limite pour la jeune femme, dissimulée derrière leur constante rivalité et son besoin de se quereller avec elle pour attirer son attention. Il vous aurait conté la couleur de ses cheveux et son amusement à ce petit tic de toujours s'enrouler une mèche entre les doigts. Il vous aurait dit qu'il aimait sa sincérité, son intelligence, son désir de toujours faire mieux et sa flamboyante beauté.

Mais tout avait changé au détour d'une douche un matin d'automne, quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait alors réalisé que l'amour qu'il portait à Hermione était celui d'un frère à sa sœur. Ce même désir de protéger, chérir et taquiner qu'il partageait avec Ginny. Il avait compris que la véritable source de la passion charnelle qui brûlait ses entrailles ne naissait pas des courbes rondes et gracieuses d'un corps de femme, mais des lignes viriles de son meilleur ami. De son courage, sa loyauté et son esprit affûté.

Aujourd'hui, assis sur les pierres les plus hautes de Hogwarts, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Un peu avant le catastrophique cours de potion, Harry et Hermione était venu le voir, main dans la main, pour lui faire partager un peu de leur bonheur. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient avouer l'un à l'autre et portaient l'espoir de construire une relation solide et durable. Et il en avait tout simplement été heureux. Pas de jalousie, ni de rancœur, rien qui ne puisse étayer d'une quelconque façon l'idée qu'il ait pu être, à un moment ou à un autre, amoureux d'eux.

Il avait alors réalisé que tout ce qu'il avait cru ressentir n'était que mensonges et illusions et cela le déchirait. Comment pouvait-on ainsi méjugé ses propres sentiments ? S'il n'était pas capable de se définir lui-même, qui était-il?

Il en venait à croire et probablement avec raison, qu'il n'était qu'une ombre. Un être sans conscience, ni volonté propre, réduit sa vie entière à suivre les autres. Il ne savait faire que ça. Ils avaient vécu dans l'ombre de ses frères et vivait maintenant dans celle de ses deux meilleurs amis. Toujours et à jamais la cinquième roue du carrosse. Même pour la magie, preuve en était ce jour. Jamais personne n'aurait besoin de lui, alors qu'il avait désespérément besoin des autres.

Il se souvenait du miroir d'Erised, de ce qu'Harry lui en avait dit. Il ne montrait ni l'avenir, ni le passé, juste vos souhaits les plus profonds. Et le sien avait été de se démarquer, de montrait qu'il existait, que sa vie avait un sens car au moins quelques personnes avait besoin de lui.

Il savait par avance qu'il courrait après Hermione et Harry pour obtenir un petit bout de leur bonheur, comme il courait maintenant après eux pour partager un peu de leur reconnaissance.

Mais il ne le méritait pas, car plus encore, ce manque de compréhension vis-à-vis de lui-même tendait à prouver qu'il était bien la chose atroce qu'il pensait être. Incapable de déchiffrer ses propres sentiments, il n'avait pourtant pas hésité à juger et condamner un autre. Son propre sang. Ce sang qu'il avait vu s'échapper au sol, né de sa magie et de sa rage.

Il s'étonnait parfois de pouvoir encore vivre avec lui-même.

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps ces souvenirs d'un temps effroyable, il les chassa difficilement de son esprit et s'assit à califourchon sur les pierres noires de la tour, pour embrasser du regard la vision majestueuse des alentours d'Hogwarts et surveiller l'accès du toit. Scrutant un peu mieux celui-ci, tentant de percer la pénombre des recoins que la luminosité de la lune ne parvenait pas à éclairer, il finit, surpris, par déceler une présence près du mur opposé. Celle-ci, complètement immobile, se fondait presque dans le paysage. Il ne l'aurait pas remarqué, si ce n'avait été un léger mouvement, conséquence probable d'une ankylose.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il descendit de la muraille et posa pied à terre, le dos toujours au contact de la roche glacée. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer son cœur battant à tout rompre et demanda d'une voix qui se voulait calme :

Qui est l ?

La raison prenant rapidement le pas sur la stupéfaction, il avait compris qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Un professeur ou Filch se seraient montrer depuis longtemps, punition en main et regard sévère. Dans ce cas, il s'agissait plus vraisemblablement d'un élève qui, comme lui, était venu chercher quelques minutes de paix.

Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il faisait peut-être face à la personne que McGonagall et Flitwick recherchait avec tant d'ardeur.

La forme sembla tressaillir au son de sa voix, mais ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'elle n'esquissa un mouvement pour se montrer.

Il hésita.

Ce pouvait-il qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un élève ou de quiconque appartenant à l'école ?

Peu probable. Après la guerre et bien que toute menace est semblée écartée, les protections avaient été renforcées. Les probabilités d'une présence étrangère au sein de l'établissement était de fait quasiment nulle.

Il reposa néanmoins la question.

Qui est l ? Je te vois, je sais que tu es là.

Un nouveau tressaillement.

Un première année peut-être, trop effrayé d'une quelconque punition pour se montrer ?

Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, reprit-il de la même voix douce et apaisante. Je ne le dirais à personne. Ce serait me dénoncer également, tu ne crois pas ?

Sa – ô combien dérisoire - tentative d'humour pour détendre quelque peu son inconnu échoua lamentablement et sembla même l'inciter à se replier un peu plus sur lui-même.

Mais Ron n'était pas un Weasley pour rien et il retenta sa chance sans attendre.

Pas très bavard, hein ? Mais parler peut parfois aider, tu sais.

Grinçant mentalement des dents, le Weasley en question se mit la taloche du siècle. Sortir des banalités pareilles ! Surtout lorsqu'on était la dernière personne de l'école à pouvoir donner ce type de conseils.

Celui-ci, cependant, parut porter ces fruits lorsqu'il perçut un murmure.

Comment ? Demanda-t-il. Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas entendu.

Une brève inspiration.

Laisse-moi tranquille.

Cette fois ce fut Ron qui tressaillit.

Cette voix !

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Tout, mais pas lui ! Pitié pas lui ! Comme s'il avait besoin de supporter les remarques acerbes de cet imbécile. Qu'un dieu le prenne enfin en piti !

Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il bégaya :

Mal… Malfoy ?

Un grognement.

Oh, oui ! Aucun doute, c'était bien lui. Quelle poisse ! Sur toutes les personnes qui auraient pu sortir cette nuit, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur lui. L'un des deux seuls être au monde qu'il haïssait réellement.

Il se retint à grand-peine de hurler sa frustration et se renfrogna sur lui-même, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire dans une autre vie pour mériter une telle accumulation de malchance. Sans doute lui avait-on jeté un sort ? Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Quelques fût la raison, il était temps d'effectuer un repli stratégique. Pas que Malfoy risquait de le dénoncer, mais avec lui, il y avait toujours danger d'un coup fourré.

Il esquissait un pas vers la trappe, lorsqu'il réalisa que pas une seule fois encore le blond ne s'était moqué de lui. Aucune de ses remarques acerbes habituelles n'étaient venues faire écho à ses oreilles, aucune parole retorde, ni aucun sortilège vicieux.

Il avait même tout fait pour cacher sa présence.

C'était assez étonnant en soi pour que Ron en reste ébahi et incapable de bouger.

Débattant un cours instant avec l'idée de partir malgré tout, il reprit finalement appui sur le mur avec nonchalance et contre tout bon sens - persuader de commettre la plus belle erreur de sa vie - et observa avec attention la silhouette rapetissée sur elle-même. Draco était assis contre le muret de la tour, le corps enroulé dans une épaisse cape noire et les jambes apparemment repliées contre lui. Il ne bougeait pas et dissimulait son visage à l'ombre de la lune. Mais Ron pouvait deviner ses yeux fermés.

Il était étrangement calme. Trop.

Le jeune sorcier fut tenté de s'approcher, craignant presque qu'il ne soit blessé ou malade, mais se retint à la dernière seconde. Si en effet le Slytherin souffrait alors il serait encore plus dangereux qu'un animal sauvage pris au piège. Il lui fallait être prudent et posé, lui laisser le temps de s'imprégner de sa présence et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

Alors qu'un plan se dessinait déjà dans son esprit, Ron se prit à sa demander s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait pu crier à quiconque voulait l'entendre sa haine pour le jeune Malfoy et toute sa lignée et voilà que d'un revers, il s'apprêtait à l'aider, que le sorcier le veuille ou non.

Oui, il devait être dément ou se pouvait-il l'univers avait fait un demi tour sur son axe sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ?

Il opta pour la dernière solution quand, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, les échos caractéristiques de sanglots étouffés vinrent mourir à ses oreilles. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas hésité à croire que Draco était en fait occupé à torturer quelques animaux ou quelques élèves. Mais les temps étaient tous sauf normaux et il sut que cet appel à l'aide, cette détresse venait bien de sa Némésis

Oubliant toute prudence, agissant en pur Weasley face à la souffrance d'un autre, il s'approcha à grand pas de la silhouette.

De tout les contes fantastiques qu'on aurait pu lui narrer, celui de voir un jour le grand Draco Malfoy pleurer est sans doute le seul qu'il aurait refusé de croire. Mais à cet instant, il n'avait plus rien du suffisant et arrogant jeune homme qu'il connaissait. Au contraire, il avait l'air fragile et perdu. Vulnérable. Comme un enfant blessé que l'on voudrait prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger de toute sa peine.

Ennemis ou pas, Ron ne pouvait l'abandonner. Il aurait probablement aidé Voldemort dans pareille situation. C'est ainsi que ses parents l'avaient élevé – bien que la guerre l'ait fait beaucoup douter qu'il possède une once de ces qualités - et il ne pouvait pas aller contre sa nature, contre son cœur, même si sa tête le suppliait d'agir avec plus de circonspection.

Des souvenirs douloureux où il avait laissé sa raison commander à son cœur, mêlés aux échos des paroles de McGonagall, dont il était persuadé maintenant qu'elle le concernait, le décidèrent.

_ « Qui aurait imagin »_

_ Le traître face à lui et une rage grandissante face à tout ce dont il était responsable._

_ « Cet enfant est un tel mystère, un tel caractère… »_

_ Un éclair, un sort interdit mais qui en temps de guerre devenait l'unique chance de victoire et les cris d'une longue agonie qui percèrent son âme._

_ « Merlin sait ce qu'il est capable de faire » _

_ Devant lui, la silhouette frêle, perdue dans les bras de la seule personne qui ait jamais cru en son innocence et les paroles de Dumbledore, solennelles, confirmant ce que son cœur lui avait murmurer depuis le début et qu'il s'était refusé de croire. _

_ «_ _Avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable…» _

Laissant de côté ses peurs et ses doutes, il n'hésita plus et franchit les derniers pas qui le séparaient encore de l'adolescent pour s'agenouiller face à lui.

Il pouvait voir avec clarté maintenant son visage baigné de larmes et les légers tremblements de son corps alors qu'il ravalait tant bien que mal ses sanglots.

Ron avança vers lui une main qu'il posa sur son épaule, effectuant presque de manière inconsciente un petit mouvement de va et vient qui se voulait réconfortant. La réaction de Draco ne se fit pas attendre. Il ouvrit aussitôt son regard azur et le dévisagea, un mélange d'émotions assez indéchiffrables passant dans ses pupilles : colère, frustration, soulagement. Il peinait à les reconnaître, mais elles ne suffirent pas à l'effrayer, ni le faire reculer car ses yeux ne convoyaient rien de sa froideur et sa moquerie habituelles.

La voix qui grogna à ses oreilles fut cependant plus tranchante que du verre.

Dégage Weasley. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

Ron serra les dents pour s'empêcher de répliquer vertement - son caractère emporté lui ayant jouer trop de tours par le passé – mais toute tentative de s'expliquer fût coupée nette lorsque Draco s'empressa d'ajouter, résign :

Cours donc dire à tes maîtres… pardon… tes « amis » que tu as vu Draco Malfoy pleurer. Je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie.

Weasley se serait cru capable de beaucoup de chose en cet instant : se lever et partir, le frapper ou encore lui répondre d'un ton acerbe, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé agir comme il le fit.

Merlin, jamais.

D'un mouvement impulsif et parfaitement naturel, il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras. Une seconde plus tôt, il se tenait devant le jeune homme, tentant d'ignorer sa remarque blessante et la suivante, il le serrait fermement contre lui, caressant la courte chevelure de blé mur qui lui chatouillait la joue.

C'était l'unique réaction à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu et pourtant la plus logique et la seule envisageable.

Malfoy se raidir aussitôt et il attendit - presque avec désarroi - le moment où il serait repousser avec colère et copieusement injurié. Mais cet instant ne vint jamais. Au contraire, le jeune homme sembla se détendre et chercher plus encore à se loger contre lui, comme si chaque millimètre de son corps devait se mouler au sien pour lui apporter un réconfort qu'il n'aurait jamais cru trouver dans les bras de son ennemi. Une nouvelle et importante crise de larmes le terrassa alors et Ron l'affronta tel un phare dans la tempête.

A cet instant, il n'y avait plus ni Gryffindor, ni Slytherin. Plus de rancœurs, de querelles ou de haine. Plus rien sauf deux êtres autrefois perdus et désormais complets.

Peu à peu, sous le flot de paroles incohérentes mais réconfortantes de son compagnon, Draco sembla se calmer. Ses sanglots se firent moins violents, il cessa de trembler et lorsque Ron le regarda à nouveau, presque plus aucune larme ne venait marbrer ses joues. Sa respiration prit un rythme posé, presque naturel et il relâcha un peu son étreinte sur le jeune homme.

Le rouquin refusa cependant de bouger, laissant à Malfoy le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de progressivement se dégagez.

Il commença alors à retirer un bras puis l'autre, mais fut stoppé.

Non !

L'exclamation, tout juste un murmure, n'échappa pas à Ron qui se retrouva une nouvelle fois entièrement recouvert du corps du jeune homme, la détresse de son cri l'ayant fait frémir.

Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu transformer ainsi son ancien rival ? Brisant son arrogance et sa vanité.

Au moins que toute sa précieuse et insolente fierté n'ait été qu'une façade pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Un moyen d'exprimer ses peurs et ses frustrations sans montrer de faiblesses. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser, mais cela avait bien peu d'importance pour l'instant.

Draco avait besoin de lui, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Oh, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Demain le monde aurait reprit son cours normal. Mais pour quelques heures, il était prêt à oublier toute rivalité et profiter du réconfort que lui offrait le corps chaud pressé contre lui.

Un souffle à son oreille.

S'il te plait.

Ron acquiesça en silence et, s'installant plus confortablement, laissa Draco se reposer sur lui. La tête du blond se nicha au creux de son cou et il sentit la respiration régulière du jeune homme glisser sur sa peau.

Merci.

Weasley ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte et se laisser bercer par le calme de la nuit. Il sentit bientôt le jeune homme s'assoupir et savoura l'étrange odeur qu'il dégageait, mélange subtil du soupçon d'iode de ses larmes et de l'effluve mentholée de son champoing.

C'est sur cette surprenante fragrance qu'il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, protéger par les rayons de la lune, ombre et lumière réunies.

A suivre…

Je sais, c'est désolant, dégoulinant à souhait et totalement hors caractère, mais bon, je vous promets, il y a une raison. Enfin… presque. ;;;;


	2. Un jour nouveau

Notes : Je tiens d'hors et déjà à prévenir les lecteurs que les chapitres mettront un peu de temps à venir. Il semble que la réécriture prenne presque autant de temps - sinon plus - que l'écriture elle-même. A l'origine cette partie faisait 7 pages, elle en fait désormais 17 ;;;;;;

AMES SŒURS

Livre I : Entre l'Ombre et la Lumière

Chapitre 2

Un nouveau jour

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient à peine à l'horizon. Son corps tourné vers l'orient, ils glissèrent sur ses yeux clos et réchauffèrent sa peau froide après une nuit passée sur les hauteurs de Hogwarts. Son esprit, lui, vagabondait encore au gré des derniers lambeaux d'un rêve qu'il commençait tout juste à oublier, s'y raccrochant comme à un rempart face à la dure réalité de son existence. Pourtant, il dut rapidement capituler devant l'appel de l'astre matinal et ouvrir son regard au jour naissant.

Clignant des yeux face à cette soudaine clarté, il s'étira et baya. Un frisson parcourut son échine et il se frictionna les bras d'un geste vigoureux pour ramener un peu de vie dans ses membres glacés. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil brumeux mais scrutateur autour de lui.

Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour reconnaître son environnement et il le parcourut du regard, étonné.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait passé une nuit dehors et plus encore sur le toit de la plus haute tour de l'école. Son esprit cependant demeurait encore trop ensommeillé pour former une explication plausible - chose qui ne manquait jamais d'amuser ses proches en temps normal et teinter ses joues de gêne. Heureusement, il n'aurait pas ce matin à se ridiculiser devant eux.

Avoir une grande famille avait ses avantages. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient à tout moment compter les uns sur les autres - du moins, la plus part du temps, se rattrapa-t-il amer. Mais huit Weasley du même caractère espiègle pouvaient s'avérer parfois dommageable pour un ego. Surtout lorsque vous étiez le vilain petit canard de la famille. Pas très douer pour la magie, pas très malin en cours et sans aucun sens de la répartie. Handicape majeure - s'il en était un - auprès des siens.

Et, oh, oui, il oubliait, presque le meurtrier d'un membre de la dite famille.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres - comme à chaque fois que ce rappel se faisait à son esprit – il repoussa ses idées noires et se redressa, une sensation étrange et désagréable crépitant sous sa peau. Un sentiment… de manque.

Il était seul pourtant.

Telle une douche froide, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire : la révélation de Harry et Hermione, le cours de potion, son escapade nocturne, les paroles de McGonagall, Malfoy.

Malfoy !

Fouillant frénétiquement du regard le parterre désert de la tour, Ron se leva d'un bond dans l'espoir de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une trace infime du jeune homme. Le moindre indice qui entretiendrait la folle illusion née la vielle au soir. Qui prouverait qu'il n'avait pas été qu'un rêve, glissant comme tous les autres de ses mains une fois éveillé.

Mais il l'avait bel et bien quitté. Le toit vide, tout juste balayé d'une petite brise matinale, en était la preuve douloureuse et flagrante.

Tout était terminé, comme un lointain souvenir qu'il valait mieux oublier.

Abattu, tête baissée, il resserra sa robe sur son corps secoué de légers tremblements, autant pour se protéger du froid, que de l'angoisse nouvelle qui cheminait en lui.

Quel idiot il avait ét ! Une fois de plus. Pouvait-il être à ce point stupide pour croire qu'un instant de faiblesse pourrait faire naître un semblant d'amitié entre lui et Malfoy ? Deux enfants de familles que tout opposait depuis des siècles ? On se serait presque cru dans la pièce Moldus que son père lui avait fait lire il y a des mois de cela. Quel était son titre déj ? Roméo et Juliette ? Excepté qu'à l'envers de la tragédie Shakespearienne, il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour entre lui et Draco. La paix qu'ils avaient trouvée la veille était née du partage d'une même souffrance, le besoin, pour un instant, de la laisser s'épandre. Rien d'autre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le blond serrait égal à lui-même aujourd'hui, entouré de ses fidèles compagnons, toisant de haut le « Capulett » qu'il abhorrait avec tant de force et moquant une fois encore sa pauvreté.

Que son cœur puisse se serrer à cette idée, il refusa de le reconnaître. Après tout, il haïssait lui aussi Malfoy. Son arrogante et condescendante fierté, sa lâcheté, ce besoin qu'il éprouvait de rabaisser plus bas que terre même les sorciers plus forts et plus intelligents, du moment qu'ils étaient différents. Pauvre, sang mêlé, timide et combien d'autres encore ?

Que les Mangemorts ait perdu la guerre, ne semblait pas avoir entaché son sentiment de supériorité. Ils ignoraient toujours par quel revers de situation Lucius Malfoy était parvenu a effacé toute trace de relations entre sa famille et Voldemort après sa chute, mais il avait réussi à protéger sa réputation et sauvé les siens des cachots d'Azkaban. Sans preuve, ni témoin pour l'impliquer de manière directe ou indirecte dans les agissements du feu Tom Riddle, Lucius avait pu non seulement conserver sa position, mais renforcer cette dernière. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il avait imposé sa présence au Ministère de la Magie. Et le seul homme encore en vie qui aurait pu l'incriminer, le sorcier, professeur et ancien Mangemort, Severus Snape, avait dit ignorer toute participation des Malfoys dans les noirs dessins de conquêtes de son ancien Seigneur. Lucius avait ainsi échappé à la prison et son renforcement de position ajouté encore en poids à l'impunité des agissements de son fils au sein de l'école. Au le plus grand désarroi de tous.

Quelques heures plus tôt pourtant, il avait cru découvrir un autre Draco, son véritable visage au delà du simple nom de Malfoy. Mais il s'était trompé. Et il ne savait pas ce qui le tourmentait le plus. Qu'il ait pu ainsi se laisser berner – il devait bien rire à cet instant - ou que la personne qu'il ait rencontrée, cet étranger, ne soit qu'un mirage. Une ombre qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de revoir. Pour un instant, il avait cru enfin trouver quelqu'un capable de le comprendre, chose qu'il pensait perdu depuis la Grande Guerre deux ans auparavant. Mais comme tous ses espoirs, ceux-ci s'étaient effondrés tel un château de cartes. Et c'était faute réellement. Qu'avait-il donc pu espérer ? Un Malfoy resterait un Malfoy et leurs familles continueraient à se haïr jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Pourquoi alors, ce poids sur sa poitrine ?

Il serra les dents, incapable de lutter contre ses propres émotions et se haïssant pour les éprouver.

« La poisse ! » Pensa-t-il. « Malfoy, je te hais ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! Comme si mes problèmes n'étaient pas suffisants ! »

Problèmes qui ne pourraient d'ailleurs aller en s'améliorant, s'il était découvert hors des murs de sa _« Maison »_ à cette heure indue du matin, au lieu d'être rouler en boule et profondément endormi sous les différentes épaisseurs de son lit. Il était temps de regagner l'aile des Griffindors.

Décidant d'effacer toute trace des Malfoys de son esprit au moins pour quelques heures, il s'étira en grimaçant. Avoir dormi assis en tailleur avait courbatus les muscles pourtant habitués aux exercices de ses jambes et il devait probablement s'estimer heureux de s'en sortir sans crampe. Selon toute vraisemblance, il paierait cher aujourd'hui son immobilité de la nuit.

Une fois décontracté et l'esprit plus clair, il s'avança vers la porte de la tour pour manquer de peu de chuter lorsque ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans une boule molle de tissu. Réajustant tout juste son équilibre, il jeta un coup d'œil venimeux à l'objet de sa perte d'aplomb et poussa un grognement de surprise. Le sujet de l'offense était un large pan de velours noir marqué du blason vert sombre et ô combien reconnaissable des Slytherins. La cape de Malfoy. Elle avait apparemment glissé de ses épaules lorsqu'il s'était redressé un peu plus tôt et dans son affolement, il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Mais pourquoi lui avoir laissée ?

La réponse la plus évidente était si incroyable que son esprit mis un certain temps à la formuler.

Malfoy lui avait abandonné pour… quoi ? Le protéger du froid ?

Sa raison s'y refusa.

Inconcevable ! Ridicule !

Et pourtant, c'était la seule explication possible. Draco tenait à cette pèlerine. Il avait suffisamment eu l'occasion de voir le soin qu'il portait à ne pas l'abîmer, à la protéger par des sorts lorsque le temps le réclamait. Ce comportement passait le plus souvent pour de la vanité, mais lorsqu'il se pencha pour la ramasser, il comprit un peu son attachement pour le vêtement. Le tissu riche et épais semblait couler naturellement sous les doigts comme une peau soyeuse et vivante. Il était étrangement chaud et réclamait qu'on le porte.

Après l'avoir effleuré de longues minutes, presque révérencieux, il replia le tissu avec un soin tout particulier, regrettant de ne pouvoir le passer sur ses épaules.

Mais cela ne répondait pas à sa question. Pourquoi l'avoir protég ?

Malgré lui, il sentit une lueur d'espoir renaître alors qu'il pensait en avoir éteint les dernières flammes un peu plus tôt. Son cœur de toute évidence refusait d'entendre raison et persistait à lui indiquer un début de confiance – car il ne pouvait encore parler d'amitié – là où son esprit ne voyait qu'une succession sans fin de rivalité et d'injures.

Une fois encore, entendement et instinct se défiaient pour le laisser incertain et faire peser sur ses épaules de nouveaux tourments. Comment savoir quel chemin était à suivre ? Il avait durement appris par le passé qu'il ne pouvait se fier avec assurance ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Peut-être valait-il mieux encore d'attendre et voir. Le comportement de Draco ce jour serait un indicateur plus sûr que toutes ses spéculations et il pourrait peut-être alors décider de la direction à prendre.

Satisfait de son raisonnement et l'esprit plus léger, au moins pour quelques instants, il se décida enfin à quitter le toit et ouvrit la trappe.

Le panneau de bois bascula sur ses gonds parfaitement huilés sans bruit ni rencontrer de résistance. Malfoy n'avait pas remis en place les différents verrous et de cela il lui fut reconnaissant. Il aurait été très simple pour l'adolescent d'exercer son art de la perfidie en bloquant son accès aux escaliers. Mais apparemment le jeune homme savait aussi se montrer magnanime. Peut-être une façon à lui de le remercier pour la veille. Il ne préférait pas tirer de conclusions trop attives.

Avec discrétion et non sans avoir jeter un coup d'œil attentif aux recoins sombres des marches, il se glissa dans l'ouverture et entreprit de descendre en silence et avec rapidité la succession d'escaliers qui le mènerait au bas de la tour. La vieille bâtisse était encore tissée d'obscurité, alors que les rayons du soleil parvenaient à peine à filtrer au travers des larges fenêtres et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour accommoder sa vision.

Ses pas se firent plus sûrs à mesure qu'il s'éloignait du toit, croisant sans éveiller les différents tableaux qui ornaient les murs et il évita même, avec aisance cette fois, le piège à souries toujours habillement placé dans le repli d'un tapis.

Cette première étape franchie sans encombre, il se pausa un instant pour reprendre son souffle et observer avec attention le long couloir qui s'étendait désormais devant lui.

Aucun signe de vie… ou de mort.

Il avait plus à craindre à cette heure encore fraîche de la matinée de Peeves et de ses mauvais tours que de Filch, Miss Norris ou même d'un quelconque professeur.

Heureusement pour lui, le fantôme semblait avoir pris quelques heures de repos, à moins que Baron Sanglant n'ait décidé, après tant d'année, de remettre dans le droit chemin l'« agneau » égaré. Le terrible gardien des Slytherins était probablement le seul en ce monde a éveillé quelques peurs chez l'agaçant esprit. Chose que même le nom de Voldemort n'était parvenu à produire pour des raisons que Ron préférait ignorer.

Assuré qu'il n'avait rien à redouter pour le moment, il se faufila dans le couloir et s'empressa d'atteindre la deuxième série de marches. Maintenant que le soleil perçait derrière les lourds rideaux, il n'avait plus la promiscuité des ténèbres pour se cacher en cas d'alerte et déjà les figures emblématiques des tableaux commençaient à s'éveiller. Or, il savait d'expérience qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que ces bavards inconditionnels pour vous faire repérer.

Il parvint d'ailleurs tout juste à échapper à l'attention de l'un d'eux en se plaquant contre le murs sous son cadre et en effectuant un roulée boulée magistral pour atteindre le coin masqué d'une intersection.

Quelques acrobaties supplémentaires et bonne dose d'adrénaline lui furent nécessaires pour atteindre l'entrée des Gryffindors sans se faire remarquer, mais il y parvint - non sans quelques sueurs froides. Sa taille, prêt d'un mètre quatre cinq, avait parfois de réels inconvénients. Tous ses efforts cependant furent réduits à néant lorsqu'il découvrit que la Dame du tableau avait profité de ce début de journée pour partir visiter quelques parents ou amis. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, monter constamment la garde, seule, à l'entrée de leur maison devait être lassant, mais il aurait souhaité qu'elle choisisse un autre jour pour briser ainsi sa solitude.

Haletant et résigné, il se laissa glisser au sol et enfouit sa tête contre ses genoux, calmant peu à peu les battements de son cœur et ralentissant son souffle. Il se demanda, amer, combien de temps il faudrait à Filch pour le surprendre et achever définitivement sa réputation auprès de ses amis. Si la chance était avec lui, un de ses compagnons de chambrée sortiraient avant l'arrivée du vieux gardien, mais il en doutait. Il regrettait plus encore que Dumbledore est choisi de protéger les murs de l'école contre le sort de « passe muraille », limitant ainsi les chances d'escapade nocturne. Le vieux sorcier devait avoir tester lui-même toutes leurs ruses dans sa jeunesse ou rencontrer plus malins, car rien ne semblaient échapper à son attention.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, quatorze pour être exacte, avant qu'un « hum » discret ne lui face relever la tête. S'attendant à voir le visage sévère d'Argus le toiser de sa hauteur – une ironie quand on savait que Ron le dépassait maintenant d'une bonne tête – il fut surpris de découvrit les escaliers vides devant lui. Le toussotement discret se répéta et il se tourna cette fois vers le mur pour se retrouver face au regard réprobateur mais étrangement doux de la gardienne des lieux.

Le soulagement qu'il éprouva à sa vue le fit vaciller, même assis.

Allez jeune Weasley, lui sourit-elle après un coup d'œil alentour, donnez-moi le mot de passe et que je ne vous y reprenne plus !

Oui Sir, bien Sir ! Répondit du même ton affectueux et plein de reconnaissance le jeune homme en se redressant d'un bon. Bethlehem Magicus.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un « _Tsts_ » amusé de la Dame et il fut presque certain de l'entendre murmurer « _Ces jeunes !_ » lorsqu'elle se referma.

Les jambes tremblantes – trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps – il s'appuya contre le panneau de bois et bénit la félicité qui semblait, pour une fois, l'avoir entendu.

Le support de la pièce de chêne s'avéra d'autant plus nécessaire lorsqu'une voix s'éleva près de lui.

Tu as de la chance que je sache où elle comptait se rendre.

Sursautant au son profond de ce timbre, Ron étouffa un cri, manqua de chuter et leva son regard paniqué sur la silhouette fantomatique de Quasi-Sans-Tête. Ce dernier se tenait à peine à un mètre de lui, les mains sur les hanches, tentant, sans vraiment y parvenir, de prendre l'air sévère et menaçant du professeur Snape. Comprenant, au regard rieur de Ron rapidement rassuré, qu'il avait visiblement échoué, il relâcha sa posture.

Tu n'es pas raisonnable, soupira le spectre, à la fois badin et sur le ton d'un père grondant son enfant. Si je ne connaissais pas cette vieille finaude, tu aurais eu de sérieux ennuis. Filch n'était pas loin de te découvrir lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Heureusement pour toi, elle a un faible pour les élèves de ton année.

Il se tapota la joue du doigt soudain rêveur, avant de lui adressé un sourire amusé.

Je soupçonne cependant qu'il ne te faille supporter ses « exploits » vocales un certain temps en guise de gratitude.

Ron ne sut pas s'il devait en être effrayé ou tout simplement reconnaissant et balbutia un remerciement maladroit au vieux fantôme qui l'avait de toute évidence sauvé de la catastrophe, bien qu'il en ignore la raison.

Entre ses attentions, la gentillesse de la gardienne du tableau et la possible paix qu'il venait de conclure avec Draco, l'idée qu'il pouvait être tombé dans une dimension parallèle semblait soudain des plus concevables. Une pensée certes farfelue mais qui dut se refléter sur son visage car le spectre éclata soudain de rire et secoua la tête face à l'évidente déconfiture du jeune homme.

Je t'assure que tu es bien chez toi et tes remerciements sont inutiles. Je t'ai toujours bien aimé, tu m'es très sympathique. Un brin naïf peut-être, mais tellement plein d'énergie. Et puis…

Le fantôme hésita un instant, le visage soudain sérieux, ne sachant s'il devait continuer ou laisser sa phrase en suspens. Après de longues minutes, il choisit – judicieusement ou non - de ne pas exprimer ses pensées et un lourd silence s'installa entre eux.

Ron ignorait ce qui avait pu ainsi troubler le spectre mais le regard mi-inquiet, mi-confiant qu'il lui jetait désormais l'alarma quelque peu. Il avait le sentiment que Quasi-Sans-Tête savait de lui une chose très importante, mais refusait de partager sa connaissance. Il aurait aimé le questionner, qu'enfin les gens autour de lui arrêtent de se comporter de manière si étrange, mais n'osa pas. Il avait conscience que d'une certaine façon, il avait gagné non seulement la confiance, mais aussi le respect du fantôme. Et bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ses motifs, il ne pouvait se résoudre à détruire le confort qu'éveillait en lui cette pensée.

Fais bien attention, finit par dire ce dernier. Je détesterais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Mais j'ai confiance, je suis sûr - je sais - que tu t'en sortiras très bien. J'aimerais seulement que le chemin paver devant toi ne soit pas si difficile.

Il se pencha vers lui et posa une main translucide sur son épaule.

Il te faudra beaucoup de courage, jeune Weasley. Oui beaucoup. Mais je sais que ton choix sera juste et avisé, même s'il te mènera sur des routes bien sombres et torturées. Rappelles-toi ces paroles le moment venu et écoute ton cœur. Sache qu'au moins une personne sur cette terre sait que tu auras pris la bonne décision.

Sur ces mots obscures et de bien piètre présage pour l'avenir, le fantôme disparut, laissant Ron galvanisé, quelque peu terrifié mais aussi profondément touché par la confiance qui venait d'être placer en lui. Quelque soit les obstacles qui s'annonçaient, le jeune homme savait désormais qu'il ferait tout son possible pour les surmonter, ne serait-ce que pour conserver cette foi.

Le cœur plus léger, pour un instant au moins épargné par les souvenirs qui le harcelaient sans cesse depuis deux ans, il se dirigea en silence vers le dortoir des dernières années.

A chaque cession, une nouvelle pièce leur été attribuée un peu plus grande que la dernière, autant pour contenir les lits qui augmentaient de tailles, que la montagne de livres de cours qui grandissait proportionnellement à ces derniers. C'est-à-dire trop au goût de Ron.

Le NEWTS approchant, leurs professeurs semblaient multiplier les matières à enseigner, faisant d'eux, non seulement des sorciers diversifiés dans leurs compétences, mais également plus puissants que les générations passées. De nouveaux enseignements avaient ainsi fait leur apparition : magie indou, inca et africaine, science de lignes et nœuds d'énergie terrestre, dissimulation, diplomatie et Art Noir. Ce dernier choix avait longtemps été discuté au ministère de la Magie, soulevant autant d'approbations que de craintes. Les Mages avaient compris et payé chèrement durant la guerre qu'avoir négligé - rejeté même - cet enseignement les avait placé dans une position de faiblesse face aux Mangemorts. Même le savoir de Défense Contre le Mal n'avait pu permettre aux générations de sorciers qui s'étaient lancés dans la bataille, d'affronter tous les sorts jetés par leurs ennemis et beaucoup avaient péris inutilement dans des rixes aussi courtes que sanglantes face aux hordes déchaînées de Tom Riddle. Seul l'appui des loups-garous et des géants ainsi que les précieuses informations de quelques espions bien placés avaient finalement fait pencher la balance en leur faveur et permis de percer une brèche dans les solides défenses du sorcier noir. La victoire avait été acquise, mais durement payée et les survivants ne voulaient pas commettre les mêmes erreurs.

C'est pourquoi ils s'étaient finalement résolus à enseigner l'Art Noir. Ce savoir restait cependant sujet à beaucoup de précautions et chaque élève qui choisissait de le suivre soumis à de drastiques surveillances. Il était hors de questions de créer un nouveau Voldemort.

Si Harry et Hermione avait été accepté dans la classe, Ron, lui, avait du y renoncer. Son action lors de la dernière bataille avait soulevé un doute raisonnable quand à son aptitude à ne pas succomber aux tentations de cette magie perfide. Il n'avait pas discuté ce point, ses remords pesait trop lourds sur sa conscience pour ne pas en accepter la validité, même si ses proches avaient tenté de le dissuader du contraire. Et il ne le regrettait pas. Il pouvait voir parfois combien l'utilisation de cette magie pesait aux deux jeunes gens. Peut-être était-ce une des raisons pour lesquelles ils s'étaient rapprochés. Cette souffrance silencieuse qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

Elle avait aussi contribuée à creuser un peu plus le fossé qui existait déjà entre eux.

Ô ils étaient toujours amis - bon amis, mais la complicité qui les avait unis aux tous débuts s'était peu à peu étiolée après la guerre, comme une voile fragile se déchirant sous trop de pression.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui avait créer ce chiasme. Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas quand il s'était formé. Etait-ce avant l'ultime bataille, lorsque sa colère et sa peine avait l'aveuglé aux difficultés de ses amis ? Lors des combats, lorsqu'il avait déserté Harry pour mener sa propre guerre ? Ou bien après, lorsqu'il avait fallu reconstruire, reconnaître ses erreurs et qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui-même face à l'étendue de ce qu'il avait commis, s'isolant complètement pour étouffer sa souffrance ?

Plus vraisemblablement, les trois incidents avaient joué dans la dégradation de leurs relations.

Il avait bien tenté de renouer les liens qui s'étaient brisés, mais certains avaient subit trop de dégâts pour être réparés et il ne pouvait désormais qu'espérer maintenir ceux encore en état. Désir que les évènements de ces dernières semaines mettaient douloureusement à mal.

Il était étonnant de voir combien sa vie avait changé. Disparu le jeune homme gai, insouciant souvent un brin peureux et naïf. Comme beaucoup les combats avaient volé son innocence et fait de lui un homme bien avant l'âge de raison. Mais contrairement à nombre de ses amis, il avait été incapable d'effleurer à nouveau la fraîcheur et la spontanéité de sa jeunesse. Son regard, murmurait-on, était celui d'un homme qui avait vu et infligé trop de souffrance. Pourtant, ce n'était rien en comparaison de son frère.

Levant les mains devant son visage, il put presque voir le sang qui les avait un jour marbré. Rouge sur blanc. Chaud et poisseux. Une vision vivace qui hantait souvent ses cauchemars et offrait nuit après nuit son cri muet aux ténèbres.

Il était fatigué de ne pouvoir oublier.

Secouant la tête, espérant presque que ce simple geste pourrait enfin chasser ses fantômes, il tenta de se relever et se vit soudain offrir une main, bien vivante cette fois. Son regard remonta rapidement le bras tendu vers le visage de celui qui lui faisait face et son cœur eut un sursaut dans sa poitrine.

La malchance semblait le poursuivre.

Dresser du haut de ses un mètre quatre vingt, le visage sévère et le regard dur derrière l'enchâssement doré de ses lunettes, Harry le dévisageait, visiblement furieux. De lourdes cernes ornaient le dessous de ses yeux et des rides de tension creusaient les contours de sa bouche, témoins d'une nuit agitée.

Ron n'était pas naïf au point d'ignorer qu'il était responsable de l'inquiétude de son ami. Il tenta néanmoins un petit sourire – plus une grimace – qui ne lui attira qu'un froncement de sourcil fatigué sur le visage sombre et déçu.

Cette expression, plus que toute autre, abattit un poing de glace sur son estomac.

Bonjour Harry, soupira-t-il.

Le sorcier le dévisagea un long moment, puis répéta son salut d'une voix songeuse.

Bonjour ? Je pense qu'il s'agit effectivement du mot exact pour qualifier ce début de matinée.

Le ton sarcastique écorcha ses nerfs, tendant ses muscles sous l'assaut verbal qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Il savait qu'il était en faute, que son escapade nocturne n'aurait jamais du se prolonger - ni même avoir lieu - mais au diable s'il avait pu prévoir les événements qui avaient pris place.

Peut-on savoir où tu étais pass ? Gronda soudain le brun d'une voix coupante. Tu ne crois pas avoir provoqué assez de problèmes ? Tu tiens donc tant que ça à être renvoyé de l'école ? Car c'est ce qui va finir par arriver Ron ! Tu es déjà sur la corde raide et nous tous avec toi !

Sous la brutalité de ces paroles blessantes, le jeune homme sentit quelques choses céder en lui. Une rage, une colère qui demandait à être libérée depuis trop longtemps.

Les Gryffindors et leurs maudits points ! Car c'est tout ce qui comptait n'est-ce pas ? Les points, toujours les points pour battre l'adversaire, fouler aux pieds les maisons concurrentes et leur montrer leur supériorité. La guerre ne leur avait-elle pas donc suffit ? Fallait-il qu'ils continuent à vouloir, tous autant qu'ils étaient, écraser sous leur botte ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à leur « _clan_ ». Et quels clans ? Des élèves répartis souvent aux hasards dans les différentes maisons au début de leur scolarit ? Ah ! Une parodie de castes qui avait trop souvent conduit à la rancœur et l'animosité.

Il haïssait cet esprit incessant de compétition. Il haïssait cette rivalité stupide que quelques sorciers avaient cru bon de mettre en place pour « porter » le désir de s'améliorer des élèves. Tout ce quelle avait accompli c'est déchirer un peu plus les étudiants, années après années, et offrir à Voldemort des recrus conditionnées à la haine et la violence. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse être le seul à voir cette évidence. Mais les habitudes avaient la vie dures et il doutait que ce mode de fonctionnement ancestrale et dépassé cesserait de sitôt

Harry avait raison. Peut-être espérait-il être renvoyé pour ne plus avoir à vivre au milieu de ces conflits incessants.

Peut-être leur devait-il son incapacité à oublier.

Crispant son poing à s'en faire blanchire les jointures, il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer le cri de frustration et de douleur qui lui montait à la gorge.

Il ne fallait qu'il cède, au risque de prononcer des paroles qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite.

Balayant d'un geste rageur la main toujours tendu devant lui, il se releva péniblement et se détourna pour ne pas avoir à faire face à Harry. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler s'il voyait une fois encore la déception dans son regard.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, demanda-t-il du ton vide d'un homme résigné à son sort. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire si je suis renvoy ? Ce n'est pas comme si ta réputation pouvait être entachée. Tu es et restera le grand Harry Potter, le héro de la guerre, le destructeur de Voldemort. Et un Gryffindor. Cette maison ne souffrirait pas de la perte d'un Ron Weasley. Mais j'oubliais, excuses-moi, les précieux points. Comment pouvais-je être aussi stupide ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne me suis pas fait prendre, donc pas de risque d'en perdre encore par ma faute… Pour l'instant.

Il avait conscience, à un certain point, des vibrations monocordes et détachées de ses paroles, juste un brin ironique. Sa rage semblait avoir fait place à une indifférence presque totale, mais elle bouillonnait encore profondément en lui, tapie, viscérale, rongeant peu à peu son âme. Il savait cependant que son désintéressement serait plus à même de toucher, blesser le grand Harry Potter que tous les éclats de voix du monde. Et peut-être, peut-être seulement comprendrait-il, entendrait-il son cri de détresse.

Il était difficile de croire que quelques heures plus tôt, il avait trouvé pour un instant paix et compréhension. Difficile de croire que sa Némésis avait réussi là où tous ses amis, parents avaient échoué. Et pourtant.

Sans un regard pour le jeune homme, il se dirigea vers le dortoir, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas en dire plus. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu franchir les doubles portes, Harry le stoppa d'une poigne ferme sur l'avant-bras.

Ron…

Refusant de le regarder, le jeune homme attendit patiemment que le sorcier veuille bien le libérer. Quand il devint évident que son ami ne semblait pas avoir compris sa requête silencieuse – ou du moins n'avait pas l'intention d'agir en conséquence - il lui formula sa demande d'un ton glacial.

Harry. Lâche-moi.

Mais au lieu de sentir l'étreinte de ses doigts se détendre, ils se resserrent sur la manche de sa robe.

Pas avant que tu m'ais regardé.

Harry…

Ron, s'il te plait !

Devant son refus obstiné et muet, une main se glissa sous son menton et le força avec douceur à tourner la tête.

S'il te plait.

Il consentit finalement à lui obéir – personne ne disait non à Harry Potter – pour plonger son regard dans celui troublé et triste du jeune homme. Ces nouvelles émotions, presque déplacées, mirent à mal sa détermination et il sentit le feu de sa colère s'éteindre quelque peu.

L'éclair de compréhension qui passa alors sur le visage de son ami et l'expression des remords qui l'accompagnèrent, la défit complètement.

Il sentit une étreinte presque douloureuse se refermer sur son épaule, autant pour garder le contact pensa-t-il, que pour l'empêcher de fuir et fut étonné des soubresauts qui la secouait.

La voix de Harry, lorsqu'il parla enfin, fut rauque et nouée.

Ron… je suis désolée. C'est moi l'imbécile ! Je m'en fiche de tous ces maudits points ! Je me fiche que tu puisses en perdre cent ou mille ou même tant que huit générations de Gryffindors sans histoires ne pourraient les rattraper. Ces points… cette course à la victoire, je ne pourrais pas plus m'en désintéresser. C'est toi qui compte, ne comprends-tu pas ? Toi ! Ces derniers temps tu sembles toujours dans les nuages, toujours si triste. Aucun de nous ne se rappelle t'avoir vu sourire une seule fois depuis la guerre. Tu étais toujours si gai avant. Lorsque tu n'es pas rentré hier soir… et bien disons que la moitié du dortoir a passé la nuit à te chercher dans tous les recoins de l'école pendant que l'autre moitié couvrait ses traces. Même le pauvre Neville à risquer un pied dehors après avoir batailler longtemps avec Thomas pour savoir qui avait la priorité dans les recherches sur le terrain. Je crois que Dean a cédé juste pour ne pas risquer de laisser un Neville hystérique avec le pauvre Seamus.

Ron digéra tant bien que mal les paroles de son ami et dut s'éclaircir la gorge avant de parler.

Vraiment ?

Le visage de Harry se détendit quelque peu, soulagé.

Vraiment. Je sais que tout n'a pas été rose entre nous. Que nos relations sont différentes d'avant l'affrontement, que notre amitié est différente, que nous sommes différents. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne comptes plus pour moi, pour nous, que nous ne nous inquiétons plus. Je crois que tu ne réalises pas combien nous avons conscience de tes souffrances et de tes remords. Nous savons que tes nuits sont peuplées de cauchemars, je regrette juste que nous n'ayons pas réalisé plus tôt la nécessité de t'en parler. Que nous ayons laissé ce début de… méfiance se créer entre nous.

Un soupir.

J'aimerais que tout puisse redevenir comme avant.

Après les évènements de la veille et de ce début de journée, le discours du sorcier était presque plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir, d'être prêt à le croire alors qu'un gouffre si grand semblait les séparer depuis si longtemps. S'entendre maintenant dire qu'il n'était pas aussi large et profond qu'il avait pu l'imaginer était dur à concevoir et accepter.

Je… je ne sais pas si c'est possible, murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, apparemment satisfait pour l'instant de cette réponse.

Je sais qu'il faudra du temps. Mais maintenant que les choses commencent à être mises à plat, il y a matière à espérer, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hésita un instant avant d'offrir un petit sourire au ton plein d'espoir de son ami.

Je pense que oui.

Bien, bien et maintenant, demanda ce dernier en lui mettant une grande claque dans le dos, si tu me disais où tu étais caché, car pour sûr, nous ne t'avons pas trouvé. D'ailleurs attends-toi à te faire écorché vif par Hermione… et Dean… et Seamus… et même probablement Neville.

Perspective peu réjouissante, mais le rire de Harry suffit à le détendre complètement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il semblait avoir retrouvé des fragments de leur ancienne amitié et comptait en profiter tant qu'ils dureraient.

Ah… euh… sur le toit de la tour de magie.

Harry roula des yeux avant de se mettre une claque sur le front et grogner.

Mais bien sûr, comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ?

Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ?

Nouvelle claque, mais sur le dessus de son crâne cette fois.

Crétin.

A ton service.

Soupir.

Merlin nous protège de l'influence des Jumeaux Démoniaques. Tu les fréquentes trop mon cher.

Rectification, il me court trop après !

Miséricorde. Qui était-ce cette fois ?

Murmure inaudible.

Pardon ?

J'ai dit… Pansy.

L'éclat de rire qui accompagna sa réponse, résonna longuement dans le couloir et força un petit gloussement à ses lèvres. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, avoir huit Weasley dans la famille pouvait s'avérer éreintant, surtout lorsque deux d'entre eux était des jumeaux goguenards et retords qui avaient comme nouvelles lubies de vous trouver l'âme sœur.

Il prenait plutôt bien les tendances matrimoniales de ses frères, trop usés à leurs facéties pour s'en offusquer. Mais Merlin, pourquoi Pansy ?

Mon pauvre Ron, plaignit Harry. Tu dois avoir maudit le jour où Dumbledore les a rappelé à l'école.

En vérité, il en avait été heureux – bien que même un arracheur de dents n'aurait pu lui faire avouer cette pensée.

Depuis qu'ils avaient pris à leur compte la boutique Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, l'école n'avait plus été la même et bien que sa devanture est été d'une nécessité vitale durant la guerre, il remerciait tous les jours en secret le sorcier qui les avait ainsi rappelé à ses côtés.

Ils possédaient toujours le magasin et continuaient à fabriquer régulièrement de nouveaux sorts pour les habitués – des adultes pour la plupart, aller imaginer – mais passaient désormais la plus grande partie de l'année à Hogwarts qui servait d'ailleurs de terrain d'expérimentation pour leurs nouvelles idées au grand damne des professeurs et élèves.

Pour lui, leur présence avait été un baume salvateur sur les plaies béante de son âme en rappelant un peu de bonne humeur à son cœur. Il faudrait d'ailleurs un jour qu'il pense à leur dire. Il avait effleuré trop de fois la mort pour ne pas réaliser l'importance de ce genre de paroles.

Une chose me tracasse cependant.

La voix de Harry, songeuse, coupa net le fil de ses pensées. Il rapporta son attention sur lui, intrigué et quelque peu inquiet.

Quoi donc ?

Comment as-tu pu accéder au toit ? Je sais de source sûre que Filch en avait soigneusement barricadé l'accès.

Son esprit se figea un instant avant de se triturer dans tous les sens pour trouver une réponse plausible à ce qu'il ne pouvait, ne voulait expliquer.

Il détestait mentir à Harry, mais il était trop incertain sur ce qui s'était passé la veille pour prendre le risque qu'il en ai connaissance et décide d'agir en conséquence. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le sorcier détestait Malfoy, plus encore que lui probablement, et il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme serait en mesure de comprendre ses sentiments. Merlin, il n'y arrivait lui-même.

Apparemment Filch doit se faire vieux, finit-il par répondre d'un petit rire forcé. La trappe était ouverte, je n'ai eu qu'à la pousser.

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

Etrange effectivement. Et tu étais seul ?

Ron hésita presque un instant de trop.

Oui, évidemment. Qui aurait pu se trouver avec moi ?

Sa fausse confusion dut avoir des accents convainquant car Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, avant de la refermer, ne trouvant visiblement rien à redire à une telle question.

Le bâillement qui le surpris alors, finit de jeter un voile sur sa méfiance et il se frotta les yeux après avoir percher ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

Excuses-moi, tu as raison. C'est sans doute la fatigue qui commence à me faire divaguer. Contrairement à certain qui semble trop frais pour avoir passer la nuit éveillée (coup d'œil insistant de son côté), j'ai quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper en… douze minutes ? Merlin me vienne en aide.

Tu veux que je porte jusqu'à ton lit peut-être ?

Ne me tente pas trop.

Ron le suivit lorsqu'il fit demi-tour pour pénétrer dans le dortoir principal, une main prêt à intercepter le moindre faux-pas maintenant qu'il percevait les signes de fatigue chez son ami.

Si ça ne te fait rien, en attendant que tu te prépares je vais rattraper quelques « zzzz ».

Soit mon invité.

Trop gentil.

Parcourant rapidement la chambre du regard, Ron fut alors surpris de constater qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne semblaient avoir beaucoup dormis. Hermione et Neville étaient tout deux installés dans le canapé, tête reposée contre l'un des accoudoirs molletonnés, Dean somnolait dans une position plus que précaire et probablement inconfortable sur une chaise en bois et Seamus, toujours vêtu de sa robe, avait adopté le lit, mais sans en défaire les couvertures.

Le cœur de Ron se serra comme toujours à la vue du corps fragile du jeune homme, les deux prothèses qui lui servaient désormais de jambes transparaissant sous les plis de sa robe. Jamais, il n'avait autant admiré la force et le courage d'une personne. Alors qu'il avait presque tout perdu durant la guerre, sa famille, beaucoup de ses amis et une partie de son corps, Finnigan était parvenu à surmonter un à un tous ces obstacles. Thomas l'avait beaucoup aidé, veillant constamment sur lui – comme à présent, la chaise tournée dans sa direction - mais au final, c'est sa force de caractère qui l'avait sauvé.

Il ne pouvait en dire autant.

Tu vois, dit Harry. Inquiets.

La gorge serrée, Ron se contenta d'acquiescer, sachant qu'il aurait de nombreux remerciements à prodiguer à leur réveil.

S'avançant à pas de chat vers la salle de bain pour ne pas les déranger, il sursauta lorsqu'il perçut soudain un bruit sourd de chute sur un matelas et sourit en constant que Harry venait sûrement de battre un nouveau record du monde. Le jeune homme, profondément endormi, était étalé tout du long sur le duvet, un sourire béa au visage. Ron était prêt à parier que sa tête n'avait pas eu le temps de toucher l'oreiller.

Etouffant un rire, il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la salle de bains, saisissant en passant les quelques affaires qu'il avait préparées la veille sur son lit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, il prit conscience de la cape qu'il tenait toujours fermement contre lui. Harry devait être vraiment épuisé pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Prenant garde à ne pas l'abîmer, il la déposa avec soin sur une chaise et ôta d'un revers de la main quelques poussières imaginaires. L'infime chaleur quelle lui avait prodigué tout au long de son voyage lui manqua aussitôt et il fut presque tenté de la reprendre.

Fermant les yeux et secouant la tête pour échapper à cette sensation, il se détourna et après avoir posé ses affaires en vrac sur le rebord du lavabo, entreprit de se déshabiller.

Sa robe et ses sous vêtements tombant au sol, il les repoussa du bout du pied vers un coin de la pièce près de ses bottes, avant de lever les yeux vers le miroir. Il avait parfois du mal à se reconnaître. Il avait grandit assez tardivement, prenant à l'âge de seize ans près de vingt centimètres et son corps s'ajustant tout aussi vite à cette croissance hâtive. Il avait gagné en muscles et son visage s'était affiné, perdant définitivement les rondeurs pouponnes de l'enfance. A dix-huit ans à peine passé, il était désormais un jeune homme plus près de sa stature d'homme que beaucoup de ses amis. Ses cheveux roux était coupé court, leur épis n'ayant pas besoins de gel pour se dresser sur sa tête ; son regard avait gagné une certaine touche émeraude au milieu du bleu profond qui caractérisait sa famille, tendant à rappeler leurs origines galloises ; et plusieurs balafres marquaient son corps, notamment à ses flanc et torse droits ainsi qu'au bras gauche, preuves de la dure réalité des combats.

D'un geste de la main, il vint effleurer une joue, s'attardant sur les tâches rousses qui constellaient sa peau albâtre. Celles-ci s'étaient estompées avec le temps pour disparaître presque entièrement contrairement aux autres membres de sa famille. Sa mère se désespérait parfois de ce changement, mais Ron n'y portait pas beaucoup d'attention. Il y avait tellement plus important que quelques marques délavées.

Il laissa retomber son bras.

Dix-huit ans.

Plus que trois mois et il passerait les derniers examens. Il serait alors un sorcier à part entière, prêt « à voler de ses propres ailes » comme se plaisait souvent à répéter Dumbledore. Sauf que ses ailes avaient été arrachées il y a deux ans de cela et qu'il n'était pas sûr de jamais pouvoir « prendre son envol ». Ô, il savait qu'il aurait son examen, ne serait-ce que par ce qu'il avait combattu et survécu à la guerre s'il échouait dans toute autre matière, mais ce qu'il ferait ensuite, il l'ignorait.

Aucune profession, aucun cours n'avait su éveiller son intérêt. Il était doué pour les échecs et beaucoup le considérait comme un stratège de génie - n'était-ce pas lui qui avait planifié la localisation des troupes qui avait permis la victoire ? N'était-ce pas lui qui le premier avait soulevé l'idée de solliciter l'aide des loups-garous et des géants ? - mais que pouvait-on faire d'une telle capacité en temps de paix ?

Il se demanda - et pas pour la première fois - s'il ne devrait pas envisager de vivre chez les Moldus. Son père et Harry avaient éveillé son intérêt pour les non-initiés dont il s'était mis à étudier les coutumes. Il avait été fasciné par ce qu'ils appelaient l'électricité, son fonctionnement, son utilisation : téléphone, télévision, métro, train, cinéma, cuisine. Plus il en apprenait et plus il voulait en connaître. Mais cela suffirait-il pour lui permettre de vivre parmi eux ? Pourrait-il renoncer à la magie ? Et encore une fois que ferait-il ?

Un petit rire d'autodérision vint mourir à ses lèvres. Il semblait incapable de chasser ses idées noires. A peine avait-il enfoui l'une d'elle qu'une autre venait prendre sa place. Il était réellement pathétique et faible.

Passant une main dans sa courte chevelure, il soupira et choisit d'abandonner sa contemplation stérile pour entrer dans la douche et profiter, au moins quelques instants, d'un plaisir simple. Prononçant la formule qui permettait de dresser une fine barrière protectrice entre lui et le reste de la pièce, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude qui déversa aussitôt son jet bouillant. Le bonheur de vivre dans une école de sorcier. Chez lui, il fallait souvent attendre plusieurs minutes pour que le torrent gagne en degrés, minutes pendant lesquels vous aviez toutes les chances de virer au bleu. Il n'avait jamais compris les raisons qui avaient poussées ses parents à ne pas réparer la douche, mais soupçonnaient qu'ils espéraient ainsi parvenir à réveiller leurs enfants – tache ô combien périlleuse.

Ajoutant à peine un soupçon d'eau froide à la cascade puissante, il glissa son corps sous ses projections et poussa un grognement satisfait lorsque leurs remous vinrent masser ses muscles ankylosés. Une à une, ses contractures se démêlèrent sous le battement rythmé des gouttes, plongeant son corps et son esprit dans une léthargie bienvenue.

A tâtons, il chercha la bouteille de gel douche qu'il savait résider sur un support à sa droite, la saisit et versa une large rasade de sa crème parfumée au creux de sa main. Il les frotta rapidement entre elles pour créer une mousse odorante dont il s'enduit sans attendre le corps et les cheveux. Le gel, mentholé, lui rappela une autre flagrance et un étrange vague à l'âme l'envahis qu'il repoussa avec quelques difficultés.

Ne préférant pas mener son esprit sur des chemins dont il serait difficile de sortir, il se concentra sur le simple ouvrage de laver et rincer son corps, massant ses muscles et s'attardant comme à son habitude sur ses balafres. Contrairement à beaucoup des survivants, il n'avait pas souhaité que les médecins de St Mungo effacent leurs traces. Les estafilades, longues et sinueuses formaient désormais un important placard cicatriciel avec lequel il avait appris à vivre. Même après deux ans, la peau demeurait rugueuse, mais il en était venu à apprécier leur imbrication à une époque douloureuse.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait tenu à les conserver. Un rappel inaltérable des terribles évènements ? Une manière des payer quelques unes de ses fautes ? Ca n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance.

D'un appel de la voix, il arrêta le jet d'eau, abaissa la barrière et sortit de la douche pour se saisir d'une serviette ample et moelleuse. Maintenant qu'il avait quitté la promiscuité de la cabine, un souffle glacé venait lécher son corps humide et lui arracher quelques frissons. Il n'hésita donc pas à se frotter vigoureusement, cherchant à recapturer un peu de la chaleur qu'il avait perdue.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour être sec et, après avoir déposée la serviette sur la barre à cet effet, enfila ses vêtements – pantalon, chemise et robe noire - et passa un coup de peigne à l'utilité discutable dans ses cheveux.

Il s'inspecta d'un coup d'œil dans le miroir et satisfait de ce qu'il voyait – tout un chacun avait droit de se montrer vain parfois – sortit de la pièce pour constater que ses compagnons de chambres s'étaient déjà levés, habillés et vraisemblablement dirigés vers la salle commune pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. Peut-être aurait-il pu mettre moins de temps à se préparer, mais ses remords furent de courte durée. Chacun d'eux avait pour us de se laver le soir, une habitude qu'il n'avait jamais compris, incapable qu'il était de se réveiller s'il n'avait pu se doucher.

Lassant ses bottes, il se rappela tout juste la cape de Draco et retourna la chercher avant de saisir une pile de livres de cours, ses cahiers de notes et deux stylos. Il s'assura qu'il n'avait rien oublié avant de sortir et ferma consciencieusement la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il quitta l'aile des Gryffindors, il salua une nouvelle fois la Dame du tableau qui lui adressa un clin d'œil et, après lui avoir souri, dévala les marches en direction du réfectoire.

Son pas, alerte, était plus décidé qu'à l'accoutumer, son esprit partagé entre ses idées noires quotidienne et un renouveau spirituel qu'il n'avait plus goûté depuis longtemps. Bon an, mal an, ce début de journée se présentait plutôt bien, en tout cas mieux que ceux qui l'avaient précédé.

Lorsqu'il parvint à la salle à manger, il fut étonné de la trouver si peu remplie. Il n'y avait là que quelques étudiants de dernière année qui, comme lui, révisaient ardemment leurs cours en vue de l'examen final. Ni Harry, ni aucun de ses amis n'étaient présents, chose étonnante et jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule murale, il réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'il était très en avance. Cela n'expliquait pas ce qu'étaient devenus ses compagnons, mais l'éclairait au moins sur l'état quasi désertique de la pièce.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre, il prit une place à la table réservée aux Gryffindors, posa la cape sur ses cuisses - autant pour la protéger que pour goûter sa chaleur - et ouvrit un livre de cours.

Législation et droit au Ministère de la Magie.

Il soupira en dévisageant d'un œil moribond la page fautive remplie de décrets et autres textes rébarbatifs qu'il était décidément incapable d'apprendre et ne se fit pas trop d'illusion qu'en à la note qu'il se verrait attribuer dans cette matière. Prenant cependant son courage à bras le corps, il se plongea dans les méandres labyrinthiques des lois avec un enthousiasme très contestable.

L'avantage de tels cours résidait justement dans leur imbroglio incompréhensible, du moins chez les personnes censées, de phrases sans fin qu'il fallait relire au moins dix fois pour commencer à les comprendre. Le temps d'avoir parcouru le premier paragraphe, un nombre de minutes non négligeable s'était écoulée et s'était autant de moins qu'il vous fallait passer en cours ou à réviser.

Au deuxième alinéa, sentant un début de migraine pointer à l'arrière de son crâne face à l'enchaînement interminable de lignes, il se saisit distraitement d'un croissant qu'il plongea dans son chocolat chaud avant de le dévorer en trois bouchées. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avala la pâte alléchante de sa troisième viennoiserie et dirigeait sa main pour se saisir d'une quatrième qu'il réalisa combien il avait faim. Son corps, toujours en croissance, demandait sa part d'énergie qu'il consommait d'ailleurs largement durant la journée et avoir sauté le repas de la veille – il n'avait pas eu le cœur à manger - n'avait fait qu'augmenter ce besoin. Hésitant néanmoins sur la nécessiter d'un quatrième croissant, il dévisagea une nouvelle fois les cours devant lui, prit une décision et referma le livre avant d'attaquer la pâtisserie à porter de main. Satisfait de sa décision, il se pencha en arrière pour déguster la pâte beurrer et surveiller l'entrée de la pièce maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire.

La salle commune s'était peu à peu remplie et résonnait désormais des discussions animées de quelques groupes d'élèves, essentiellement des Ravenclaws ou des Hufflepuffs. Des premiers et secondes années appartenant soit au Slytherins soit aux Gryffindors étaient également présents, mais personne qu'il ne connaissait particulièrement.

Surveillant toujours la porte, il se surprit à espérer voir entrer Malfoy et son estomac se noua à cette idée autant par anticipation que par angoisse. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il verrait le jeune homme. Faudrait-il lui sourire, venir lui parler et lui rendre sa pèlerine ou bien affecter leurs habituelles indifférences, voir agressivité, oubliant tout des évènements de la veille ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne pouvait garder sa cape et devrait trouver un moyen de la lui rendre… et le remercier.

Reposant la tasse de chocolat qu'il venait juste de terminer, son attention fut attirée par l'entrée discrète des professeurs, Dumbledore en tête, accompagné de Lupin, et immédiatement suivis de McGonagall et Flitwick en grande discussion. Ron dut constater que leur mine demeurait aussi sombre et inquiète que la veille, peut-être même plus encore et qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup dormis.

A peine les battants franchis, le regard de McGonagall avait parcourut la salle, son attention se posant sur une chaise en particulier, encore vide, provoquant un nouveau froncement de sourcil chez le professeur et confirmant ses suspicions. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il avait constatée chez Draco, hormis son caractère insupportable, c'est qu'il était une créature d'habitudes. Il dînait toujours à la même heure, répétait toujours les mêmes exercices lors des entraînements, s'asseyait toujours aux mêmes places. S'il avait trouvé ces rituels plutôt risibles à une époque, il se demandait désormais, s'ils ne relevaient pas du besoin de trouver un confort, une sécurité dans ces petits gestes quotidiens. Pourquoi toujours commencer par rompre le pain au dîner, si ce n'était pour garder le contrôle d'au moins une chose dans sa journée.

La chaise que Minerva avait regardée avec tant d'intensité était celle qu'il choisissait pour s'asseoir que ce soit lors des repas ou des cérémonies.

Sans le savoir, la sorcière s'était trahie.

D'une main, il la vit repousser quelques mèches de cheveux à l'abri de son chapeau et se pencher vers son compagnon pour lui souffler un mot à l'oreille. Flitwick accueillit ses paroles d'un hochement de tête silencieux et posa un court instant son regard sur la chaise. Puis, il soupira et suivit Dumbledore vers la table principale. La conversation reprit entre les deux sorciers et Ron aurait tout donné pour en connaître le contenu. Il était cependant évident qu'ils prenaient beaucoup de précautions pour ne pas être entendu, même de l'oreille affûtée du professeur Lupin.

Ils s'assirent à leur place respective, prirent de manière distraite quelques mets du petit déjeuné, répondirent évasivement aux questions de certains de leurs collègues et se concertèrent à nouveaux.

Être le témoin de leur manège avait quelque chose de fascinant. Il était évident que Ron était le seul à partager, même un peu, le secret qui les unissait et ce savoir faisait de lui un observateur privilégier. Aucun autre professeur, même le grand Albus, ne semblait avoir remarqué leur inquiétude ou la manière dont ils picoraient de ci, de là leur assiette pour donner l'illusion de manger. Mais à la vérité, toute leur attention était reportée, comme lui un peu plus trop, sur la porte d'entrée, dans l'espoir évident d'y voir passer Draco.

Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus leur anxiété grandissait. Minerva s'était mis à battre des doigts sur la table, s'attirant pour le compte un coup d'œil étonné de Dumbledore. Seul la main de Flitwick, serrant à l'insu de tous, ou presque, son genou, fit cesser ce tambourinage. Elle adressa un petit sourire contrit à son supérieur et ami, prétextant une vague excuse qu'il n'entendit pas et poussa un soupir lorsqu'il parut l'accepter. Mais même Severus Snape semblait avoir senti un changement dans son humeur puisqu'il commença à lui jeter des regards curieux. Du moins aussi curieux qu'il pouvait paraître, c'est-à-dire très peu.

Ron assista, il devait avoué, impressionné, à l'effort tout particulier que fournit la sorcière pour masquer ses émotions. En quelques minutes, son visage reprit les traits de marbre sévère qui la caractérisait et son corps cessa toute agitation extérieure. Seule les crispations involontaires de ses doigts sur sa serviette la trahissait parfois, mais elle avait réussi à détourner l'attention de ses collègues.

Il vit alors, à l'insu de tous, la tension monter de plusieurs crans, seule la main de Flitwick l'empêchant désormais de se lever pour partir à la recherche de celui ou celle qui lui causait tant d'inquiétude. L'air sembla presque devenir étouffant pour ceux qui assistaient à la scène et il crut un instant que plus rien ne pourrait la retenir lorsque soudain, toute la tension se dissipa. Le changement fut si violent que la tête lui tourna, comme sous un apport trop important d'oxygène, et il dut batailler pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise. Il vit les corps des deux sorciers se détendre, les poings de McGonagall se relâcher et Flitwick lui serrer brièvement le genou, avant de tourner son attention vers l'entrée.

Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de voir la silhouette de Draco se découper dans la lumière et poussa lui aussi un soupir soulagé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la nervosité des deux sorciers avait fini par le gagner.

Malfoy était égal à lui-même, le regard froid, un brin supérieur et sarcastique, et ses côtés flanqués de ses deux éternels acolytes, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabble. Pansy suivait immédiatement, accompagné de Blaise pour représenter tout ce qui restait des Slytherins de dernière année. La guerre avait causée de nombreuses morts d'un côté comme de l'autre et l'école avait perdu presque un tiers de ses élèves. Certains avaient été des amis, d'autres non, mais tous avaient été pleurés avec la même équité.

S'il avait encore eu des doutes quand à l'identité de l'élève qui avait ainsi troublé ses professeurs, ils venaient de se dissiper. Mais cette certitude abattit un poing de glace sur son estomac. Il se rappelait trop bien les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées, leur soupçon, la hâte qu'il avait eu à le retrouver, et se demanda pour la première fois ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas découvert accidentellement le jeune homme. Ou s'il l'avait repoussé.

Aurait-on retrouvé son corps écraser aux pieds des murs de l'école reposant dans la rosée matinale qui perlait des herbes hautes du jardin ?

S'était une éventualité dérangeante mais envisageable, bien que rien dans l'attitude actuelle du sorcier ne le laisse préjugé.

Posant un regard nouveau sur sa Némésis, il sentit certaines de ses vieilles haines se dissiper.

Le jeune homme s'avançait actuellement entre les travées des tables, le pas confiant et son regard, porteur des reflets noirs de sa colère et de son dédain, posé sur les deux professeurs. Ceux-ci, pour la première fois de leur vie, détournèrent la tête ayant perdu en cet instant leur statu de supérieur pour celui d'accusé. Un nouveau soubresaut de tension électrisa la pièce et Ron sentit les poils de ses bras s'hérisser en réponse. Puis leurs yeux se croisèrent et le temps s'arrêta.

A l'arrogance qui teintait son regard se substitua le même mélange d'émotions qu'il avait affronté la veille, peur, douleur, désespoir, accompagné maintenant d'autres nuances. Etait-ce la compréhension qui se mêlait ainsi à sa souffrance, des remerciements ? Il avait le sentiment qu'il était le seul à avoir jamais vu si profondément en lui.

L'espoir que quelque chose est pu changé entre eux, se raviva alors avec force et il s'y raccrocha pour une raison au delà de toute compréhension.

Le bruit d'un livre jeté sur la table à ses côtés le fit sursauter, brisant l'instant et le forçant à détourner la tête pour voir qui s'était ainsi introduit entre eux. Sa bouche devint sèche à la vue du regard noir dardé dans sa direction et il déglutit avec peine.

Ehrrr… bonjour Hermione.

Son silence fut plus terrifiant encore que tous les grondements quelle aurait pu exprimer et il se ratatina sur lui-même, craignant désormais pour sa vie. Il connaissait suffisamment la jeune femme pour savoir qu'il était dans un pétrin magistral et aurait préféré en cet instant devoir affronter un Klingon – son père l'avait corrompu aux Star Trek – que de rester face à elle.

Du coin de l'œil, il surprit les expressions hilares de ses compagnons et les maudits tous jusqu'à la septième génération. On voyait bien qu'il n'aurait pas à affronter l'ouragan Granger quand il s'abattrait, chose qu'il avait fait un peu trop souvent dans sa vie pour le bien être de sa santé.

Marmonnant des excuses bien pathétiques, même à ses propres oreilles, il baissa les yeux et s'apprêtait à recevoir sa colère lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Crétin, l'entendit-elle sangloter, tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

Et il fut aussitôt engouffré dans les bras de la jeune femme, serrer comme si sa vie en dépendait alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de se ressaisir. Lorsque enfin, elle regagna un semblant de calme et le relâcha, il lui caressa le visage, essuya les traces de ses larmes et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Je suis désolé.

Je sais, dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'estomac pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas fini de se faire pardonner. Mais ne refait plus jamais ça.

Juré.

Tu as intérêt.

Sur un « Humph » réconciliateur, elle s'assit alors à ses côtés et comme si de rien n'était, commença à manger son petit déjeuné. Ce signal suffit au reste du groupe pour prendre place autour de la table, Dean tirant la chaise pour Seamus qui avait depuis longtemps renoncé à l'en empêcher, Ginny se perchant aux côtés de son « Grand frère » le regard plein de promesses de longues discussions qu'il lui faudrait évité, Neville en face et Harry aux côtés de Hermione.

Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, mais à l'ensemble du groupe cette fois.

Quelques hochements de têtes accueillirent ses excuses et rapidement les discussions reprirent un cours normal pour se concentrer sur les derniers ragots et un débat palpitant sur les bienfaits de la mandragore ou du pied de dragon dans la préparation d'un filtre de sommeil. Harry s'entêtait à dire que la mandragore était bien trop puissante et dangereuse pour une telle utilisation, alors que Hermione maintenait qu'elle seule avait les propriétés nécessaires pour créer une potion efficace.

Ron sourit en les voyant ainsi gentiment se chamailler, pouvant presque sentir les reliefs de leur ancienne camaraderie se reformer. Mais son attention fut vite détournée vers Draco qui fixait son petit déjeuner avec une intensité surprenante. Un monde semblait désormais les séparer. Une barrière, dressée non seulement entre lui et le jeune homme, mais également entre Draco et le reste de l'école. C'était une sensation étrange, comme si Malfoy n'appartenait plus réellement à cette institution, ni à ce monde.

Cette pensée le fit frémir pour une raison inexpliquée.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut McGonagall qui observait le jeune homme avec la même intensité. Elle aussi semblait percevoir cette séparation et l'angoisse qu'il lisait sur son visage lui laissait à penser qu'elle en connaissait la raison.

La sensation de malaise était telle qu'il fut tenté d'aller la voir et lui demandé des explications, mais avant qu'il puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, une ombre se dressa devant lui. Un grognement involontaire lui échappa, qu'il ravala bien vite en reconnaissance la silhouette imposante et sombre du professeur Snape.

Monsieur ? Bredouilla-t-il, incertain.

Snape soupira et avec une répugnance certaine lui adressa la parole.

Monsieur Weasley. Bien que cela ne me dérangerait pas de laisser le chose telle qu'elles sont, on m'a fait part de certaines… informations qui m'ont forcé à réviser mon jugement de la veille. Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas… responsable du malheureux incident qui a affecté mon cours d'hier après-midi. En conséquence, j'annule le retrait de points aux Gryffindors.

Une immense liesse se fit aussitôt entendre à la table et Snape renifla son mécontentement.

Mais sachez que je ne serais pas toujours aussi généreux. Je vous prierais donc de faire attention.

Oui, professeur.

Avec une dignité que lui seul semblait pouvoir affecter, Severus Snape haussa un sourcil dubitatif avant de s'éloigner pour sortir de la salle et regagner ses appartements.

Ron attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement et plusieurs mains vinrent lui taper dans le dos, alors que toutes les tables discutaient déjà de cet événement extraordinaire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était en poste, Snape s'excusait publiquement. Une page d'histoire qui resterait assurément gravée dans les annales de l'école. Même les professeurs paraissaient avoir quelques difficultés à s'en remettre, alors qu'Albus gloussait doucement dans sa barbe. Ron soupçonnait le vieil homme d'avoir un faible pour ce professeur qu'il semblait considérer comme son fils.

Une question demeurait cependant. Qui donc avait pu intercéder en sa faveur ? Il ne pouvait s'agir de Neville. Le jeune se montrait aussi étonné que les autres et bien qu'il ait d'énormes qualités, Ron doutait qu'il possédât le courage suffisant pour affronter Snape.

Qui alors ?

Un soupçon lui traversa l'esprit, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers la table des Slytherins, Malfoy avait déjà disparu.

Voilà, à suivre…


	3. Une journée riche en émotions

Chapitre 3 

Une journée riche en émotions

  L'homme s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le haut fauteuil de son bureau. 

  Une petite formule magique suffit à déplacer et tasser correctement le moelleux coussin qui lui soutenait agréablement le dos alors qu'il posait délicatement sur la table basse près de son siège, la tasse de thé fumante qu'il sirotait. Une légère et très agréable odeur de menthe se rependit doucement dans la pièce au grès de volutes de fumées qui s'en échappaient, pour disparaître presque aussitôt.

  Il soupira d'aise en se détendant dans le magnifique siège de satin pourpre et d'ébène et caressa d'un mouvement de main inconscient, presque machinale, le bout de l'accoudoir délicatement poli et orné d'un pentacle inversé.

  Il observa un moment cette pièce qu'il affectionnait tant. 

  Sur l'un des mûrs adjacents à la porte se dressait une majestueuse cheminée de marbre noir dans laquelle crépitait un formidable feu. Les flammes semblaient littéralement dansées, tour à tour bleues, jaunes ou rouges et toujours majestueuse de grandeur et de force. Pourtant, cet étrange foyer ne dissipait aucune chaleur dans cette pièce presque glaciale et parvenait à peine à éclairer le fauteuil installé obliquement devant.

  Le reste de la pièce était plongé dans une quasi-pénombre et c'est à peine si l'on pouvait distinguer les contours du lourd bureau de merisier massif sur lequel reposaient papiers, grimoires et plumes d'oie. De même l'immense bibliothèque qui couvrait l'intégralité du mur opposé était parfaitement invisible pour un regard non averti. Mais l'homme n'en avait cure. Il connaissait parfaitement les ténèbres dans lesquelles il évoluait depuis si longtemps et n'avait besoins que de peu de lumière pour accomplir ses tâches. Un excès de luminosité lui était même souvent pénible lorsqu'il lui s'agissait d'étudier en ce lieu.

  Il reprit soudain sa tasse et avala une rapide gorgée de son liquide fumant avant de reporter son attention sur le livre qui reposait sur ses genoux. 

  L'ouvrage, de très vieille facture et pourtant à peine érodé par le temps, contenait quelques formules intéressantes qu'il étudia avec soin. Néanmoins, il ne s'était pas avéré aussi complet qu'il l'avait espéré et valait à peine plus que le prix qu'il l'avait payé.

  Soupirant de déception, il en parcourut néanmoins chaque page, espérant qu'un petit coup du destin l'aiderait à découvrir la formule qu'il tentait désespérément de retrouver.

  Mais le destin a ses caprices contre lesquels même un des meilleurs sorciers ne peut rien et il fut déçu une fois de plus.

  Claquant avec rage la couverture de cuivre enchâssée d'or, il fut un instant tenté de jeter l'ouvrage dans le feu pour le laisser s'y consumer jusqu'à cendre, mais circonspect, n'en fit rien.

  Il contenait malgré tout quelques formules qui pourraient avoir leur utilité dans un proche avenir et, au pire, il y avait toujours possibilité de le revendre.

  Le posant distraitement sur la table d'ébène à côté de sa tasse maintenant presque froide, il se laissa aller totalement dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux, ressassant avec une avidité presque morbide ses idées noires.

  Rien de ce qu'il avait entreprit jusqu'à maintenant n'avait porté ses fruits. Mais rien de ce qu'il avait entreprit n'avait jamais eut autant de chance d'aboutir que cette solution. Il lui manquait malheureusement l'indispensable formule pour réussir et s'il ne parvenait pas à la découvrir, c'est un « travail » de plus de dix sept ans qui partirait en fumée. Le jour approchait où il lui faudrait agir et il ne devait pas échouer. Il tenait là peut-être la dernière occasion d'accomplir sa mission. Toutes les autres avaient échoué lamentablement et bien qu'il fut toujours préparé à cette éventualité, grâce à ce plan des plus audacieux, il n'avait jamais cru jusqu'alors qu'il lui faudrait en arriver là.

  Maintenant le temps pressait et rien ne semblait vouloir se dérouler comme il le souhaitait.

  Oui, décidément, le destin était bien capricieux.

  Ouvrant son regard de pur azur sur les flammes toujours riantes, il le glissa lentement vers la gauche, jusqu'aux lourds anneaux de fer encastrés dans le mur. Un petit sourire ourla doucement ses lèvres, alors que les souvenirs affluaient lentement.

  Il n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là, tout était parfait.

  Un double et discret cognement se fit entendre soudain à la porte, le tirant de ses pensées. Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, connaissant parfaitement l'identité de son visiteur, il eut un petit geste négligeant de la main en direction du lourd panneau du bois qui s'ouvrit immédiatement sans le moindre grincement.

  Une maigre silhouette se glissa rapidement dans la pièce. 

  A peine plus grand qu'un enfant le visiteur fut en un instant aux côtés de son maître qui le darda d'un œil courroucé. Il savait parfaitement que son serviteur n'aurait pas du revenir avant plusieurs jours et sa présence annonçait forcément des complications dont il n'avait pas besoins.

  Un rapide coup d'œil au pendule lunaire lui appris qu'il était déjà cinq heures du matin. 

  Le serviteur suivit avec attention le regard de son maître et resta quelques instants ébahi devant la beauté de l'objet qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent. Il s'agissait d'un petit plateau circulaire, apparemment taillé dans une pierre cristalline d'un bleu presque noir, sur lequel venaient glisser deux boules d'argent reliées chacune à un fils d'or qui semblait fixé à l'unique rayon de lune qui traversait la pièce pour venir mourir exactement en son centre.

  Le petit être aurait touché l'objet tant il était fascinant s'il n'avait pas craint le courroux de son maître.

  Celui-ci reporta justement son attention sur lui.

  _ Quelle mauvaise nouvelle m'apportes-tu donc ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dangereusement suave.

  Il n'avait apparemment pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et son serviteur, en venant lui porté aussi mauvaise nouvelle que celle qu'il détenait, était sûr maintenant de voir exploser toute sa colère.

  Il tritura d'un geste nerveux sa longue oreille elfique, derrière laquelle cascadait une soyeuse chevelure de geai et se racla la gorge. 

  Depuis la nuit des temps, tous les membres son peuple étaient dévoués corps et âme aux sorciers et sorcières et en retiraient le plus souvent une grande satisfaction. Mais Pim aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement. Etre attaché à un personnage tel que son maître relevait plus du cauchemar qu'autre chose, surtout depuis le départ de son seul compagnon.

  Il soupira ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait rien dit de ce qu'il avait appris, mais son seigneur l'aurait immédiatement su et se serrait probablement venger sur sa famille qu'il gardait secrètement prisonnière. Depuis toujours ce glaive de sang était suspendu au-dessus de sa tête. A cause de lui, il avait du renoncer à son seul ami et maintenant… maintenant, il allait devoir…

  _ Et bien parle. Ou veux-tu tellement goûter de mes douceurs ?

  L'elfe frémit imperceptiblement et déglutit avec peine.

  _ Il semblerait, Seigneur, que… que des personnes soient au courant.

  _ QUOI ? ? ? ? Hurla le sorcier en se redressant.

  Pim, dont le cœur battait maintenant à tout rompre, alors qu'une terreur sans nom déformait ses traits gracieux, recula rapidement et dans sa précipitation, se prit les pieds dans le lourd tapi d'angora. Il chuta dans un son mât, mais sans se blesser, l'épaisse fourrure amortissant presque totalement sa chute.

  Il avait de toute façon bien plus à craindre du sorcier qui dardait maintenant sur lui un regard de flamme, visiblement désireux de le torturer avec assiduité. 

  _ Je… je suis désolé maître, bégaya-t-il.

  Un grognement rauque échappa à l'homme avant qu'il ne se rassoie.

  _ Qui est au courant et que savent-ils exactement ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton rude.

  _ Ils ne savent presque rien, maître, je vous assure. Ils ont juste une vague idée de ce qui s'est passé, répondit Pim en tentant de cacher son profond dégoût. 

  _ Combien ?

  _ Deux personnes, peut-être trois.

  _ Et… ?

  _ Je crois qu'ils ne comprennent pas vraiment.

  Le sorcier ferma les yeux, visiblement pour réfléchir et se calmer, mais ses mains crispées à s'en faire blanchire les jointures sur les accoudoirs n'échappèrent pas au regard perçant de l'elfe.

  S'il échappait à une quelconque punition, il ne lui faudrait pas s'attarder.

  _ Bien, finit par dire l'homme. Ce n'est pas grave. Les évènements se déroulent juste un peu plus tôt que prévus. Ce n'est qu'un problème mineur au vu des circonstances. Tant qu'ils n'en savant pas plus, il n'y a pas danger et je doute que cela arrive jamais. Tu vas retourner là-bas et reprendre ta surveillance. Préviens-moi immédiatement s'il y a le moindre changement.

  _ Oui, seigneur, murmura Pim en s'inclinant. 

  Puis le petit homme courut rapidement vers la porte peu désireux de rester une minute de plus dans la pièce. La porte claqua violemment derrière lui et il se dépêcha de gagner la sortie du manoir, espérant arriver à destination avant l'aube. 

  Après avoir franchit les immenses grilles de fer forgé qui en gardaient magiquement l'entrée, il se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la bâtisse et plus précisément à la fenêtre du bureau de son maître sur la plus haute tour. Un petit sourire satisfait glissa sur ses lèvres. Il était parvenu à omettre le plus important sans que l'homme ne s'en rende compte. 

  Tout n'était pas encore perdu.

  Se détourant rapidement, il se mit à courir à travers bois, bien trop familier de cet environnement pour en craindre quoi que ce soit à cette heure de la nuit, même si près du château.

  Si Pim était resté quelques secondes de plus devant la porte, il aurait entendu un grand fracas de verre se brisant au sol, ainsi qu'un terrifiant hurlement de rage.

***

  Ron n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec le contrôle d'histoire de la magie et au vu des gémissements qui s'élevèrent de tous les coins de la classe, il n'était apparemment pas le seul.

  Jamais il n'avait vu tel questionnaire.

  Il jeta un coup d'œil incrédule au professeur qui s'était tranquillement assis à son bureau et les fixait un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

  De toute évidence, il avait décidé de faire chuter un maximum d'élève en se concentrant sur les points les moins importants de la leçon, ceux que l'on a tendance à ne pas réviser, persuadé qu'ils ne pourront jamais apparaître dans aucune question.

  Et bien c'était maintenant chose faite.

  Ron se sentait surtout désolé pour ses camarades car il venait de lire entièrement le formulaire et connaissait toutes les réponses. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir révisé le matin même, apprenant justement de manière plus approfondie tout ce qu'il avait eu tendance à mettre de côté. Les questions lui semblaient donc évidentes, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de la quasi-totalité de la classe. 

  Il se demanda un instant comment s'en sortait Harry et Hermione, mais n'osa pas se retourner pour les regarder, de peur d'être accuser de tricher.

  Il avait par contre une vue imprenable sur le dos de Malfoy dont la classe avait été « aimablement » invité à partager les joies de ce contrôle.

  Le jeune homme, penché sur sa feuille, avait déjà commencé à écrire. De toute évidence lui aussi connaissait parfaitement son cours.

  Ron en fut inexplicablement heureux et se mit aussitôt en devoir de répondre de manière concise mais précise aux différentes questions.

  Le temps passa très rapidement et il eut à peine le temps de finir lorsque le professeur annonça la fin de l'interrogation.

  Tous les crayons se posèrent d'un coup sur les tables et il passa rapidement dans les rangs pour ramasser les copies.

  Un peu partout des chuchotements indignés s'élevèrent, alors que tous les élèves ou presque pestaient contre le nouveau professeur.

  Il est vrai que mettre un tel niveau de difficulté pour un premier examen, surtout si près de la fin d'année, avait de quoi surprendre. 

  Il allait longtemps en entendre parler.

  Ronald Philibert Ernst étaient probablement, avec Rogue, le pire professeur qu'ils aient jamais eu. 

  Avec une stature de squelette ambulant, des yeux beaucoup trop grands pour un visage trop fin et des cheveux déjà blanchis et presque inexistants malgré son âge (à peine quarante ans), il tenait plus d'un fantôme, et de Peeves en particulier, que d'un homme. Si on comptait en plus un caractère particulièrement vicieux et sadique, il atteignait déjà des sphères très élevées dans le classement du pire professeur ayant jamais existé. Seul avantage, il paraissait ne pas avoir de préférence pour une classe en particulier, tout le monde au même régime, à savoir la torture pure et simple.

  Ron soupira et profita que Ernst ait enfin ramassé sa copie pour jeter un coup d'œil en direction de ses deux amis qui arboraient une mine plutôt déconfite. De toute évidence le contrôle s'était mal passé pour eux aussi et il s'en sentit désolé. Surtout pour Hermione d'ailleurs. La jeune femme était habituée aux notes parfaites, arrivant très souvent première de la classe, voir de la promotion et une telle débandade devait être une véritable torture. Harry aussi était à plaindre, mais beaucoup moins, car avec sa réputation, il ne craignait pas grand chose. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais vraiment atteint des sommets d'excellences contrairement à sa fiancée.

  Il se ferait une meilleure idée après la classe.

  Il se retourna ensuite vers Draco qui regardait toujours sa table et ne le lâcha plus des yeux.

  Se sentant probablement observer, ce dernier finit par tourner la tête et son regard s'encra à nouveau dans celui de Weasley.  Mais contrairement aux deux dernières fois, il resta presque vide, si ce n'est un peu condescendant et Draco brisa bien vite le lien pour reporter son attention sur son bureau.

  Ron retint à grand peine un soupire de frustration.

  Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser et cela le frustrait au plus haut point. 

  Il ne se rappelait pas une seule seconde depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu le blond dans le train pour Poudlard, où il ne l'avait pas profondément haï. Son sourire moqueur et sa façon de toujours le tourner en ridicule, de toujours ridiculiser sa famille à cause de sa pauvreté, ses manières brusques, voire cruelles et son air suffisant, tout avait contribué à pousser le jeune homme à le détester.

  Pourtant… pourtant, hier, il avait découvert que le blond n'était pas si inhumain qu'il voulait bien le paraître, qu'il avait des sentiments et que lui aussi pouvait souffrir. Et Ron avait sentit toute sa haine être balayée d'un coup, car si quelqu'un comme Malfoy était capable soudainement de pleurer, c'est que personne au monde ne méritait de vivre ce qu'il avait du endurer.

  Ron l'avait consolé à cet instant et s'était mis à espérer malgré tout que peut-être une barrière avait été abaissée et la réaction du jeune homme le matin même semblait l'avoir confirmé. Mais voilà qu'il le regardait à nouveau avec cette suffisance qu'il détestait tant et Ron aurait voulu pouvoir recommencer à le haïr aussi facilement qu'il semblait l'avoir fait. Mais il en était tout bonnement incapable.

  Qu'il l'ait voulu ou non, Draco lui avait montré un petit bout de sa vraie personnalité et Ron ne désirait plus qu'une chose, la découvrir entièrement.

  Il se savait ridicule, mais n'y pouvait absolument rien et maintenant, il était blessé. Blessé de se sentir rejeter.

  « Maudit soit tous les Malfoy ! Oh et puis, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Flûte à la fin ! »

  Sans plus un regard pour le jeune homme, il sortit rapidement de la classe quand le professeur en eut donné l'autorisation et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis.

  Peut-être parviendrait-il à sortir le souvenir de la tête blond pleurant contre son épaule de son esprit.

  Peut-être.

  Ou peut-être pas.

***

  Leur regard se croisèrent pour la troisième fois de la journée et Draco dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments l'envahir une nouvelle fois. Il ne laissa paraître que son mépris, mais du bien vite détourner les yeux, avant que sa volonté ne vacille.

  Fixant avec une intensité presque inquiétante les sillons tracés dans le bois de sa table, il résista tant bien que mal à son envie de se retourner pour regarder le jeune Weasley.

  Il ne se comprenait plus.

  Il y a deux jours il n'aurait eu aucun mal à le dévisager avec suffisance, mais ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Par sa simple et réconfortante présence la veille au soir, le jeune homme était parvenu à faire craquer le vernis de son masque.

  Un masque qu'il avait eu tant de mal à se construire.

  Ron n'avait jamais compris.

  Jamais comprit qu'il ne l'avait jamais haï, qu'il ne l'avait jamais méprisé, pas un seul instant. Bien au contraire. Il l'enviait, il l'enviait tellement. Mais un Malfoy ne se doit pas d'envier les autres, ne se doit pas d'éprouver quoi que ce soit pour qui ce fut, jamais. Les sentiments ne sont que faiblesse et il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible. C'est son père qui le lui avait appris. Parfaitement bien apprit. 

  Trop bien appris.

  Mais Draco n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher d'envier Ron. Alors, pour que son père ne le sache jamais, il avait fait la seule chose qu'il lui semblait raisonnable, il s'était moqué. Il l'avait injurié, tourné en ridicule, humilié en public et personne n'avait jamais rien soupçonné.

  Il avait fait de même avec toutes les personnes pour qui il ait jamais eu le moindre début de sentiment : Harry, Hermione, Genny, Neville, oui même Neville qui, avec ses airs de grand naïf maladroit, lui donnait envie de rire. 

  Mais surtout, surtout Ron.

  Le jeune homme avait une telle joie de vivre en lui, il suffisait de le regarder pour sourire inconsciemment. Il était rieur, généreux, emporté, si franc dans ses sentiments, si plein de bonne volonté. Si plein d'amour. Tout ce que Draco avait toujours voulu être. Et il avait une chose que le blond ne possédait pas, mais qu'il enviait plus sûrement qu'un pirate envie le plus gros diamant du monde. 

  L'amour de sa famille.

  Ron avait beau avoir été élevé dans une famille trop nombreuse pour leur peu de revenu, il avait beau n'avoir jamais pu porter que ce que ses frères avaient porté avant lui, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de haine, jamais eu de mépris entre eux. Ils s'aimaient tout simplement. 

  Depuis toujours Malfoy ne rêvait que de ça et s'il avait pu maintenir l'illusion de son rêve jusqu'à la veille, aujourd'hui tout était bien terminé.

  Il lutta avec plus où moins de succès contre la vague de dégoût et de nausée qui menaçait de l'envahir une fois de plus, fermant fortement les yeux pour empêcher les larmes qui inondaient son regard de couler le long de ses joues en feu.

  Il crispa violemment le poing et se força à se calmer avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte.

  _« C'est trop tard ! »_

  Oui, c'est vrai, il était déjà trop tard. Ron savait.

  Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme avait agit ainsi. Il aurait du l'envoyer balader, aller se venter auprès d'un tout à chacun d'avoir vu le grand Draco Malfoy pleurer. Mais non, au lieu de quoi, il l'avait gentiment réconforté, il l'avait laissé exprimer toute sa douleur, toute sa détresse sans rien lui demander, sans rien dire.

  Et le matin même, il y avait eu tellement de compréhension dans son regard, un si visible désir de l'aider !

  Et Draco était tenté de le laisser faire.

  Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas ! Jamais ! Dieu sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver à lui aussi et il ne voulait jamais revivre ce qu'il avait vécu. Jamais !

***

  _ Ron ? Ron ? RON ?!?!?

  _ Hein ? Quoi ?

  _ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui, demanda Fred l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Tu es complètement dans la lune.

  _ Je réfléchissais.

  _ Ohhhhh ! Bah dis, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal au moins, le charia gentiment George la copie conforme de Fred.

  _ Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! 

  _ Aller, fait pas cette tête, c'était juste une blague quoi ! 

  _ Je sais, je sais, marmonna Ron en soupirant.

  _ Bah alors quoi ? Je croyais que tu avais réussi ton contrôle.

  _ Mais je l'ai réussi.

  _ Explique-toi dans ce cas. Je te signale que tu es censé être ici pour soutenir Harry qui se défonce comme un forcené pour attraper le Vif d'Or et toi, tu ne semble même pas te rendre compte qu'il y a un match.

  _ Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, souffla le rouquin. 

  Il est vrai que pour le coup, il ne faisait pas un excellent ami. Il n'avait rien suivit du jeu depuis le début et était bien incapable de dire qui était en train de gagner des Serpentards ou des Griffondors. Et pour tout dire, pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être, il s'en fichait royalement.

  Il avait beau faire, il n'arrivait pas à sortir Malfoy de son esprit. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait son visage si triste à peine éclairé par la lune. Il sentait sa chaleur contre son corps, le doux parfum de ses cheveux…

  _« ASSEZZZZZZZ ! » Hurla-t-il mentalement._

  Mais non, rien n'y faisait.

  Il soupira de rechef s'attirant une fois de plus les regards étonnés de ses frères.

  _ Et puis c'est quoi cette cape que tu trimbales partout depuis ce matin ? Demanda Fred, une curieuse lumière dans le regard. Tu ne nous aurais pas caché quelque chose par hasard ?

  La cape ?

  Oui, c'est vrai, il ne l'avait pas lâchée une seule seconde. Pourquoi ?

  _ Alors ?

  _ Qu…quoi ?

  _ Comme s'appelle-t-elle? Sourit malicieusement George dans un clin d'œil.

  Ron s'empourpra aussitôt et bégaya tant bien que mal : 

  _ Mais…euh…il n'y a pas…de…euh…de…elle…

  _ C'est « IL » alors s'exclama, Fred un peu trop fort, s'attirant les regards curieux de plusieurs personnes.

  S'il l'avait pu, Ron serait immédiatement rentrer sous terre, alors qu'il était définitivement passé au rouge écrevisse. Il nota néanmoins dans un coin de son esprit que cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger le moins du monde ses frères que ce puisse être un garçon.

  _ Mais ça va pas non ! S'exclama-t-il enfin.

  _ Aller, tu peux bien nous le dire !

  _ Il n'y a personne !

  _ Aller…insista Gorge en lui pinçant légèrement les côtes pour le faire sourire.

  _ Je suis pas amoureux je te dis ! J'ai trouvé cette cape par terre et je vais essayer de la rendre à son propriétaire.

  _ C'est pas beau de mentir à ses frères, Ron ! Le taquina Fred.

  Le jeune homme allait riposter quand Percy se décida enfin à intervenir.

  _ Laisse le tranquille à la fin, s'il vous dit qu'il n'y a personne, c'est qu'il n'y a personne, dit-il une main sur le micro pour que personne ne l'entende.

  Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent et poussèrent un soupire résigné, avant de reporter leur attention sur le match.

  _ Merci, murmura Ron à l'attention de son aîné.

  Celui-ci lui adressa un chaleureux sourire avant de retourner à ses commentaires sur la partie.

  Au bout de cinq minutes, ne pouvant plus tenir, Ron se leva pour quitter les gradins.

  Genny et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard surpris auquel il répondit uniquement par un petit sourire, avant de filer en quatrième vitesse.

  A peine en fut-il descendu qu'il rentra de plein fouet dans un corps qui se dirigeait à grand pas vers le terrain.

  Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre de concert et Ron secoua un peu la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il s'assit et regard la personne qu'il venait de percuter.

  _ Malfoy ! Murmura-t-il.

A suivre…


	4. Souvenir d'une terrible journée

Titre : Ames Sœurs

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : ça commence à

faire mal !!!

Base : Harry Potter

Note : merci à tout celles et ceux qui m'ont laissée un petit mot, ça fait vraiment plaisir !!! Je continue donc cette histoire, mais les prochains chapitres pourraient être plus long à venir car je travaille sur plusieurs fics en même temps (FF8, Weiss Kreuz, gundam wing…)

Je voulais aussi donner une petite explication au « R » que j'ai choisi pour classer cette fic, elle va devenir assez violente et cruelle par la suite (avec quelques moments de détentes, mais dans l'ensemble je ne vais pas être tendre avec mes personnages, âmes sensibles attention donc !

Chapitre 4

Souvenir d'une terrible journée

  Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser que la classe était désormais presque vide. 

  Il la parcourut rapidement du regard, étonné de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt, perdu dans ses pensées. 

  Elle était maintenant totalement silencieuse, presque effrayante et plongée dans une étrange pénombre. Les fenêtres semblaient voilée et le soleil, qui avait pourtant brillé toute la matinée, s'était retranché derrière d'épais nuages noirs qui présageaient un orage tel qu'il en avait rarement observé.

  Il n'avait jamais vu changement de temps si rapide, même dans les périodes de giboulées et y perçut le signe de mauvais présages.

  Il secoua la tête, tentant de chasser de son esprit cette pensée peu réconfortante pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

  _Je suis stupide._

_  Stupide et fatigué._

_  Stupide, fatigué ET observé._

  Il leva les yeux vers le tableau.

  Seul demeurait à son bureau, une lueur étrange flottant dans le regard, le professeur Ernst. Il le dévisageait de ses immenses yeux gris, semblant se demander à quelle sauce il allait le manger et gardait ce petit sourire sadique qu'il avait arboré toute la matinée.

  Aucun doute ! Il avait pris un malin plaisir à torturer ses élèves avec un contrôle aussi pervers qu'inutile. Rien de ce qu'il avait pu demander n'avait de réelle importance, si ce n'est sur un plan anecdotique et ce n'était certainement pas ce qui les aiderait à réussir l'examen de fin d'année.

  D'une main, Ernst battait la mesure sur le bureau, dans un étrange silence qui le faisait paraître encore plus irréel. Draco aurait presque pu croire à cet instant que les doigts traversaient le lourd bois de chêne, s'il n'avait vu la peau d'albâtre y rebondire avec une régularité effrayante.

  Cet homme serait bien pire que ne l'avait jamais été Rogue. 

  Quoi que puisse croire les gens, il avait toujours détesté son professeur et « mentor », qui n'éprouvait que haine et mépris pour le reste du monde, surtout pour les gens de bien. Il le haïssait car c'est lui, plus tard, qu'il croyait voir quant il se plongeait dans son regard et cela lui avait toujours donné la nausée.

  Mais Ernst était plus terrible encore, son corps avait quelque chose de vampirique et malsain qui le fit frémir involontairement et déglutir avec peine. On lui aurait dit à cet instant que l'homme se nourrissait exclusivement de sang humain, que Draco n'en aurait pas été surpris. Il avait rarement senti une véritable frayeur courir dans ses veines face à un sorcier, mais nul doute que c'est bien ce qu'il ressentait.

  _Oui de la peur._

_  Je suis terrorisé._

_  Il me le rappelle…_

_  … et je ne veux pas me souvenir._

_  Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me souvienne ?_

_  Pourquoi ?_

  Malfoy se détourna rapidement de ce regard qui faisait renaître en lui beaucoup trop de pensées douloureuses et entreprit de ramasser rapidement ses affaires pour quitter la salle le plus vite possible.

  Il rangea livres et cahiers, qui traînaient encore dans le casier de son bureau, au fond de son sac et essuya rapidement sa table pour en effacer toutes tâches.

  Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher et lorsqu'il voulut prendre sa trousse pour la ranger à son tour, il renversa tous ce qu'elle contenait. La plus part de ses stylos roulèrent sur la table et il put les rattraper facilement, mais deux ou trois au moins tombèrent à terre et disparurent de sa vue.

  Il retint le juron qui lui montait aux lèvres et s'agenouilla rapidement pour les ramasser. 

  Il en avait déjà retrouvé deux, lorsqu'il sentit soudain une ombre derrière lui. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas sursauter et crier. Il attrapa rapidement un crayon sur sa droite et se retourna vivement pour faire face à Ernst.

  Celui avait avancé vers lui une main squelettique et presque transparente dont le contact le glaça lorsqu'elle lui effleura l'épaule.

  D'un seul bond, le jeune homme fut sur pied et fit deux pas en arrière pour échapper à l'homme, buttant contre un bureau qu'il faillit renverser dans son désir de s'échapper.

  Le sourire de Ernst s'agrandit un peu plus, transformant son visage en un masque digne des plus grands films d'épouvante et dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et parfaites.

  Draco voulut s'éloigner un peu plus de sa désagréable présence, mais toujours coincé par le bureau, il dut se résoudre à ne pas bouger. Il aurait fuit si ses affaires n'avaient pas été hors de portée derrière l'affreux personnage.

  _ Et bien et bien, jeune homme, dit Ernst d'une voix étrangement sensuel. Je ne croyais pas vous avoir fait aussi peur.

  Draco réalisa soudain qu'il entendait sa voix pour la première fois. 

  Ils n'avaient été prévenus qu'une demi-heure avant le cours, du changement de professeur pour les semaines à venir et lorsqu'il était rentré en classe il n'avait pas dit mot.

  Pour se présenter, Ernst avait rapidement écrit son nom au tableau et ils avaient à peine eu le temps de digérer l'information qu'ils avaient déjà le sujet du contrôle sous les yeux. Le tout sans qu'aucune parole n'ait été prononcée.

  Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir une voix aussi agréable. Elle était basse sans être trop grave et légèrement rauque, presque musicale d'une certaine façon et dévoilait un léger accent aux résonances galloises.

  Draco en resta ébahi et dut se forcer à fermer la bouche avant qu'il ne gobe une mouche.

  Le professeur sembla s'en amuser puisque son ton se fit un peu moqueur lorsqu'il dit :

  _ Je voulais juste vous aider. Tenez !

  Il lui tendit le dernier crayon qu'il lui manquait et Malfoy hésita un petit instant avant de le prendre pour ensuite s'avancer vers sa table et remettre le tout dans sa trousse.

  _ Merci souffla-t-il rapidement.

  _ Ce fut un plaisir.

  Draco se contenta d'esquisser un petit mouvement de tête avant de finir de ranger ses affaires et d'agripper son sac sous son bras.

  Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit Ernst regagner sa table et lui lança un dernier regard, se demandant soudain s'il l'avait vraiment jugé à sa juste valeur.

  Seul l'avenir le lui dirait.

  Si avenir il avait encore.

  C'est sur cette pensée qu'il quitta précipitamment la salle. 

  A peine franchit le seuil de la porte, il faillit percuter son professeur de défense contre le mal, Remus, qui visiblement venait saluer le nouvel arrivant. Il s'excusa rapidement et s'éloigna d'un pas pressé, tête basse, sous le regard inquiet de ce dernier.

  A aucun moment il ne remarqua que le soleil brillait de toute sa splendeur à l'extérieur, pas plus qu'il ne prêta attention à la frêle silhouette qui le suivit du regard, avant de lui emboîter discrètement le pas.

***

  La deuxième personne qu'il faillit percuter fut le professeur McGonagall. Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires de cours et se préparer pour la partie de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsqu'il la frôla au détour d'un couloir.

  Il faillit ne pas lui prêter attention, toujours tête basse, s'excusant faiblement et s'apprêtant à poursuivre son chemin, lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer son nom.

  Il releva rapidement les yeux et lorsqu'il la reconnut enfin son sang se glaça, tous les douloureux évènements de la veille refaisant surface.

  _Lorsque le professeur McGonagall le convoqua dans son bureau en plein milieu du dernier cours de la journée, celui de potion et Draco sentit une vingtaine de paires d'yeux se retourner vers lui pour le fixer avec une intensité morbide._

_  Certains étaient juste étonnés, d'autres visiblement ravis et un ou deux seulement, désintéressés._

_  Rogue quant à lui semblait inquiet, se demandant visiblement ce que le jeune homme avait pu faire de répréhensible. Draco n'avait jamais réellement compris l'intérêt que l'homme lui portait, même si son père et lui avait été ami. Il détestait sa présence encombrante et fétide, mais n'en avait jamais soufflé mot. Il l'avait, malgré tout, aidé en quelques occasions._

_  Le sorcier détestait McGonagall._

_  Draco aurait pu jurer qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir l'accompagner, mais il ne pouvait certainement pas abandonner sa classe et de toute manière, il doutait que la sorcière lui ait même seulement accordé le droit de le suivre dans son bureau._

_  Lui-même ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse mériter une telle attention sur sa personne et c'est avec un évident manque d'entrain qu'il se leva et rangea ses affaires._

_  Abandonnant son partenaire de quelques heures au milieu d'une expérience des plus délicates, il suivit sans un mot, Hagrid qui était venu porter le message._

_  Le géant d'habitude assez bavard ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole et lui jeta de temps en temps de petits coups d'œil mécontents._

_  Draco sentit son cœur battre plus vite à mesure que le temps passait, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui l'attendait. Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait jamais été réellement proche de Hagrid, pas comme Harry pouvait l'être, mais il avait développé une certaine relation avec le géant depuis que ce dernier avait découvert sa passion pour les animaux._

_  Il l'avait trouvé un jour, pas très loin de sa maison, soignant la patte blessée d'un jeune faon. Draco était allé jusqu'à déchirer sa toute nouvelle cape pour bander l'animal et lui créer ainsi une attèle solide qui lui permettrait de marcher._

_  Le géant n'en était pas revenu sur le coup et n'avait cessé de le dévisager le reste du chemin comme un animal bizarre._

_  Draco ne lui en avait pas voulu, sa réputation était telle qu'il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction. Lui-même n'était pas exempte de griefs à son encontre. Il avait finit par lui avouer avec mauvaise grâce sa passion pour le monde animal. Ainsi était-il rentré ainsi dans les bonnes grâces du bonhomme._

_  C'était un secret qu'il partageait en silence depuis lors, les quelques fois où Draco pouvait s'échapper et venir faire en tour en forêt pour l'aider._

_  Pouvait-on réellement parler d'amitié, peu probable, mais de respect certainement. Draco s'était toujours arrangé pour qu'il ne puisse en être autrement. Aussi, à voir le géant le dévisager ainsi, il redoutait de plus en lus ce qui allait se passer._

_  Il arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte du bureau de McGonagall et Hagrid frappa deux coups brefs avant d'ouvrir le panneau de bois et de pousser Malfoy dans la pièce._

_  Le jeune sentit la porte se refermer aussitôt derrière et il se retourna pour s'apercevoir qu'il était seul. Le géant était partit._

_  Un petit toussotement ramena son attention sur le bureau lui-même. La pièce était plutôt grande et peu accueillante. Aucune décoration, aucun tableau, aucun bibelot ne venait trancher la sévérité du lieu. Un simple bureau trônait au milieu de la pièce, sur lequel s'entassaient plusieurs centaines de dossiers parfaitement ordonnés et classés. Chaque mur était en fait d'immenses bibliothèques, contenant à droite, plusieurs centaines de livres probablement classés dans l'ordre alphabétique et à gauches des dizaines de classeurs de rangement._

_  Pas un papier, pas un stylo, pas un livre mal rangé ou désordonné ne venait rompre l'agencement strict du lieu qui était d'une propreté à faire pâlir la plus habille ménagère. _

_  Le sol, en bois de chêne verni, brillait parfaitement et Draco était bien sûr que même en passant un gant blanc dans les recoins les plus inaccessibles, il n'aurait pu y trouver un grain de poussière._

_  McGonagall était installé à sa table de travail, ses lunettes correctement positionnées et ses cheveux sévèrement tirés en arrière lui donnant un air terriblement sérieux. Ses coudes étaient posés à même le bureau et son menton reposait sur ses mains jointes à hauteur du cou._

_  Derrière elle, se tenait droit comme un i et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le professeur Flitwick. Malgré tout ça bonne volonté le pauvre gardait un air un peu enfantin et naïf qui réduisait à néant toute tentative de paraître sévère._

_  A eux deux, il formait un couple étrangement disparate et Draco en aurait ri s'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans une situation aussi difficile._

_  _ Approchez, monsieur Malfoy, dit soudain la sorcière d'une voix froide et… mauvaise ? Il ne pouvait pas le jurer, elle contrôlait trop bien ses émotions. _

_  _ Prenez un siège._

_  Draco se dépêcha d'avancer et tira la chaise qui se trouvait devant le bureau pour s'y asseoir, gardant son sac sur ses genoux. Il s'y installa le mieux qu'il put, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se tortiller d'appréhension sous le regard tranchant des deux professeurs. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne les avait vu si furieux. Enfin Flitwick tout du moins, mais même si elle se gardait bien de montrer ses sentiments, McGonagall était bien trop silencieuse et se tenait bien trop raide pour ne pas l'être._

_  Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux adultes ne prennent la parole et Draco sentit son cœur prêt à céder tant il battait furieusement dans sa poitrine._

_  Une seul phrase se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit : Qu'ai-je donc bien fait ? Qu'ai-je donc bien fait ? Qu'ai-je donc bien fait ?_

_  Il eut bien du mal à réprimer un soupir de soulagement lorsque McGonagall prit enfin la parole, détendant imperceptiblement l'atmosphère de la pièce._

_  _ Monsieur Malfoy, dit-elle, il me semble que vous connaissez Den Williams, un des élèves de Poufsouffle._

_  Draco se raidit un peu à ce nom et se contenta de hocher lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Den était un étudiant arriver récemment d'une autre école de magie. Une vraie tête brûlée. Il avait déjà, selon les rumeurs, connu trois établissements différents et s'était fait à chaque fois renvoyer. Son arrivé à Poudlard n'avait pas été s'en causer pas mal de remue-ménage. Beaucoup avaient parié que lui et Draco s'entendraient à merveille, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il ne supportait pas ce personnage à la personnalité encore pire que la sienne et qui avait rapidement eut tôt fait d'acquérir une réputation terrible._

_  Oh, il ne le jalousait pas, loin de là. Les mauvais tours qu'ils jouaient à tour de bras avaient, le plus souvent, des conséquences catastrophiques et plusieurs élèves avaient déjà été sérieusement blessés._

_  Toute l'école se demandait encore comment une telle terreur avait pu se retrouver à Poufsouffle, alors que sa place était de toute évidence au sein des Serpentards. Mais ces derniers, dont Draco, étaient bien soulagés que ce ne fut pas le cas. Il avait fait perdre à son groupe un nombre de point considérable, alors qu'il n'était là que depuis un mois et dès la deuxième semaine, ils n'avaient déjà plus eu aucune chance de prétendre gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons._

_  D'après les rumeurs sa dernière exaction avait eu lieu le matin même et avait causé énormément de dégâts en classe d'enchantement. Celle-ci devrait être fermée quelque temps pour être correctement rénovée et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, beaucoup de livres avaient été perdus à tous jamais, dont quelques exemplaires très rares._

_  D'où, probablement, la raison de la présence de Flitwick ici… mais pas la sienne. Qu'avait-il donc à voir avec tout ça ?_

_  _ Je vois que vous vous demander en quoi cela vous concerne ?_

_  A nouveau, Draco se contenta d'acquiescer en silence._

_  _Et bien, d'après monsieur Williams, il n'aurait pas agit seul…_

_  La sorcière n'eut pas besoins de terminer sa phrase pour que le jeune homme comprenne toutes les implications de ce qu'elle venait de dire et en frémisse. _

_  « Den, salopar ! » Pensa-t-il. _

_  Elle continua._

_  _ … il nous a affirmé que vous l'avez plus qu'aidé dans cette affaire. Vous comprendrez qu'avec votre réputation, nous soyons en droit de nous poser la question._

_  Encore une fois, Draco ne put que hocher la tête. _

_  Il devait paraître assez calme, mais intérieurement, il bouillonnait._

_  _ Alors ?_

_  _ Je ne l'ai jamais aidé, dit-il en crispant le poing. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille._

_  McGonagall allait répliquer quand Flitwick prit la parole pour la première fois._

_  _ Comprenez que nous aimerions vous croire sur parole jeune homme, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Aussi nous aimerions que vous vous soumettiez à un test de vérité._

_  Draco se redressa immédiatement, les yeux exorbités et laissa exploser sa colère._

_  _ Il en est hors de question ! Cria-t-il. Vous n'avez pas le droit !_

_  McGonagall se leva à son tour et le toisa furieusement._

_  _ Nous en avons le droit et nous allons le faire, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale, que cela vous plaise ou non !_

_  _ Mon père…_

_  _ Votre père ne pourra rien faire, le coupa-t-elle. Il se doit de respecter les choix de notre établissement et n'a aucun droit d'intervenir sans bonne raison dans nos décisions. Maintenant, soit vous vous soumettez gentiment et sans résistance, soit nous vous y forcerons. De toutes les façons vous passerez ce test et s'il s'avère que vous êtes réellement coupable…_

_  _ Et si ce n'est pas le cas, grinça le blond._

_  _ Dans ce cas vous aurez été complètement disculpé et vous n'aurez plus rien à craindre._

_  Draco hésita encore quelques secondes avant de se rassoire, résigné. Il détestait ça, mais elle avait raison. Vu qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il n'avait rien à craindre et serrait lavé de tout soupçon._

_  _ Faites ! Dit-il dans un murmure._

_  Flitwick s'avança rapidement vers lui._

_  _ Je vais invoquer un sort, expliqua-t-il, qui va désinhibé votre faculté à cacher la vérité ou à l'occulter. Nous allons vous poser quelques questions simples auxquelles vous serez obliger de répondre sincèrement. Pour facilité la tâche, étant donné que le sort à tendance à produire un effet de somnolence, nous allons nous « connecter » à votre esprit, ainsi vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à nous répondre. Cela vous va ?_

_  _ Il n'y a aucune chance que vous pénétriez plus profondément en moi._

_  _ Non, bien sûr que non. Nous ne chercherons que ce que nous voulons savoir._

_  Draco soupira._

_  _ Nous pouvons commencer ? Demanda McGonagall._

_  _ De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, souffla le jeune homme._

_  _ Détendez-vous et fermez les yeux._

_  Draco s'exécuta à contre cœur et se laissa aller au fond su siège. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et ouvrir rapidement un œil pour voir les deux professeurs se tenir l'un l'autre pour former une chaîne de communication, avant de le refermer._

_  Il entendit la formule résonner rapidement dans l'air et son corps sembla s'engourdire. La voix de Flitwick résonna soudain à son cerveau, lui demanda de ne pas chercher à résister, ce qu'il fit. Ils lui posèrent rapidement les questions auxquelles ils voulaient obtenir une réponse et Draco se sentit répondre sans même qu'il ne le veuille réellement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il semblèrent satisfait et allaient se retirer quand il se passa un événement auquel ils ne s'attendaient apparemment pas._

_  Le jeune homme sentit une barrière céder en lui, comme un mur ériger dans son esprit sans qu'il le sache, qui s'écroula en un instant. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre Flitwick crier que son sort en avait détruit en autre, avant qu'un torrent d'images ne se déverse en lui._

_  Il ne sentit pas les deux professeurs sursautés face à ce flot de souvenirs dont ils eurent à peine le temps de percevoir quelques fragments, avant qu'il ne s'écarte violemment, rompant le contact en se levant de sa chaise. Il se mit alors à pousser un cri déchirant qui résonna dans toute la pièce._

_  Se prenant la tête entre les mains et tombant à genoux, il poussa un second hurlement de pure souffrance, alors qu'il tentait vainement d'échapper aux images terrifiantes qui ne cessaient de tourbillonner dans son esprit et qu'il savait être réelles._

_  Des souvenirs d'une époque lointaine qu'il avait oubliée sans qu'il ne sache comment._

_  Le flot ne cessait de s'emballer toujours plus terrible et se répétant sans cesse comme un disque railler, le rendant à moitié fou._

_  Il partit en un long sanglot hystérique alors que chaque scène se rejouait devant lui avec une précision et une netteté par trop parfaites._

_  Il agonisait comme il avait agonisé à chacun de ses instants, alors que son univers de tentait de pourpre._

_  Du sang._

_  Toujours plus de sang._

_  Cries._

_  Souffrances._

_  Agonie._

_  Désir de mourir._

_  Le tout se mélangeant dans un maelström de terreur sans nom._

_  Il ne sut combien de temps passa avant que son esprit ne commence à se calmer. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du monde qu'il l'entourait. Puis, lentement, les images se firent moins violentes, moins répétitives et il put petit à petit les repousser dans un coin de son être où elles seraient un peu moins difficiles à supporter._

_  Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient englués par des larmes qu'il ne savait même pas avoir verser. Il était couché en position fœtale sur le canapé d'un bureau qui n'était plus celui de McGonagall._

_  Un petit coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui appris que la nuit était déjà tombée._

_  Combien d'heures avaient pu passer ?_

_  Combien d'heures de souffrances ?_

_  Il voulut se relever et s'aperçut qu'il tremblait encore convulsivement. Il se sentait vidé et terrifié._

_  Comment ?_

_  Comment avait-il pu oublier ?_

_  Et pourquoi avait-il du se souvenir ?_

_  En un instant les deux professeurs qui, jusque là, l'observaient anxieusement en parlant à voix basse, furent à ses côtés._

_  _ Mal… Commença McGonagall, mais le jeune homme ne la laissa pas finir._

_  _ Que m'avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-il. QUE M'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?_

_  Et sans même attendre la réponse, il s'échappa du bureau sans savoir comment et partit en courant pour échapper aux deux sorciers qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite en criant son nom._

_  Cela faisait si mal._

_  Mon dieu si mal._

  Le reste n'était plus que brouillard. Il avait atteint sans trop savoir comment le toit de la tour de magie, après en avoir déverrouillé les différentes protections et s'y était réfugié pour pleurer tout son soul et essayer de calmer sa douleur.

  Puis…

  Puis Ron était arrivé et l'avait consolé. Et pendant quelques merveilleux instants, au creux de ses bras, il était parvenu à oublier.

A suivre…


	5. Un être de douleur

Titre : Ames Sœur Auteur : Aakanee Genre : comment maintenir 

son monde en haleine

Base : Harry Potter

Chapitre 5 

Un être de douleur

  Pendant les trop longues minutes… ou secondes, il ne savait pas trop, qu'avaient duré ses souvenirs, Draco n'avait pas lâché le regard de McGonagall. Un regard concerné et visiblement inquiet, mais qui lui était, malgré tout, insupportable. 

  Il y avait tellement de tristesse, tellement de pitié dans ses grands yeux. Un mélange d'émotions proches de celles qu'il avait pu lire en Ron, mais également complètement différentes. 

  Ron ne savait rien. Rien de ces images qui l'assaillaient sans cesse, transformant chaque seconde de son existence en cauchemar. Il ne savait rien et ne s'en était pas soucier. Ce regard qu'il lui avait porté, ne contenait que le désir de le consoler, de l'aider… et peut-être de le comprendre, de lui offrir son amitié, qui sait.

  Alors que celui de la sorcière n'était que culpabilité. Elle ne se souciait pas réellement de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, elle s'en voulait surtout d'en être la cause, il le savait. Elle était responsable de son état actuel et avait probablement peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire et des retombés sur sa personne.

  Il la détestait.

  La haïssait pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. 

  Pour ce qu'elle lui faisait.

  Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il se mentait, qu'en vérité c'est sa propre existence qu'il ne supportait plus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de renvoyer sa propre culpabilité sur la sorcière.

  Il la détestait.

  Réellement.

  Il se détestait réellement.

  Se ?

  La réalité le rattrapa soudain.

  Oui, il détestait le simple fait qu'il ait pu seulement exister. Qu'il ait pu seulement respirer. Il avait été la cause de tellement de souffrance, de tellement de haine. 

  Mon dieu, tellement…

  Chaque souvenir, chaque image était le douloureux reflet de sa culpabilité. 

  Sans exception.

  Comment ?

  Comment avait-il pu seulement avoir le droit de vivre ?

  Draco voulut se dégager de ce regard, pouvoir détourner la tête ou, tout du moins, la toiser avec tout le mépris dont il était capable, mais il ne pouvait pas. 

  Non.

  Faux.

  Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus.

  Tout son monde s'était effondré la veille et quoi qu'il puisse faire, quoi qu'il puisse dire, il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même.

  Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mit à trembler. 

  Il avait si mal.

  Si mal.

  Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait cessé de respirer, son souffle comme bloqué au niveau de sa gorge par une boule de feu. 

  Lentement, il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration. 

  L'air lui parut lourd et fétide quand il entra dans ses poumons, mais il l'avala néanmoins avec force de nécessité.

  Ses tremblements se calmèrent quelque peu et il réalisa soudain que McGonagall lui parlait. Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure et résonna étrangement à ses oreilles. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait été si douce, si chaleureuse, presque maternelle.

  _ Draco… ? Draco, je… je suis désolée pour hier, nous… nous ne savions pas.

  Le jeune homme eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire devant l'ironie d'une telle phrase. Ils ne savaient pas ? Parce que lui s'en souvenait peut-être ? Pouvaient-ils réellement croire qu'il les aurait laissés ainsi triturer ses pensées s'il avait seulement eu conscience du dixième de ce qu'il avait découvert cette nuit ?

  Sa colère grandit un peu plus en lui et il crispa les poings, ravalant son air pour ne pas la laisser éclater.

  Perdue dans ses propres pensées, la sorcière ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et continua sur sa lancée.

  _ Nous n'aurions jamais cru… enfin… c'est tellement impensable… ce sort… je ne comprends pas que nous ne l'ayons jamais décelé. Enfin, nous avons vu… une… une partie de… enfin, avant que le contact soit rompu…

  Elle soupira.

  _ Je suis désolée que vos pensées aient été ainsi violées, mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Nous pouvons vous aider à…

  Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Draco explosa soudain, laissant toute sa rancœur, toute sa douleur, coulées hors de lui.

  _ C'EST MIEUX AINSI ??? VOUS POUVEZ M'AIDER ??? Hurla-t-il. VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN ! VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN VU, RIEN ! TOUS CES SOUVENIRS, TOUTES CES HORREURS, VOUS N'EN AVEZ PAS APERCU NE SERAIT-CE QUE LE DIXIEME ! VOUS NE POUVEZ RIEN POUR MOI ! JAMAIS !

  _ Ecoutez, calmer-vous, murmura la sorcière d'une voix tremblante. Nous devons pouvoir vous aider ! 

  _ QUE JE ME CALME ?

  Draco la fixa avec une intensité dévorante, tentant visiblement de ne pas faire un geste qu'il pourrait regretter.

  Une minute, peut-être deux passa ainsi et lorsqu'il reprit enfin la parole, son ton tranchant comme un rasoir et dangereusement calme et bas, sembla faire écho dans le couloir.

  _ Vous voulez vraiment m'aider ? Réellement ?

  McGonagall hésita un petit instant avant d'acquiescer, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il allait lui demander.

  _ Alors revenez dans le temps. Revenez dans le temps et empêchez-vous de me faire ce que vous m'avez fait. Pouvez-vous faire ça _professeur ? Pouvez-vous ?_

_  Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un souffle, lorsqu'il prononça ses derniers mots. Il recelait un tel désespoir, une telle détresse que la sorcière le regarda avec tristesse et tendit vers lui une main qu'elle voulait réconfortante._

  Draco s'écarta avant même qu'elle n'ait pu l'effleurer.

  _ Ne me touchez pas, siffla-t-il. Jamais. Ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi.

  Reculant toujours, il fit soudain demi tout et s'enfuit en courant.

***

  Le petit être observa tristement la scène.

  Il se sentait réellement désolé pour le jeune homme. Il ne méritait pas ça. Non, jamais… jamais il n'avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé.

  N'avait-il donc pas assez souffert ?

  Il était revenu juste à temps le matin même pour le voir quitter le toit en silence, laissant derrière lui son compagnon. 

  Son cœur s'était serré lorsqu'il l'avait vu effleuré doucement la joue du jeune homme endormis en un remerciement silencieux. Il l'avait ensuite couvert tendrement de sa cape pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid et sur un dernier regard, l'avait quitté pour regagner sa propre chambre.

  Il avait tellement espéré qu'il reste avec lui, qu'il se laisse enfin aller dans le giron d'une personne, mais comme toujours, il s'était éloigné. Il avait lu dans ses yeux sa détermination à ne pas s'attacher.

  Il avait pourtant cru, lorsqu'il l'avait vu se détendre au creux de son épaule, qu'enfin, il accepterait de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. 

  Mais non.

  Il s'était dérobé.

  Pourtant, il le devait, il le fallait.

  Toutes ses années, il l'avait vu rejeté les personnes susceptibles de devenir de véritables amis, pour ne s'entendre qu'avec des gens qui l'admiraient ou l'enviaient, mais ne demandaient pas véritablement à le connaître. Et cela lui faisait mal.

  Même ses plus proches compagnons, Crabbe et Goyle ne pouvaient pas se venter de n'être plus que de simples camarades, quoi qu'il puisse en penser. Ils ne savaient rien de lui et ne sauraient jamais rien.

  Et encore une fois… encore une fois, il s'échappait, refusant de se laisser aider.

  Il aurait voulu pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras de lui-même, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore.

  Soupirant, il se faufila doucement le long du couloir pour le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant un dernier regard courir sur le visage triste et inquiet de son professeur.

  Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour regagner la maison des Serpentards et ne croisèrent personne d'autre en chemin.

  Le petit être s'arrêta devant la porte qui se refermait, avisant sur le palier une goutte cristalline aux reflets bleutés. 

  Doucement, il se pencha et avança un doigt fin vers la précieuse perle. Laissant la magie couler doucement en lui, il en irradia la larme qui se transforma en une bulle rouge sang.

  Couleur du désespoir et du malheur.

  Couleur de sa douleur.

  Mauvais présage.

  Très mauvais.

  Si seulement…

***

  Il ne sut pas trop comment il réussit à regagner sa chambre, mais lorsqu'il y pénétra et referma doucement la porte derrière lui, se fut pour se jeter sur le lit et laisser ses larmes s'épancher en silence.

  Une sourde douleur lui déchirait les entrailles et il se roula en boule, tentant vainement de se protéger de ses pensées.

  Ses sanglots semblèrent augmenter d'intensité pendant quelques minutes au point qu'il crut un moment qu'il serait incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer. 

   Pour se calmer, il laissa son esprit dérivé à la nuit précédente, lorsque Ron l'avait pris dans ses bras. 

  Il s'y était vraiment sentit en sécurité.

  Doucement, il put au nouveau sentir la chaleur du jeune homme contre lui, il put  à nouveau entendre ses paroles sans aucun sens mais étrangement réconfortante et ses larmes commencèrent à se tarir.

  Un dernier frisson lui parcourut l'échine, un dernier gémissement lui échappa et il cessa enfin de pleurer.

  Il se sentit vider. Vider de toutes force, de toute énergie, même si la douleur était toujours présente, quoi qu'à nouveau supportable.

  Se redressant lentement, il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil pour constater qu'il était en retard pour le match. 

  Il fut tenté un instant de ne pas y aller, dévoré par le simple désir de prendre une longue douche comme il l'avait fait le matin même. Il se sentait si sale et il semblait que rien ne pouvait lui ôter cette sensation. Il n'y avait jamais assez de savon, il ne se frottait jamais assez fort. Il avait presque faillit s'arracher la peau quelques heures plus tôt et gardait encore des longues traces rouges aux endroits où son épiderme avait été abîmé. 

  Pourtant, il savait qu'il lui fallait se rendre au match. Il aurait déjà bien assez de mal à expliquer son retard.

  C'est avec une mauvaise volonté évidente qu'il se leva et saisit négligemment le sac contenant ses affaires. Il ne chercha même pas à enfiler sa tenue et sortie rapidement de sa chambre. Traversant couloirs et seuil de l'école, il se dirigea vers le terrain où l'on pouvait déjà entendre les cris de joie et d'encouragement des spectateurs.

  Il longeait les gradins, lorsqu'il vit une silhouette en descendre pour atterrir juste devant lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, emporter dans son élan et lui rentra dedans. Il tombèrent à terre de concert et Draco fut à deux doigts de se cogner la tête contre une rambarde de fer. Il étouffa le juron qui lui montait aux lèvres et se redressait en position assise, lorsqu'il entendit une voix bien trop familière prononcer son nom.

  Il leva son regard sur Ron et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. 

  _Non ! Pas lui ! Pas maintenant !_

***

  Ron vit Malfoy rougir et sentit lui-même une douce chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir là.

  Il regarda le jeune homme.

  Il regarda son sac.

  Le Blond.

  Le sac.

  Le terrain.

  Le blond à nouveau.

  Et soudain, il réalisa que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Draco n'aurait jamais du se trouver devant lui, mais sur le terrain en train de jouer avec ses coéquipiers. Il avait été tellement absorbé dans ses propres pensées, qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que l'objet de sa rêverie était absent.

  Il se sentit devenir encore plus cramoisie et bafouilla des excuses incompréhensibles, avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

  Draco hésita un cours instant et détourna rapidement les yeux, visiblement peu désireux de le regarder, avant de se redresser de lui-même. 

  Ron se sentit blesser et lança un regard peiné au blond qui refusait toujours de le fixer, avant de s'excuser une dernière fois.

  _ Je suis désolé, dit-il, j'aurais du mieux regarder.

  Son ton se voulait froid et détaché, mais aux oreilles du jeune homme il sembla surtout triste et pathétique.

  Secouant la tête, ne voulant pas s'humilier d'avantage, il passa devant le blond pour prendre le chemin de l'école et courir se réfugier dans sa chambre. 

  Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, être seul.

  Seul.

  Toujours tout seul.

  Il n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir d'aller bien loin, avant même de comprendre lui-même ce qu'il faisait, Draco lui saisit le poignet et l'empêcha de partir.

  Lorsqu'il avait vu le regard blessé de Ron au moment où il avait refusait son aide pour se relever tout seul, son cœur s'était brisé. Il avait tout, sauf l'intention de peiné le jeune homme qui lui était si gentiment venu en aide. Car, si dans un sens, sa raison lui interdisait d'approfondir une relation qui n'aurait même jamais du voir le jour, son cœur, lui, le réclamait à pierre fendre. Et lorsqu'il l'avait vu passé devant lui pour s'en aller, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, avant de sentir sa propre main se refermer sur sa peau brûlante.

  Ron leva vers lui un regard plein d'un espoir mal contenu et Draco se perdit dans ses immensités émeraude.

  _ Je… je suis désolé, finit-il par dire. Je voulais… je voulais te remercier pour hier soir. Tu aurais pu te moquer de moi ou t'en aller, mais tu es resté et… et… enfin je t'en suis reconnaissant et…

  Il fut incapable de terminer.

  Lâchant soudain le poignet de Ron, il s'enfuit en courant en direction de la forêt, oubliant match et affaire.

  Le rouquin le regarda un moment s'éloigné sans bouger, complètement mystifié, mais quand ses jambes acceptèrent à nouveau de lui obéir, il se précipita à la suite du jeune homme.

***

  Sans qu'ils le sachent quatre regards avaient plus où moins assistés à la scène et s'étaient eux aussi lancés à leur poursuite. Certains le cœur plein d'espoir et d'autres d'interrogations, mais tous avec la même idée, ne pas perdre de vue les deux garçons. Ce qui n'allait pas s'avérer tâche aisée.

***

  Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où allait et ne s'en souciait pas. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, partir, s'en aller très loin, fuir le jeune homme. Il s'était senti tellement ridicule tout d'un coup, mais surtout, surtout il avait eu tellement peur. Peur que Ron puisse voir à travers son regard le monstre qu'il était réellement. 

  Qu'il le voit comme un être sans cœur et sans compassion n'avait aucune importance, mais qu'il sache tout ce qu'il avait réellement fait, tout ce dont il était vraiment responsable, lui était insupportable. 

  Il ne voulait pas lire le dégoût dans ses yeux, il ne voulait pas lire le rejet sur son visage, il ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner le premier.

  Il se sentait misérable.

  Tellement… nuisible.

  Il aurait du faire ce qu'il voulait faire avant que Ron ne le trouve la veille. Il aurait du avoir le courage de sauter. Mais il avait voulu profiter une dernière fois de la beauté d'un ciel étoilé et sans nuage. Il avait voulu goûter une dernière fois la paix. 

  Et Ron était arrivé. 

  Et il avait refusé de le laisser.

  Il l'avait consolé.

  Draco était persuader que s'il avait su alors, jamais il ne l'aurait aidé. Et cette pensée lui faisait mal.

  S'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans les bois, le blond ne prêta pas la moindre attention au monde qu'il l'entourait. Il ne sentait pas les branches qui lui foutaient le visage, il ne sentait pas les ronces qui lui déchiraient ses vêtements et lacéraient sa peau y faisant naître des perles de sang.

  Il ne pensait qu'à fuir.

  Il faillit trébucher dans une souche remplie de feuille morte et se tordit douloureusement la cheville, avant de s'écorcher la main en se rattrapant au tronc écailleux d'un arbre. Il tituba quelques instants, puis repartit en courant, oublieux de la souffrance qui éclatait dans son membre endolori.

  Il devait fuir.

  Toujours plus loin.

  Au bout de ce qu'il lui parut être une éternité, il déboucha dans une petite clairière qui se terminait par une falaise.

  Il s'appuya quelques instant sur un arbre, reprenant doucement son souffle et laissa un sourire ironique naître sur ses lèvres.

  Tout n'était pas encore perdu.

  Clopinant lentement sur le terrain découvert, il s'approcha du bord de l'à-pic. 

  Un lapin s'enfuit en courant à son approche pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin quand il comprit qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à lui. D'un petit geste hésitant, il se remit à mâchouiller son herbe, sans pour autant lâcher le jeune homme du regard, prêt à bondir à couvert au moindre signe de danger.

  Draco, à qui la réaction n'avait pas échappé, eut un sourire tendre pour le petit animal avant de reprendre sa progression.

  Une fois assez proche de l'escarpement, il y risqua un œil. 

  La muraille devait faire dans les cents mètres de hauts et tombait pratiquement à pic. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir de sa base était un affleurement de roches et de terre tapissée d'herbes mélangés. Un peu plus loin coulait une rivière aux reflets bleutés et argentés, le long de laquelle fleurissaient des centaines de bourgeons multicolores.

  La beauté du lieu et sa douce tranquillité, lui rappelèrent son poème préféré, qu'il se mit à réciter sans même y penser.

_C'est un trou de verdure où chante une rivière_

_Accrochant follement aux herbes des haillons_

_D'argents ; où le soleil, de la montagne fière,_

_Luit : c'est un petit val qui mousse de rayons._

_Un soldat jeune, bouche ouverte, tête nue,_

_Et la nuque baignant dans le frais cresson bleu,_

_Dort il est étendu dans l'herbe, sous la nue,_

_Pâle dans son lit vert où la lumière pleut._

_Les pieds dans les glaïeuls, il dort. Souriant comme_

_Sourirait un enfant malade, il fait un somme :_

_Nature, berce-le chaudement : il a froid._

_Les parfums ne font pas frissonner ses narines _

_Il dort dans le soleil, la main sur la poitrine_

_Tranquille. Il a deux trous rouges au côté droit._

  Alors que les derniers vers du poème couraient doucement dans sa mémoire, Draco fit un pas, puis un deuxième. Sauf que son pied ne rencontra pas le contact de la terre ferme. Il se sentit glisser lentement, réalisant à peine ce qu'il se passait. 

  Il se sentait bien.

  Si bien.

  Tout serait bientôt terminé.

  Mais avant même que son corps n'ait pu chuter complètement, il sentit deux bras solides se refermer soudain sur sa poitrine et le tirer loin de la falaise.

  Il hoqueta de stupeur et de frustration, alors que s'échappait à son regard, le paysage auquel il voulait tant se mêler et il s'écroula à terre toujours fermement maintenu par celui qui venait de l'empêcher de sauter. Il sentit son visage toucher l'herbes soyeuse, entendit un léger bruit de fuite et fermant les yeux, il laissa les larmes s'épancher sur ses joues alors qu'il réalisait qu'une fois de plus il avait échoué.

  La douleur ne cesserait jamais.

  Combien de minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de ce qu'il l'entourait, il n'aurait su le dire, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était installé dans le giron de son « sauveur », la tête au creux de son cou.

  Il sentit une goutte fraîche qui ne lui appartenait pas, tomber doucement sur son front, alors qu'il était gentiment bercé et leva son regard sur le visage baigné de larmes de Ron.

  Il prit soudain conscience des longs sanglots du jeune homme qui résonnait dans sa poitrine et de sa voix, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure qui répétait sans cesse le même mot : 

  _ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?…

à suivre…


	6. Un coeur à l'écoute

Titre : Ames Sœurs 

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : sadisme

Base : Harry Potter

Chapitre 6

Un cœur à l'écoute

  Au milieu des ronces et des orties qui s'emmêlaient à cœur joie entre les arbres, formant une barrière presque infranchissable, Ron eut bien du mal à ne pas perdre Draco de vue. D'autant que le jeune homme courrait plus vite que lui et ne semblait pas le moins du monde se soucier des douleurs que lui infligeait cette végétation rebelle.

  Prenant sur lui, il s'obligea à ne pas prêter attention aux différentes souffrances qui, peu à peu, grignotaient son corps, pour ne se concentrer que sur l'objet de sa course effrénée dans une forêt dans laquelle il n'aurait jamais du s'aventurer aussi loin. Personne ne les avait vus partir et si jamais il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit, personne ne saurait où les chercher.

  Mais pour l'instant, de telles considérations n'avaient que peu d'importance pour le jeune homme qui voulait avant tout rattraper le blond.

  Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Draco l'avait ainsi fui, mais il avait vaguement dans l'idée que cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre McGonagall et Flitwick et cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

  En quelques heures Malfoy s'était complètement transformé. Son regard contenait plus de souffrances qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible d'en voir chez quelqu'un. Il était comme rongé de l'intérieur par un mal dont il ignorait tout, mais qu'il était bien décidé à combattre.

  Sa virulence à vouloir aider le jeune homme l'étonnait. Jusqu'à présent Malfoy avait toujours fait de sa vie un cauchemar et il avait toutes les raisons de le détester. Pourtant, il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'y parvenait plus. C'était plus fort que lui, comme un appel de son sang. Dès qu'il avait vu son regard, dès qu'il avait entendu ses pleurs, toute haine, toute répulsion avait disparu.

  Envolée.

  A jamais.

  Il ne supportait pas de voir les gens souffrir et Draco plus que les autres.

  _Draco plus que les autres… mais pourquoi ?_

  Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question.

  Il évita de justesse une souche perverse et prit appuis sur le tronc de l'arbre adjacent afin d'éviter la chute. Une fois bien rétablit, il ramena du pin une main tachée de sang. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était à l'endroit exact où il avait vu Draco vacillé quelques instants plus tôt et il repris immédiatement sa course folle.

  Tout autour de lui, les animaux effrayés, s'égaillaient rapidement, dans une cacophonie de cris et de branches cassées, visiblement peu habitués à des telles intrusions dans leur petit univers encore vierge de toute présence humaine.

  S'il avait un tant soit peu prêté attention au monde qui l'entourait, Ron aurait pu remarquer une faune à nulle autre pareille. On retrouvait bien sûr les animaux familiers, lapins, cerfs, écureuils, renards ou blaireaux, mais il en existait aussi de plus étranges et plus raffinés, comme le babil irisé, un petit oiseau au plumage multicolore, tel un arc-en-ciel et au chant cristallin et envoûtant, qui avait pour particularité de se nourrire exclusivement de gouttes de rosé. Ou encore le Camélile félinis, un petit félidé végétarien et très craintif qui jouait les caméléons. Son camouflage était si parfait que peu de personne avait eu l'insigne honneur d'en observer un. Il était même capable d'imiter la transparence de l'eau ou de l'air.

  Plus communément, il était également possible de croiser un centaure ou une licorne. Mais il aurait pu en avoir une juste devant son nez, que Ron n'y aurait pas prêté la moindre attention.

  Il ne se focalisait que sur la tâche noire qui courrait devant lui et qu'il avait bien déjà du mal à garder en ligne de mire.

  La forêt commença à s'éclaircire et les arbres se firent plus espacés, facilitant grandement sa progression. Son sang battait fiévreusement à ses tempes et le souffle commençait à lui manquer, lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la clairière.

  Il aurait aimé pouvoir se reposer quelques instants et combattre la douleur qui lui lacérait les jambes et le flanc droit où il commençait à avoir un poing de côté, mais n'en eut pas le loisir.

  A peine fut-il arrivé, qu'il avisa Draco se rapprochant dangereusement du bord de la falaise. Il l'entendit plus ou moins réciter un texte dont il ne comprit pas les paroles et sentit son cœur manqué un battement lorsque le jeune homme se pencha dangereusement vers le vide. Il le vit faire un pas et s'élança, terrifié.

  Il eut juste le temps de franchire la distance qui le séparait du blond et lancer en avant ses bras qui l'enlacèrent au moment même où il perdait pied. Puis, pliant les jambes et faisant jouer tout son poids pour ne pas être entraîné avec Draco, il tituba en arrière avant de s'effondrer à terre, le jeune homme toujours dans ses bras, en sécurité.

  Il se redressa presque immédiatement, encore confus et terrorisé de ce qui venait de se passer et avisa le blond qui tremblait contre lui et fixait le vide avec une intensité terrifiante.

  Craignant qu'il ne lui échappe pour s'élancer à nouveau vers la falaise, Ron trouva en lui la force de le porter et de le conduire aux abords de la forêt. Draco avait fermé les yeux et, sans qu'il semble dormir pour autant, paraissait complètement détaché du monde extérieur, comme vidé.

  Epuisé, tant par la peur par l'effort physique, Ron finit par se laisser glisser le long d'un tronc, à six mètres environs du bord et resserra son étreinte sur le blond. Il le calla confortablement contre lui, laissant sa tête reposer au creux de son cou et enveloppa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

  Une fois qu'il fut bien installé et put enfin laisser les évènements des dernières minutes se clarifier, il se mit à trembler violemment.

  Il avait eu tellement peur.

  Il avait été si près de le perdre.

  Mon dieu, si près.

  Et s'il ne l'avait pas suivit ou s'il n'avait pas couru assez vite…

  Il n'osait même pas y penser.

  Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine et il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues alors qu'il commençait à sangloter de manière incontrôlable.

  Personne, personne ne devrait souffrir au point de vouloir se tuer. Non, personne.

  _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Draco ?_

_  Que s'est-il pass ?_

_  Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé t'aider une seconde fois ?_

  Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?…

  Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il répétait cette question comme une litanie, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente bouger le corps du jeune homme contre lui.

  Draco, releva la tête sur le visage baigné de larmes du jeune homme, qui le fixait intensément, mais sans vraiment paraître le voir. Son regard était un mélange de peur et de soulagement et le blond se sentit désolé.

  Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait fait souffrir Ron, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais cru que sa mort puisse affecter quelqu'un et lui, plus que tout autre, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais le fait était là et il s'en voulait. Il avait été le seul à l'aider, le seul à être capable de le consoler et il n'avait réussit, une fois de plus, qu'à lui faire du mal.

  Il voulait toujours mourir dans un certain sens, mais si le jeune homme s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, s'il voulait vraiment qu'il vive et était prêt à rester près de lui, alors peut-être… oui, peut-être pouvait-il essayer.

  Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il était prêt à le faire…

  _Pour lui. Oui pour lui et personne d'autre._

  Et si jamais, si jamais, il refusait d'être plus qu'une simple aide passagère. Si jamais, il n'agissait que par devoir, que par obligation morale, sans aucun sentiment derrière…

  _Alors, je n'aurais plus qu'à finir ce que j'ai commencé et sans échouer cette fois._

  Pourquoi ? Croassa-t-il enfin.

  Ron le dévisagea un moment, ravalant tant que bien que mal ses larmes, avant de demander d'une voix incertaine.

  Pourquoi quoi ?

  Pourquoi m'as-tu aid ? Je ne le mérite pas, je ne l'ai jamais mérité. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé mourir ?

  D'un geste inconscient, choqué par les paroles du jeune homme, Ron passa délicatement une main sur sa joue. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il méritait de mourir ? Il n'avait jamais été un model de gentillesse, certes, mais, quoiqu'il ait pu faire, rien, jamais, ne justifiait un tel acte.

  Pourquoi m'as-tu sauv ? Demanda-t-il encore, d'une voix hésitante, visiblement peiné par le silence du jeune homme.

  Ron lui sourit doucement.

  Parce que ce n'est pas une solution.

  Oh…

  Il était visiblement déçu par cette courte réponse.

  Ce n'est pas une solution, car tu peux être aidé, repris le rouquin. Je veux t'aider. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu n'as jamais rien fait pour qui puisse me donner envie d'agir ainsi…

  Draco frissonna, prêt à supporter le douloureux retour à la réalit

  Mais je veux t'aider.

  Le blond encra ses yeux à ceux de Ron, cherchant dans l'émeraude de son regard, un signe, n'importe que quoi, qui démentirait ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il n'y lut que la sincérité de ses paroles.

  Il soupira doucement.

  Je suis désolé, dit-il enfin.

  Pourquoi ?

  Désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Je ne le voulais pas vraiment, je ne sais pas… je crois… enfin… c'est parce que…

  Tu es pardonné.

  Hu ?

  Tu es pardonné, je ne t'en veux pas. Que tu te sentes désolé est suffisant, tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer.

  Merci.

  Mais de rien.

  Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, profitant seulement de leur présence, laissant le calme de la forêt les baigner de sa douceur.

  Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Ron reprit la parole.

  Draco ?

  Oui.

  Je veux t'aider, tu me crois ?

  Oui… répondit le jeune homme d'une voix incertaine.

  J'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui se passe.

  Il sentit le blond frémire contre lui et ne lui laissa pas le temps d'objecter.

  Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais ça pourrait te faire du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. Tu n'es pas forcé de tout me dire, juste ce que tu veux, même si ce n'est pas grand chose.

  Je ne sais pas, je…

  Ron desserra soudain son étreinte et écarta le blond de façon à ce qu'il lui fasse face. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il le força à lever son regard sur lui et lui sourit doucement.

  Je ne suis pas là pour te juger Draco et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne serra dévoilé. Je veux juste t'aider. Il est évident que tu ne peux plus garder ça pour toi.

  _Oui, c'est vrai, mais…_

  Je ne suis pas sûr… dit ce dernier en détourant les yeux.

  Oui, il n'était pas sûr. Quoique puisse dire Ron, quoiqu'il puisse penser, il avait peur de sa réaction si jamais il lui parlait. Il ne voulait pas de son dégoût, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il venait tout juste de conquérir un petit bout de son amitié.

  Amiti ?

  Etait-ce vraiment de l'amiti ?

  Sinon plus, il espérait que ce n'était pas moins.

  Draco ? Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. Demanda encore le rouquin d'une voix douce.

  Le bond finit par lâcher sa contemplation aveugle d'un brin d'herbe pour ramener son regard sur Ron qui lui prit gentiment la main.

  Parle-moi.

  Draco hésita encore quelques secondes, puis soupira lentement.

  Tu te souviens de la veille, lorsque tu m'as trouvé.

  Oui ?

  Je venais d'avoir une petite expérience assez douloureuse avec McGonagall et Flitwick.

  Je m'en doutais ! S'exclama Ron.

  Hu ?

  Pardon. C'est que lorsque je faisais chemin pour gagner le toit, j'ai surpris un petit bout de conversation entre eux. Il avait l'ait très inquiet au sujet de quelqu'un par rapport à quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait. J'ai toujours soupçonné qu'il s'agissait de toi, après t'avoir trouvé, mais je n'en étais pas sûr.

  Ah.

  Et… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Demanda doucement Ron, craignant ce qu'il pourrait apprendre.

  Ils ont ouvert la porte de mes souvenirs.

  Hein ?

  Des souvenirs enfouis très profondément en moi, dont j'aurais préféré ne jamais me rappeler.

  _Draco se réveilla très tôt ce matin-là. _

_  C'était enfin le grand jour. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Toute une année pour tout dire. _

_  L'école était enfin finit, les grandes vacances commençaient et surtout, surtout, il allait pouvoir aller rendre visite à ses grands-parents._

_  Il adorait ses grands-parents. Ils étaient toujours très gentils avec lui. Ils l'emmenaient où il voulait, lui offraient toujours tout un tas de cadeaux et ils l'aimaient. Ils l'aimaient et le lui montraient. Chose que ses parents ne faisaient jamais._

_  Il ne souvenait pas d'une seule fois où sa mère était venue l'embrasser avant de le border, pas d'une seule fois où son père ne l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler ou juste pour le simple plaisir de l'avoir contre lui. Ils ne jouaient jamais avec lui, ne l'aidait jamais pour ses exercices, ne lui prêtaient guère d'attention autrement que pour lui inculquer les règles de la famille et du respect de ses parents._

_  « Les Malfoy ne se doivent pas d'être faible », lui disait son père lorsqu'il tombait et pleurait de douleur. « Un Malfoy ne doit pas réagir en fillette. » _

_  Ou lorsqu'il osait parler d'amiti :  « Un Malfoy ne doit avoir aucun sentiment, ni pour les autres hommes, ni pour les animaux, pour personne ! »_

_  « Les sentiments sont une faiblesse ! Ils nous rendent dépendant ! Ils nous rabaissent ! »_

_  « Pas de sentiments ! »_

_  « Pas de sentiments ! »_

_  « Jamais ! »_

_  Mais du haut de ses six ans, Draco avait des sentiments, quoique puissent dire ses parents. Quoique puisse faire son père._

_  Il aimait ses grands-parents, ils aimaient ses amis d'école. Il aimait son ami secret, Pim, un des serviteurs de son père. Un petit elfe à peine plus grand que lui._

_  C'était son seul confident, le seul être à qui il osait tout raconter car le seul à le comprendre réellement. Il était toujours là pour lui, avec ses grands yeux d'améthyste, ses cheveux couleur de jais et ses grandes oreilles qu'il adorait tripoter pour son plus grand plaisir. Les oreilles des elfes étaient la zone la plus sensible de leur corps et Draco avait rapidement découvert, avec un certain amusement, comment le faire ronronner de plaisir. _

_  Il était assez étrange de constater que les elfes tenaient à la fois beaucoup de l'homme, mais également beaucoup des animaux. Ils avaient une symbiose étonnante avec la nature, capable d'entendre le chant des arbres et comprenant le langage de chaque être vivant._

_  C'est lui qui avait appris au jeune garçon à prendre soin de la faune et de la flore. C'est lui qui lui avait appris à jouer de l'Allile, une petite flûte fait d'eau en mouvement, prisonnière d'une fine gaine de cristal de roche transparente. Cet instrument étrange avait une sonorité à nulle autre pareille, légère et mélodieuse, presque une voix, presque un chant étrange et envoûtant._

_  Son père, bien sûr, ne savait pas pour l'instrument, il s'était bien gardé de lui en parler. Il touchait très peu à l'art si ce n'était celui de la magie et n'aurait probablement pas supporté que son fils puisse y être versé._

_  Sautant prestement de son lit après avoir éteint son petit réveil marquant six heures et demi, Draco trotta gaiement jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se glisser sous sa douche. Depuis un an maintenant, il se débrouillait seul pour sa toilette et son habillement, sans que cela ne le dérange. _

_  Il resta à peine cinq minutes sous le jet brûlant, juste le temps de se laver, avant de sortir pour s'envelopper dans une serviette molletonnée. Il se frotta alors vigoureusement, en profitant par la même occasion pour finir de se réveiller tout à fait et se glissa dans ses vêtements. Il avait prévu un pantalon de toile noire surmonté d'un petit polo blanc, rien de très sophistiqué, mais suffisamment élégant pour faire plaisir à ses grands-parents. Grand-pa et Grand-ma comme il aimait les appeler affectueusement._

_  Il se passa ensuite rapidement un peigne dans sa courte chevelure de blés mûrs pour faire disparaître les épis et sortit de la salle de bains._

_  Ses affaires, préparés la veille, l'attendaient déjà dans le hall, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à faire son lit. Il aurait pu laisser un des serviteurs travailler à sa place, mais c'était une contrainte qu'il s'imposait, tant pour lui-même que pour le personnel qui avait des tâches bien plus importantes à accomplir._

_  Il venait de finir de placer le dernier oreiller quand Pim entra dans la pièce. Draco lui sourit gentiment et le laissa l'inspecter. Une fois qu'il fut bien sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun défaut dans sa mise, l'elfe lui fit face et lui sourit timidement. Pim parlait rarement, mais ses expressions et ses grands yeux étaient suffisamment éloquents._

_  Il semblait apparemment très content de son petit protéger, craignant plus que tous les retours de battons que son maître n'hésiterait pas à infliger à son fils, si celui-ci n'était pas présentable._

_  Une autre « règle de la maison Malfoy »._

_  Il lui tendit alors rapidement un petit écrin de bois et lui lissa doucement les cheveux, avant de filer, incapable de s'attarder d'avantage sans paraître suspect. Lucius Malfoy ignorait tout de l'amitié qui nouait son fils à son serviteur et il valait mieux pour eux deux qu'il en soit toujours ainsi._

_  Draco fixa un petit instant la porte par laquelle Pim s'était enfui, avant d'ouvrir son présent. Un sourire immense s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Une Allile finement sculptée reposait dans le petit boîtier de bois, gravée à son nom. Jamais jusqu'à présent il n'en avait eu une à lui. Il remercia silencieusement son ami avant de refermer bien vite la boite pour la cacher minutieusement dans ses vêtements._

_  Toujours souriant, il s'empressa alors de descendre en salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner. _

_  Lucius était déjà installé et leva à peine un regard noir à son entrée, pour se replonger aussitôt dans la lecture assidue d'un grimoire tout en sirotant distraitement une tasse de thé à la menthe. Draco ne se formula pas de ce peu de marques d'affection dont il avait l'habitude et s'assit poliment à sa place. _

_  Rien aujourd'hui ne pourrait entacher sa bonne humeur. _

_  Bonne humeur dut en partie à son père, puisque ce dernier avait, contre toute attente, accepter de l'accompagner chez les parents de sa mère. C'était la première fois, d'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, que Lucius agissait ainsi. Il avait entendu un jour sa mère dire à une de ses amies que jamais, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés, son père n'avait accepté qu'elle les revoit. Il était déjà miraculeux qu'il permette à Draco de passer un peu de temps chez eux pendant la période d'été._

_  Pour l'enfant c'était peut-être là un premier pas vers la réconciliation. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur, ne comprenant pas comment son père avait pu se fâcher avec des gens aussi gentils que l'étaient ses beaux- parents._

_  Il jeta un petit coup d'œil rapide à Lucius, toujours aussi sévère, incapable de savoir si cette initiative de sa part lui faisait plaisir où non, avant de retourner son attention vers son petit déjeuné. _

_  Il engloutit, bien plus vite qu'à son habitude croissant et chocolat fumant, avant de récupérer d'un petit geste de la main, les miettes rester sur la table pour les engloutir goulûment._

_  Une fois son repas bien achever, il demanda la permission de quitter la table, que son père lui accorda d'un geste distrait de la main et il fila vers la salle d'eau du ré de chaussé pour se laver les dents. Tout devait être parfait pour débuter de parfaites vacances._

_  Quand il en sortie, son père l'attendait déjà dans l'entrée._

_  Il salua poliment sa mère d'un petit baisé sur sa joue fraîche et rosée, puis suivit le grand homme à l'extérieur pour grimper en face de lui dans la Limousine. En temps normal, son père y serait allé en balais, mais, bien que Draco sache déjà voler, le trajet était beaucoup trop long pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu inexpérimenté._

_ Durant le voyage, il fit peu attention à un paysage qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, bien trop occupé à espionner discrètement son aîné. Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment que ce dernier avait repéré son manège et s'en énervait probablement, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. L'événement était bien trop inhabituel pour qu'il n'éveille pas sa curiosité. Malheureusement, tout du long, le visage de Lucius resta parfaitement fermé._

_  Quand enfin ils furent en vue de la haute maison, perdu au milieu d'un immense parc, Draco se désintéressa enfin de son père, alors qu'il était de plus en plus excité. Il avait déjà planifié chaque journée des quatre semaines à venir, à commencer par son arrivée._

_  Dès que son père l'aurait quitté, il se jetterait dans les bras de ses grands-parents pour les embrasser tout son saoul et leur jouerait ensuite un air d'Allile. Il leur avait toujours promis de le faire le jour où il en aurait enfin une à lui et ce jour était arrivé. Pour ce faire, il avait discrètement sortit l'instrument de son écrin et le gardait désormais bien caché dans la poche de son pantalon, le bec recouvert par son polo._

_  Le chauffeur finit par garer la voiture devant l'entrée et Draco en sauta immédiatement pour se ruer à l'encontre d'une porte qui s'ouvrait déjà. Ces grands-parents apparurent dans son embrasure et il leur sourit affectueusement. Sourire rendu, qui pâlit un peu lorsqu'ils aperçurent qui l'accompagnait cette année._

_  Son père les salua d'un petit signe de tête qui lui fut retourné en silence, alors que le chauffeur débarrassait ses affaires._

_  Elles furent rapidement portées à l'intérieur et bientôt la porte se referma sur lui et Grand-pa et Grand-ma, alors que son père repartait sans même leur avoir parlé._

_  Draco se sentit un peu désabusé et triste de le voir ainsi partir, mais il se reprit bien vite et la porte n'eut pas tout à fait le temps de se refermer qu'il sautait au coup de ses aînés. Ceux-ci lui rendirent immédiatement son embrassade enthousiasme, mais leur visage gardèrent une expression un peu inquiète._

_  Draco ne s'en rendit pas compte et tout à sa bonne humeur, sortit de sa poche l'Allile que Pim lui avait donné._

_  Il allait en jouer, lorsque tout bascula. _

_  Un immense déchirement, tel le tonnerre, déchira le silence et il vit ses grands-parents grimacer de peur. Au même instant la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter._

_  Un vent glacial entra alors dans la maison et vint lécher violemment leur corps, s'insinuant en eux tel un serpent de neige, terriblement froid et vicieux._

_  Draco ne put retenir le frémissement d'horreur qui lui parcourut l'échine et il recula de quelques pas._

_  Ce qui se passa ensuite tint plus du cauchemar qu'autre chose. Tout sembla se dérouler au ralentit sous son regard d'enfant, comprenant à peine ce qui se jouait devant lui. _

_  Lucius fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte, son regard d'opale dangereusement rouge. Pourtant, son visage ne reflétait aucune expression, vide de toute émotion. Dans un geste presque négligé de la main, il invoqua un sortilège puissant et Draco entendit ses grands-parents gémirent derrière lui. Un liquide poisseux lui chatouilla soudain la base du cou pour venir lui couler dans le dos et il se retourna lentement._

_  L'Allile lui échappa des mains au moment même où il fixait son regard sur la scène, pour venir s'écraser à terre, explosant en un millier d'étoiles cristallines. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, ne perçut même pas son étrange chant d'agonie lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait._

_  Il recula d'un pas pour percuter son père qui s'était silencieusement avancé. Il leva un regard fugitif et baigné de larmes sur lui, avant de fixer à nouveau les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde._

_  Un monde baigné de sang._

_  Ses grands-parents, vêtements en lambeau,  reposaient à terre, encore vivants, de larges plaies béantes et suintantes parcourant leurs torses et leurs visages ridés. Ils dardaient sur lui un masque de profondes souffrances, alors que de faibles plaintes leur échappaient doucement._

_  Père, sauvez-les, je vous en pris ! Demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante entre deux sanglots. Je vous en supplie !_

_  Lucius le regarda, sans expression, avant de demander : _

_  Pourquoi ?_

_  Draco le fixa quelques secondes, incrédule, ne sachant que répondre._

_  Par… Parce que je les aime, finit-il par dire doucement. Et ce sont vos beaux-parents._

_  Ils sont déjà condamnés, il n'y a rien à faire._

_  NONNN !!! Pourquoi ???_

_  Parce que tu les aimais._

_  L'enfant sentit son sang se glacer et détourna son visage, incapable de supporter sa propre culpabilité inscrite dans les yeux de son père, incapable de supporter sa propre responsabilité._

_  Je vous en supplie, tenta-t-il encore faiblement._

_  Ils vont mettre de longues heures à mourir en souffrance Draco, lui fut-il répondu._

_  Non ! Je ne veux pas !_

_  Lucius extirpa alors de sa poche un long poignard qu'il lui présenta. Draco le regarda, horrifié et recula d'un pas. Son père se rapprocha immédiatement pour lui remettre l'arme sous le nez. Un objet superbe, fait argent et d'onyx, quand toute autre occasion Draco n'aurait pas hésité à prendre pour l'admirer, mais quand cet instant, il se refusait de saisir, terrifié par tout ce que cela impliquait._

_  C'est le seul moyen Draco. A moins que tu ne veuilles les voir souffrir par ta faute._

_  Un petit sourire naquit doucement sur les lèvres de Lucius._

_  A moins que tu n'aimes les voir souffrir…_

_  NON ! _

_  Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire._

_  L'enfant regarda le poignard, puis regarda ses grands-parents, pour fixer finalement son père. Il pleurait maintenant sans retenu aucune, les larmes cascadant à flots sur ses joues rougies, alors que son cœur semblait prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine._

_  Et une ambulance ? Plaida-t-il encore._

_  Elle ne pourra pas les sauver. Je ne les laisserais pas les sauver. Je ne te laisserais pas les sauver. C'est ta faute Draco, il ne fallait pas les aimer. Maintenant, je veux que tu les tues. Où ils souffriront encore longtemps… par ta faute._

_  Deux nouveaux sentiments naquirent dans le cœur de l'enfant en cet instant. La haine et la peur, se mêlant à la douleur et à la culpabilité tel un poison mortel qui sembla doucement le dévorer de l'intérieur._

_  Il regarda à nouveaux ses grands-parents, qui gémissaient et se tordaient de douleur et se saisit lentement de l'arme aux creux de la main de son père, tremblant comme jamais auparavant._

_  Doucement, pleurant toujours, il s'approcha des deux formes allongées à terre et s'agenouilla à côté d'elles. Il caressa doucement la joue de sa Grand-ma, qui fixa sur lui des yeux fiévreux et craintifs. Pas par crainte de mourir, mais celle qu'il obéisse à son père._

_  Draco hésita un instant, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de les voir souffrir et il savait que Lucius ne ferait rien pour les aider et qui pouvait-il, lui, alors que ses pouvoirs commençaient à peine à se révéler._

_  Prenant sa résolution, il se tourna vers son Grand-pa et lui embrassa tendrement le front, lui demandant dans un souffle de lui pardonner. Puis armant son bras, il abattit le poignard en direction du cœur._

_  Malheureusement, tout tremblant et inexpérimenté qu'il était, il manqua son but et parvint à peine à pénétrer la poitrine. Il sanglota en constatant ce qu'il avait fait, alors que son grand-père se tordait en gémissant sous cette nouvelle souffrance et s'en attendre recommença, y mettant toute sa puissance._

_  Cette fois la lame traversa et atteignit le cœur qui cessa aussitôt de battre. Le vieil homme, cligna deux fois des yeux, peinant à fixer son regard et lui sourit en signe de pardon. Puis ses paupières se fermèrent et sa tête roula de côté._

_  Un sanglot se fit entendre derrière lui et s'en attendre, il se tourna vers sa grand-mère pour la poignarder. Le coup porta immédiatement et la vieille femme s'éteignit presque aussitôt sur le même sourire de pardon._

_  Sa vue se brouilla soudain, alors que son esprit hurlait à mort devant l'horreur de ce qu'il avait accompli et le monde commença à tourner de plus en plus vite. Il s'entendit plus ou moins crier, un long râle d'agonie, puis le sol se rapprocha rapidement, alors qu'il s'abandonnait à des ténèbres torturées au goût de sang._

_  Lorsqu'il repris connaissance quelques heures plus tard, il était attaché. Il eut de mal pendant un instant à fixer tout ce qui s'était passé, pensant presque avoir rêver. Mais l'odeur de sang sécher qui s'échappait de ses vêtements, prouvait que tout était bien réel._

_  Il ouvrit doucement un regard embué au monde qui l'entourait, alors qu'il avait le sentiment qu'un poids de cent tonnes pesait lourdement sur ses poumons l'empêchant presque de respirer. Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Il fallait que ce soit un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas les avoir réellement tuer ! Mon dieu, non, il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il voulait mourir ! Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment ? Il les aimait ! Il les aimait tellement ! Il n'était qu'un monstre. Rien qu'un monstre qui ne méritait pas de vivre._

_  Il fixa d'un regard absent le paysage qui l'entourait, insouciant de ce qui pourrait lui être infligé maintenant. Il était enchaîné à un poteau du jardin par de lourds anneaux de fer qui tranchaient la chaire tendre de ses poignets. A côté de lui, à un autre poteau, était enchaîné une autre personne, elle aussi complètement recouverte de sang. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait Pim._

_  Le jeune elfe darda sur lui un regard désolé, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui parler, car son père arriva à cet instant, tenant fermement en laisse deux gros Gouldes. Les Gouldes étaient une sorte de croisement entre félins et canins, qui donnait un animal lourd, haut de plus d'un mètre à l'échine, puissamment musclé, mais étonnement fin et souple, capable de monter aux arbres grâce à un jeu de griffe redoutable et dont la gueule était bardée de crocs longs et acérés._

_  Son père avait bien du mal à tenir les deux bêtes excitées par l'odeur du sang et Draco comprit immédiatement ses intentions._

_  Il le regarda, suppliant, mais celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire et de lui souffler doucement :_

_  De ta faute, Draco, il ne fallait pas lui donner ton amiti !_

_  Et il lâcha les deux Gouldes qui se jetèrent immédiatement sur l'elfe sans défense. Son ami ne poussa pas un cri lorsque les crocs lacérèrent ses chaires pour le déchiqueter minutieusement et lentement. Une flaque de sang s'élargie rapidement à terre, sous le regard hypnotisé du jeune garçon. Il observa le spectacle sans détourner une seule fois les yeux, contenant tant bien que mal la nausée qui lui déchirait les entrailles, alors que les larmes coulaient à nouveau à flots, attendant patiemment que les bêtes se retournent contre lui._

_  Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour finir leur carnage et il accueillit, avec une joie malsaine, leurs regards affamés plongés sur lui._

_  La première bête s'élança et il savoura le moment où il sentit ses crocs s'enfoncer dans la chaire tendre de son flanc, le plongeant vers une mort qu'il attendait avec impatience._

  Mais la mort ne m'a jamais pris avec elle, souffla doucement Draco. Mon père a tué les bêtes avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de m'achever.

  Le jeune homme était à nouveau en pleure et s'écarta violemment quand Ron voulut le prendre dans ses bras.

  Non ! Ne me touche pas ! Tous ceux qui m'approchent sont destinés à mourir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te laisse m'aidé. Je n'aurais pas du, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Ne me touche pas !

  Il recula encore, prêt une nouvelle fois à s'enfuir.

  Ron devait le détester maintenant, le haïr pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'aurait jamais du lui dire. Jamais. Comment pourrait-il le comprendre et le pardonner, alors que lui-même en était incapable ? Comment pourrait-il l'aimé, alors que lui-même se détestait ? Il n'aurait jamais du accepter son aide, jamais !

  Il recula encore un peu et allait se relever, mais Ron ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il lui saisit le bras et malgré toutes ses protestations, malgré tous ses efforts pour se dégager, le serra contre lui, incapable de le laisser encore s'échapper

  Tout ce que venait de lui dire Draco, l'avait profondément marqué. Il comprenait mieux à présent la souffrance du jeune homme, la terreur dans son regard. Il comprenait mieux son envie de se tuer. Mais il n'était pas prêt à le laisser faire. Rien de ce qui s'était passé, n'était de sa faute et Ron ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il l'accepte. Il ne le laisserait jamais tombé, ne le quitterais jamais.

  Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte et lui parla doucement pour le calmer.

  Shhhh ! Souffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne crains rien. Tu ne crains rien. Tout ça, c'est du passé. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu m'entends, rien ! Tu y était forcé, c'est ton père le responsable. Shhhhh ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Je suis là maintenant et je vais le rester. Je vais t'aider. Shhhh ! Shhhhh !

  Draco commença doucement à se détendre sous le flot de paroles et ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Il ne lui en voulait pas ! Il ne lui en voulait pas ! Il voulait toujours l'aider et rester à ses côtés. Il ne lui en voulait pas ! C'est bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer et c'était si bon, si bon. Si bon d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui se confier. Quelqu'un qui vous aime.

  Si bon.

  Si bon.

  Ah bah ça ! Ah bah ça !

  J'en reviens pas !

  Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils sont en train de se raconter ?

  Aucune idée, mais je donnerais tout pour le savoir !

  Vous avez pas honte vous deux !

  Les jumeaux Weasley se retournèrent soudain pour faire face à leur aîné.

  PERCY ! Dirent-il en cœur. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

  Je vous ai vu vous enfuir comme des voleurs et j'ai voulu voir ce que vous mijotiez. Franchement, vous êtes culotté de les espionner.

  Ose dire que tu n'es pas un peu curieux, le taquina Fred, alors que Percy jetait un petit coup d'œil en direction des deux silhouettes et ravalait son air.

  Bon, euh, d'accord… peut-être un petit peu. Alors c'est ça qu'il nous cachait ?

  Ca m'en a tout l'air !

  Vous croyez qu'ils sont ensemble ? Demanda l'aîné.

  M'étonnerait, susurra une voix féminine près d'eux.

  Les trois garçons sursautèrent pour faire face aux deux jeunes filles qui se tenaient derrière eux, visiblement très intéressées par ce qui se passait devant-elle.

  Genny ??? Hermione ???

  Mais chuteuuuh, vous allez nous faire repérer !

  Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites l ?

  Tu te répètes George, lui signala son jumeau.

  Pfrrrrrr ! Alors les filles ?

  Bah comme Percy, on était un peu curieuses quoi ! Dit Hermione. Quand je pense qu'il était amoureux de moi pendant un temps.

  Euh, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais il a aussi eu le coup de cœur pour Harry, lui murmura Genny.

  Non !

  Si !

  Bah mince te je l'avais même pas vu. Il voudra jamais me croire si je lui dis ! Déjà je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me croit si je lui raconte ce que je viens de voir.

  Vi, enfin, c'était que des amourettes de passages tout ça.

  Et pourquoi tu dis qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble, demanda Fred.

  Bah ça se voit non, ils n'agissent pas comme un couple. Enfin pas encore, mais on va les aider !!!

  Hein ??? Crièrent les quatre jeunes gens en cœur.

  Bah vi, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va pas se faire tout seul.

  Quand même, souligna Percy, c'est Malfoy !

  Les autres hochèrent de la tête pour souligner leur agrément.

  Et alors, c'est p'têt une peau de vache, mais il a aussi le droit d'aimer et puis, quelque chose me dit qu'il a changé.

  Et comment vous savez ça, madame « je sais tout ».

  Bah ça se voit, non ? Il est en train de pleurer.

  Hein ???

  Et trois paires d'yeux qui se fixent sur le couple enlacé.

  Mais c'est qu'elle a raison en plus, murmura George.

  Ah, ces mecs !

  Merci, Genny, merci !

  Je parlais pas pour toi, Herm, je suis sûre que tu l'avais remarqué.

  La jeune fille sentit soudain un poids sur sa tête et leva les yeux pour voir Percy s'appuyer négligeant sur son crâne.

  Et on peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire, petite sœur ?

  Je sais pas encore, sourit-elle malicieusement, mais je suis sûr qu'à nous quatre on va trouver.

  Genny ! Soufflèrent quatre têtes désespérées.

  Eheh !

à suivre…


	7. Complot de famille partie a

                                                                                             Titre : Ames Sœurs 

                                                                                         Auteur : Aakanee

                                                                                                        Genre : famille je vous aime

                                                                                             Base : Harry Potter

note de l'auteur : je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les erreurs qui pourraient se glisser dans cette histoire n'ayant pas encore lu tous les livres. On m'en a déjà signalé plusieurs que j'essaye d'expliquer au mieux. Encore une fois désolée !!!

Chapitre sept

Complot de famille

Partie a

  _ Oh mince !

  _ Quoi ?

  _ J'ai complètement oublié mon cours, je vais être en retard ! Merdemerde merdemerdemerde ! 

  Percy regarda Fred avec de grands yeux.

  _ Un cours ? A cette heure-ci, je n'en ai pas été informé.

  _ Bah bonjour l'assistant du dirlo !

  _ Fred, un peu de respect pour ton patron veux-tu !

  _ Nhhhhhhh ! 

  _ Et ça se dit professeur ! 

  _ Ehhh ! S'indigna le jeune homme. C'est pas moi qui aie mis en place une réforme pour rallonger la durée des études de deux ans et entraîner ainsi un manque de professeurs. Heureusement que les fabuleux jeunes magiciens que nous sommes, avons accepté de sacrifier notre talent pour vous venir en aide.

  _ On lui dira, rigola doucement Percy.

  _ Dit tout de suite que nous sommes des incapables !!

  _ Bah à vrai dire, sourit malicieusement son aîné, je n'osais pas, mais comme tu me le proposes si gentiment.

  _ S'pèce de cancrelat baveux, bonjour la solidarité familiale !

  _ Euuuuuh Fred, dit soudain son jumeau, en parlant de solidarité familiale, tu n'oublies pas ton cours ???

  _ Ah zuteuuuuh ! Remus va me passer un savon ! 

  _ Viiii, bah heureusement qu'il a accepté de revenir nous aider, parce que sinon on aurait pas été dans la mélasse avec vous deux ! Rajouta Percy.

  Les jumeaux lui tirèrent la langue de concert, alors qu'un peu plus loin, Hermione les dévisageait, hallucinée et Ginny se fendait littéralement de rire devant les incessantes prises de becs de ses frères.

  Lorsque la jeune fille retrouva enfin un temps soit peu de sa contenance, elle alpagua les jumeaux avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent pour leur donner rendez-vous le soir même dans leur chambre.

  _ Hein ? Mais pourquoi la notre ? Demanda aussitôt George.

  _ Parce que les prof peuvent veiller aussi tard qu'ils le désirent, crétin !

  Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil aux deux jeunes gens toujours enlacer et soupira :

  _ Et que je n'ai encore aucune idée de la manière dont on va pouvoir les fourrer ensemble.

  Les trois frères bougonnèrent quelques mots à propos d'une très mauvaise idée de se mêler de leur histoire de cœur, mais l'œillade meurtrière que Ginny leur lança fit taire toutes leurs protestations.

  Elle regarda s'éloigner les jumeaux puis se tourna vers Hermione.

  La jeune fille frissonna sous l'intensité de son regard, prometteur de quelques missions qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir accomplir.

  Ginny n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

  _ Il faut que tu mettes Harry au courant.

  _ HEIN ??? Ca va pas non ! 

  _ Herm...

  _ Non, non, non et non ! Je ne suis pas kamikaze !

  _ Herm s'il te plait.  Toi seule peut le faire.

  _ Tu veux réellement que l'on retrouve trois cadavres, c'est ça ? 

  _ Trois cadavres ? 

  _ Ceux de ces deux ziozios pour avoir eu la chouette idée de faire copain-copain et le mien pour lui avoir annoncer.

  Ginny éclata de rire.

  _ Harry t'aime trop pour te faire quoi que ce soit, Herm.

  La jeune femme bougonna.

  _ Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

  _ Mais si...

  _ Ginny a raison, Hermione, intervint Percy. Il t'écoutera.

  _ Et ça ne te dérange pas tout ça, toi ? C'est ton frère tout de même ! 

  _ Bah... s'il est heureux ainsi, c'est tout ce qui importe, non ?

  _ Oui... oui, soupira Hermione. C'est vrai. Bon, d'accord, je vais lui dire.

  Ginny lui sauta littéralement au cou.

  _ Merci !

  _ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vais fait ça !

  _ Par ce qu'il ne vaut mieux pas pour la santé de ces deux là qu'il ne le découvre pas par lui-même.

  _ Mon dieu, dans quoi me suis-je fourrée ?

  _ Allée, viens Hermione, je te ramène, proposa Percy. Le match doit être fini maintenant.

  _ Mon dieu, le match ! S'horrifia la jeune femme. Harry va me tuer pour ne pas l'avoir regardé jusqu'au bout.

  _ Mais non !

  _ Et moi ? Demanda Ginny.

  _ Toi ?

  _ Tu ne vas pas laisser ta petite sœur toute seule en plan dans la forêt.

  _ Oh, mais si ! Puisque tu tiens tant à leur bonheur, tu vas les surveiller, pour être sûre qu'il ne leur arrive rien de fâcheux.

  _ D'accord, se résigna la cadette. Je présume que je l'ai mérité.

  Et elle les regarda partir à leur tour avant de reporter son attention sur les deux jeunes hommes. Mais elle fut bien vite tirée de son observation par un petit mouvement de feuillage sur sa droite, intriguée, elle décida de s'y intéresser.

***

  Ron ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il restèrent ainsi enlacer. Peut-être des heures... Peut-être quelques minutes à peine. Mais peu à peu les sanglots de Malfoy se calmèrent pour laisser place à l'étrange silence de la forêt.

  Toute vie semblait s'être suspendue, comme figée dans quelques secondes d'éternité, retenant leur souffle. Il ne percevait plus que le léger sifflement de leurs respirations mêlées et celui des battements du cœur de Draco qui s'apaisaient lentement.

  Lentement.

  Comme les douces pulsations d'un pendule.

  Doki… doki… doki…

  Rythme parfait du métronome, telle une berceuse apaisante et réconfortante.

  Doki… doki… doki…

  Toujours plus lentement.

  Il n'existait plus rien d'autre dans cette forêt de vie. Chaque être vivant, chaque caprice du vent semblait s'être apaisé pour ne laisser que cet instant entre eux, que ce léger bruissement qui résonnait étrangement fort dans leur poitrine.

  Seul le soleil venait encore jouer de ses effets sur leur deux corps, laissant quelqu'un de ses rayons traverser les cimes des arbres pour venir couler, en rayon de miel doucement sucré, sur leur peau. Douce chaleur courant sur leur âme, magique, mélange exquis de la puissance solaire et du simple contact de leur être. Doux parfum de l'herbe encore un peu clairsemée de rosée, à moins que ce ne soit leurs larmes, multicolores sous les faisceaux de lumière qui venait parfois les toucher. Douceur diaprée d'une étrange fleur épanouie à leurs pieds, comme née de leur peine pour en tirer toute sa beauté, rayonnante et mortelle.

  Pourtant de ces étranges sensations, aucune existence, sinon la leur, ne semblait s'exprimer, aucun son, aucun mouvement. Eux seul paraissait ne pas être prisonnier du temps. 

  Deux survivants.

  Puis, lentement, la vie commença à reprendre le dessus.

  Bruit de course effrénée d'un lapin effrayé sur leur droite, ici le chant gai d'un pinçon, là une branche secouée légèrement par la brise et plus loin le bruit presque indistinct de la rivière, charriant son eau au travers les herbes folles.

  Ron se laissa bercer quelques instants par cet univers de sons, fermant les yeux pour en savourer tout le calme et toute la volupté. Resserrant alors un peu plus son étreinte sur le jeune homme, il laissa ses sens s'ouvrit complètement à un monde dont il connaissait et découvrait à peine tous les secrets. Un monde étonnamment beau qui semblait quelque peu adoucir la douleur des souvenirs dont il partageait désormais le secret. D'une main inconsciente, presque naturelle, il vint caresser lentement la chevelure fine qui chatouillait la peau de son cou, laissant ses doigts la démêler et s'enfoncer doucement entre ses fils d'or.

  Draco en aurait presque ronronné.

  C'était surprenant, tellement inhabituel que son premier réflexe aurait été de se dégager si Ron ne l'avait pas serré si fort. Mais le rouquin ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser s'enfuir une fois de plus. Il s'était alors finalement détendu, se laissant aller à cette caresse impromptue, goûtant ce contact étrange qu'il lui offrait pour la deuxième fois déjà. 

  Il ne se souvenait presque plus du dernier instant où il avait pu être le centre d'une telle attention. Cela semblait remonter à si loin, des milliers d'années en son sens, au point qu'il avait oublié que cela pouvait être si bon. 

  Juste être soit même pour une fois, sans masque ni obligation, rien que le plaisir de profiter d'un contact humain. Plus de faux-semblant, au moins pour quelques heures. Seulement le réconfort d'une présence.

  Et après ?

  Il ne savait pas.

  Il aurait voulu, il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer ainsi, devenir ce que le petit garçon de six ans de ses souvenirs, aurait pu être. Mais c'était impossible, il le savait, c'était un risque trop grand à prendre.

  Beaucoup trop grand.

  Trop de personne avait déjà souffert de ses faiblesses, payant de leur vie les quelques secondes de bonheur qu'il leur avait arraché et il n'avait pas le droit de laisser une telle chose se reproduire. Jamais.

  Il aurait souhaité conserver ce sentiment que Ron lui avait offert, cette sensation qui seule l'avait empêchée de basculer et pouvoir en apprendre toute la signification, en découvrir toutes les conséquences. Mais cela n'aurait été qu'égoïsme de sa part. Quelques pouvaient être ses sentiments, quelques pouvaient être ses désirs, il n'avait pas le choix. Une fois de retour à l'école il lui faudrait impérativement retrouver son apparente impudence, son regard hautain, sa fausse assurance. Il lui faudrait agir à nouveau comme avant et comme avant torturé… torturé Ron de ses remarques acerbes, des tous ses petits actes vicieux qui faisait toute sa personnalité.

  Oui… tout ce qu'il était. 

  Comme son père.

  Une boule acide se forma dans son estomac à cette pensée qu'il eut du mal à repousser.

  Il savait… il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se détache du jeune homme, qu'il reforme entre eux cette barrière qu'il avait su maintenir si longtemps avant de s'écrouler, qu'il renoue les fils de la haine qu'il avait su tisser tout au long de ces années, même si au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas. 

_  Pourquoi ?_

  Il venait tout juste de retrouver le véritable sens du mot compréhension, du mot partage et peut-être… oui peut-être même du mot amitié. Tant et tant de chose qu'il avait oublié, effacé et qu'il voulait seulement pouvoir encore goûter. Des sensations qu'il voyait lui échapper, pluie de sable coulant entre ses doigts sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

  _Alors, pourquoi ?_

  Il n'avait tout simplement pas le choix. Son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais une telle exaction à l'honneur de la famille, ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir laisser une fois de plus ces sentiments se refléter. Et alors… dieu seul savait ce qu'il serait capable de faire.

  Draco frissonna involontairement.

  Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter un autre souvenir tel que ceux qui le hantaient. Tellement nombreux. Tellement plus nombreux que ceux qu'il avait avoué ! Même encore maintenant, même s'ils avaient été atténués, ils se répétaient sans cesse en lui, laissant inlassablement son esprit à vif, le torturant toujours un peu plus. Alors comment imaginer pouvoir vivre avec une nouvelle plaie ?

  Impossible.

  Quoi que puisse en dire Ron, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

  Surtout… surtout si…

  Il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'échapper au flot d'horreur qui venaient remonter le fil de sa mémoire, pour plonger dans un autre, bien plus terrible encore.

  Des images, des images qui n'existait pas, nées de son imagination, mais aux reflets tellement réels, aux odeurs et au touché tellement proche de la vérité. Ceux du sang se répandant à flot sur un sol de pierre noire, ceux d'un corps affalé devant lui dans une pièce aux profondeurs de nuit. Un corps nu si ce n'était le voile rubis et poisseux qui le recouvrait, un corps torturé si comparable à ce qu'avait du être… ce que… Déchiré, lacéré, violenté et cet unique rayon de lune qui dansait sur son visage, sur ces cheveux… sur cette courte chevelure couleur de cuivre.

  Un gémissement.

  Une respiration sifflante.

  Presque un cœur à l'arrêt.

  Et deux yeux couleur des forêts qui s'ouvraient soudain à lui, si plein de douleurs et de reproches. Si proche de la haine.

  Et la peur.

  La peur de comprendre qui glissait en lui, aussi venimeuse qu'un serpent, son regard fuyant celui qui lui faisait face pour couler sur ses mains étrangement sombres, sur son corps étrangement dévoilé sur lequel venaient pleurer lentement des milliers de larmes rubis.

  Nooon….

  Pas… pas ça…pas lui…

  Il ne pouvait pas… il…

  Il fut soudain sorti de son cauchemar éveillé par deux mains puissantes le secouant avec force, tentant de lui faire reprendre pied à la réalité.

  _ Draco ? DRACO ?

  La voix, inquiète, résonna profondément en lui, l'obligeant involontairement à ouvrir les yeux et à échapper à ces images, pour ne plus voir que le visage angoissé de Ron qui lui faisait maintenant face.

  Un autre frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors que son propre regard se plongeait dans ses émeraudes et que sa main venait involontairement effleurer les mèches flamboyantes qui les couvraient à demi.

  _ Draco… ça va ?

  Non, non ça n'allait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il s'était vu… qu'il l'avait vu… mon dieu, pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il fallait qu'il parte, maintenant, qu'il s'éloigne avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit… qu'il ne... 

  Il revoyait encore l'image de ses mains tremblantes danser devant ses yeux, couverte de sang, tellement de sang, un flot coulant sans fin. Il pouvait presque en sentir l'odeur, une senteur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

  Celle de son corps et de son âme. Imprégnée dans chacune de ces cellules, jusqu'aux tréfonds même de son être, comme marqué au fer, intouchable, à jamais.

  Sans vraiment savoir comment, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme et se redressa vivement, ne supportant même plus l'idée qu'il puisse l'avoir souillé, avant de sentir ses jambes vaciller dangereusement sous lui.

  _ Draco, non !

  Il ne se rendit compte que Ron s'était levé que lorsqu'il sentit sa main se refermer fermement sur son poignet.

  Il aurait voulu se dégager, le repousser, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas l'approcher, mais toute pensée, tout désir de fuite furent soudain stoppée par une unique phrase, à peine un souffle échappé. Quelques mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour prononcer.  Quelques mots qui suffirent à le figer.

  _ J'ai confiance.

  Lentement, il se retourna pour le dévisager, peu sûr de l'existence même de ses sons qui semblaient pourtant faire écho dans la forêt.

  _ Qu… Quoi ?

  _ J'ai confiance, Draco. J'ai confiance.

  Les mots furent répétés avec assurance, bien qu'à peine souffler et il sut qu'il disait la vérité. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas, mais il semblait avoir véritablement confiance en lui. Et la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire alors, tout à sa surprise et à son incompréhension, fut de sourire de joie. Un sourire franc et chaleureux, presque rêveur, comme celui d'un enfant à qui l'on vient de promettre la lune.

  Il avait confiance.

  Tout simplement.

  Ron s'étonna d'avoir laissé échapper cette phrase. Il ne savait même pas d'où elle venait, ne comprenait pas même pourquoi il l'avait prononcé… trois fois. Cela avait seulement semblé la meilleure chose à faire.

  Mais avait-il réellement confiance ?

  Il n'en était pas sûr. Honnêtement, il n'en était pas sûr. Certes, lui et Draco étaient devenu proches ces dernières heures, seulement d'une manière qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à saisir. Ce lien était suffisamment fort pour que le jeune homme accepte de lui raconter son enfer et que lui-même veuille l'aider, veuille tout faire pour le protéger, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était réellement prêt à mettre sa confiance en lui, ni même qu'elle était la nature exacte de leur relation.

  Quelques instants, quelques moments de faiblesses pouvaient-ils être suffisant pour effacer des années de guerres ouvertes, des années de haine même ?

  Peut-être… peut-être pas…

  Il ne lui semblait pas avoir vécu un seul jour de ces dernières années, sans détester parfaitement l'arrogant et insolant blond qui lui faisait face. L'avoir haï pour toutes ces insultes prononcées, pour tous ces coups en traître, pour toutes ces petites mesquineries qui avait fait de lui sa victime préférée.

  Pourtant, alors qui le regardait maintenant, perdu, toute la haine qu'il avait cru avoir en lui semblait avoir disparue, remplacé par un malstrom de sentiments qu'il était incapable de définir ou nommer.

  Pitié.

  Amitié.

  Attention.

  Dégoût.

  Désir.

  Il ne savait pas.

  Il était tout simplement incapable de comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait. Tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qui importait, c'est que le jeune homme avait besoin de lui et qu'il était prêt à lui offrir cette aide pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

  Tout… tout pour juste revoir encore une fois sur son visage le sourire qui l'illuminait doucement à cet instant.

  _ Il vaudrait mieux rentrer maintenant, souffla-t-il soudain. Les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter.

  Draco se contenta de hocher doucement la tête, puis, il dégagea doucement son bras de la poigne de Ron, pour mieux la saisir à pleine main.

  Le jeune homme ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir plus que de mesure et lui adressa même un sourire chaleureux, avant de l'entraîner à sa suite dans les profondeurs de la forêt en direction de l'école.

***

  Une chance.

  Une perle aux couleurs maintenant bigarrées, azur et feu, deux destins qui s'affrontaient et un espoir, enfin.

  Un sourire heureux naquit sur son visage quand il le vit prendre la main de son compagnon et que celui-ci ne fit rien pour la retirer. Plus encore même, lorsque, se tournant un peu dans sa direction, il put voir le reste d'un timide sourire jouer sur ses lèvres.

  Un véritable sourire, pas de ceux qu'il avait appris à porter pour les apparences, mais celui de quelqu'un qui avait retrouvé un peu d'espoir.

  Il avait eu tellement peur lorsqu'il l'avait vu prêt à sauter, tellement peur lorsqu'il avait été à deux doigts de franchir l'abîme. Dès qu'il l'avait entendu réciter les paroles de ce texte oublié, le même qui lui avait déjà échappé tant d'année auparavant, il avait compris ce qu'il allait faire, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. Pas plus qu'il ne l'avait pu la première fois.

  A cette époque son père l'avait sauvé, pour le pire. Au point qu'il en était parfois venu à penser qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne le trouve jamais.

  Mais cette fois… cette fois, peut-être tout pouvait être différent. Peut-être y avait-il encore une chance de le contrer.

  Peut-être pouvaient-ils encore éviter le pire.

  Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par une main délicatement posée sur son épaule qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna alors doucement pour voir devant lui, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux de cuivre qui le regardait en souriant.

  _ Bonjour petit elfe, dit-elle simplement.

A suivre…

Bah oui, désolée !


	8. Complot de famille partie b

Titre : Ames Sœurs

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : euuuuuh… oupssss !

Base : Harry Potter

Note : okkkkk, chuis vachement en retard, gomen, mais je travaille sur trop de fics en même temps (entre celle-là, ma FF8, ma Card Captor Sakura, un projet de Aoshi/Misao et un Silent Mobius, sans compter plein d'autres dont je parles même pas, je sais plus ou donner de la tête !!!). Bon sinon c'est encore loin d'être terminé et profitez bien de ces quelques chapitres, après je redeviens méchante !!! (mes poves mamours !)

Pi, merci encore pour tous les feedbacks ! J'adore !! 

( Avec un peu de chance, ils me feront même bosser plus vite… on peut tjs rêver ^^

Ron : Et Maurice a mangé tous les chocolats dans le papiers d'alu !!

Draco *soupire* : mais non, c'est les chocosuisse qu'il a boulloté Maurice !! Chocolat et papiers d'alu c'est la marmotte ! 

Ron, Ah vi, t'as raison !!! Hehehe… oups ! 

Darco : ^^ 

Aak : -_- ) 

Chapitre sept

Complot de famille

Partie b

  _ Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non !

  _ Ah si ! 

  _ Mais non, d'abord !

  _ Que tu crois !

  _ Herm ! Lâche-moi ! Au secours, quelqu'un !!!

  _ Rêve mon grand, personne ne viendra t'aider ! Sourit mi-figue, mi-raisin la jeune femme alors qu'elle entraînait inéluctablement son aîné vers le terrain de Quidditch.

  Celui-ci tentait vainement de se libérer de son étreinte, mais elle avait, à son insu, lancé un petit sort qui l'empêcherait de se dégluer d'elle, au moins le temps qu'elle accomplisse sa « mission ».

  _Ginny, tu vas me le payer !!! Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté d'abord ! Qu'elle gourde ! Il va me réduire en bouilli !! Enfin, j'aurais toujours l'autre grand nigaud pour me servir de bouclier ! Pitié, protégez-moi !!!_

Le grand rouquin se débâtit encore un peu avant de sembler comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'échapper lui aussi à la corvée et la suivre en rouspétant tout ce qu'il savait sur les histoires de cœur dont il ne fallait décidément pas se mêler, sans compter les quelques heures de colles qu'il lui promettait en retour.

  Mais pour le coup, sous directeur ou pas, elle n'était pas plus impressionnée que ça. Elle avait bien plus à redouter à l'instant d'Harry et elle n'allait certainement pas affronter le jeune homme seule, quoi que Percy puisse en dire. Elle n'était pas sûre de sa réaction. Il aimait autant Ron qu'il pouvait détester Draco, autant dire que savoir que ces deux là commençaient à s'entendre n'allait pas forcément lui plaire. 

  Elle-même n'était pas vraiment sûre de savoir comment réagir. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait les deux pires ennemis que la terre ait portés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

  Elle devait pourtant avouer que la détresse qu'elle avait pu apercevoir sur les traits du blond n'avait pas été sans l'émouvoir. Il avait semblé tellement… perdu. Comme elle n'avait jamais vu personne l'être, plein d'une souffrance que même lui n'avait pu mériter.

  Pour autant, elle ne savait pas encore vraiment comment juger de son attitude. Comment être sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas une feinte pour mieux les duper ? Pour mieux faire souffrir Ron ? Quelqu'un pouvait-il vraiment être si bon acteur ?

  En tout cas, Ginny n'avait pas l'air de le croire et avait décidé à leur plus grand désarroi de jouer les agences matrimoniales.

  Elle poussa un soupire.

  Et dire qu'elle était charger d'apprendre ça à Harry !

  Les plus sinistres sorciers de la terre devaient lui en vouloir pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore. 

  Pourquoi elle ???

  _ Hermione ! Plaida une nouvelle fois Percy.

  _ Grrrr…

  _ Herm…

  _ N'y pense même pas !

  _ Steupl…

  Elle s'arrêta pour le voir la dévisager avec de grands yeux de biche prit dans les phares d'une voiture qui lui firent pousser un petit soupire amusé. Elle en arrivait presque à le plaindre avec une telle expression.

  Mais à quoi pensait-elle ?

  C'était elle qui avait des problèmes dans l'histoire, pas lui !

  _ Il n'est pas question que je lui annonce ça toute seule, ponctua la jeune femme d'un ton résolu avant de se remettre en marche, le tirant toujours derrière elle.

  _ Mais pourquoi moi ?

  Hermione eut une moue ironique à cette demande, étrangement semblable à la sienne, avant de répondre :

  _ Parce que c'est _Ton_ frère.

  _ Mais c'est _Ton_ fiancée !

  _ Petit ami !

  _ Peu importe, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être là ! La supplia-t-il. S'il te plait !!!

  _ Trop tard ! 

  Percy fit la grimace.

  Ils venaient d'arriver.

  La pelouse était désormais vide de joueurs, à peine encore balayée par une légère brise et on ne voyait plus que les traces du match acharné qui s'y était déroulé, comme marquée. Il y avait en plein centre un sillon d'herbes roussies sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, probable résultat d'un rapide rase-mottes du vif d'or alors que Harry tentait tant bien que mal de l'attraper. Un peu plus sur la gauche, un fouillis de pailles, de terre et d'herbes, indiquait la place d'un carambolage qui devait avoir fait plus de peur que de mal, alors que sur les abords du terrain, confettis et drapeaux abandonnés prouvaient qu'une fois de plus les Griffondors avaient remporté la victoire.

  Les tribunes étaient-elles aussi désertes, abandonnées aux caprices d'une brise qui balayait les restes de pop corn, cartons de boisson et autres papiers de bonbons allègrement consommés par les spectateurs.

  Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre et Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, la mine déconfite, comprenant qu'elle était arrivée trop tard.

  Harry allait vraiment la tuer.

  Derrière elle, toujours agrippé par la manche, Percy se racla la gorge en pensant à son pauvre partenaire qu'il avait abandonné à commenter seul la partie et poussa un petit soupire.

  _ Bon… bah… on fait quoi maintenant ?

  La jeune femme s'ébroua un peu pour se remettre les idées en place et parcourut une dernières fois la place du regard, pour finalement se retourner vers le jeune homme et le lâcher.

  _ Tu peux renter si tu veux, moi je vais essayer de retrouver Harry, dit-elle d'un ton résigné. Avec un peu de chance, je ne finirais qu'à l'hôpital ! 

  Percy lui lança un petit sourire tendre.

  _ Tu exagère Herm, je suis sûr qu'il doit bien plus s'inquiéter que t'en vouloir.

  _ Je sais, je sais… répondit la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire. C'est juste que…

  _ Que tu aurais préféré que Ron se fasse réduire en bouilli, découpé en petite lamelle, ratatiné par un troupeau de poux enragés, plutôt que faire ami-ami avec Draco ?

  _ Quelque chose dans ce genre là.

  Le jeune homme éclata de rire devant sa mine faussement contrit et la prit gentiment le bras.

  _ Allez, viens ! Je t'accompagne !

  _ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir ?

  _ Je ne peux quand même pas te laisser affronter un si grand danger toute seule, il en va de mon statut de chevalier servant.

  _ Ose prétendre que je suis une pauvre demoiselle en détresse !

  _ Môa, je n'oserais jamais dire ça !

  _ Mouai… marmotte, chocolat, papier d'alu !

  _ Eehhhhhh, tu veux que je vienne avec toi ou pas ?

  _ Oki, oki, rien dit ! Toi mamour !!!!

  _ Ca je le savais déjà ! !

  _ Euh, les chevilles ça va ?

  _ Un peu serrées peut-être, pourquoi ?

  _ Pour rien… m'étonne pas !

  Percy lui adressa une immense grimace de contentement et tous deux éclatèrent de rire, relâchant une certaine tension.

  _ Ouf ! Réussit à souffler finalement Hermione. Ca fait du bien !

  _ N'est-ce pas ! 

  Elle sentit son aîné lui ébouriffer les cheveux d'un geste affectueux et le regarda avec amusement.

  _ Tu devrais te méfier, Harry est très jaloux.

  _ Ah ce point là ?

  _ Tu n'imagines pas.

  _ Il n'aimerait pas alors savoir que tu le trompes avec moi depuis le début ! Sourit malicieusement Weslay pour la taquiner.

  _ Certainement pas ! 

  Hermione se figea soudain au son de la voix qui venait de s'élever derrière eux et eut du mal à contenir un grincement de dents. Le sourire de Percy se figea en une expression désolée et la jeune femme se retourna lentement pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

  _ Ha… Harry…

  _ Hermione…

  Il fronçait les sourcils d'un air sévère et presque déçu, accentuant un peu plus la marque qui barrait son front, le rendant presque effrayant et la jeune femme déglutit péniblement alors que Weslay pestait dans sa barbe contre sa propre stupidité.

  Il se retourna pour lui faire face et soupira en voyant son expression coléreuse. Comment avait-il pu les mettre dans une telle galère ?

  _ Tu sais, commença-t-il, ce n'est pas…

  Harry éclata de rire au même instant, lui coupant toute chance de s'expliquer, au grand étonnement des deux jeunes gens qui le dévisagèrent un instant sans comprendre avant de se détendre.

  _ Excusez-moi, souffla le jeune sorcier entre deux hoquets, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Vous auriez du voir votre tête !

  _ Ahahah, très drôle Harry, souffla Hermione qui se remettait péniblement de la frayeur de sa vie… enfin, presque. 

  Le jeune homme la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et déposa discrètement un léger baiser au creux de son cou.

  _ Allez, fait pas la tête, c'était juste une blague.

  _ Grumph ! 

  _ Moi aussi je t'aime ! 

  La sorcière ne put s'empêcher de sourire au grand amusement de Percy qui s'attendrit bêtement devant leur air amoureux. Il semblait vraiment fait pour être ensemble, le couple parfait… un peu comme… euh… enfin, pas vraiment, mais… peut-être que si d'ailleurs… seul l'avenir le dirait.

  _ Alors, où étiez-vous ? Demanda finalement Harry le sortant de ses pensées. Vous avez vraiment manqué une fin de match fabuleuse.

  Hermione et Percy se regardèrent un instant, échangeant mentalement une grimace.

  _ Nous n'en doutons pas, finit par répondre la jeune femme. Mais, il s'est passé quelque chose… comment dire… d'imprévu ! Oui c'est ça, d'imprévu ! 

  _ Ah ! 

  _ De très surprenant même, ajouta Percy.  

  _ D'incroyable, je dirais, ponctua la jeune femme.

  _ D'extraordinaire ! 

  _ D'inconcevable ! 

  _ D'inimaginable ! 

  _ Non, mieux que ça, de…

  _ STOP ! 

  Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent pour regarder Harry qui les dévisageait, halluciné et visiblement complètement perdu.

  _ On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez, si ce n'est pas trop demander ?

  A nouveau Hermione et Percy échangèrent un regard lourd de conséquence avant que ce dernier ne dise, se triturant inconfortablement les mains :

  _ Bon, bah, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une école à surveiller moi !

  _ Une minute papillon, s'exclama soudain Hermione, le saisissant par le bras avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se défiler. Et mon chevalier servant, il est où ? A moins que tu n'ai déjà oublié ?

  _ Non, non !

  _ Bon alors… pas bouger !

  _ Oui, chef ! Bien, chef ! 

  _ Repos soldat ! 

  _ Euh, Herm ?

  _ Oui Harry ?

  _ Tu m'expliques ?

  La jeune femme soupira doucement, s'assura une dernière fois que Percy n'allait pas prendre la poudre d'escampette et s'éclaircit la gorge.

  _ Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on s'assoit d'abord, dit-elle en désignant les gradins.

  Harry la regarda suspicieusement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire devant son expression déterminée et gagna doucement le premier banc pour s'y installer, immédiatement suivit de ses deux amis.

  _ Alors ? Demanda-t-il une fois en place.

  _ Je vais d'abord te demander deux choses.

  _ Quoi ? Demanda doucement le jeune homme, plus vraiment sûr de réellement vouloir connaître son secret au vu de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

  _ D'abord je voudrais que tu me jure de ne pas t'énerver et ensuite de prendre bien le temps de réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit que tu pourrais regretter.

  _ Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

  _ Jure-le moi et je te le dirais après.

  Harry la dévisagea quelques instants, puis Percy, tentant sans succès de déchiffrer leur expression fermée, de pouvoir ne serait-ce même qu'anticiper un tant soit peu ce qu'ils allaient lui annoncer, mais sans succès. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas forcément être de son goût. Voyant néanmoins qu'il ne tirerait rien d'eux avant d'avoir promis, il soupira doucement et fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

  _ Je le jure.

  _ Bien ! Soupirèrent de concert les deux jeunes gens, visiblement soulagés.

  _ Si nous n'avons pas suivi la fin du match, c'est pour une bonne raison, commença Percy.

  _ Oui ?

  _ Tu as pu remarquer que Ron se comportait bizarrement depuis ce matin, poursuivit Hermione.

  _ Oui…

  _ Et bien, tout à l'heure, pendant le match, il est soudain parti sans explication et nous avons décidé de le suivre pour comprendre pourquoi.

  _ Nous ?

  _ Moi, Ginny, Percy, George et Fred.

  _ Ah… Et ?

  _ Nous l'avons vu partir en courant à travers bois, apparemment à la poursuite de quelque chose et nous nous sommes lancés derrière lui. Nous avons probablement du traverser plus de la moitié de la forêt avant de le retrouver et ça n'a pas été facile, tu peux me croire. Et lorsque nous avons pu enfin lui mettre la main dessus, ce fut pour… pour…

  Mon dieu, comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça sans lui provoquer une crise cardiaque ?  

  _ Pour ? Demanda Harry de plus en plus suspicieux.

  Hermione regarda Percy à la recherche d'un quelconque secours, mais ce dernier était autant à court d'idée qu'elle et il la regarda désolé, ponctuant d'un petit haussement d'épaule son impuissance, mordant doucement sa lèvre.

  _ Pour ? Insista Harry.

  _Oulàlà, une idée, vite ! Une très bonne idée ! Une très, très, bonne idée, pleine de tact et de finesse ! _

  _ Pour ?

  _ Pour le retrouver dans les bras de Draco en train de le bécoter… euh de le CONSOLER ! Oui, c'est ça de le consoler ! 

  _Oh oui, excellente idée Hermione ! Vive le tact ! Vive la finesse ! Ah, £$%§& !_

  Harry la dévisagea un instant sans vraiment sembler comprendre, le visage étrangement cireux et retenant son souffle.

  _ Harry ? Demanda jeune femme, avançant doucement une main vers lui.

  Le sorcier cligna une fois des yeux, puis deux.

  _ Harry ? Insista Hermione, inquiète. Respire, ok ?

  Elle le vit fermer les yeux et vaciller.

  _ Harry ?

  Puis, il s'évanouit! 

  _ HARRY! 

  La jeune femme se pencha aussitôt sur lui pour le secouer doucement, mais son regard resta obstinément clos et son corps sans réaction.

  _ Misère… je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée… Harry, réveille-toi ! 

  Percy se pencha sur le jeune homme aux côtés d'Hermione pour prendre son pouls, avant de finalement la regarder un étrange sourire amusé aux lèvres.

  _ Moi, je trouve qu'il a pris ça plutôt bien ! 

  _ PERCYYYY !

  _ Bah quoi ?

***

  Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords de la forêt, ils étaient essoufflés et en sueur. Ils n'avaient pris conscience de s'être élancés si loin dans les bois qu'après avoir du faire tout le chemin en retour, plus attentif cette fois à échapper aux pièges des arbres, des souches et des ronces, tout en sachant qu'il leur fallait rentrer le plus rapidement possible.

  Ils avaient couru l'un derrière l'autre, se tenant pourtant toujours la main, ne parlant pas, savourant silencieusement, mais sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, un contact dont ils ne pourraient peut-être plus profiter avant longtemps. Ils s'étaient contenter d'avancer pendant ce qu'ils leur avaient semblé des heures et pourtant de trop courtes minutes à la fois, avant d'atteindre enfin l'orée baignée de soleil de la forêt, s'arrêtant enfin quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle. 

  Ils n'avaient alors pas encore quitté le couvert des arbres, restant sous la relative protection de leurs branches emmêlées qui les cachaient encore au reste du monde, regardant presque à regret les hautes bâtisses de l'école qui les invitaient contre leur gré à regagner leur foyer… seul.

  Draco poussa un petit soupire et raffermit un peu sa prise sur la poigne humide de son compagnon, mélange de leur fatigue, avant de prendre conscience de son geste et de relâcher brusquement sa main, rougissant sans le vouloir. Son regard croisa rapidement celui de Ron, avant de soudain se détourner pour se concentrer, avec une ferveur toute particulière, sur une feuille morte au sol, comme si celle-ci pouvait lui apporter l'illumination. Il bougea nerveusement, époussetant d'un geste absent sa robe, incapable de se replonger dans les immenses yeux de son compagnon et murmura un « pardon » à peine compréhensible et timide.

  Ron le regarda faire avec un étrange sourire heureux aux lèvres, constatant presque avec inquiétude qu'il était en train de grimacer comme un fou, mais incapable pour autant de supprimer cette expression de pure joie qui animait ses traits. C'était absurde, mais le comportement étrangement réservé de Draco le faisait craquer tant s'en était adorable et surprenant.

  Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le voir un jour rougir, surtout en sa présence, pourtant c'était bien deux cercles rosés qui paraît maintenant ses joues, illuminant sa peau trop pâle en une frimousse rafraîchissante, un peu comme un enfant surpris la main dans le pot de bonbons.

  Il en aurait presque éclaté de rire s'il n'avait pas pensé que le jeune homme risquait de mal interpréter cette simple expression de joie, la confondant avec de la moquerie.

  _ Bon… on fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il finalement pour briser le silence de plus en plus lourd qui s'installait entre eux.

  Draco releva brusquement la tête, comme sortit de ses pensées et lui sourit doucement, visiblement mal à l'aise.

  _ Je crois qu'il faut rentrer, dit-il avec un petit soupire de regret qu'il tenta de ravaler sans grand succès et qui n'échappa pas à Ron. 

  _ Ensemble ? Demanda ce dernier.

  Draco se sentit rougir un peu plus à cette idée et détourna le regard pour ne pas se faire voir, maugréant tout ce qu'il savait sur sa soudaine timidité qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Il ne s'agissait que de Ron tout de même, il n'y avait pas là de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Alors pourquoi réagir comme un collégien à son premier rendez-vous ?

_  Je ne veux même pas le savoir !_

  _ Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

  Il ne put manquer le petit soupire triste de Ron et ajouta bien vite.

  _ Je veux dire, normalement nous sommes toujours ennemis et… 

  Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

  _ Le sommes-nous encore vraiment ? Demanda doucement Weslay, mettant à nu ses propres doutes.

  _ Je… non ! Enfin, je veux dire… pas… pas moi.

  Les deux derniers mots n'avaient été que souffles qui étaient pourtant parvenu aux oreilles du rouquin qui sentit un immense soulagement le parcourir.

  _ Moi non plus, sourit-t-il alors gentiment avant de lui tendre la main. Ami ?

  Malfoy sursauta, surpris et la considéra quelques secondes, ayant du mal à vraiment réaliser ce que Ron lui proposait, la chose étant presque trop belle pour être vrai. Il déglutit difficilement, tenant de supprimer les tremblements de son corps et de sa voix, alors qu'il prenait délicatement cette main offerte et murmurait : 

  _ Ami.

  Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit un peu plus et ils eurent tous les deux le sentiment qu'ils venaient de franchir une étape importante, scellant un lien plus fort qu'un pacte de sang, sans pouvoir cependant en percevoir toutes les conséquences et les répercussions.

  _ Je…

  _ Chut, souffla Ron, ne dit rien. Va en premier, j'attendais que tu te sois suffisamment éloigné pour sortir des bois.

  _ Mais…

  _ Va, te dis-je ! Ajouta-t-il encore en posant doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tout va bien, je comprends parfaitement.  

  Draco se contenta de hocher doucement la tête, avant de finalement s'éloigner pour sortir des bois. Néanmoins, avant de franchir le dernier pas qui le séparait du terrain à découvert, il se retourna une dernière fois vers son compagnon.

  _ Ce soir ?

  Ron le regarda un instant, considérant la chose, avant d'ajouter dans un sourire malicieux.

  _ Neuf heures.

  _ La tour de magie ?

  _ J'y serais ! 

  Malfoy ne dit rien, bien trop content et se détourna immédiatement pour courir en direction de l'école sous le regard attentif de son compagnon.

A suivre…


	9. Complot de famille partie c

                                                                       Titre : Ames Sœurs

                                                                     Auteur : Aakanee

Genre :  petits complots entre amis

                                                                        Base : Harry Potter

Chapitre neuf

Complot de famille

Partie c

  La première chose dont il prit conscience fut un linge humide posé doucement contre son front. Puis, le moelleux étonnant de la surface qui le soutenait qui avait plus de parenté avec  un bon lit qu'avec le bois dur des gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Il pouvait percevoir aussi de légers froufroutements, signe de corps qui se déplaçaient de-ci, de-là, ainsi que des morceaux de paroles échangées qu'il ne comprenait pas encore, mais dont les voix lui étaient familières.

  Il aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux, mais n'en eut pas le courage. Il pouvait sentir pulser dans son crâne une douleur telle qu'il ne désirait que rester tranquillement allongé. D'un autre côté, se lever signifiait pouvoir demander une boite d'aspirine et cette idée n'était pour lui déplaire non plus.

  Il hésita quelques instants avant de finalement statuer que quelques minutes supplémentaires étendu dans un bon lit, ou canapé, ne pourraient pas lui faire de mal et lui permettrait par la même occasion de remettre ses idées en place.

  Comme par exemple, où était-il ?

  Et plus important encore… que s'était-il pass ?

  Voyons voir… il se souvenait du match, plus musclé et surprenant que d'habitude. Il y avait d'abord eut l'accident avec un des joueurs de son équipe et un Serpentard qui, tous deux bien trop occupés à regarder les pompoms girls sur le bord du terrain, s'étaient percutés de plein fouet faisant voler pailles et herbes pour se retrouver étalés au sol, les quatre fers en l'air, indemnes mais sonnés pour le compte, plein de terre et les cheveux en bataille. Le spectacle avait mérité le détour rien que pour les voir se regarder en chien de faïence, clignant des yeux étonnés, se demandant visiblement comment tout ceci était arrivé. Leurs corps s'étaient emmêlés de telle façon que l'on avait craint un moment qu'ils ne soient blessés avant qu'ils ne se relèvent tous deux en riant. Ce qui les avait beaucoup moins amusés cependant, avait été la tête de leurs entraîneurs respectifs et la promesse de quelques tours de pistes supplémentaires pris sur leur temps de repos.

  Pourtant, il fallait avouer que l'on ne pouvait guère leur en vouloir. Les neufs jeunes femmes qui les supportaient sur le bord du terrain avaient accompli quelques prouesses étonnantes, démontrant une souplesse hors du commun, surtout lorsqu'elles s'étaient décidées à monter leurs jambes le plus haut possible.

  Plus d'un spectateur à ce moment là n'avait pas eu les yeux rivés sur le match.

  Pour sa part, il devait avouer que le spectacle l'avait laissé quelque peu de glace. Premièrement, il avait Hermione et ne se laissait pas si facilement compter par quelques fanfreluches habillement déplacées. Ensuite, toute son attention avait surtout était tournée vers le Vif d'Or qui continuait à lui glisser entre les mains, malgré tous ses efforts.

  Il s'était même fait l'une des plus belles frayeurs de sa vie, si on excluait sa dernière et ultime confrontation avec Voldemort, lorsqu'il avait cherchait à l'attraper en pleine descente et avait manqué de peu la pelouse quand ce dernier s'était redressé en rase-mottes.

  Il avait bien cru s'écraser à son tour à ce moment là, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était miraculeusement parvenu à se redresser et continuait à filer la perfide petite balle.

  Le reste du match n'avait plus été pour lui qu'une succession de voltiges parfois périlleuses, mais étonnamment grisantes qui lui avait finalement permis de capturer le Vif d'Or et de pouvoir le brandir bien haut sous les acclamations enthousiasmes de leurs supporters. Néanmoins la victoire n'avait pas eu la saveur tant espérée car les Serpentards s'étaient rapidement laissés distancés au score, alors que leur meilleur joueur était absent. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais la présence, même vicieuse, de Malfoy lui avait manqué tant tout lui avait semblé beaucoup trop facile. Il était peut-être le seul adversaire véritablement à sa hauteur et sans lui, la partie n'avait pas eu le même d'intérêt.

  Enfin, ils avaient remporté le match et c'était l'essentiel.

  Il se souvenait encore de sa joie lorsqu'il avait regagné le sol et que son équipe lui avait, une fois de plus, sauté dessus pour le féliciter. Mais son euphorie avait été de courte durée lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'à part Neville, aucun de ses amis n'étaient venus le saluer et pire même, qu'ils n'avaient pas assisté à la fin du match. Ils semblaient avoir tous littéralement disparus, même Hermione et il n'avait pu s'empêcher alors d'être inquiet.

  L'idée que la jeune femme se trouvait probablement avec le reste du groupe l'avait quelque peu calmé, mais sa peur avait augmenté, lorsque, sortant des vestiaires tout frais d'une douche et de vêtements propres, il ne les avait toujours pas aperçus.

  Il avait alors cherché un peu partout, même dans l'école, sans aucun succès, avant de finalement regagné à pas résignés le terrain, dans le mince espoir de les retrouver là.

  Un espoir récompensé, qui, dès qu'il avait aperçu la jeune femme en compagnie de Percy, l'avait soulagé d'un poids qu'il lui n'était pas même capable de décrire. Elle était saine et sauve et apparemment d'humeur joyeuse, bien loin de se douter de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. 

  Saisissant quelques brides de sa conversation avec son aîné, il avait alors bassement décidé de se venger et avait affiché sa mine la plus outragé et la plus blessé lorsqu'il était venu les interrompre. La réaction d'Hermione ne s'était pas fait attendre, de même que celle de Percy et si la situation l'avait beaucoup amusé, il avait bien vite arrêté son petit jeu pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, incapable de résister à sa détresse.

  Le reste était plus flou.

  Il se rappelait qu'elle lui avait demandé d'un ton très sérieux de bien vouloir s'assoire et l'écouter, lorsqu'il l'avait questionné sur sa disparition et son visage sévère et en même temps inquiet n'avait pas été pour le rassuré. D'autant que Percy ne semblait pas mieux disposé, mais si à eux deux, ils avaient vainement tenté de détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère.

  Il sentit soudain une lame douloureuse percer dans son crâne et abandonna un instant le court de ses pensées pour attendre que la souffrance veuille bien refluer.

  Quel mal de tête ! Il ne souvenait pas avoir jamais autant souffert. C'était étrange.

  La vague finit néanmoins par passé.

  Où en était-il déj ?

  Ah, oui, la discussion.

  Il se souvenait parfaitement maintenant. Hermione lui avait dit qu'ils avaient retrouvé Draco et Ron dans…

  Attendez…

  Elle… ils…

  QUOI ??????

  Oubliant sa douleur et ouvrant les yeux, il se redressa d'un bon, faisant tomber au sol la compresse qui recouvrait son front et sursauter ses deux amis qui attendaient nerveusement dans la pièce.

  Presque aussitôt, la souffrant repris le dessus et il se prit la tête entre les mains, alors que Hermione, remise de sa petite frayeur de le voir ainsi brusquement se relever, se précipitait déjà à ses côtés.

  _ Harry, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

  Le jeune homme grogna pour toute réponse et se massa les tempes dans l'espoir de chasser la souffrance et éclaircire ses idées.

  Elle NE pouvait pas lui avoir dit CA ! 

  Il devait avoir rêver, c'était impossible ! Ron et Draco, les deux pires ennemis que cette terre aient jamais portés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre… On était en plein fantasme… ou cauchemar, il ne savait pas trop.

  Oui, il devait avoir rêvé.

  _ Harry ? Plaida une nouvelle fois la jeune femme en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

  Il concéda enfin à relever la tête pour la regarder, une expression inquiète et coupable peignant son visage et pour apercevoir du coin de l'œil, Percy, nerveusement dressé devant lui.

  Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve.

  _Oulàl_

  Il sentit son mal de tête empirer un peu plus et ferma les yeux.

  _ Harry ? Tentèrent d'un même accord ses deux amis.

  _ Explication et aspirine, finit-il par demandé en soupirant, les regardant à nouveau. Et pitié, un peu de ménagement pour mon pauvre cerveau éprouv ! 

***

  Il se sentait étonnamment léger, alors qu'il courrait en direction de l'école, comme déchargé d'une partie du désespoir qui semblait peser sur lui depuis le début de ce cauchemar. Toutes ses souffrances, ses peurs, tous ses doutes semblaient soudain un peu moins difficiles à supporter. Il lui paraissait presque avoir trouver la paix.

  Presque.

  Grâce à Ron, à l'amitié qu'il lui avait offert, il lui semblait que les cris dans son esprit, que les images qui dansaient inlassablement devant son regard, se faisaient moins présents, moins oppressants, comme effacés par la gentillesse innée du jeune homme. Il était étrangement devenu la bouée de secours à laquelle se raccrocher. Cette main tendue qui l'empêchait désormais de se noyer.

  Presque… 

  Mais pour combien de temps ?

  Il savait que tout n'était pas éternel et surtout pas le bonheur. Alors, combien de temps avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il avait fait une erreur ? Qu'il ne méritait pas qu'il lui ait offert sa confiance et son cœur ?

  Combien de temps… combien de temps avant qu'il ne se sente chuter à nouveau sans personne cette fois pour le rattraper ?

  Combien de temps avant que son père ne découvre la vérit ?

  Il sentit son cœur manqué un battement à cette idée et la repoussa le plus loin possible de son esprit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'il imagine même une telle chose. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

  Son père n'était pas au courant et il ferait tout pour qu'il en soit toujours ainsi, quant à Ron… Ron lui avait de lui-même tendu la main, l'acceptant pour ce qu'il était maintenant et rien d'autre. Il ne l'avait pas jugé pour ses actions passées, pour toute la souffrance qu'il avait engendrée, il l'avait pris tel qu'il était à cet instant et n'avait aucune raison de revenir en arrière et trahir les paroles qu'ils avaient secrètement échangées.

  Sauf…

  Peut-être…

  _Un corps nu si ce n'était le voile rubis et poisseux qui le recouvrait, un corps torturé si comparable à ce qu'avait du être… ce que… Déchiré, lacéré, violenté et cet unique rayon de lune qui dansait sur son visage, sur ces cheveux… sur cette courte chevelure couleur de cuivre._

  Non…non, non, non, non ! Ne pas y penser !

  Ca n'arriverait jamais.

  Ne pas y penser…

  Ce qu'il était maintenant ?

  Il ne le savait pas trop. Il lui semblait retrouver derrière toute la souffrance qu'il portait, ce qu'il avait toujours été. Ce petit garçon qui n'avait jamais cessé d'exister, emprisonné dans son esprit, mais toujours là, bien vivant. Un petit garçon au sourire innocent, tellement loin de l'adolescent qu'il avait été.

  Avait…

  Il était étrangement facile de parler au passé, mais pourtant il n'en avait pas le droit, tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait dit… Même s'il n'était plus très sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était bien ses actions et ses paroles. Ses coups et son ton moqueur.

  Il n'avait pas le droit d'oublié.

  Mais peut-être, oui, peut-être avec Ron, pouvait-il juste Les faire oublier… qui sait ?

  Il ralentit son allure et leva les yeux au ciel. Aucun nuage ne venait troubler son azur parfait, laissant le soleil rayonné de toute sa splendeur, faisant briller chaque chose avec un peu plus d'intensité. Une journée parfaite… parfaite.

  Il sourit doucement, s'obligeant presque à corps défendant à ne pas hurler sa joie à cette immensité bleutée.  Pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, il se sentait en vie. Il se sentait enfin lui-même, complètement et parfaitement, un puzzle ré-assemblé.

  En vie.

  Il leva les bras et ne put cette fois empêcher le cri de franchir ses lèvres, mélange de rire et d'ivresse et il se sentit même prêt à danser. Il l'aurait peut-être d'ailleurs fait, si au même instant, il n'avait pas surpris du coin de l'œil un mouvement et regarder sur sa droite pour voir s'avancer vers lui Crabbe et Goyle, tous deux visiblement très surpris. Il pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi.

  Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils avaient du le voir agir ainsi… rectification, ils ne l'avaient JAMAIS vu agir ainsi.

  Ces deux amis le fixaient avec un regard un peu ahuri, mais aussi étrangement soulagé et amusé et il baissa bien vite les bras, rougissant involontairement pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais de honte cette fois.

  Quel idiot il faisait ! 

  Mais un idiot heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Rien ne pouvait venir ruiner sa bonne humeur. Il se sentait libre et vivant, c'était découvert un ami surprenant et savait qu'il retrouverait bientôt le confort de sa présence.

  Une journée parfaite.

  _ Draco… finit par le saluer Goyle.

  _ Oui, il paraît que c'est mon nom, grimaça le jeune homme faisant sourire ces deux amis.

  Un peu à son grand étonnement et surtout à son soulagement, il ne firent aucun commentaire sur sa soudaine bonne humeur, se contentant de le regarder d'un air entendu qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ou vouloir comprendre. Puis, après avoir doucement rigoler entre eux, ils prirent une mine un peu plus sombre et désolée.

  _ Draco, reprit Crabbe, Rogue veut te voir.

  _ Aï, soupira le jeune homme, perdant un peu de sa superbe. Le match ?

  _ J'en ai bien peur.

  _ On l'a perdu ?

  _ On s'est fait éclater, précisa Goyle.

  _ Je vois, se contenta de dire Draco, sachant déjà ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

  Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été là pour affronter Harry et les Serpentards s'étaient faits ridiculiser. Rogue n'allait pas lui pardonner si facilement, surtout après sa première « trahison » le matin même lorsqu'il avait défendu Weslay pour le raté du cours de potion. Pas que cela est une grande importance maintenant, sauf qu'il était capable de le garder en étude toute la nuit pour le punir et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

  Il passa une main ennuyée dans sa chevelure de blé et fixa ses deux camarades qui le soutenaient moralement.

  _ Bien, dit-il. Allons affronter la tornade.

  Et sans attendre les trois jeunes gens partirent en direction de l'aile des Serpentards.

***

    _ Bien, alors attendez voir si je comprends bien ce que vous venez de me dire. Hier encore, Ron était prêt à massacrer la première personne qui oserait prononcer le nom de « Malfoy » en sa présence et aujourd'hui, vous me dites l'avoir vu consoler le jeune homme, le prenant dans ses bras et tout le tintouin, c'est bien ça ?

  _ Oui, à peu prêt, glissa prudemment Percy.

  _ Et Ginny a décidé de jouer les cupidons par-dessus le marcher ?

  _ Oui.

  _ Okkkk… on me dirait que je viens de tomber dans la quatrième dimension que je ne serais pas plus étonné.

  Inspirant calmement et ignorant les regards nerveux que s'échangèrent ses deux amis, le jeune homme se massa les tempes, sentant maintenant son cerveau sur le point d'exploser. Ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait arranger son mal de crâne.

  _ Tiens Harry, souffla Hermione en lui présentant un grand verre d'eau pétillante des deux cachets d'aspirine qu'elle y avait glissé. Le jeune homme lui prit le récipient des mains avec reconnaissance, tentant un sourire plus proche de la grimace qu'autre chose.

  _ Et vous êtes ok avec tout ça ? Demanda-t-il avant de boire le liquide frais par petits coups. Je veux dire, toi par exemple Percy, c'est quand même de ton frère dont nous parlons, ça ne te fait rien ? Et toi Hermione, tu m'as toujours dit que Ron était ton meilleur ami ?

  Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent une nouvelle fois avant de dire qu'un même cœur : 

  _ Bahhhhh…

  _ Un oui ou non, serait plus approprié, je crois, souligna Harry.

  _ Tu sais, dit Hermione en reprenant place à ses côtés et posant une main sur sa cuisse, c'est difficile à dire. On sait depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant que Malfoy peut-être un vrai salaud et que Ron est sa proie de prédilection, mais il fallait le voir aujourd'hui… Je ne sais pas. Si tu avais vu son regard, il semblait tellement… perdu, comme celui d'un petit enfant. Pas du tout le Draco que nous connaissons. Tu m'aurais demandé hier ce que je pensais de lui, je t'aurais dit qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'une limace et encore, que ce n'était pas gentil pour la limace, mais maintenant… Je ne sais plus. Il avait l'air tellement… humain.

  _ Et vulnérable, souligna Percy.

  Hermione hocha la tête d'agrément avant de poursuivre.

  _ Ce n'était peut-être que de la comédie, mais plusieurs petites choses me font dire que ce n'était pas le cas et puis Ron…

  _ Ron est un grand naïf ! 

  _ Plus autant qu'avant, Harry. Il pourrait à mon avis tous nous étonner. Enfin, toujours est-il, que c'est lui qui s'est lancé à la poursuite de Draco et pas le contraire. J'en suis témoin, Ginny et les jumeaux aussi. Ce qui veut dire c'est que ce qui se passe entre eux, quoi que cela puisse être, ne date pas de cet après-midi. Tu sais très bien comme moi qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal ce matin et il a disparu toute la nuit, alors…

  _ A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

  _ Je ne sais pas, je me dis seulement qu'hier soir, il a pu se passer un événement particulier, quelque chose qui a fait qu'aujourd'hui, il avait l'air plus proche de Draco que de n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

  Harry grogna légèrement à cette idée, mais ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, avant de souligner : 

  _ Il m'a dit qu'il était seul hier.

  _ Et tu es sûr qu'il t'a dit la vérit ?

  Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre positivement à une telle évidence, avant de la refermer presque aussitôt. Il avait été très tenté de dire oui, mais maintenant que Hermione le lui demandait, il n'était plus très sûr. Il se souvenait d'une légère hésitation dans la voix du rouquin, à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention alors, avant qu'il ne réponde. Comme s'il s'était apprêté à lui dire autre chose.

  Se pouvait-il… ?

  Après aujourd'hui, il était à peu prêt sûr que plus rien ne pourrait jamais l'étonner.

  Il soupira.

  _ D'accord, en admettant même que vous ayez raison et qu'ils soient… amis…

  Dieu que ce mot pouvait paraître étrange associé à Malfoy et Ron.

  _ … et que Draco ne joue pas la comédie, sachant que si c'est le cas, il ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour s'en féliciter, pourquoi vouloir jouer les agences de rencontres ?

  _ Ah, ça, il faudra demander à Ginny. Mais maintenant, je crois avoir ma petite idée la-dessus.

  _ Et on peut savoir laquelle ? Demanda Harry, buvant une dernière gorgée de son verre.

  _ Bah, tu sais, Ginny m'a dit aujourd'hui, qu'après avoir eu le béguin pour moi, Ron l'avait eu pour toi.

  Harry fut tellement surpris par cette déclaration qu'il recracha littéralement toute l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche.

  _ Qu… QUOI ???

***

  Draco baissa les yeux sous le regard inquisiteur de Rogue qui se dressait devant lui, bouillonnant d'une rage intérieure qui ne semblait pas prête de se calmer. Il avait pu s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il l'avait vu au loin, alors que Crabbe et Goyle l'accompagnaient encore jusqu'au salon où il comptait bien avoir une discussion avec son « protég ».

  Il était assis tellement droit sur son siège qu'il aurait pu jurer voir un piquet et son visage fermé indiquait plus sûrement la colère qu'un froncement de sourcil ou un regard noir posé sur lui.

  Ces deux amis n'avaient pu le soutenir bien longtemps et à peine l'avaient-ils présentés à leur professeur, grimaces difficilement dissimulées, que celui-ci les avait rapidement renvoyés d'un geste qui ne souffrait aucun refus. Les deux jeunes hommes lui avaient lancé un regard de sympathie et de soutient avant de s'en aller, l'étonnant une nouvelle fois. Jamais ils ne lui avaient fait preuve une réelle amitié. De la fidélité oui, mais de l'amitié… et pourtant en quelques minutes, ils avaient fait montre de plus de gentillesse et d'encouragement qu'il ne l'avait cru possible.

  Décidément, cette journée s'était révélée pleine de surprises.

  De bonnes surprises.

  Il s'était alors permis un petit sourire de remerciement qui cette fois avait pris ses deux compagnons de court, visiblement étonnés de sa réaction. Ils auraient probablement bientôt une discussion sur certains changements radicaux qui s'étaient ou allaient se produire et cela n'était pas sans lui déplaire.

  Mais pour l'instant, il avait d'autres problèmes beaucoup plus ennuyeux, comme un Rogue qui devait lui crier dessus depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant, sans même qu'il n'y prête attention. C'était en tout cas plus rassurant qu'un silence chargé de menaces.

  _ EST-CE BIEN COMPRIS, MALFOY ?

  Draco qui n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'il venait de dire, sursauta à l'appel de son nom et acquiesça rapidement son accord, sans même savoir de quoi il parlait, ni ce qui allait en résulter.

  _ Oui, monsieur, souffla-t-il un peu hésitant.

  _ La punition sera en conséquence de vos actes, grogna Rogue. Votre père m'a laissé quelques instructions bien spécifiques au cas où une telle chose viendrait à se produire. Je suis sûr que vous serez les apprécier.

  A la référence de son géniteur, Draco pâlit mortellement. 

  _Non… il ne pouvait pas… il n'allait pas…_

  Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à trembler violemment. Il regarda soudains ses mains secouées de spasmes incontrôlables, avant de lever les yeux sur Rogue dont le visage exprimait visiblement la satisfaction.

_  Non… _

_  Draco, calme-toi… calme-toi ! _

  Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il savait ce qui allait lui arriver ou pouvait le deviner et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir… de…

  Les images se mirent à nouveau à défiler devant ses yeux, plus rapides et plus nettes, accompagnés des hurlements des bêtes, des ricanements sinistres, de l'odeur, de la couleur du sang, des chaînes… le fouet.

  Non…

  Il ne pourrait pas… il ne pourrait pas…

  RON ! 

  _ Allez, venez jeune homme, vous apprendrez bientôt à ne plus ridiculiser votre groupe et votre famille.

_  NON ! RON,_ _AIDE-MOI !_

  Rogue referma sa poigne sur le bras de Draco et celui-ci ne chercha même pas à se dégager, complètement paralysé par la peur, incapable de réagir.

  MON DIEU, NON ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT… 

  Il pouvait presque voir le mur de briques noir et humide dressé devant lui et les anneaux de fer pendus par les courtes chaînes qui s'y enfonçaient. Il pouvait sentir leurs morsures glaciales sur sa peau, il pouvait…

  _RON !!!!!_

  Il leva son regard vers Rogue, plein d'un désespoir qui le fit hésiter un instant tant il était sans fond. Severus s'aperçut que le jeune homme pleurait et faillit relâcher sa prise et le laisser partir, mais ses instructions étaient bien précises. Il se força à ignorer la détresse du son protégé et serrant davantage sa poigne sur le jeune homme, il l'obligea à le suivre hors de la pièce.

  Il n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir de l'emporter bien loin. Avant même d'avoir atteint la porte du salon, le professeur Ernst pénétra dans la pièce, leur barrant le passage. Rogue stoppa net, quelque peu impressionné par le nouvel arrivant dont il était incapable de déchiffrer le visage et qui restait à ses yeux une énigme dangereuse.

  _ Professeur, siffla-t-il.

  _ Monsieur Rogue, sourit ce dernier comme si de rien n'était. Et le jeune Malfoy, c'est justement vous que je cherchais.

  _ Plait-il ?

  _ Oh, veuillez m'excuser, dit Ernst son regard pénétrant fixer à celui de Draco qui sembla se détendre étrangement. Je voulais vous voir au sujet du match. Je me devais de vous présenter mes excuses. Je suis horriblement désolé, c'est de ma faute si Draco n'a pas pu y assister.

  _ Votre faute ? Demanda Rogue, suspicieux.

  _ Oui, voyez-vous, c'est une regrettable erreur. Je ne savais pas qu'il devait y avoir un match et j'ai obligé le jeune homme ici présent à rester avec moi malgré ses protestations. Je suis inexcusable. Je n'ai compris que trop tard pourquoi il tenait tant à partir.

  _ Je… je vois, souffla Rogue qui ne relâcha cependant pas le bras de Draco. Il est effectivement dommage que vous n'ayez pas été mis au courant de certaines choses.

  _ Oui, il est vrai. Bien, je suis soulagé d'avoir pu vous parler.

  Puis, désignant Draco :

  _ En avez-vous besoin dans l'immédiat. Monsieur Lupin aimerait avoir un entretient avec lui au sujet d'un exposé, si je me souviens bien.

  Rogue se tendit légèrement, mais abandonna finalement sa prise, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune excuse pour garder le jeune homme avec lui, même s'il savait que Ernst avait menti. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement bien.

  Draco ravala avec peine son soulagement, ne croyant pas sa chance alors que son professeur venait inexplicablement à son secours et se porta aussitôt près de lui, loin de Rogue et de ses projets de punitions.

  Ernst lui sourit doucement avant de le pousser d'un petit coup de coude vers la sortie le suivant presque immédiatement.

  _ Bien… au revoir Professeur Rogue et merci. Je pense que nous nous verrons au dîné de ce soir.

  Le sorcier grogna plus son agrément qu'il ne répondit, avant de voir la porte se refermer sur son nez.

  Aucun des deux hommes n'entendit son soupir de soulagement.

  _ Mer…merci, souffla Draco une fois sûr que Rogue ne pourrait plus l'entendre.

  _ Nul besoin de me remercier, jeune homme, sourit de sa grimace étrange le sorcier. Nul besoin. Il est des choses qui ne devrait jamais arriver et je sais que vous avez subit plus qu'il n'aurait du être permis.

  Draco lui lança un regard étonné et interrogateur, pas certain de savoir de quoi il voulait parler, auquel Ernst ne répondit pas.

  _ Filez dans votre chambre, se contenta de dire ce dernier.

  _ Mais… euh… et le Professeur Lupin ?

  _ Remus ? J'avoue avoir abusé quelque peu de son nom, mais je sais qu'il n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Allez, partez donc vous reposer, vous en avez besoin.

  Malfoy le regarda encore quelques instants, hésitant, avant de finalement obtempérer, bien trop soulagé et épuisé pour chercher à comprendre. Ernst le regarda s'éloigner une expression inquiète sur le visage.

  _Apparemment, il l'a fait_, pensa-t-il amèrement. _Face les dieux que Sirius ait réussi, sinon…_

***

  _ Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ! Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! 

  _ Humhum, c'est cool, je savais bien qu'il nous cachait quelque chose. Mais je me demande ce qu'il l'a fait changer.

  _ Aucune idée, mais ça à l'air sérieux… Dis, tu crois qu'il s'en rend compte ?

  _ Je ne sais pas. Ca m'étonnerait, mais c'est vraiment mignon.

  _ Ca c'est sûr, eheh ! 

  _ EH ! Les garçons ! 

  Les deux jeunes gens s'interrompirent soudain pour se retourner vers la voix qui les avaient interpellés.

  _ Je peux vous parler ? Demanda-t-elle.

  Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de répondre.

  _ Ca dépend. De quoi ?

  _ A votre avis ? Zozios, fleurs bleues, petites zabeilles et tout et tout.

  _ Hum… ok.

  _ Bien, mais laissez moi vous présenter d'abord un ami.

***

    Il était déjà tard cette nuit et presque toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Dans les couloirs sombres, seul le pas silencieux de Rusard et Miss Teigne pouvait parfois être perçu et la plupart des élèves dormaient déjà d'un bon sommeil après une éprouvante journée de cours, de même que leurs professeurs.

  Mais dans une chambre à l'étage, plusieurs bougies brûlaient encore et la porte, pourtant soigneusement fermée, laissait échapper des murmures conspirateurs. Huit personnes se tenaient là, emmitouflées dans leur robe, discutant vivement, écoutant parfois les explications discrètes et éludées d'une neuvième.

  _ Bon, finit par déclarer l'une d'elles. Que ceux qui sont d'accord lèvent la main !

  Il n'y eut d'abord que quatre bras levés, mais bientôt, tous, avec plus ou moins de soupires et de ronchonnements, finirent par s'exécuter.

  _ Parfait, nous allons donc pouvoir agir. Opération Cupidon lancée ! 

  _ Ginny !!!! Soupirèrent en cœur sept voix désolées, mais aussi quelque peu amusées.

  Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que de derrière la porte, deux autres âmes les avaient aussi écoutés.

A suivre….

Arfffff, fini… allé, plus qu'un chapitre et on rigole plus ! 


	10. Mean to be together

Titre : Ames Sœurs

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : un instant de calme

avant la tempête

Base : Harry Potter

Note : 1) Un trèèèèèèèèèèèèès long chapitre que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de relire correctement, donc il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes d'ortho ou de tournures de phrases, gomen !!! 

           2) il est shonen ai, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, cela veut dire qu'il traite d'homosexualité masculine, z'aimez pas, lisez pas, vous être prévenu !!!

Ames Sœurs

Chapitre 10

Mean to be together

  Ron repoussa le cahier de cours qui était devant lui et, levant les bras pour s'étirer comme un chat, baya à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, détendant doucement ses muscles. Puis, il se frotta vivement les yeux pour éclaircirent sa vision troublée après un si long moment à potasser ses devoirs et referma doucement le livre posé à sa droite. Se laissant alors aller en arrière sur sa chaise, il abandonna un petit sourire satisfait à ses lèvres, heureux d'avoir, pour une fois, si bien travaillé et jeta un petit coup d'œil à la pendule murale.

  Huit heures.

  Déjà ?

  Il avait raté le repas s'en même s'en rendre compte et il pouvait maintenant sentir son estomac crier famine. Il avait été tellement plongé dans ce qu'il faisait, pour oublier les longues heures qui lui restaient à attendre avant son rendez-vous, qu'il n'avait pas vu les minutes passer. Ce n'était pas plus mal d'ailleurs, il n'aurait probablement pas supporté de tourner en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Ce qui l'étonnait plus, c'est que ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni aucun de ses frères et sœurs n'étaient venus le chercher. Il espérait qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas trop pour son escapade de l'après-midi. Il faudrait qu'il leur en parle et tente de leur expliquer. Enfin, dans la mesure où ils seraient capables de comprendre sans mourir sous le choc, ce dont il doutait. 

  Seul l'avenir le lui dirait. 

  Mais pour l'instant, il avait d'autres choses en tête. Il aurait à peine le temps de se doucher et d'aller chaparder un petit quelque chose en cuisine avant de devoir monter à la tour de magie, s'il ne voulait pas être en retard à son rendez-vous.

  Eteignant la lampe de son bureau, il se leva et, après avoir fait un petit tour par son placard, se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain pour s'y déshabiller et se glisser sous la douche. Il se plaça aussitôt sous son jet brûlant, détendant ses muscles quelques peu fourbus par sa course dans les bois et se rendit compte, peut-être pour la première fois, à quel point les derniers événements avaient été éprouvants.

  Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il parvenait à peine à l'imaginer. En tout juste vingt quatre heures, il avait découvert un nouveau Draco, l'avait empêché peut-être par deux fois de se suicider, en avait appris plus sur sa vie et sa souffrance que probablement n'importe qui  avant lui et s'en était fait un ami. 

  En une journée.

  Une toute petite journée.

  C'était à peine croyable. Il lui semblait que cela avait durée des semaines, voir des mois et pourtant... Une punition, un sort, une rencontre et pouf, la magie avait opéré. 

  Il avait maintenant l'impression de le connaître depuis des années, l'impression qu'ils avaient toujours été liés. Pourtant, hier encore quiconque aurait prononcé son nom devant lui se serait retrouvé transformé en crapaud. Mais peut-être… peut-être étaient-ils vraiment unis en vérité. Depuis le premier jour, depuis la première seconde où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Même à travers le mépris et la haine. Même à travers les coups bas et les insultes. 

  Ne dit-on pas bien souvent que la limite entre haine et amitié est bien tenue ?

  Oui… peut-être, y avait-il toujours eu quelque chose entre eux, une connexion qu'ils n'avaient jamais su saisir. Une connexion qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui, il avait su l'accepter sans haine, ni remord, oubliant tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Qui faisait que Draco s'était instinctivement tourné vers lui, confiant à lui seul sa détresse et sa souffrance. Acceptant sans sourire moqueur sa main tendue.

  Qui sait…

  Laissant l'eau couler abondamment sur son visage, la cueillant même avec joie en levant sa tête vers le pommeau pour quelle vienne glisser plus sûrement encore sur sa peau, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il pouvait la sentir venir mourir sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, douce caresse, et ferma les yeux pour ne plus laisser danser devant eux que l'image de Draco, les bras levés vers le ciel, criant à l'astre solaire sa joie. Un instant de bonheur dont il était le seul responsable. Un cadeau qu'il avait pu offrir pour la première fois de sa vie à quelqu'un.

  Et quelle personne ! 

  Il se souvenait encore de la chaleur de sa main au creux de la sienne, de celles de ses lèvres effleurées par son doigt, de celle de ses mots prononcés avec tellement d'hésitation, de cette invitation et de son sourire lorsqu'il avait accepté. Si franc, si naturel, bien loin de toutes les grimaces dont il avait joué tout au long de ces années.

  Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être heureux à cette flamme si flagrante et ne souvenait pas avoir eu sourire plus grand que lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'éloigné en courant et s'arrêter soudain pour crier au monde son bonheur.

  Et cela, grâce à lui. 

  Un sourire retrouvé, un espoir ravivé, grâce à lui. 

  Il avait encore du mal à le croire, lui qui s'était toujours considéré comme la cinquième roue du carrosse, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fait quelque chose de bien, de vraiment bien par lui-même.

  Peut-être n'était-il pas si inutile que cela finalement.

  Arrêtant soudain l'eau après avoir fini de se rincer, il laissa tomber l'éponge encore un peu moussante qu'il tenait à la main et s'ébroua doucement avant de se glisser hors de la cabine pour enfiler aussitôt son peignoir et se frotter vigoureusement. Ne prenant même pas la peine d'en goûter le moelleux comme à son habitude, il s'en extirpa vivement pour enfiler ses vêtements et essuyant d'une main encore un peu humide, la glace embuée de son miroir, coiffa ses quelques épis dressés.

  Il s'inspecta un peu plus consciencieusement et hésita un instant avant de finalement mettre un peu du parfum que ses parents lui avaient offert à Noël, deux ans auparavant. Il ne l'avait jamais utilisé jusqu'à présent et ne comprenait pas très bien sa soudaine envie de le faire, mais ne chercha pas à l'analyser. Il pulvérisa une petite fois sa flagrance de musc et d'épice au creux de son cou et reposa bien vite la bouteille, inspirant profondément pour être sûr qu'il restait suffisamment discret. Satisfait du résultat, il sortit finalement de la salle de bain et attrapa rapidement sa cape d'hiver qui saurait seule les réchauffer au cœur de la nuit, avant de filer vers la sortit. Il ferma sa porte à clé et passa devant la chambre d'Harry prêt à gagner les escaliers avant de stopper brutalement.

  Il fit deux pas en arrière pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le lourd panneau de bois et après une courte hésitation, frappa doucement. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il recommença pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne, avant de finalement pousser sa chance et baisser la poignée. La porte tourna immédiatement dans ses gonds sans un grincement et s'ouvrit sur la chambre plongée de ténèbres de son ami.

  Ok… il y était…

  Il débâtit encore quelques instants avec lui-même avant de finalement entrer, pestant contre la violation qu'il allait commettre, mais avançant néanmoins vers la petite cache où il savait trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il l'ouvrit rapidement pour prendre avec délicatesse le précieux fardeau qu'elle contenait, avant de la refermer et, écoutant le silence de la nuit, se faufiler vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta cependant sur le seuil, se mordillant la lèvre, avant de faire demi-tour pour gagner le bureau. Là, il saisit une feuille parfaitement blanche et une plume, puis d'une main légèrement tremblante, écrivit rapidement un mot à Harry de son style enroulé et coulant, pour le prévenir de cet emprunt.

  Le cœur finalement plus léger, il sortit de la pièce en prenant bien soin de refermer derrière lui.

  Avant de quitter l'aile des Griffondors, il jeta un petit un petit coup d'œil discret dans le couloir pour s'assurer que ni Rusard, ni Miss Teigne n'étaient dans les parages et se glissa rapidement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il salua poliment la Dame du tableau qui lui répondit d'un regard désapprobateur, mais aussi quelque peu amusé et se faufila immédiatement dans une ombre.

  Il eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas qu'il sentit un changement d'atmosphère inhabituel qui hérissa les poils de sa nuque et il se figea, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

  _Pas Rusard ! Pas Rusard ! Pas Rusard ! Pitié !!!!_

  Il se retourna lentement, la gorge serrée et le corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc pour voir la forme familière et amicale de Quasi-Sans-tête lui sourire malicieusement. Il relâcha le souffle qui lui brûlait les poumons et faillit hurler son soulagement et sa colère au fantôme apparemment très fier de lui avoir coller la trouille de sa vie.

  _ Ca va pas de faire des peurs pareilles aux gens !!! Siffla-t-il. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, moi ! 

  _ Mais c'est fait pour ! Répondit très amusé le gardien des Griffondors. Il n'y aurait aucun plaisir à être un fantôme sinon ! 

  _ Grrr ! 

  _ Eheh ! 

  Bien malgré lui, Ron sentit toute sa colère disparaître à la vue de la frimousse enjouée du spectre et se fendit lui aussi d'un sourire.

  _ Tu peux y aller, reprit finalement ce dernier. Rusard se trouve dans l'aile Ouest et il est parti pour y rester un bon moment. Il semblerait qu'il ait entendu des bruits suspects dans plusieurs salles de classe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

  _ Merci !

  _ Pas la peine, c'est avec plaisir. Je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis longtemps. Mais méfie-toi quand même, il finira par comprendre.

  _ J'ai pris ce qu'il fallait.

  _ Bien alors, je te laisse. On m'attend ! 

  Ron aurait presque pu jurer qu'il lui avait fait un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans le mur, laissant seulement résonner derrière lui le ton clair d'un petit gloussement.

  Pauvre Rusard ! Il n'avait pas fini d'en baver ! 

  L'esprit plus tranquille, Ron reprit d'un pas assurer sa progression. Mais, s'il se montra moins discret, il n'en resta pas moins dans l'ombre pour le cas où un professeur aurait quelques envies de sortie nocturne pour regagner sa chambre ou aller voir un collègue.

  Il atteignit assez rapidement la cuisine maintenant déserte et sombre et se dirigea vers un frigo, se laissant guider par les rayons lunaires qui passaient les fenêtres. Il se doutait qu'une bonne partie du repas avait été « évaporé », mais il savait qu'une petite quantité était toujours conservée, au moins jusqu'au lendemain, pour les petites envies de milieu de nuit, lorsque les professeurs étaient trop fatigués ou trop paresseux pour faire de la magie. Lui-même aurait pu préparer un sort, mais tant qu'il n'était pas diplômer, les étudiants n'avaient pas le droit, aller savoir pourquoi, de pratiquer ce tour pourtant bien utile, sauf pour de petites choses. Il ne préférait pas forcer sa chance.

  Ses pas résonnèrent légèrement sur le carrelage blanc, alors qu'il se dirigeait à pas de sourie vers un frigidaire, pourtant, il lui semblait faire autant de bruit qu'un éléphant. Sans doute à cause du silence presque irréel qui semblait régner dans cette partie du bâtiment.

  Il ouvrit finalement la porte du frigo, éclairant par-là légèrement la pièce de sa faible lumière. Comme il s'y était attendu, il y avait encore quelques restes. Pas grand chose à vrai dire. Un peu de rôti, un fond de salade de tomates et quelques beaux fruits. 

  Ne se sentant pas trop d'avaler la viande froide et peu tenter par les légumes, il se saisit de deux belles pommes qu'il glissa dans une des larges poches de sa cape avant de refermer la porte.

  La nuit l'envahit à nouveau et il se laissa quelqu'un instant pour accommoder sa vue, avant de finalement filer vers la sortie aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. Saisissant alors une des pommes, il se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers dont il grimpa les marches deux à deux tout en croquant dans le fruit juteux. Il avala avec délice la chaire sucrée et légèrement acide, oubliant presque qu'il lui fallait être discret. Avec le nouveau règlement en vigueur depuis deux ans qui obligeait tous les élèves sauf exception, à se trouver soit en salle d'étude, soit dans leur chambre après huit heures trente, la vie était presque devenu un enfer. Même les plus vieux n'échappaient pas à la règles. Le seul avantage revenait à l'école qui avait vu ses taux de réussites augmenter considérablement, mais pour eux… 

  Enfin, il n'avait pas trop à se plaindre non plus, en contre partie, il avait plus d'heure de liberté dans la journée et une fois par semaine, le droit à une soirée entière sans surveillance. Pauvre Rusard, il ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Lui qui n'avait jamais cessé de travailler un seul jour depuis qu'il était en poste, voilà qu'il avait tous ses samedis soirs de libre. Il en râlait encore.

  Souriant à pleine dent à cette idée, il avala une nouvelle volée de marche, complètement oublieux maintenant de toute prudence et rentra de plein fouet dans une présence sur le pas de l'escalier.  

  Sous le choc, la personne tituba en arrière, manquant également de le renverser et il ne put ravaler un hoquet de surprise. Il n'avait pas pu voir son visage et son corps, maintenant hors de porté des rayons lunaires, ne l'informait pas plus sur son identité, mais une chose était sûre, qui qu'il puisse être, un professeur ou Rusard, il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes.

  Furieux contre lui-même et oubliant qu'il n'y avait derrière lui que les escaliers et pas le reste du palier, il fit un pas en arrière, balbutiant des excuses. Il ne comprit son erreur qu'au moment où il sentit son pied se dérober dans le vide.

   Réalisant instantanément ce qui allait se passer, il eut à peine conscience de son corps entraîné rapidement sous son poids, alors que plus rien, sinon la peur ne passait dans son esprit.  Il ferma les yeux, attendant le moment où son corps entrerait brutalement en contact avec les marches en bois pour les dévaler jusqu'en bas, se demandant fugacement s'il aurait une chance de s'en sortir. 

  Il entendit à peine la personne qu'il avait bousculée, hurler son nom bien que la voix lui sembla étrangement familière, mais sentit parfaitement la poigne solide qui se referma au même instant sur sa robe pour l'empêcher de tomber. Sa chute fut immédiatement bloquée, lui coupant presque le souffle sous le choc et, plus par réflexe que par volonté, il replaça aussitôt son pied sur une marche, s'assurant un peu de stabilité.

  Il se sentit alors immédiatement tiré en avant et entraîné dans les bras de la personne, bien à l'abri sur le palier, alors qu'ils se refermaient possessivement sur sa taille, incapable de le laisser aller. Il ne refusa pas cette étrange étreinte, encore tremblant de peur et de soulagement et se laissa entraîner avec son protecteur au sol. Il entendit alors distinctement le son d'un sanglot de soulagement ravalé et, quelque peu surpris, ouvrit les yeux pour trouver encrer au sien, le regard noyer de larmes de Malfoy.

  _ Draco ? Souffla-t-il étonné.

  Le blond se contenta de secouer doucement la tête, visiblement trop secoué pour parler, alors que d'une main, il explorait doucement son visage et le reste de son corps, juste pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant devant lui et pas seulement le délire de son esprit alors qu'il reposait mort, quelques mètres plus bas.

  _ Ca va, sourit-il doucement pour le rassurer. Ca va…

  Draco ramena son attention sur son visage et, comprenant qu'il était sain et sauf, se permis un soupire de soulagement. Soulagement qui se mua bien vite en colère lorsqu'il lui demanda : 

  _ Tu te prenais pour quoi ? Un oiseau ??? Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais au dernière nouvelle, tu n'as pas encore de plume.

  _ Je sais, murmura doucement le rouquin, sachant qu'il n'était pas vraiment en colère contre lui, mais relâchait surtout sa tension. Mais je me suis dit qu'avec la robe, peut-être…

  _ Argh !!! Y veut me tuer !  Et puis, on est pas encore à la chandeleur ! Pour les crêpes, il faut attendre encore un peu ! 

  _ Encore ? Dit Ron d'une voix étrangement enfantine et boudeuse. Mais j'en voulais maintenant moi ! 

  _ Si tu me promets de ne plus jouer les zozios ! 

  _ Promis ! 

  _ Alors d'accord !

  Les deux jeunes gens s'échangèrent une grimace, contenant tant bien que mal le fou rire qui menaçait maintenant de les submerger et griller ainsi leur petite escapade nocturne. Ron avait enfoui son visage dans le tissu soyeux de la cape qu'il n'avait pas lâché, gloussant et presque en larme, alors que Draco, plus posé du fait d'une frayeur encore un peu trop vive à sa mémoire, se contentait de se mordre la lèvre.

  Ils finirent cependant par se calmer et Weslay s'essuya les yeux reniflant légèrement avant de demander soudain en chuchotant : 

  _ Mais au fait, que fais-tu là ?

  Draco leva un sourcil surpris. Avait-il oublié ? Il essaya d'ignorer les nœuds qui se formèrent soudain à son estomac.

  _ La même chose que toi je présume, dit-il prudemment, je me rendais à la tour de magie.

  _ Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ca je m'en doutais. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ton chemin pour t'y rendre !

  _ Ah ça, répondit le jeune homme, dissimulant mal son soulagement. C'est parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'« étrange ». Pointa-t-il  en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Au moment de partir, j'ai surpris Goyle et Crabbe qui apparemment allaient eux aussi se promener. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je les ai suivis et je les ai vus se rendre dans l'aile des professeurs, chez tes frères pour être plus exacte où ils ont été accueillit par Ginny.

  _ Hu ?

  _ Exactement mon sentiment ! Puis ils ont été rejoint par Harry et Hermione.

  _ Hein ? Hurla presque Ron, avant de poser une main sur sa bouche et surveiller rapidement les alentours.

  _ On se comprend, ne put s'empêcher de sourire le blond. J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'il faisait tous là, mais il allait bientôt être l'heure et je ne voulais pas être en retard, alors je suis parti pour te rentrer dedans et avoir la frayeur de ma vie.

  Le jeune homme lui grimaça, un mélange de repentir et de diablerie, avant de lui susurrer.

  _ Tu sais, je connais un raccourci pour nous rendre à la tour de magie.

  _ Hn ?

  La grimace de Ron se fit franche sourire malicieux.

  _ Le dortoir des professeurs.

  Une expression jumelle à la sienne vint se dessiner sur les traits de Draco, alors que les deux jeune gens, très fiers d'eux, se regardaient, un pétillement dans les yeux.

  _ Ron, je commence à croire que tu es moins innocent que tu ne le parais !

  _ Niark !

***

  Ginny détailla très fièrement la petite troupe assise en cercle par terre qui se regardait parfois quelque peu étonné, voir franchement surpris, mal à l'aise ou tout simplement détendu. Enfin, la dernière constatation ne valait que pour elle et Hermione. Le reste du groupe était relativement agité et gigotait un peu dans tous les sens, se triturant les mains, jouant avec les boucles de leurs cheveux, toussotant discrètement… Le choc venait essentiellement de la présence de Goyle et Crabbe à laquelle personne ne s'était attendu et qui mettait les deux jeunes gens dans une situation un peu difficile qu'ils essayaient de palier par des sourires contrits et rassurants. Ginny elle-même n'aurait jamais cru un jour les inviter si ce n'avait été la petite discussion qu'elle avait surprise et qui lui avait rapidement fait comprendre qu'ils pourraient s'avérer être de précieux alliés.

  Elle était également heureuse que Harry soit venu. Le jeune sorcier, qui tenait précieusement Hermione dans ses bras, semblait être le plus calme après la jeune fille et elle-même. Elle en avait déduit qu'il avait accepté la nouvelle ou, du moins, s'en faisait une raison. Il n'avait même pas réagit à la présence des deux compagnons de Malfoy, haussant tout au plus un rapide sourcil pour montrer son étonnement, avant d'accepter les choses comme telles. Il semblait presque… blasé. Comme si savoir que Draco et Ron avait pu devenir ami avait épuisé ses chances d'être encore véritablement surpris un jour.

  Il ne manquait en fait que Neville qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'invité. Le jeune homme était trop gentil et naïf et elle savait qu'il était des choses qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à entendre. Du moins pas si brutalement. Elle avait eu plutôt en tête de lui annoncer doucement. Petit bout par petit bout.

  _ Bien, dit-elle finalement en souriant, coupant cours aux discussions conspiratrices de ses frères. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

  Tous les regards se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers elle et elle en fut presque impressionnée. Elle se reprit cependant bien vite.

  _ D'abord, je pense qu'une petite explication est de rigueur quant à la présence de ces deux jeunes gens, dit-elle en indiquant Goyle et Crabbe.

  Toutes les têtes, sauf celles des deux intéressés, acquiescèrent vigoureusement, visiblement très impatientes d'entendre ses explications. Ginny dut faire un effort incroyable pour ne pas exploser de rire à ce moment là et s'éclaircit un peu la gorge avant de commencer.

  _ Disons pour faire simple qu'ils n'ont rien contre le fait que nous puissions être amis et qu'ils partagent en plus, pas mal de mes points de vue.

  _ Comme… ? Laissa traîner Fred curieux de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir tant en commun.

  _ Comme le fait que Draco et Ron puissent être un peu plus que des amis.

  Ignorant les regards dubitatifs de ses frères et de ses compagnons, elle sourit grandement aux deux garçons, qui le lui rendirent au centuple. Le petit groupe ne remarqua alors pas le regard appuyé, étrangement tendre et un peu étonné, qui passa entre la jeune femme et Goyle, trop occupé à digérer cette surprenante nouvelle. Même le meilleur ami de l'adolescent passa à côté, complètement absorbé à répondre aux centaines de questions dont les jumeaux l'avaient soudain inondé sur ses goûts, ses occupations, tout ce qui pourrait leur en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. A sa grande surprise, il semblait déjà avoir été accepté comme l'un d'eux et en venait à amèrement regretter le temps où il les avait tourmentés.

  Quant aux deux jeunes gens hors du temps, ils restèrent emprisonnés ainsi l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à ce que Percy décide lui aussi de questionner Goyle qui détourna alors ses yeux coupables pour lui répondre.

  Ginny se sentit alors rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et fit semblant de chercher quelque chose dans ses poches le temps de se redonner contenance. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, mais se sentait ivre de bonheur et dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un léger rire. Elle inspira finalement profondément et, une fois sûr que plus rien ne trahirait son excitation, ramena son regard sur la petite assemblée, prenant bien soin, au moins pour quelques minutes d'éviter celui de Goyle.

  _ Bien, dit-elle ramenant instantanément le silence. J'aimerais maintenant vous présenter une autre personne.

  Elle s'écarta doucement pour laisser place au dernier invité qui se faufila timidement près d'elle, le regard fixer au sol dans la contemplation vraisemblablement palpitante des rainures du parquet. Il manqua ainsi les expressions curieuses des sorciers et sorcières présentes.

  _ Je vous présente Pim ! Déclara Fièrement Ginny en donnant un petit coup de coude à l'elfe.

 Celui-ci releva aussitôt la tête, laissant ses yeux détaillés un moment chacune des personnes présentes, avant de tenter un petit sourire.

  _ Bonjour, souffla-t-il doucement.

  Sept voix amicales lui rendirent son salut et il se détendit quelque peu.

  _ Comment le connais-tu ? Questionna finalement Hermione directement à son amie.

  _ Je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui dans les bois, répondit la jeune femme en posant une main sur l'épaule du petit être. C'est un ami de Draco.

  _ HEIN ??? S'écrièrent les sept voix d'un même accord.

  Pim ne prit pas la fuite à cet instant qu'à cause de la poigne de sa compagne et de son sourire rassurant.

  _ Explique leur, dit-elle doucement.

  Il hésita encore quelques instants, mais les regards visiblement dénués de haine de ses interlocuteurs semblèrent le convaincre et il s'installa confortablement avant de leur raconter son histoire. Du moins, une partie. Il leur parla de son enfance avec Draco, de l'amitié qu'il avait partagée, de la violence de son père sans entrer dans les détails, mais mentit sur la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés. Il ne leur parla pas de la mort de ses grands-parents, ni de celle de son cousin que Lucius avait fait traîtreusement passer pour lui. Pas plus que de toutes les tortures qu'il avait endurées ensuite, ni… ni du danger qui les menaçait tous à présent.

  Chaque parole prononcée, chaque souvenir étaient pour lui autant de joie et de tristesse qu'il avait bien du mal à contenir, mais lorsqu'il eut terminé, il sut qu'il les avait amenés là où il avait escompté. Tous maintenant serait prêt à aider Draco, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Dans un sens, ils l'avaient compris et pardonné. Il regrettait simplement de ne pas pouvoir tout leur dire, mais il était des choses qu'il n'était pas à lui de révéler et des noms qui ne devaient pas être prononcés. 

  Pas encore.

  Le petit être sourit tristement devant leurs mines choquées et se retira dans l'ombre, les laissant prendre sur eux tout ce qu'il leur avait dit et en accepté l'horreur et les conséquences.

  Harry avait resserré un peu plus son étreinte sur sa compagne tout au long du récit, sentant son dégoût pour Malfoy père augmenter un peu plus, alors que pour la première fois, il éprouvait autre chose que de la haine pour Draco. Savoir que Ron était son ami ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il allait l'aimer pour autant, mais maintenant, il savait qu'il ferait au moins l'effort d'être plus ouvert et peut-être même serait-il capable de lui offrir son amitié, comme Ron l'avait fait. Il réalisait enfin toute la force de son meilleur ami, un cadeau, dont il était sûr, il n'avait pas conscience. Il avait presque l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vraiment compris et en ressentit une certaine honte. Qu'avait-il manqué d'autre qui avait pu le faire souffrir sans qu'il ne le sache ? Rien, espéra-t-il sans trop y croire. Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour se rattraper.

  Hermione quant à elle pleurait doucement. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant le regard rempli de douleur du jeune homme et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement de cœur pour tout ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé de lui. Les frères de Ron n'étaient pas plus fiers, de même que ses amis qui avait le sentiment de ne jamais l'avoir réellement compris, de ne jamais avoir été de véritables compagnons pour lui. 

  Ginny elle aussi était en pleure, véritablement choqué, essayant, sans vraiment y parvenir de contenir ses sanglots. Elle semblait à deux doigts de s'effondrer et personne ne s'offusqua alors lorsque Goyle, se surprenant lui-même par son audace et la force des sentiments qui déferlaient en lui, se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler. La jeune femme accueillit avec joie l'étreinte protectrice et enfuit son visage dans le large torse du jeune homme qui la tint doucement serré contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

  Une fois ses pleurs taris, semblant enfin comprendre ce qu'il venait oser de faire, il se recula un peu, prêt à la laisser, mais la main de la jeune fille sur son bras l'en empêcha et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle l'attira à nouveau à elle.

  Un sourire qui se changea quelque peu en grimace lorsqu'il surprit le regard appuyé de trois frères qui promettait une sérieuse explication sur ce qu'il aurait le droit de faire, s'ils continuaient dans cette direction. Le reste de la petite troupe sembla plus amusée qu'autre chose et il se détendit un peu, laissant la jeune femme s'installer plus confortablement dans son giron. 

  Ginny était pour sa part confuse, ne comprenant pas encore très bien ses sentiments, ni ses actes, mais étonnement heureuse. Il lui semblait presque que personne d'autre n'aurait été capable de la consoler à cet instant.

  Où tout cela les mènerait-il, seul l'avenir le lui dirait.

  Cette étrange scène avait au moins eu le don de détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère, relâchant une partie de la tension que les révélations de Pim avaient provoquée. Les discussions redémarrèrent bon train, notamment sur Ron et Draco et le pourquoi du comment de cette nouvelle amitié. Les spéculations allaient foisons et chacun y mettait du sien pour imaginer des histoires plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres. Seule Ginny et Harry restaient silencieux, l'une observant attentivement la scène, l'autre perdu dans ses pensées.

  _ Bon, finit par dire Hermione. C'est bien beau de se poser des questions, mais concrètement que fait-on pour nos deux zozios ?

  _ On les met ensembles bien sûr, sourit à pleines dents sa cadette.

  _ Ginny, avança Percy, tu sais, je…

  _ Tatata ! On en a déjà parlé, ils formeront un couple parfait.

  _ Mais… tenta une nouvelle fois son aîné sans plus de succès, immédiatement coupé par sa sœur.

  _ Bon. Que ceux qui sont d'accord lèvent la main !

  Il n'y eut d'abord que quatre bras levés. Elle-même, Goyle et Crabbe et très étrangement Harry qui s'attira les regards hallucinés de ses compagnons, auxquels il répondit par un haussement d'épaule. 

  Si c'est ce qui pouvait rendre Ron heureux, alors pourquoi pas. Bien qu'il ait secrètement l'intention de surveiller étroitement Draco. 

  Bientôt, sous cette impulsion, tous finirent par s'exécuter avec plus ou moins de soupires et de ronchonnements.

  _ Parfait, nous allons donc pouvoir agir. Opération Cupidon lancée ! 

  _ Ginny !!!! Glapirent en cœur sept voix désolées, mais aussi quelque peu amusées.

***

  Ron ouvrit la trappe de la tour de magie, laissant passer par son entrebâillement l'air frais de la nuit, avant de la repousser complètement et de gravire les dernières marches qui le séparait du promontoire de pierres noires et légèrement argentées sous les rayons lunaires. Il resserra un peu plus sa cape autour de lui alors qu'une brise glaciale venait courir sur sa peau dans ce lieu exposer aux quatre vents, dont il inspira profondément la senteur de pins et de rosée.

  Draco le suivit immédiatement, refermant la porte derrière lui et lui rendant la cape d'invisibilité de Harry dont ils s'étaient servis pour arriver jusqu'ici en toute sécurité.

  Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant sans rien oser faire, ni bouger, ni parler, avant que Malfoy ne se décide finalement à s'asseoir contre le muret et que Ron ne vienne le rejoindre après quelques hésitations. Il prit place juste à côté de lui, prenant bien garde cependant à ne pas le toucher et plusieurs minutes filèrent ainsi sans que l'un ou l'autre ne parle.

  Chacun observait l'autre du coin de l'œil, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il pensait, tous deux pris dans un flot de pensées similaires sur ce qu'ils avaient entendu et en quoi cela risquait de les affecter. 

  Ron eut en cela bien du mal à ne pas laisser échapper à plusieurs reprise des jurons, alors qu'il réfléchissait aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur leur amitié à peine née. Il avait peur d'entendre Draco lui dire qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne se voit plus. Il avait peur qu'il ne lui dise que tout ça n'était qu'une lamentable erreur et qu'il valait mieux tout oublié. Il ne savait pas s'il en serrait jamais capable. Il avait plus d'affection pour le jeune homme qu'il n'aurait voulu se l'avouer et l'idée même de tout voir ainsi se terminer ainsi lui révulsait l'estomac.

  Et tout ça parce que… parce qu'ils… enfin, comment pouvait-il imaginer une chose pareille ! D'accord, ce n'était pas comme si ce genre d'idée ne lui était pas passé par la tête, mais tout de même, il connaissait l'objet de ses premières attentions depuis longtemps à ce moment là, alors que Draco et lui n'avait véritablement fait connaissance que depuis quelques heures. Ils ne pouvaient comme même pas sérieusement penser que… si ?

  Olàlà ! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris ! Ils voulaient tout détruire ou quoi ?

  Il se renfrogna un peu plus sur lui-même, pestant contre certaines personnes qui devraient apprendre à ne pas se mêler des affaires de cœur des autres.

  Draco n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Pour tout dire, il était terrifié. Horriblement terrifié et confus. Il n'osait pas regarder Ron de peur de voir le dégoût et le rejet dans ses yeux, même si ce qui avait été dit n'était que fantasme absurde. Il avait peur de le voir s'éloigner, de le voir le rejeter alors qu'il lui avait à peine offert son amitié. Il avait peur de se retrouver à nouveau seul face à ses souvenirs.

  Pourquoi avaient-il fallu qu'ils aillent parler d'une chose pareille ? Bon d'accord… 

_  D'accord quoi ??? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !!! Draco, tu es stupide, stupide, stupide ! _

  Il secoua vigoureusement la tête ne voulant pas savoir où le cours de ses pensées pourrait le mener et laissa filer encore un long moment de silence gêné.

  Finalement, Ron n'y tint plus et laissa échapper sa surprise.

  _ Bah ça ! 

  _ Ouaip ! Murmura son compagnon, incertain de la conduite à tenir.

  _ C'est surprenant.

  _ Huhu…

  _ Ils sont fous ! Je ne vois pas d'autres explications ! 

  _ Probablement…

  Weslay aurait presque juré entendre une pointe de regret dans la voix du blond, mais se persuada qu'il avait probablement rêvé et à nouveau ils restèrent de longues minutes sans parler.

  _ Je ne savais pas pour Ginny et Goyle, dit soudain Draco, déviant le sujet.

  Ron le regarda avec des grands yeux, réalisant soudain ce à quoi il faisait allusion et auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant.

  Sa petite sœur et… Goyle ???

  C'était impossible et pourtant…

  Il sentit soudain poindre un mal de crâne et grogna doucement.

  _ Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Draco.

  _ Si, si, c'est juste que c'est…

  _ Inimaginable ? Inconcevable ? Extraordinaire ? Pas humain ?

  _ Quelque chose dans ce goût là.

  _ Il me semble avoir entendu le même genre d'allusion à notre sujet, il n'y a pas plus de dix minutes.

  _ Oui, mais…

  _ Mais quoi ?

  _ C'est juste que… Rhooo, et puis zut, si elle est heureuse ainsi, ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller l'en empêcher.

  _ Bien dit ! 

  _ Mais quand même ! 

  Draco éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami qui donnait à son visage une moue adorable, un peu comme un petit chaton en colère, à la queue ébouriffée et crachouillant tant bien que mal tout en sachant que ça n'aurait aucun effet.

  _ Je le connais bien, tu sais et pour ça il est réglo.

  _ Si tu le dis, soupira le jeune homme en souriant doucement, étrangement réchauffé par le petit rire qui venait juste d'échapper à son compagnon.

  Il n'en restait pas mois inquiet, mais quel grand frère digne de ce nom ne le serait pas. En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils étaient… mignons et pria secrètement pour que tout se termine bien.

  _ Et que fait-on pour… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

  _ Je crois qu'on pourrait jouer avec leurs nerfs, répondit Draco un petit sourire un peu pervers accroché aux lèvres.

  _ C'est à dire… ?

  _ Je ne sais pas toi, mais je ne connais rien de plus énervant que de voir les événements s'arrêter brutalement au moment critique, comme brisé dans leur élan, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

  _ Tout à fait, apprécia le rouquin en se frottant les mains. Que voilà une bonne idée, ehehe ! 

  _ On est méchant, ponctua Draco.

  _ Vi ! 

  _ Et ils vont nous en vouloir ! 

  _ Vi ! 

  _ On commence quand ?

  Des expressions démoniaques jumelles naquirent sur leurs traits, alors qu'ils mettaient au point leur propre plan, se rapprochant inconsciemment pour partager la chaleur de leur corps. 

***

  Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine ! Et rien, nada, que quick, petzouille ! Ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce ! 

  Ginny soupira d'énervement, contenant tout juste sa frustration, alors qu'elle se laissait une fois de plus, aller dans les bras protecteurs de Goyle. Le jeune homme et elle, étaient plus où moins ensemble, pour son plus grand bonheur, jouant pour l'instant la carte de l'amitié et de la connaissance avant d'aller plus loin. Pas encore de baiser, ni de caresses échangées, juste quelques tendres étreintes et de longues heures à discuter de tout et de rien. Oh, bien sûr ses frères, Ron y compris et même Draco d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, avaient d'hors et déjà mis les choses au clair, mais Ginny n'avait pas souhaité aller trop vite, pas plus que le jeune homme. 

  Les choses viendraient en leur temps.

  Pour son frère par contre, c'était une autre affaire !

  Après avoir révéler aux deux jeunes gens qu'ils étaient au courant et avoir ainsi scellé leur étrange amitié, ils avaient mis leur plan en action. Chaque cours, chaque repas, chaque instant avaient été un prétexte à les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Illusions, bousculades, erreur de potions, rendez-vous mal donnés, tout avait été bon pour le mettre tous les deux seuls et face à l'évidence qui crevaient maintenant leurs regards avertis. Et pourtant… rien ! 

  C'était à se désespérer. 

  Ils avaient tout essayé, tout tenté et commençaient sérieusement à être à cours d'idée. Le plus frustrant étant que la plus part du temps, ils ne semblaient pas loin de tomber dans la toile amoureuse qu'elle leur avait soigneusement tissée. Mains s'attardant un peu plus que de mesure. Regards échangés pendant de longues minutes. Corps emmêlés aux bouches si proches qu'elles pouvaient presque se toucher. Mais non, pas même un petit picot sur le bout des lèvres.

  Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Aucun d'eux ne savait plus quoi faire et cela les rendait tous plus où moins dingues, car ils ne pouvaient maintenant plus nier ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

  Elle avait cependant une dernière carte à jouer, mais ce coup-ci était sa dernière tentative, après... Leur cas était perdu, même pour le plus grand sorcier de la terre. Elle avait décidé de tous les faire jouer à « action ou vérité » et avait bien l'intention de forcer le destin.

***

  Lorsque les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent, tout le monde était déjà installé. Le soleil régnant une fois de plus sur un ciel sans nuage, le petit groupe avait décidé de pique-niquer dans une partie tranquille du jardin où personne ne viendrait les déranger.

   Cette semaine avait été riche en émotions alors qu'ils avaient appris peu à peu à mieux se connaître, mais ils avaient choisi de garder leur nouvelle amitié secrète des autres élèves et professeurs, en grande partie à cause de Rogue et de ce qu'il pourrait faire. De même, ils n'étaient pas sûr de la réaction des autres sorciers et sorcières. Depuis que l'école avait été fondée, jamais Serpentards et Griffondors n'avaient éprouvé entre eux autre chose que de la rivalité, au point que s'en était presque devenu un principe. Savoir alors que leurs plus féroces représentant avaient modifié cette règle n'allait pas forcément plaire à tout le monde, élèves compris. De plus, même si le petit groupe semblait solidement lié à présent, il restait quelques doutes, quelques hésitations dans l'esprit de chacun. Tout était encore trop récent et fragile pour qu'il l'expose à la vue et à la critique de tous. Leur amitié naissante pourrait très bien ne pas y résister.

  Ils avaient donc caché chacune de leur rencontre, masqué chacun de leur échange sous les parodies de leur ancienne haine, s'assurant de ne jamais être découvert. Cela avait créé entre eux une étrange tension, qui ne s'effaçait que lorsqu'ils étaient enfin seuls et pouvait parler et agir librement.

  De fait, toute la petite troupe était rapidement venue à s'apprécier. Ils avaient découvert que, lorsqu'il n'était plus emprunt de son dédain et de ses airs supérieurs et vaniteux, Draco était un agréable compagnons, plein d'humour et joie de vivre, même si la mélancolie et une profonde tristesse marquaient parfois ses traits. Il s'était d'ailleurs énormément rapproché de Harry, avec lequel il avait eu une longue conversation où ils avaient posé toutes leurs rancœurs à plat pour en faire leur deuil. La chose faite, ils s'étaient révélés ensemble presque aussi roublards que lorsque le blond était avec Ron et des fous rires avaient souvent fusé au détriment de l'un ou l'autre de leurs amis. Les frères Weslay n'avaient pas été non plus en manque, surtout lorsqu'ils s'étaient associés au jeune homme pour harceler le pauvre Goyle qu'ils avaient bien failli faire craquer. Seul l'intervention de Crabbe avait sauvé son ami de la dépression lorsqu'il avait « appris » tous les interdits qu'ils avaient posés, en lui expliquant, à moitié mort de rire, que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un jeu.

  Tout comme Draco, les deux jeune gens s'étaient parfaitement intégrés au groupe, pour leur plus grand bonheur car ils s'étaient ainsi découverts des amis plus fidèles qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu espérer aux seins des Serpentards. 

  Quant à Ron et Malfoy, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Lors de leurs réunions bien sûr, mais aussi grâce au petit jeu des chasseurs chassés qu'ils avaient établi faire tourner chèvres leurs camarades et qui déclenchaient souvent chez eux des crises de rire. Il y avait également les nuits qu'ils partageaient, assis l'un contre l'autre, parfois silencieusement, parfois bercer par une discussion agréable sur les hauteurs de la tour de magie. Cette semaine avait définitivement scellé leur amitié. Une amitié profonde qui semblait parfois aller au-delà pour les deux jeunes gens. Notamment lors de leurs faux moments d'hésitations, sous les regards scrutateurs et attentifs de leurs amis, lorsqu'ils étaient tellement proche l'un de l'autre qu'un simple mouvement d'air aurait pu les unir. Le temps semblait parfois se suspendre alors et leur jeu devenir réalité, lorsque tremblant, ils sentaient naître l'envie de se toucher. Mais jusqu'à présent, ils avaient toujours reculé à temps, troublés par ces réactions qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'avouer, qu'ils craignaient d'exprimer, chacun dans le dénie de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

  Encore à cet instant, alors qu'ils s'avançaient l'un à côté de l'autre et que leurs mains se frôlaient parfois, ils devaient se faire souffrance pour ne pas les laisser se lier et retrouver la chaleur qu'ils avaient éprouvée le premier jour. 

  Pourtant, cela restait inconscient, car ce qu'il avait plutôt en tête à cet l'instant, était la mine déconfite que leur offrait bien malgré eux leurs amis, après tant et tant de tentatives ratées, et qui promettaient encore quelques scènes hilarantes.

  Ils échangèrent d'ailleurs un regard entendu et plein de malice devant l'expression décidée de Ginny et prirent rapidement place dans le petit cercle, l'un à côté de l'autre, plus proche que ne le seraient de simples amis, mais pas assez pour des amants. Ils durent alors faire appel à toute leur volonté pour ne pas exploser de rire devant les regards exaspérés et presque suppliants qui se posèrent sur eux.

  Le repas commença rapidement et ils augmentèrent encore la tension en s'échangeant parfois leur aliment en gestes tendres. Tension à son comble lorsque Draco offrit délicatement une fraise à Ron et laissa ses doigts s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Tous retinrent leur souffle à cet instant, même les deux garçons qui eurent plus où moins conscience d'être allé un peu trop loin, alors que leurs cœurs battaient à cent à l'heure. Mais Malfoy se rattrapa bien vite et souriant à son compagnon se lécha rapidement les doigts comme si de rien n'était, mais dans le secret espoir de pouvoir goûter la saveur de sa peau.

  Il regarda alors le reste de la petite troupe qui essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre de ce nouveau coup du sort, dissimulant mal leur frustration et finit de manger tranquillement, jouant la carte de l'ignorance..

  Ron eut un peu plus de mal à se remettre, les joues encore brûlantes de ce qui s'était passé et évita pour quelques minutes de croiser le regard du blond, de peur qu'il n'y lise des sentiments qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre lui-même.

  Il craignait de plus en plus que ses amis n'aient eu raison.

  Il eut presque du mal à cacher son soulagement, lorsque les conversations reprirent un cours normal et que plus aucun regard ne fut braqué sur lui.

  Finalement, le repas terminé et les assiettes débarrassées, ils s'installèrent tous confortablement et Ginny mit son plan en action.

  _ Bien, dit-elle. Qui est tenté par un petit jeu?

  _ Ca dépend, dit George paresseusement allongé sous un rayon de soleil. Quoi ?

  _ Action ou vérité.

  _ HEIN ??? Demandèrent plusieurs voix.

  _ Bah quoi, ça pourrait être marrant.

  _ Moi, je suis d'accord, dit Hermione, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

  _ Oh, pitié non, souffla Percy, sous l'accord de ses deux frères. La dernière fois ça c'est transformé en jeu de massacre.

  _ Allons, allons, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, sourit Ginny aux souvenirs de cette catastrophique journée pour ses trois frères.

  _ Non, c'était pire ! 

  Elle entendit Ron rire dans sa barbe à cette remarque. Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié, il avait échappé au pire alors, mais cette fois…

  _ Moi, ça me va, dit Goyle.

  _ C'est parce que tu ne connais pas ma sœur, moufla Fred désespéré.

  _ Qui est pour ? Demanda la concernée.

  Six mains se levèrent immédiatement, emportant de fait la majorité. Seul les trois frères s'étaient abstenus, ainsi que Draco qui n'était pas sur que ce soit une si bonne idée. Il craignait ce qui pourrait lui être demandé. Il était presque prêt à s'en aller, mais l'enthousiasme de Ron l'en dissuada finalement, bien qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise. Le rouquin dut inconsciemment percevoir sa gêne car il posa une main réconfortante sur son genou.

  _ Ok, dit Ginny qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Qui commence ?

  _ Moi ! Répondit Percy bien décidé à se venger de la dernière fois. Alors, alors qui vais-je choisir… ? Tient ! Goyle ! 

  Le jeune homme perdit un peu de son sourire devant l'expression machiavélique de son aîné et commença à craindre ce qui allait lui arriver.

  _ Alors, vérité ou défi ?

  _ Hum… vérité.

  _ Bien ! Depuis combien de temps étais-tu amoureux de Ginny ?

  _ PERCY !!!! S'écria la jeune fille.

  _ Bah quoi, j'ai le droit de demander, non ?

  Sa cadette ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt, sachant qu'elle n'avait rien à redire, alors que près d'elle, Goyle était passé plus rouge qu'une écrevisse. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil timide à la jeune femme, se triturant les doigts, avant de finalement reporter son attention sur Percy et répondre doucement : 

  _ Trois ans.

  _ Hein ?

  _ J'ai dit _trois_ ans, répéta le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

  Tous, sauf Crabbe qui connaissait déjà la vérité, le dévisagèrent étonnés, même Ginny qui n'en revenait pas et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire doucement. Sans même réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui releva alors doucement la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens quelques instants, avant de finalement déposer doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Goyle lui répondit aussitôt et ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, sous les regards stupéfiés de leurs amis, avant que ceux-ci n'applaudissent finalement, heureux pour le nouveau couple.

  Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent aussitôt, tous deux couleurs fushia, mais une immense expression de plaisir au visage.

  _ Okkkk, dit finalement Percy, à toi Goyle.

  Le jeune homme acquiesça et fit le tour de l'assemblée avant de finalement s'arrêter sur Fred qui n'aima pas, mais alors pas du tout le regard malicieux qu'il lui lança.

  _ Fred, dit-il. Vérité ou défi.

  _ Je crois que je vais prendre défi, répondit le jumeau voulant échapper à une nouvelle désastreuse révélation sur sa vie.

  Goyle se frotta les mains, visiblement ravi et grimaça à Crabbe qui savait déjà ce qu'il avait en tête.

  _ Bien, je te mets au défi d'embrasser Rogue sur la joue la prochaine fois que tu le verras et devant mon témoin ici présent, ponctua le jeune homme en désignant son frère d'arme.

  _ QUOI ? S'étouffa Fred.

  Tout le monde éclata de rire, alors que le pauvre garçon maugréait contre sa mauvaise fortune, sachant qu'il ne pourrait y couper et faisait signe d'un air résigné qu'il acceptait.

  Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

  Soupirant, il se tourna alors vers Hermione, bien décidé à se venger.

  _ Action ou vérité ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

  La jeune femme hésita quelques instants avant de dire :

  _ Vérité.

  _ Harry et toi avez déjà consumé votre relation ? Demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

  Hermione rougit aussitôt, alors que Potter lançait un regard chargé de menace, accompagné d'un petit grognement, au jeune homme qui se contenta de lui sourire comme si de rien n'était. Tout le monde pouffa plus où moins discrètement devant leur embarras, s'attirant eux aussi le regard foudroyant du sorcier qui eut plus pour effet d'augmenter leur fou rire que de les terrifier.

  Hermione jura dans sa barbe contre tous les Weslay en général pour les ennuis qu'ils lui causaient, avant de répondre d'une voix forte et assurée, de nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même et un petit sourire provocateur aux lèvres : 

  _ Mais bien sûr ! 

  Toute la petite troupe grimaça son entendement et Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, se demandant ce qu'il faisait avec des pervers pareils.

  _ Et on peut savoir où ? Demanda Fred parti sur sa lancée.

  _ Tatata, une seule question, c'est la règle grand frère, lui rappela Ginny.

  _ Ne force pas ta chance, grogna Harry.

  Fred haussa les épaules.

  _ De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas me faire pire que ce que m'a demandé Goyle, alors… 

  Une mimique de véritable dégoût passa sur son visage et Harry éclata de rire.

  _ Ne crois pas ça ! Je pourrais toujours te demander de lui rouler un patin.

  L'expression horrifiée qui passa sur les traits du jeune homme à ce moment là fut remarquable de vérité et tout le monde parti une nouvelle fois à rire.

  _ Ne t'en fait pas, Fred, souffla Harry entre deux hoquets. T'as peur aura suffit à payer ton audace. Je ne suis pas méchant à ce point là.

  Le jeune homme se détendit et ce fut au tour d'Hermione de poser la question fatidique.

  _ Ginny !Déclara-t-elle. Que choisis-tu ?

  _ Je crois que je vais prendre le défi.

  _ Ok, alors je te défis de ne pas toucher Goyle pour tout le reste de la journée.

  _ Hein ??? Mais c'est sadique ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux jeunes gens.

  _ Non, c'est juste ma petite vengeance pour m'avoir laissé patauger avec Harry.

  Ginny aurait voulu répliquer, mais il n'y avait rien à redire, ce n'était qu'un juste châtiment. 

  _ Très bien, souffla-t-elle en s'écartant à contre cœur du jeune homme qui dut la laisser partir.

  Ils se regardèrent un long moment désespéré, mais se firent une raison et se contentèrent donc de rester le plus près possible l'un de l'autre. Après tout, ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Quelques terribles heures. 

  _ Je ne te savais pas aussi rancunière, souffla Harry à l'oreille de sa compagne.

  _ Je ne le suis pas, mais ça lui apprendra à ne pas trop se mêler des affaires de cœur des autres, lui murmura-t-elle en retour. Et puis, j'annulerais mon défi d'ici une heure ou deux, juste le temps qu'elle comprenne.

  _ Là je te reconnais, lui répondit Harry en lui déposant un petit baiser sur le coup.

  _ EH ! Protesta Ginny. Ils ne devraient pas avoir le droit de faire ça devant nous.

  _ Tututu, Ginny, souligna Draco. C'est ton défi, pas le leur.

  _ Très bien, bouda la jeune femme. Puisque c'est comme ça, Draco, vérité ou action?

  Le jeune homme grogna contre lui-même et sa stupide grande bouche, avant de murmurer le mot « défi » et manquant complètement le sourire victorieux de la jeune femme, qui n'échappa pas au reste de la petite troupe.

  Ron déglutit péniblement devant l'expression de sa sœur, craignant presque pour la vie du jeune homme, alors que les autres devinaient sans mal ce qui allait se passer et en souriaient déjà d'avance.

  _ Bien, bien, bien. Je te mets au défi d'embrasser Ron sur la bouche et un vrai baiser, pas un petit smack de rien du tout, avec langue et tout !

  _ GINNY ! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons soudain plus rouge que des tomates.

  _ Y'a pas à discuter, déclara la jeune femme. C'est le défi ! 

  Draco et Ron se regardèrent quelques instants, très embarrassés, alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle, crispé, attendant enfin de voir le moment qu'ils cherchaient à provoquer depuis une semaine.

  Draco déglutit péniblement, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.  Il ne pouvait pas faire ça… il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Si jamais il l'embrassait… bon dieu, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter.

  Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Bien sûr que si, il le pourrait, il suffirait de s'écarter. Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout. Bon, d'accord, un vrai, mais quand même, c'était juste dans le cadre d'un défi, ça ne voulait rien dire.

  Vraiment ?

  Il n'en était pas si sûr. Il lui semblait presque que c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

  _Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée !!! Je le savais, je le savais !  Ron je suis désolé ! _

  Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer et puis, il se doutait que pour le jeune homme, cela n'aurait aucune signification. Ron ne saurait jamais ce qu'il pensait vraiment et qu'il osait tout juste s'avouer. Ca n'allait rien changer. Il en rirait même probablement d'ici quelques heures.

  Pourtant pour lui…

  _Ayez pitié de moi ! Allez mon vieux Draco, courage ! _

  Inspirant profondément, il fit face à Ron et, fermant les yeux, se rapprocha doucement de lui jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres.

  Le rouquin qui avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts, le regarda se rapprocher, son souffle bloqué dans sa poitrine. 

  Il n'allait pas… il… il ne fallait pas… il… il… oh, sainte mère, il était en train de l'embrasser. 

  Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il ouvrit instinctivement la bouche pour laisser le passage à Draco qui se mêla immédiatement à lui et perdit toute pensée cohérente. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort, que c'était tout ce dont il avait pu rêver. Il referma alors instinctivement ses bras sur le jeune homme, se lançant à corps perdu dans la bataille, explorant plus profondément les sensations qui s'insinuaient en lui et emportaient ses sens.

  Draco grogna légèrement en le sentant répondre, alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à s'écarter et sourit doucement lorsqu'il l'attira un peu plus à lui, soudain libéré de toutes ses peurs. Oubliant alors le monde autour, il se laissa guider par ses instincts, pour ne profiter que du simple plaisir de se sentir enfin complet.

  Les huit autres spectateurs se regardèrent tous d'un œil entendu en les voyant échangé plus qu'un simple objet de défi et soupirèrent de soulagement. Enfin, ils y étaient arrivés ! 

  Si ce n'avait été la crainte de déranger le couple perdu pour le reste du monde, ils se seraient probablement chaudement congratulés.

  _Une bonne chose de faite,_ pensa Ginny.

***

  Remus frappa légèrement à la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce. La salle était grande et confortablement meublée. Au centre se trouvait un large bureau de bois de merisier, recouvert de quelques dossiers parfaitement rangés et alignés, sous lequel courrait un tapis d'orient aux dominances carmin et or. Même couleurs qui recouvraient le canapé reposant contre le mur de droite et que les lourds rideaux qui paraient la large fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Une immense bibliothèque regorgeant de livres rares et puissants, ornait le mur de gauche et laissait filtrer une odeur assez agréable de vieux cuir.

  Ernst se tenait débout prêt de la fenêtre, les traits étrangement adoucis par la lumière qu'elle laissait filtrer. Il ne se retourna pas à son entrée.

  Il attendit alors patiemment que son ami lui accorde et son attention et finisse par se retourner, pour lui adresser un grand sourire.

  _ Que regardiez-vous ? S'enquit le magicien, intrigué de sa visible bonne humeur.

  _ Une scène très intéressante. Nous avons bien fait de les protéger.

  _ Enfin ?

  _ Et plus encore même.

  Remus sourit à son tour.

  _ Je ne crois pas que Rogue nous pardonnera jamais de l'avoir tellement accaparé.

  Ernst renifla tout juste à cette remarque.

  _ Nous ne pouvions pas le laisser savoir ce qui se passait, dieu sait ce qui se serait arrivé s'Il avait été au courant.

  Remus hocha la tête et se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour observer lui aussi la scène.

  _ Tout semble s'arranger, dit-il. Nous avons encore une chance.

  _ Ne crions pas trop vite victoire, Remus. Ponctua gravement son ami. Tant que nous n'aurons pas récupéré l' Aŀhŗan Nēhr rien ne sera gagner.

  _ Je sais, mais l'espoir est permis.

  _ Bien sûr, bien sûr, soupira gentiment son compagnon. Il est indispensable même. Mais avez-vous fait ce que je vous avais demandé ?

  _ Oui, elles sont toutes en place. Mais je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant si…

  _ Elles tiendront, pas longtemps, peut-être deux jours tout au plus, mais elles tiendront et cela nous laissera au moins un peu de temps. Souhaitons juste que nous n'ayons jamais à les utiliser. Oh fait, n'avez-vous pas reçu une lettre ce matin ? Que dit-elle ?

   _ Pas grand chose, répondit le magicien. Il semblerait qu'ils aient retrouvé sa trace, mais il ne veut pas trop s'avancer.

  _ Rien d'autres ?

  _ Rien d'intéressant pour notre affaire.

  _ Je vois, sourit doucement Ernst en détectant un léger rougissement sur les joues de son compagnon. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre alors.

  Il se retourna vers la fenêtre, observant à nouveau la scène qui se jouait un peu plus loin. Un instant de bonheur qui, si la chance était avec eux, ne verrait jamais sa fin. Mais alors même que cette pensée le traversait, un frisson glacial parcourut son échine et il eut la certitude que ses espoirs étaient vains. 

  Un voile noir passa sur son regard et il sentit peut-être pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la peur naître dans son cœur.

***

  Il regarda le grimoire qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il lui fallait user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas trembler de joies et d'excitation.

  Il était enfin à lui ! Enfin, il avait le pouvoir !

  Bientôt les anciens temps pourrait renaître. 

  Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une petite chose. Une toute petite chose et il pourrait entamer le Sãryl Rhreï. Il pourrait le ramener.

  Il était temps de retourner à Poulard.

A suivre…

Oukica une auteuse sadique ???


	11. Destinée Cruelle

Titre : Ames Sœurs

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : cruel

Base : Harry Potter

Notes :  1) comme je l'avais signalé un peu plus tôt et je me répète, ce n'est pas pour rien que cette fic est classé R, donc ceux que le sang, les entrailles, les chaires en lambeau et la torture dégoûtent, ne faites pas un pas de plus, ce chapitre et ceux qui vont suivre ne sont pas pour vous. Je n'ai aucune pitié pour mes perso et n'en aurait aucune à l'avenir, vous êtes prévenu.

             2) pour ceux qui ne saurait pas, « Omea o Korosu » veut dire « je vais te tuer » en japonais et est l'expression préférée de Heero à l'encontre de Duo dans Gundam Wing. Quand à Ryo Saeba, il s'agit du fameux City Hunter ou Niky Larson si vous préférez (vade retro satanas aux infidèles qui ne connaisse pas ce coureur de jupon hilarant, je leur conseil immédiatement le manga et j'ai bien dit le manga, la BD quoi, pas le dessin animé).

             3) pour certaine traduction, il faudra attendre le chapitre prochain, je peux pas tout vous dire quand même^^ 

             4) cette histoire est complètement OOC à partir de maintenant, je ne connais entre autre pas grand chose de Sirius et Remus et des Maraudeurs, donc ne vous fier pas au bouquin, juste à mon imagination

             5) il est interdit de tuer l'auteur tant qu'elle n'a pas terminé son histoire

voilà, maintenant, en selle… niark, niark, niark !!! 

Ames Sœurs

Chapitre 11

Destinée Cruelle

  Quelques heures.

  Plus que quelques heures et tant de choses à faire encore. Tant de détails à organiser, à vérifier. Des détails préparés depuis si longtemps, appris et revu tant et tant de fois, comme s'il n'avait existé que cela tout au long de ces années. Tant de mots qui dansaient dans son esprit, laissant couler en lui une puissance qu'il s'était désespéré de retrouver, des espoirs qu'il croyait perdus. Enfin… enfin le jour était venu de les réaliser. Enfin le rêve de toute une vie, le travail de tant de génération avant lui, allait être accompli. Et cette fois, il n'y aurait personne pour se mettre en travers de son chemin.

  Personne.

  Et plus que quelques heures maintenant.

  Malgré les lourds rideaux noirs et opaques qui couvraient les hautes fenêtres de la pièce, l'inondant d'obscurité, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas encore nuit. Il pouvait sentir les rayons pénétrant du soleil percer l'épais tissu pour venir presque brûler sa peau. Il attendait le crépuscule, le voulait, le désirait plus qu'autre chose, languissant de pouvoir sentir couler sur son corps sa fraîcheur mortelle. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne viendrait avant plusieurs heures encore et qu'il lui faudrait affronter la rudesse du soleil bien avant de le voir glisser sur lui.

  Oui, il lui restait tant de choses à faire.

  Mais avant, il souhaitait profiter encore un peu de la tranquille horreur du spectacle qui s'offrait à son regard. Il ne pouvait se lasser de voir danser les flammes devant lui, brûlant lentement sur les pierres noires et anguleuses de la cheminée, léchant les derniers restes d'un sang qui les avait nourrit. Leur teinte bleu vert se reflétait à peine et n'éclairait rien de la pièce dans laquelle il reposait, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, les bras posés avec possessivité sur un grimoire enchâssé d'or et de cuir carmin. Rien si ce n'était peut-être les traces sanglantes qu'il n'avait pas consumées et qui paraît le devant du foyer de leur couleur rubis et gluante, ultime preuve de la vie qui s'était évanouie ici, servant de bûcher à ces flammes ténébreuses.

  Il écarta un instant son regard du feu pour le porter sur le petit flacon de cristal qui reposait sur la table près de lui et prit délicatement l'objet de dix centimètres à peine qui contenait le précieux liquide qu'il y avait déposé. Moins précieux certes que celui qu'il conservait dans l'écrin de bois poser sur son bureau, mais tout aussi indispensable.

  Il le porta un instant devant son regard et, faisant jouer sur ses pupilles sa couleur carmine, laissa naître à ses lèvres un léger sourire satisfait. 

  Même couleur qui paraît encore ses longs doigts effilés.

  Il l'agita un peu, faisant tanguer légèrement son contenu aussi transparent et pur qu'un rubis, comme une perle de vin dont on se languissait de goûter le bouquet. Il reposa alors le petit flacon, prenant bien garde de ne pas risquer de le renverser par un geste malheureux et, alors que d'une main, il caressait négligemment la couverture lisse du grimoire, il amena l'autre à ses lèvres et d'un geste lent, presque gracieux, tel un chat, commença à lécher le liquide déjà à moitié coaguler qui poissait ses doigts. Son goût cuivré fondit immédiatement sur sa langue, pour couler doucement dans sa gorge et le faire frémir de délice. Il se délecta alors plus fiévreusement encore de sa peau,  répugnant à laisser seulement échapper à son appétit une seule goutte de la précieuse substance, teintant ses lèvres de carmin dans son empressement. 

  Lorsqu'il ne resta plus aucune trace du liquide sur sa main, grognant presque de dépit, il laissa sa langue jouer sur ses muqueuses encore gorgées, dans un geste provocateur pour quiconque aurait pu l'observer. Ses yeux brillaient désormais d'une teinte étrangement proche des flammes qui se consumaient dans l'âtre, reflet de ce qui aurait pu être jugé folie, mais qui étaient désormais maîtres d'un destin bien plus tragique.

  D'une nouvelle ère.

  Il resta encore un long moment ainsi immobile, avant que les derniers souffles du feu n'évoluent à son regard pour mourir finalement, retournant, enfant du néant, à sa mère de ténèbres. La dernière source de lumière de la pièce se tarit avec lui et elle sembla se désintégré pour ne plus laisser que le vide d'une nuit sans fin.

  Il se leva alors, nullement dérangé par cette obscurité et se déplaça lentement jusqu'à son bureau pour en prendre l'écrin qui reposait dessus. Sa robe évasée à ses pieds, glissa sur le parquet parfaitement ciré, le balayant d'un son pendulaire et discret de friselis. Il se saisit du coffret d'acajou lisse et froid et l'ouvrit délicatement, exposant à sa vue son intérieur de velours rouge étrangement éclairé par le flacon central qui laissait échapper une légère lueur. Une autre fiole de pur cristal finement taillé y reposait également, jumelle de celle qu'il avait laissée sur son guéridon, mais vide. 

  Il le porta alors avec milles précautions jusqu'à la petite table, pour y glisser le dernier flacon, avant de le refermer et d'en tourner la clé qui scellait le sort de protection. Il glissa le petit objet d'argent qui reposait sur une chaîne, à son cou et, tirant un cordon de soie noire,  appela finalement un de ses serviteurs.

  Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que deux coups légers ne soient portés à sa porte et qu'il ne lui ordonne d'entrer. L'être se glissa aussitôt à l'intérieur, laissant un fin faisceau de lumière l'accompagner, pour venir rapidement allumer les différentes bougies qui ornaient la pièce. Ses dernières éclairèrent aussitôt son visage gobelin et défiguré d'une cicatrice transverse qui semblait littéralement le couper en deux, punition d'un ordre mal exécuté. Ses mains, pourtant tremblantes, accomplirent habillement leur travail, alors qu'il gardait son regard vitreux respectueusement baissé au sol. 

  Il était pauvrement vêtu, à peine quelques guenilles sales et déchirés qui laissaient voir les marques profondes qui zébraient son dos et ses flancs. Pourtant, il ne protestait pas, les coups qu'il avait reçus, il le savait, n'étaient que caresses comparés à ce qu'il avait déjà vu infliger. Et c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu participer à cette triste mascarade qu'il avait reçu ce châtiment. Il haïssait son maître et avait beaucoup à se plaindre de lui, mais jamais ces marques ne feraient partis de ses griefs. Cette souffrance était sa fierté, un peu d'une torture inhumaine qu'il avait pris sur lui pour soulager, au moins pour un temps, une âme bien plus meurtrie. Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir fuir cependant cette maison, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Mais un jour prochain, peut-être…

  Bientôt, la pièce entière sembla renaître des ténèbres, laissant à nouveau voir l'immense bibliothèque couverte de livres, l'étrange mappemonde de cuivre et de bois qui ne dessinait rien des continents connus et le pendule lunaire qui avait stoppé sa course en attendant les premiers rayons de l'astre nocturne. Il y avait aussi les chaînes et anneaux de fer qui pendaient autrefois au mur et reposaient maintenant sur le bureau, et tant d'autres choses encore, témoins de dizaines d'années de recherches, de travaux et d'apprentissages. 

  Le maître des lieux laissa son regard se promener encore quelques instants sur son univers, sur ses créations, presque nostalgique.

  Au sol, les ébauches d'un pentacle partiellement dissimulé par un tapis, au mur, les traces sanglantes de mois de tortures et dans l'âtre, les restes de ce qui avait un jour été un bébé. Un petit être innocent dont il avait pris plaisir à déchirer la gorge de ses mains pour en recueillir de sang.

  _Rheï Alrăhr…_

  Il pouvait encore sentir sous ses doigts sa peau céder doucement, exposant ses chaires délicates et gorgées de vie. Il pouvait encore entendre à ses oreilles ses cris désespérés, ses appels à une vie qu'il savait le quitter. Il pouvait encore goûter son sang délicatement parfumé de cette pureté que seuls les nouveau-nés possédaient.

  Une offrande.

  Un paiement comme en reçoit le Passeur de Morts pour mener les âmes jusqu'à l'autre rive.

  La première pierre sur le chemin de la destiné.

  Se saisissant de la sacoche de cuir qui reposait prêt de son fauteuil, il la passa rapidement en bandoulière sur ses épaules, après y avoir déposé l'écrin et, alors que son serviteur s'évertuait encore à allumer les derniers cierges, il glissa la capuche de sa robe sur sa tête, plongeant son visage dans son obscurité d'où seul son regard pouvait percer.

  Il se tourna alors vers le Gobelin.

  _ Le jour est arrivé, Gohr. Souffla-t-il. Il est temps de découvrir l'Oryale.

  L'être sentit un long frisson parcourir aussitôt son échine à peine le nom prononcé et faillit relever brusquement la tête. 

  L'Oryale ?

  Ainsi ce qu'il avait glissé dans sa sacoche…

  Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

  Non, ce ne pouvait pas… Pas déjà… ! Il n'avait rien vu, rien suspecté, comment… ? Et mon dieu, il ne pourrait jamais les prévenir à temps ! Il allait être obligé de le suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parte… et… Non !!!! C'était impossible ! Ils n'étaient pas prêts, ils ne savaient pas ! Ils ne savaient Pas ! 

  Ses mains se mirent à trembler si fort qu'il faillit lâcher la flamme qu'il tenait et, oubliant toute prudence, releva sur son maître ses yeux noirs et perdus. Celui-ci ne s'intéressait déjà plus à lui, occupé à rassembler les quelques éléments dont il aurait besoin.

  Il recula d'un pas, terrifié.

  Mais comment… ? Il lui manquait toujours l' Aŀhŗan Nēhr, il…

  Presque affolé, il avait laissé son regard se perdre sur le guéridon et ce qu'il y vit alors le fit presque défaillir.

  Ils avaient échoué ! 

  Ils. Avaient. Echoué.

  Ils ne L'avaient pas récupéré.

  IL était en sa possession.

  Il regarda la cheminé où demeuraient les traces de sang, il regarda le mûr d'où les chaînes avaient disparues et ses yeux se portèrent à nouveau sur le guéridon dont son maître retirait le livre et le poignard d'argent et de corne qui s'y trouvaient jusqu'à présent. Il lui sembla presque que son univers venait de se désintégrer devant lui.

  IL était en sa possession.

  Et il allait ouvrir l'Oryale.

  Tout était perdu.

***

    Draco s'assit rapidement à la table d'étude, immédiatement suivit de Ron qui prit place à côté de lui, l'air de rien, ainsi que de Goyle et Ginny. Les deux couples se grimacèrent un sourire entendu et soulagé, avant de se plonger respectivement dans leurs livres. Ils avaient choisit la table la plus à l'écart de la bibliothèque, perdue dans un recoin sombre d'une chicane dans le mur de pierre froide, pour se protéger des regards indiscrets. Harry, Hermione et Crabbe ne tarderaient pas à les rejoindre, une fois qu'ils seraient parvenus à se défaire de Rogue qui avait failli les surprendre.

  Un peu trop empressé après une journée passée à se battre froid pour sauvegarder les apparences, les quatre jeunes gens avaient abandonné toute prudence une fois les cours terminés et, se croyant à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs, avaient décidé de rattraper les longues heures écoulées. Malheureusement, ils avaient oublié que Rogue n'avait pas encore regagné son bureau et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne les surprenne.

  Merci à Crabbe qui l'avait vu approcher et Harry et Hermione qui avaient alors sortis le grand jeu pour détourner son attention. La claque que la jeune femme avait administré à son compagnon, avant de crier ses grands dieux sa jalousie pour un baiser qui n'avait jamais existé, avait été tellement convaincante, que les jeunes gens n'étaient pas sûrs que Harry n'en garderaient pas réellement une marque.

  Ils avaient alors poursuivit leur bruyante querelle amoureuse sous le regard d'un Rogue perdu, partagé entre l'énervement et l'impuissance face à une situation qu'il n'avait visiblement jamais eue à gérer, pour leur permettre de se sauver en douce, gloussant devant la mine de leur pauvre professeur.

  Ils n'étaient pas prêt d'oublier son expression et étaient bien sûrs qu'elle alimenterait bien des histoires encore.

  Draco grimaça un sourire vengeur à cette idée, avant de lancer un petit regard en coin à son compagnon qui semblait complètement perdu dans sa lecture à présent. Son sourire se fit plus doux, mais plus taquin aussi et il glissa discrètement une main sous la table pour venir titiller le flanc du jeune rouquin qui sursauta aussitôt, ravalant tout juste un cri de protestation.

  Goyle et Ginny relevèrent immédiatement la tête pour voir son regard furieux braquer sur un Malfoy mort de rire.

  _ Draco… Grogna-t-il.

  _ Oui ? Demanda innocemment ce dernier entre deux hoquets.

  _ Omea o korosu ! 

  _ Arghhhh !!! Mima le blond en posant une main sur son cœur, comme s'il venait de le tuer. Tous à terre, le glaçon est arrivé !!! 

  _ Moi je ne trouve pas qu'il ressemble à Heero, murmura Ginny à son compagnon d'un ton complice.

  _ Vrai, répondit le jeune homme en souriant, vu son enthousiasme à sauter sur Draco, il me ferait plutôt penser à Duo.

  _ Nan, je dirais un Ryo Saeba tourner shonen ai, ponctua la jeune femme.

  _ GINNY ! S'exclama son frère en tournant pivoine.

  _ Bah quoi ?

  Draco, toujours effondré, attira le jeune rouquin ronchonnant contre lui pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, avant de placer un petit baiser dans son cou. Puis, il tourna un regard amusé vers sa sœur pour lui souffler dans un clin d'œil.

  _ Malheureusement, je crois que cette ressemblance s'appliquerait plutôt à moi ! 

  _ Vraiment ? S'enquit aussitôt la jeune femme. On peut s'avoir ?

  _ Si tu me racontes aussi.

  _ Deal ! 

  _ DRACO !

  _ GINNY ! 

  S'exclamèrent leurs deux compagnons en même temps, visiblement peu enclin à voir étalé leur intimité avec tant de désinvolture. Bien sûr, après tout juste une semaine passée depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas encore grand chose à raconter, mais tout de même.

  Le bond et son amie s'échangèrent un regard plein de promesses quant à de futures discussions, avant d'exploser de rire devant la mine affolée et suppliante de leur moitié respective.

  Ginny déposa finalement un rapide baiser sur la joue de son compagnon pour se faire pardonner, alors que Draco resserrait un peu plus son étreinte sur la taille de Ron pour le coller à lui. Une de ses mains vint caresser doucement son flanc taquiné un peu plus tôt et Weslay oublia bien vite ses griefs sous ce geste tendre. Il laissa sa tête venir se loger au creux du cou de son compagnon, ronronnant presque de plaisir.

  Tout cela lui semblait quasi irréel. Presque trop beau pour être vrai.

  Il se souvenait encore du premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé une semaine plus tôt. Il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, complètement perdu dans son plaisir, avant que le souffle ne vienne à lui manquer. Trois choses avaient alors traversé son esprit. La première, fut qu'il était réellement en train d'embrasser Draco, un garçon (pas que cela le dérange particulièrement pour sa part), mais surtout son pire ennemi, puis son meilleur ami et que ce n'était pas une réponse à un défi, pas un petit smack de rien du tout, mais un vrai baiser, avec tout ce qui va avec. La deuxième, fut que le blondinet embrassait sacrément bien, mieux que cela même et qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir abandonner ses lèvres. La troisième enfin et la plus terrifiante, fut qu'il était en train de faire son coming out devant tous ses amis.

  Toutes les craintes qu'il aurait pu avoir quant aux réactions de Draco, s'étaient évanouies lorsque le jeune homme n'avait pas hésité à prolonger leur étreinte, allant même un peu plus loin, alors qu'il sentait une main se glisser dans un repli de sa robe pour venir doucement caresser sa peau. Tendresse qu'il lui avait d'ailleurs rendue sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Il avait alors réalisé dans un sourire que ses sentiments étaient partagés et que le jeune homme avait visiblement désiré la même chose que lui depuis bien longtemps, même s'ils venaient seulement de comprendre leur désir.

  Par contre, même en connaissant leur plan, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de craindre la réaction de leurs amis et, lorsqu'était venu le temps de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, il s'était rapidement écarté, les joues enflammées, hésitant à lever sur eux ses yeux. Son regard avait rapidement croisé celui de Draco, y lisant la même appréhension et ils avaient rassemblé leur courage l'un dans l'autre pour les affronter.

  Ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés face à huit visages souriant follement, au point qu'ils semblaient presque prêts à se déchirer et ils s'étaient sentis soulagé plus qu'ils ne seraient jamais capables de le dire.

  Un concert d'applaudissement avait alors retenti et, rassurés, les deux tourtereaux n'avaient pas attendu d'autres permissions pour se perdre à nouveau l'un dans l'autre.

  Mais le plus doux moment avait été celui où Draco avait prononcé doucement à son oreille les quatre mots qu'il avait toujours rêvés d'entendre.

  « _ Je t'aime, Ron. »

  Il se souvenait lui avoir sourit et l'avoir serré contre lui, respirant son parfum de noix de coco avant de lui répondre gentiment : 

  « _ Moi aussi Draco, moi aussi. »

  Les applaudissements s'étaient fait plus forts encore à ce moment là et il avait tous deux rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était même pratiquement sûr d'avoir vu Ginny pleurer de joie, mais Goyle, qui l'avait bien vite pris dans ses bras, ne lui avait pas permis d'en être absolument certain.

  Ron avait encore un peu de mal parfois à réaliser que leurs amis pouvaient être aussi compréhensifs. L'homosexualité (quoi que les deux garçons se considéraient plutôt bi, du à d'antérieures attractions pour la gente féminine) restait un sujet tabou et il savait qu'il était facile d'être dénigrés, voire haïs pour leur préférence sexuelle. L'intolérance était monnaie plus courante qu'il n'y paraissait et beaucoup de personnes semblaient incapables d'accepter l'existence de ces sentiments. Ce n'était pourtant rien d'autre que de l'amour et du désir et personnellement, il ne se sentait pas différent parce qu'il aimait un garçon. Il ne se sentait pas moins homme.

  Heureusement, leur petit groupe était ouvert et bienveillant et constituait un cocon protecteur face au reste du monde. Certaines personnes comprendraient, d'autres non et quand ces dernières seraient trop nombreuses, il savait qu'il y aurait toujours une personne au moins pour les comprendre et les écouter.

  _ EH ! Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque ici, vous pourriez avoir un peu plus de tenu !!

  La voix amusée de Harry sortit Ron de ses pensées et il releva aussitôt la tête pour grimacer un sourire au jeune homme dressé devant lui, une main passé autour de la taille de sa compagne, tout aussi souriante. Crabbe avait déjà pris place près de son meilleur ami et lui racontait visiblement la fin de l'aventure au vu des regards enjoués qu'il échangeait avec Ginny et Goyle.

  _ Une bibliothèque ? Dit bêtement Ron. Vraiment ??? Je n'avais pas vu ! Et toi ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Draco.

  _ Une bibliothèque ! S'exclama le jeune homme. Quelle horreur ! Ron nous sommes impardonnables.

  _ Je crois aussi, mais je connais un moyen de nous rattraper !

  _ Vraiment ?

  _ Hunhun ! 

  Et avant même que le blond ait eu le temps de réagir, Ron s'était retourné et avait capturé ses lèvres en une étreinte fougueuse qu'il accueillit avec joie. Tellement fougueuse d'ailleurs que la chaise n'y résista pas. Emportée vers l'arrière par l'élan du jeune homme, elle entraîna les deux garçons avec elle, avant de se renverser par terre dans un bruit fracassant qui attira l'attention de toute la bibliothèque.

  Mort de rire autant du fait de leur audace que des mines rouges de hontes et d'amusement de leur camardes, ils se séparèrent bien vite avant d'être surpris et eurent tout juste le temps de se masquer d'une expression furieuse et haineuse avant que la bibliothécaire n'arrive.

  _ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en dévisageant les deux jeunes gens qui semblaient se lancer des regards furieux.

  _ Rien, dit Harry. Ne vous en faite pas. Juste une chaise malencontreusement renversée, il n'y a pas eu de mal et il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler.

  La femme, une sorcière aigrie et bégueule lui lança un regard dédaigneux et hautain qui clamait haut et fort qu'elle ne croyait pas un seul instant à son histoire, mais elle ne le releva cependant pas ouvertement. Il était après tout, Harry Potter, le jeune prodige, celui qui avait réussi à détruire définitivement Voldemort, une des plus grandes personnalités de cette école. Elle se contenta donc de renifler d'un air féroce avant de dire d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique : 

  _ Vous êtes ici dans une bibliothèque ! Sachez-vous tenir plus correctement à l'avenir.

  _ Oui, Madame, répondirent en cœur le petit groupe, un air presque angélique sur le visage qui se changea en un tirage de langues général lorsqu'elle se retourna.

  Les autres élèves qui étaient venu voir de quoi il retournait ricanèrent doucement, avant qu'elle ne les envoie regagner leur place d'un coup d'œil furieux.

  Oubliant complètement de maintenir l'illusion, Ron et Draco s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de se serrer la main, dissimulant mal leur amusant et s'attirant l'étonnement de plusieurs élèves qui, plus lents à partir, assistèrent à la scène.

  _ Oups ! Grimaça Ron.

  _ Double oups ! Renchérit Draco, une mine plus sombre sur le visage.

  Comprenant parfaitement son inquiétude, Harry lui lança un sourire rassurant avant de rapidement rattraper le petit groupe qui jasait déjà.

  _ Ne t'en fait pas, lui dit Hermione. Il va arranger ça.

  Le jeune homme, pas vraiment rassuré, acquiesça néanmoins, soutenu par Ron qui lui pris gentiment la main. Il savait qu'il venait de faire une erreur grave, il espérait seulement qu'elle ne remontrait jamais jusqu'aux oreilles de Rogue et encore moins à celles de son père.

  Tentant de chasser sans vraiment y parvenir, la peur qui lui tordait à nouveau l'estomac, toute joie envolée, il retourna s'asseoir, après avoir redressé sa chaise et se plongea dans son livre de cours, ignorant les regards désolés de ses amis. Pourtant, son attention ne se fixa pas un seul instant sur les lignes qui dansaient à son regard, mais sur les souvenirs qui venaient encore le tourmenter chaque nuit. Il semblait tout juste avoir trouver le bonheur et celui était maintenant menacer par sa faute.

  Gravement menacer.

  Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il détruise tout autour de lui ?

  Il eut soudain très peur pour Ron, pour ce que son père pourrait lui faire et ne put empêcher un frisson de remonter sa colonne.

  Le jeune homme qui avait apparemment compris sa détresse, posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

  Si seulement ce simple contact pouvait suffire.

  Si seulement.

***

  Ses pieds se posèrent sur les pierres grises et lisses du parterre de la tour, alors que les dernières volutes de magie qui l'entouraient se dispersaient lentement, comme essaimés part le vent en million de particules pailletées d'or et de cuivre. Il leva une main pour caresser ces vestiges diaprés aux couleurs du soleil couchant et tourna son regard vers l'horizon pour voir le crépuscule éteindre ses derniers rayons. L'astre éblouissant n'était plus qu'une mince ligne de feu noyée dans la pénombre qui commençaient déjà à le submerger. La nuit avait presque entièrement gagné son opposé, voile de soie bleu profond charriant des milliers d'étoiles plus ou moins brillantes. Mais il manquait à ce spectacle la reine lune, qui n'apparaîtrait pas ce soir, laissant aux ténèbres le soin, pour quelques heures, de gagner la terre entière.

  Une nuit où chimère et réalité se mêlerait pour ne plus jamais se scinder.

  Le dernier rayon du soleil disparut à l'horizon et un petit sourire, caché dans l'ombre de sa capuche, effleura ses lèvres. Enfin il était à lui, ce crépuscule.

  Il fit lentement un pas, laissant le dernier souffle de vent frais de ce début de nuit charrier ses senteurs sauvages à son visage, des senteurs étrangement épicés :  mandragore, branchiflore. Des parfums de magie et de mystère qui semblaient peu à peu envahir l'air environnant, se préparant à accueillir la vie qui renaîtrait cette nuit.

  Son sourire se fit plus franc, lorsqu'il observa les proximités océanes qui longeaient l'enceinte de l'établissement. Le sort marchait parfaitement. Il pouvait voir la barrière invisible qui se dressait maintenant, arrêter les vagues déferlantes avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre le pied de la falaise. Mais plus qu'une protection contre les éléments déchaînés de la nature, elle les empêcherait de pénétrer, Le protégeant de leur attaque le temps qu'il retrouve toute sa puissance. Lui laissant plusieurs heures pour se nourrire de ce pouvoir dont il aurait tant besoin.

  Son regard se perdit à nouveau sur l'horizon où plus aucune flamme ne venait brûler la pénombre nocturne et il avança lentement vers la porte de la tour.

  Il était temps de commencer.

  Il ne lui manquait plus que deux toutes petites choses et tout pourrait enfin prendre place, mais pour cela il devait encore se faire discret, au moins pour un temps. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient là, à le surveiller, croyant bien à tord leur espion non démasqué. Mais ce dernier avait déjà payé de sa vie son audace. La pauvre créature avait rejoint depuis longtemps la poussière, donnant bien malgré elle son existence à la réussite de son plan. Si seulement il avait su !

  Un petit rire ironique passa ses lèvres aux souvenirs de l'horreur qui avait gagné son regard lorsqu'il avait compris ce qui allait se passer. Lorsqu'il avait su qu'il avait à son tour échoué et que pire même, il lui permettait d'amorcer le Sãryl Rhreï, comme ces pauvres imbéciles qui avait cru pouvoir l'empêcher de récupérer l' Aŀhŗan Nēhr.

  _Comme c'est dommage Ronald, tu as perdu un de tes meilleurs éléments, ta meilleure équipe et tu m'as offert ce que je recherchais depuis si longtemps. Me croyais-tu à ce point stupide pour ne pas connaître vos intentions. J'ai cru perdre ma meilleure chance il y a quelques années, mais vous m'en avez offert une seconde à votre corps défendant. Je n'échouerais pas cette fois. Personne ne pourra me contrer, pas même Harry. Il n'est rien, il sera écrasé avant même d'avoir pu prononcer une parole, comme vous tous._

  Son rire se fit plus fort et sombre, résonnant sur les contreforts plongés de ténèbres et semblant pénétrer l'école par chaque ouverture, chaque petit interstice qui lui était offert. Toute la population de Poulard frémit sans le vouloir à ce même instant et si la plupart ne s'en soucièrent pas, quelques-uns uns s'en inquiétèrent à raison, mais sans encore réaliser toute la portée de sa signification.

  Il ouvrit sans effort le lourd panneau de bois qui le séparait de l'intérieur chauffé et tranquille de l'établissement, brisant avec facilité les quelques barrières dressées et y pénétrant lentement. Sa robe frotta silencieusement les marches de bois de l'escalier qui entreprit de descendre et la porte se referma doucement derrière lui.

  Avec lui, un air vicier et corrompu se faufila, presque palpable de haine et de désir de vengeance.

  _Mon enfant, pensa-t-il, __ton destin t'attend._

***

  Il fit encore un pas hésitant, vacillant douloureusement sur ses jambes, avant de s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre et d'inspirer profondément. Chaque goulée d'air qui entrait dans ses poumons était autant de pics effilés qui semblaient les transpercer et les brûler et il eut à peine la force de demeurer debout.

  Il pouvait sentir son sang couler lentement le long de sa joue, de la profonde estafilade qui marquait sa tempe droite. Il gouttait lentement, réchauffant sa peau glacée, noyant son regard d'une teinte lie de vin qui le rendait presque aveugle. Combien d'autres plaies parcourraient encore ainsi son corps, il n'en était pas sûr. Trop probablement. Beaucoup trop. 

  Chaque pas se faisait plus pénible que le précédent à mesure que ses forces le quittaient au rythme de ses saignements. Il était même possible qu'une hémorragie soit en train de le tuer pour ce qu'il en savait. Il avait plusieurs côtes cassées qui le torturait à chaque mouvement et apparemment une épaule disloquée. Ses vêtements étaient lacérés en plusieurs endroit là où les lames d'énergie avaient coupé profondément ses chaires et étaient gorgés de sa vie.

  Son chemin était tracé d'une traînée sanglante qui grandissait un peu plus à chaque pas.

  Une vague de nausée passa lentement, lui ôtant un peu plus de force et il se sentit pendant quelques instants bien trop proche de l'évanouissement. Mais il ne devait pas perdre connaissance. Pas maintenant. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas atteint l'école.

  Il devait continuer.

  Il se redressa, ignorant les plaintes douloureuses de ses muscles malmenés et reprit lentement sa progression, un pas après l'autre, avec pour seul pensée : avancer. Une litanie qui courrait sur sa langue et semblait seule résonner dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

  Avancer.

  Encore.

  Un pas.

  Et un autre.

  Oublier la souffrance, oublier la fatigue qui fermait son regard, oublier la certitude du réconfort que les ténèbres pourraient lui offrir et avancer toujours un peu plus.

  Il aurait voulu pouvoir utiliser la magie, laisser les mots qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps rouler sur sa langue, mais ils s'embrouillaient dans le flou de ses pensées, se mélangeant sans qu'il soit incapable de les séparer.

  C'est à peine s'il se rappelait encore pourquoi il devait continuer.

  Il savait juste qu'il devait avancer.

  Il suivait une petite boule de lumière qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir lui-même créée et qui éclairait suffisamment son chemin, alors que la nuit avançait déjà ses ombres sur toute l'étendue boisée. Elle ressemblait à une petite luciole à la lueur pâle et diffuse qui semblait s'amenuiser à mesure qu'il s'épuisait. Combien de temps encore avant qu'elle ne disparaisse ? Combien de temps encore avant qu'il ne succombe à la souffrance ? 

  Plus qu'il n'en avait besoin, pria-t-il silencieusement.

  Il marcha soudain sur un parterre de feuilles mortes qui se déroba sous ses pieds, entraînant son poids presque mort sans qu'il n'ait la force de se rattraper et il roula à terre, dévalant sur le flanc une petite pente de presque quinze mètres. Un cri de douloureuse agonie lui échappa et sa vision se ferma pendant quelques instants.

  Lorsqu'il rouvrit son regard, il ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il semblait allongé sur la terre meuble et humide, le dos appuyer contre le maigre bosquet de buissons qui l'avait arrêté. La lumière avait disparu, fanée au moment même où son regard s'était éteint, mais il pouvait voir maintenant se dresser devant lui une barrière d'énergie qui se fondit rapidement dans l'obscurité.

  Presque certain d'avoir rêver cette étrange vision, il parvint à lever une main tremblante qui alla lentement à la rencontre de la surface lisse. A peine l'eut-il touché qu'elle se mit à briller légèrement d'azur..

  Une enceinte de protection… puissante… très puissante.

  Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. 

  Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, il était déjà sur place.

  Puisant dans ses dernières forces et ignorant la souffrance, il parvint à se relever, secrètement soulagé d'avoir passé la barrière avant qu'elle ne soit dressée. Il se retourna alors lentement pour constater que l'école n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres.

  Tout n'était pas encore perdu.

***

  Les couloirs étaient tous plongés d'obscurité et même la lumière des étoiles semblaient incapable de percer les carreaux des hautes fenêtres qui courraient tout du long. Il pouvait néanmoins distinguer sans mal chaque obstacle, chaque porte, chaque piler alors qu'il avançait silencieusement, tel un fantôme hantant une vieille demeure victorienne.

  Sa main gauche reposait sur sa sacoche de cuir, caressant inconsciemment le sceau d'étain incruster dans la peau lisse et parfaitement travaillée, alors que la droite froissait doucement le satin de sa robe dans un mouvement pendulaire parfaitement synchrone à ses propres pas.

  Il se déplaçait avec la grâce des félins, possédant aussi bien leur agilité que leur regard perçant et étrangement brillant, espérant gagner au plus vite l'aile où demeurait son unique chance.

  Il se trouvait pour l'instant dans la partie réservée aux classes d'où il pouvait encore parfois sentir s'échapper des résidus de magie.  

  Il passa soudain devant une porte ouverte, prêtant à peine attention aux contours sombres des bureaux qu'il y distingua et eut tout juste le temps de faire quelques pas avant d'entendre retentir derrière lui un feulement menaçant.

  Un petit sourire ourla ses lèvres et il se retourna aussitôt pour faire face au pauvre animal qui ébouriffa ses poils autant par menace que par peur. Un petit grognement échappa de la gueule bardée de crocs qui s'éteignit bien vite face à celui, beaucoup plus rauque et dangereux, de son adversaire. La chatte poussa alors un petit miaulement de dépit, comprenant son erreur, qui se changea presque aussitôt en un râle d'agonie, quand qu'un craquement sinistre retentit dans les couloirs. 

  Elle n'avait eu aucune chance.

  La bête s'écroula aussitôt à terre, secouer de spasmes et la cage thoracique broyée, un petit filet de sang coulant de son museau au regard maintenant voilé. Il fallut à peine plus de quelques seconde avant que la mort ne vienne la prendre et abrège une souffrance inutile. Il y eut un dernier raclement de ses griffes sur le tapis épais qui recouvrait en partie le sol et puis, juste le silence.

  Un silence bien vite rompu par un appel inquiet.

  _ Miss Teigne ?

  _Rusard !_ Grimaça aussitôt avec amusement la silhouette encapuchonnée. 

  Elle vit le vieux fureteur approché avant même qu'il n'ait gagné la porte et ne lui laissa pas le temps de crier, ni d'avoir peur, le saisissant violemment à la gorge pour le plaquer avec une facilité déconcertante contre le mur. Il pesait son poids et pourtant son agresseur semblait l'avoir soulever avec autant de facilité qu'un petit sac de plume.

  Rusard perdit aussitôt son souffle lorsque son dos entra en contact avec la roche et lâcha la lampe qu'il tenait à la main pour ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés lorsque celle-ci roula jusqu'au corps inerte et à moitié écrasé de sa chatte. A peine plus qu'un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, pathétique plainte de tristesse et de terreur mêlée et il reporta lentement son attention sur son agresseur dont il ne distingua qui les pupilles glacées. Un long frisson le parcourut violemment à ce moment et le reste ne fut alors plus que douleur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais goûté.

  Une force incroyable écrasa sa cage thoracique d'une pression lentement calculée, faisant craquer une à une chacune de ses côtes pour les faire s'enfoncer profondément dans ses chaires. Il aurait hurlé de douleur, s'il n'avait pas eu cette main étrangement douce bloquant tous sons dans sa gorge, et même plus encore, lorsqu'il sentit la première côte perforer son poumon. Un gargouillis inaudible et sanglant passa ses lèvres lorsque la deuxième ne tarda pas à suivre, lui ôtant presque tout ce qui lui restait de conscience. Il eut cependant le malheur de sentir, au-delà de la simple souffrance, une troisième pointe effilée pénétrer son péricarde et forcer son passage jusqu'au cœur. Une convulsion arqua son dos lorsqu'elle s'y introduisit, l'enfonçant encore plus profondément et ses yeux se révulsèrent alors que son corps entier était pris de tremblements. Un flot carmin s'échappa de sa bouche et il eut soudain conscience qu'il n'avait même pas essayer de se débattre. Mais cette idée n'eut pas le temps faire ses ravages dans son esprit. A peine fut-elle formée que son dernier souffle franchit ses lèvres bleuies et que son corps cessa de s'agiter.

  Il le lâcha presque immédiatement, quelque peu irrité que son agonie n'ait pas duré plus longtemps, mais se fit une raison et, se détournant, reprit lentement son chemin ne prenant pas garde à effacer les gouttes de sang qui tâchait sa robe et ses mains. Bien d'autres couleraient avant la fin de la nuit, bien plus subtile et précieux.

  Il allait atteindre la porte qui le mènerait aux escaliers du second étage lorsqu'une nouvelle interruption l'empêcha de poursuivre plus avant. La lumière se fit soudain dans tout le couloir l'éblouissant violemment, l'obligeant pour quelques courtes secondes à fermer les yeux.

  Il entendit le son distinct d'un hoquet derrière lui et perçut l'influx magique avant même qu'il ne fasse chemin dans sa direction. Il se détourna lentement et resta parfaitement impassible lorsque le sort vint s'écraser misérablement contre la barrière qu'il avait dressée pour se protéger.

  Il ricana doucement devant la grimace choquée et surprise qui se peignit sur le visage de son adversaire et plus encore, à son expression horrifiée lorsqu'il parla et qu'elle reconnut indubitablement sa voix.

  _ McGonagall, souffla-t-il. Justement, je vous cherchais.

  _ Lucius… répondit la sorcière d'un air dégoûté. J'aurais du m'en douter.

  Le père de Draco ôta sa capuche pour lui faire réellement face.

  _ C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir.

  _ Plaisir non partagé, je peux vous l'assurer.

  _ Tient donc, dit Malfoy en soulevant un sourcil faussement étonné. Et pourquoi ça ?

  _ Vous le savez très bien.

  _ Vraiment ?

  _ Ce que vous avez fait à Draco…

  _ A ça… mais ce n'est rien. Rien du tout. Rien comparez au sort que je vous réserve. Rien comparez au destin qui lui tend les bras.

  La sorcière recula inconsciemment devant le ton menaçant et l'intensité de son regard plein d'une folie qu'il ne cachait plus à présent. Une folie toute rationnelle.

  _ Son destin ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

  Un vrai sourire naquit sur le visage du sorcier lorsqu'il laissa échappé les deux mots sacrés qui firent pâlir mortellement McGonagall.

  _ Rhreï Shalim.

  _ Non…

  Elle recula encore un peu, comprenant trop tard la cause de ce qu'elle avait vu, comprenant trop tard leur déraison à tous de se croire à l'abri. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un mythe, elle avait toujours cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mythe. Mais maintenant…

  Elle voulut faire encore un pas, mais il l'en empêcha. Il étendit sa main sur elle sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher et elle sentit aussitôt une magie glaciale et empoisonnée l'entourer. Son cri terrifiant d'agonie sembla ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter.

***

  Draco supprima le petit soupire d'agacement qui était prêt à franchir ses lèvres et détourna les yeux du problème de mathématique magique qu'il ne parvenait pas à résoudre. Il était pourtant normalement bon dans cette matière, mais ce soir, les nombres et les formules semblaient incapables de s'enchaîner de façon cohérente dans son esprit. Il se massa quelques instant les tempes pour tenter de s'éclaircire les idées, mais sans grand succès.

  Il devait normalement rendre le devoir le lendemain, mais tout concourrait à ce que ce ne soit pas dans ses possibilités. Bien sûr, comme il s'agissait d'une matière optionnelle, ce n'est pas d'une importance majeure, mais il n'aimait pas rendre ses travaux en retard.

  Il tenta une dernière fois de se concentrer et calculer l'angle d'inclinaison de ce maudit flux magique, mais il ne put rien tirer de son esprit que l'envie irrésistible de bayer. Furieux contre lui-même, il referma violemment son livre et jeta son crayon sur la table, le laissant rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il chute au sol sans même chercher à le retenir.

  Mais qu'avait-il donc ?

  Depuis l'incident de cet après-midi, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Chaque action, chaque parole, chaque pensée le ramenait inéluctablement vers les souvenirs qui hantaient sa mémoire, le rendant presque fou. Tant que Ron avait été avec lui pour le soutenir, il n'en avait pas trop souffert, puisant dans sa tendresse la force nécessaire pour repousser les images qui l'assaillaient constamment. Mais depuis qu'il avait du le quitter pour regagner sa chambre, tout avait empiré. Il n'osait même pas s'imaginer l'instant où il devrait aller se coucher et où ses pensées ne pourraient plus se tourner vers rien d'autre. Rien que l'idée d'éteindre la lumière était tellement terrifiante qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir.

  Il ne comprenait pas. Certes, la fin de journée n'avait rien eut de réjouissant, malgré l'assertion d'Harry que rien de ce qui était arrivé ne transpirerait des quelques témoins présents, mais cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer son malaise. Il avait presque l'impression qu'une ombre planait sur l'école, plus noire et dangereuse que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu avec Voldemort.

  Son regard se porta sur l'immensité de la nuit qui lui sembla soudain bien trop ténébreuse derrière les carreaux de sa fenêtre et il regretta de ne pas avoir accepter la proposition de Ron de dormir dans sa chambre pour ce soir. La crainte d'être surpris avait alors surpassé celle de se retrouver seul, mais maintenant elle se faisait beaucoup moins forte.

  Si seulement il avait dit oui.

  Mais peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard. 

  Il hésita un long moment, laissant ses doigts effleurer le satin noir de la cape posée délicatement près de lui. Il voulait se lever et courir vers la porte, courir vers son compagnon, mais il avait en même temps irrationnellement peur d'affronter seul la noirceur de couloir fermer à toute lumière.

  Il avait beau se maugréer contre cette terreur infantile et absurde, il ne pouvait l'empêcher de rugir à ses veines. Sans savoir comment, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait, que quelques chose avait changé et qu'il n'était plus en sécurité nul part, mais moins encore dans le noir. Pourtant une petite voix à son esprit lui soufflait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il reste ici, qu'il fallait qu'il fuie à tout prix.

  Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

  Un cri, plus terrible que tout ce qui lui avait été donné d'entendre, retentit soudain lui glaçant le sang. Il s'éleva pendant si longtemps qu'il crut qu'il ne prendrait jamais fin, augmentant un peu plus sa terreur à mesure qu'il se faisait agonie et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, le silence fut bien plus effrayant encore.

  Sa décision fut prise en quelques secondes à peine, saisissant sa cape et la drapant rapidement sur ses épaules, il se leva et gagna presque en courrant la porte de sa chambre, omettant même d'éteindre ses lumières et de la fermer derrière lui.

  Il savait seulement qu'il fallait qu'il parte d'ici au plus vite.

  Il se précipita dans le couloir, tentant d'ignorer sa peur alors qu'il marchait dans l'ombre de cette nuit sans lune et atteint rapidement la porte qui marquait la limite des dortoirs des Serpentards. Il l'ouvrit sans même réfléchir, sans même prendre garde à rester discret pour ne pas se faire surprendre et entra presque aussitôt en collision avec une haute silhouette drapée de noire.

  Il chuta à terre et son cœur sembla s'arrêta lorsqu'il porta son regard sur le visage découvert. Une grimace de terreur déforma ses traits et il voulut reculer précipitamment pour entendre aussitôt claquer derrière lui le lourd panneau de bois qui lui coupa toute chance de retraite.

  La silhouette s'accroupi devant lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et il dut se faire souffrance pour ne pas vomir tant la peur lui tordait l'estomac. Elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à presque le toucher et il détourna la tête, incapable d'affronter son regard. D'affronter même son image.

  _ Mon fils, souffla la haute stature de Lucius sur la peau dégagée de son cou avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à son oreille. Il est temps.

***

  _ Remus ! S'exclama Ernst. Cessez de tourner en rond ainsi, vous me donnez le tournis.

  _ Quelque chose ne va pas, rétorqua aussitôt le sorcier. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, vous l'avez sentit.

  _ Oui… non… je ne sais pas. Il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un effet du vent. De plus nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle de notre espion, alors inutile de sauter sur les conclusions.

  _ Si vous voulez vraiment me faire croire ça, souffla sarcastiquement Lupin, il faudra vous montrer un peu plus convaincant.

  Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se détourna pour marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre dont il tira les lourds rideaux. Soupirant doucement, Ernst se rapprocha de son ami maintenant appuyer contre la vitre, le regard perdu dans la forêt de ténèbres qui s'étendait devant lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

  Il le sentit se dérober légèrement, avant de finalement accepter son maigre réconfort, mais toujours incapable de le regarder.

  _ Il faut vous calmer mon jeune ami. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que s'énerver ne nous avancera à rien. Cela ne changera pas les choses.

  _ Je sais… je sais, murmura piteusement le jeune homme, c'est juste que…

  Il se prit la tête entre les mains et étouffa le sanglot prêt à franchir ses lèvres, lâchant le papier froissé qu'il avait conservé jusqu'à présent étroitement emprisonné dans son poing.

  Il ne devait pas pleurer ! Il ne fallait pas ! S'apitoyer ne les aiderait pas, mais dieu que cela pouvait faire mal. Si mal…

  Il lui semblait qu'un poids de plusieurs tonnes pesait sur son torse, coupant presque sa respiration et que son âme saignait lentement. Il n'aurait pas été étonné de constater que ses larmes avait pris la teinte du rubis.

  Mon dieu, si mal.

  Pourquoi ? 

  _POURQUOI ?_

  Il frappa violemment son poing contre le verre, manquant de le briser et se serait probablement effondré si Ernst ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Ce dernier l'aida à glisser doucement à terre avec lui, le serrant étroitement sans ses bras.

  _ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée. 

  _ Je suis désolé, murmura simplement Ernst ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour soulager la souffrance qui ravageait son ami. Je suis désolé.

  _ Je sais… je sais qu'il y avait un risque. Un très gros risque. Mais pas ainsi… pas ainsi…

  Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses larmes roulèrent finalement sur ses joues et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à repousser la souffrance et la tristesse qui noyait son esprit.

  Se mordant profondément les lèvres, lui aussi secoué par la nouvelle, mais interdit de se laisser ainsi aller, Ernst commença doucement à le bercer, caressant sa courte chevelure en un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant.

  Oui, pourquoi ? 

  Il ne savait pas. Apparemment les évènements avaient tout simplement *dérapés*. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas correctement réalisé le rituel. Peut-être y avait-il des scellées dont ils n'avaient pas deviné la puissance. Peut-être… peut-être… trop de possibilités, trop d'incertitudes. Bon dieu, il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils l'avaient réellement trouvé. Tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, c'est que toute son équipe avait été massacrée. Tellement mutilées et éparpillées qu'il avait été impossible d'identifier un corps. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, tout n'était plus que lambeau et mer de sang.

  Toute une équipe, tous de puissants sorciers… tous de proches amis… disparus.

  Il se força à ravaler sa propre douleur et une fois que le jeune homme contre lui se fut un peu calmer, l'aida à se relever. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre sa souffrance, mais pensait pouvoir la deviner. Il avait perdu un amant et lui, son meilleur ami.

  Doucement, il l'aida à gagner le canapé pour lui permettre de s'asseoir. Mais, il n'eurent pas le temps de l'atteindre. A peine avaient-ils fait deux pas que la porte du bureau fut brusquement ouverte, révélant à leur regard surpris une silhouette ensanglantée et méconnaissable. Elle fit un pas dans la pièce, vacillante, puis un deuxième, sans qu'ils ne pensent même à bouger, avant de s'appuyer lourdement contre le dossier d'une chaise.

  Elle leva alors vers eux son visage tordu par la douleur et la fatigue, ainsi que par une terreur sans nom.

  _ Il l'a, souffla-t-elle soudain d'une voix rauque. Il a l' Aŀhŗan Nēhr.

  Puis elle s'effondra à terre.

  _ SIRIUUUUUS !!! Hurla Remus, réagissant enfin.

  Au même instant, retentit un hurlement qui leur glaça le sang et ils surent, avec certitude, qu'il était ici.

***

  _ Nonnnn…

  Il avait fermé les yeux.

  Non… non… il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il essaya de ne pas trembler lorsqu'une nouvelle fois le souffle brûlant de son père vint caresser sa peau, mais en vain et il put sans mal imaginer le sourire satisfait qui devait jouer sur ses lèvres.

  Il savait ! 

  Il savait et tout allait recommencer. Encore. Et il ne pourrait pas le supporter, pas cette fois… pas cette fois.

  _Ron ! _

_  Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé…_

  Il sentit les larmes glisser sur ses joues sans même chercher à les retenir, bien au-delà de la honte, seulement plonger dans ses terreurs. 

  Une main froide vint soudain effleurer sa joue et il tenta aussitôt à lui échapper, un petit cri d'animal blessé aux lèvres. Il se débâtit un instant, écartant la tête et levant les mains pour se protéger, mais perdit bien vite la bataille. La main passa dans ses cheveux, glissant dans leurs mèches dorées avec autant de gentillesse qu'une mère s'occupant de son enfant malade, alors que l'autre, fermement appuyer contre la porte, l'empêchait de s'enfuir.

  _ Mon tendre enfant, soupira la voix de Lucius, presque rêveur et nostalgique. Toujours si fragile, si gentil. Si désespérément gentil.

  Draco, crispé en boule, ne tenta même plus de lui échapper lorsque la main glissa à la base de sa nuque puis dans son dos, passant sous sa robe pour venir en effleurer les cicatrices qui le barraient.

  _ Si désespérément perdu, reprit son aîné. La pureté même. Une aberration. Une aberration qu'il a fallu combattre pour mieux te préparer. Tu n'as été un Malfoy que tous aux longs de ces années d'oubli. Tu te souviens maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Tous ces moments, toutes ces longues heures. Tu entends à nouveau leurs cris, leurs suppliques et les rires de tes bourreaux. Tu te rappelles n'est-ce pas, leur cruauté, leur application, leur plaisir ? Et tes larmes… tes hurlements… si beaux.

  Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains et la secoua violemment. Il ne voulait plus de ses souvenirs, il les refusait ! Mais ils continuaient à se déverser et il hurla presque de désespoir.

  _ Te souviens-tu mon fils ?

  _Recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le coin le plus ombre de la pièce, il les vit entrer, un sourire moqueur et mauvais jouant sur leurs horribles faces déformées. Fermant les yeux, il se tassa un peu plus dans l'obscurité, priant qu'ils ne le voient pas, tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas cette chance. Un grognement retentit, juste avant qu'un souffle écœurant ne le cueille au visage et qu'une main gluante et ferme ne lui prenne le bras, le forçant à sortir de l'ombre pour le jeter sur le tapis un peu plus loin._

_  Il cria de douleur lorsque son flanc frappa violemment le sol et ouvrit son regard pour voir les quatre hautes statures bestiales l'entourer. Réprimant tout juste ses sanglots, il jeta un regard suppliant vers le fauteuil où était assis son père, mais celui-ci se contenant de l'observer sans bouger. Comme toujours._

_  Un de troll se tourna lui aussi vers lui en quête d'un ordre et il le vit hocher la tête en signe d'agrément. Comme toujours. _

_  Deux lourdes poignes s'abattirent alors sur ses épaules._

    _ Te souviens-tu de la morsure de leur coup… ?

_  Le fer des anneaux s'enfonçait dans ses poignets au point d'entamer la peau et manger ses chaires. Il pouvait sentir son sang couler lentement le long de ses bras tirés vers le haut. Les chaînes, intentionnellement raccourcies permettait à peine à ses pieds de toucher terre et usait douloureusement les muscles de son corps, faisant naître à son front une sueur glacée qui se mêlait à ses pleurs._

_  Des pleurs silencieux qu'il avait déjà trop souvent versés inutilement. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter leur désir de torture, il le savait. Mais il n'avait que six ans et la terreur était telle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les faire couler._

_  Ils augmentèrent encore d'intensité lorsqu'il sentit le haut de son vêtement lui être enlevé, exposant sa peau nue et déjà martyrisée à leurs regards carnassiesr. Son désespoir et sa peur redoublèrent également lorsqu'il perçut le bruit bien trop familier du cuir être déplié et venir caresser le sol._

_  Il se crispa et attendit le premier coup qui ne tarda pas à venir, mordant ses chaires et lui arrachant un hurlement de douleurs qui les fit rire de plaisir. Il y en eut un deuxième, puis un troisième et encore un autre et un autre, alors qu'ils se relayaient, chacun plus douloureux que le précédent et le faisant crier un peu plus fort, combien même il essayait de ne pas le faire en ce mordant cruellement la lèvre._

_  Les coups s'enchaînèrent et il en perdit vite le compte, perdu dans sa douleur et son incompréhension. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi son père lui faisait ça. Pourquoi il l'avait tellement fait souffrir depuis… depuis qu'il l'avait forcé à tuer ses grands-parents ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal et il l'avait même tendrement aimé. Même encore aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas totalement à le détester._

_  Pourquoi ?_

_  Pourquoi ?_

_  _ Père, pitié…papa…_

_  Chaque fois… chaque fois, il suppliait. Chaque fois, il essayait de trouver une parcelle d'amour, d'humanité dans cet homme qui le regardait, impassible, souffrir milles tortures. Chaque fois, il trouvait un instant la force de  détourner la tête, d'oublier les regards amusés et satisfait de ses bourreaux pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il savait qu'il y avait lu un jour la souffrance et le remord pendant une fraction de seconde. Le premier jour, mais depuis lors… plus rien._

_  Et il savait que ce n'était pas sa mère qui viendrait le protéger. Elle avait depuis longtemps perdu l'esprit, ignorant ses cris, les rejetant, repoussant la vérité qui s'écrivait un peu plus chaque jour sur son corps battu. Elle était toujours douce avec lui, soignant ses plaies, mais sa main restait étrangement impersonnelle, comme inexistante. Il n'y avait plus rien de maternelle et d'aimant dans ses gestes. Juste la folie._

_  Encore une fois, son père resta insensible à sa demande et il détourna la tête vers le mur de pierre glacée contre sa peau brûlante, continuant à subir chaque coup, bientôt trop faible pour même crier._

_  Pourquoi ?_

_  Il sentit à peine le dernier coup morde ses chaires déjà bien trop torturées et ses jambes cessèrent de le soutenir, le laissant pendre misérablement par les bras. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose maintenant, laisser les ténèbres l'emporter et éloigner pour quelques heures au moins sa misère._

_  Il savait que lorsqu'il le détacherait, il n'aurait même pas la force de se protéger de la chute qui amplifierait encore ses douleurs et espérait s'évanouir avant._

_  Mais les choses en se passèrent pas ainsi. Au lieu de le détacher comme à leur habitude, ce qu'il supposa être l'un des Trolls appliqua sur son dos une substance qui le fit hurler comme jamais auparavant, forçant son esprit entre l'inconscience et la clarté et il sut que ce n'était pas encore terminé._

_  Il sentit le reste de ses vêtements lui être enlever et pour la première fois depuis longtemps,  son cœur se glaça complètement. Une main glissa sur sa peau, à laquelle il tenta d'échapper malgré sa faiblesse, mais emporté par la nausée et la souffrance, c'est à peine s'il put bouger. Et ce à quoi il goûta ensuite fut bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait jamais subit, laissant échapper une plainte au-delà de l'agonie._

_  _ NOONNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

  _ Te souviens-tu, Draco, te souviens-tu de l'odeur de leur peau, de sa texture granulée et humide. Te souviens-tu de leur toucher.

  Non… non… non…

  _ NON ! 

  Il appliqua violemment ses mains sur ses oreilles pour échapper aux paroles de son père, aux souvenirs qu'elles faisaient remonter, mais il semblait incapable d'y échapper. Elles s'insinuaient dans son esprit, le frappant avec force, martelant ses faibles défenses pour les réduire à néant, créant le même vide que la torture avait causé tant d'année auparavant. Le même vide qui avait failli l'emporter quelques semaines plus tôt.

  « Tu le méritais, Draco. C'était une juste punition. Toutes les souffrances que tu as causées, toutes les morts dont tu es responsable, de ta faute. Il fallait payer… il faut payer. Toujours de ta faute… »

  _ Je ne voulais pas…

  « De ta faute ! »

  _ Je…

  « C'était mérité Draco, je le sais, tu le sais ! »

  _ Non…

  « Tu. Le. Sais ! »

  _ De ma faute… ?

  Sa voix était celle d'un petit enfant, tremblante et incertaine, ronger par la culpabilité.

  « Oui ! »

  _ De ma faute ! Ma faute, ma faute, ma faute, ma faute…

  Complètement détruit, il se mit violemment à se balancer d'avant en arrière, répétant sans cesse cette même phrase, se frappant la tête de ses poings.

  _ Ma faute, ma faute, ma faute…

  _ Oui Draco, ta faute. Et tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, n'est-ce pas ?

  _ Mourir… parce que c'est ma faute, ma faute. Grand-père, grand-mère, ma faute… Pim, ma faute… maman, ma faute… toujours ma faute, ma faute, ma faute… toujours, toujours…

  Lucius laissa un sourire satisfait et victorieux fleurir sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il regardait avec fascination son enfant ravagé.

  _ Ma faute, ma faute, toujours ma faute, toujours… ma faute…

  Il avait réussit.

  _ Ma faute…

  _Shhhh ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne crains rien. Tu ne crains rien. Tout ça, c'est du passé. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu m'entends, rien ! Tu y étais forcé, c'est ton père le responsable. Shhhhh ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Je suis là maintenant et je vais le rester. Je vais t'aider. Shhhh ! Shhhhh !_

  Il fronça soudain un sourcil quand Draco arrêta brusquement sa litanie, cessant également de bouger et fixant le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, une expression surprise et légèrement détendue sur le visage.

  _J'ai confiance, Draco. J'ai confiance._

  Le jeune homme baissa les bras pour venir enserrer sa taille et son inquiétude grandit un peu plus lorsqu'il vit ses larmes se tarir.

  _Moi non plus, sourit-t-il alors gentiment avant de lui tendre la main. Ami ?_

_  Ami._

  Un grognement de rage lui échappa lorsqu'il le vit sourire doucement...

  _« _ Je t'aime, Ron. »_

_  « _ Moi aussi Draco, moi aussi. »_

  … puis complètement et il sentit qu'il était en train de le perdre.

  Sans attendre qu'il ait le temps de regagner ses esprits, il lui saisit violemment la tête et prononça rapidement une formule qui lui permis de lire ses pensées.  Il comprit aussitôt ce qu'il était en train de se passer et hurla presque de colère.

  Il ne laisserait pas faire ! 

  Se concentrant, il forma autour de son enfant une enveloppe de pure magie, brouillard noir qui glissa rapidement sur son corps pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Draco, comme sous l'effet d'un terrible choc, ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et arqua le dos en un cri muet. Il fut secouer d'un spasme, puis deux, alors que son père récitait l'incantation.

  _ Elam Lahr Shrā Kelalëtep Etanara Kõre Bryhu. 

  Puis le brouillard se dissipa d'un coup et son corps retomba, inerte, au sol. Quelques longues secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne réagisse et finalement, il leva vers Lucius un regard sans vie et saisit les fers qu'il lui tendait. Puis, il se redressa, tel un automate et s'éloigna lentement en direction de l'aile des Griffondors.

  Son père le suivit un long moment du regard, puis se leva à son tour pour partir dans le sens opposé, vers une des pièces de l'école où il savait trouver ce dont il aurait besoin. Ce contre temps lui était pénible, mais il le savait indispensable à la réussite de son projet. 

***

  _ Sirius ?

  Affolé, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Remus s'était précipité auprès du sorcier qu'il avait eu tant de mal à reconnaître. Pourtant, sa longue chevelure corbeau et soie et sa stature si particulière, parfaitement musclée mais étrangement gracieuse, passait difficilement inaperçues. Mais le sang qui souillait son visage et engluait ses cheveux, les meurtrissures qui marquaient chaque parcelle de son corps et ses vêtements en lambeau ne l'avaient pas aidé à reconnaître son amant.

  Seul le son, même éraillé et faible, de sa voix, lui avait permis de comprendre et il s'était rapidement porter à ses côtés pour soulever délicatement son corps meurtri et le caler contre lui, reposant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

  Un souffle laborieux échappait à peine à ses lèvres carmines et Remus dut supprimer le tremblement qui secouait violemment ses mains pour écarter de ses yeux, les mèches poisseuses qui tombaient sur ses yeux.

  Sirius craqua alors péniblement son regard sur lui et un fantôme de sourire effleura ses lèvres quand il le reconnut, avant de se transformer en une pénible grimace, alors qu'il était secouer d'une toux violente qui le fit cracher un peu plus de sang.

  Remus pâlit à cette vision et resserra inconsciemment son étreinte tout en veillant cependant à ne pas le faire plus souffrir.

  _ Sirius ? Demanda-t-il alors gentiment. Que s'est-il passé ?

  Le sorcier prit une pénible inspiration.

  _ Trolls…, souffla-t-il. Une armée… rien put faire… un massacre… ils ont… ils ont emporté le livre… impuissant, désolé…

  _ Chut, répondit Remus en lui caressant doucement le visage. Tu n'es pas responsable. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de ça. Tout ce que tu as à faire pour l'instant, c'est rester avec moi, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'endormes.

  Son compagnon hocha doucement la tête et Remus se tourna immédiatement vers Ernst qui se trouvait juste derrière eux, le visage inquiet.

  S'il avait encore pu douter des causes du hurlement, ce n'était maintenant plus le cas. Comment cela avait-il pu se passer si vite ? Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts et leur chance semblait maintenant bien maigre.

  Que n'avait-il retrouvé ce maudit grimoire avant ! 

  Il fixa un long moment Sirius sans bouger, débattant sur le comportement à tenir. Il savait qu'il aurait déjà du partir protéger Draco, mais il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas laisser son ami dans cet état. D'un autre côté si jamais Lucius mettait la main sur son fils et parvenait à réveiller ses pulsions, tout était perdu. Il était déjà parvenu à prévenir cette catastrophe quelques semaines auparavant, lorsque McGonagall et Flitwick avaient commis l'irréparable. Il avait cru arriver à temps alors pour définitivement effacer la mémoire du jeune homme, lorsqu'ils avaient enfin compris les plans du sorcier, mais c'était lourdement trompé. Le mal avait déjà été fait. Sans Ron, Draco serait déjà mort et son père aurait récupéré son corps pour le placé en stase.

  Mais maintenant que Lucius avait récupéré le livre maudit, le pire était à craindre.

  Ses yeux s'encrèrent un instant à ceux de Remus et le désespoir qu'il y lut, lui fit prendre une décision que son âme cria comme folie et qui en était une. Abandonnant son idée première, il s'agenouilla prêt de lui et, plaçant ses mains sur la poitrine de Sirius, laissa la magie diffuser au rythme d'une incantation ancienne et puissante, secondé par Lupin.

  Une aura bleutée se dégagea autour du corps presque inconscient du sorcier qui n'eut pas la force de protester et peu à peu ses plaies se mirent à guérir, se refermant lentement, ses os se ressoudant. Il passa presque dix minutes ainsi, avant que la plus grande partie de ses blessures en soient guérit et Ernst, au bord de l'épuisement, rompit alors le sortilège pour retomber pantelant en arrière.

  Sirius avait maintenant les yeux fermés et dormait su sommeil du juste. 

  Son visage paisible attira un petit sourire à Ernst qui grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il se releva avec peine.

  _ Ca va aller ? S'enquit immédiatement Remus en voyant son visage légèrement cendreux.

  _ Autant que faire ce peut. Cette incantation requiert beaucoup d'énergie et ses blessures étaient nombreuses. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas tout à fait guérit et souffre encore de la perte de sang, mais il est hors de danger.

  Remus secoua la tête en soufflant un remerciement.

  _ Remus, souffla alors Ernst, je sais que vous aimeriez rester avec lui, mais il nous faut absolument partir. Lucius est ici cela ne fait aucun doute et il en a après Draco. Nous devons le protéger.

  Le sorcier acquiesça aussitôt, réalisant soudain la porté de ce qu'il venait de dire et se releva, soulevant sans mal son compagnon pour le déposer avec précaution sur le canapé. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur son front et effleura encore une fois sa joue, avant de se détourner pour rejoindre son ami qui tentait de récupérer quelque peu.

  Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un de leur collègue paniqué.

  _ On a tué McGonagall, annonça-t-il du but en blanc, tremblant légèrement.

  _ QUOI ? S'exclamèrent les deux sorciers en même temps.

  _ Et Rusard et sa chatte. Un vrai massacre.

  Les deux hommes pâlirent horriblement et se regardèrent la même lueur de compréhension dans le regard.

  _Rhreï Kilour._

  Sans attendre, ignorant le regard surpris et suppliant du professeur, ils sortirent en courant du bureau pour se précipiter vers l'aile réserver aux Serpentards.

***

  La première chose dont il eut conscience lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, fut les étaux qui entouraient ses poignets et l'empêchaient de bouger. Il semblait étendu sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête probablement accrochés aux montants de fer et croisés de telle façon qu'il ne pouvait faire un seul mouvement sans se déchirer les muscles. Un bâillon encombrait sa bouche, rendant sa respiration difficile et tout appel à l'aide impossible.

  Sa tête le lançait de façon à peine supportable entre la souffrance directe du au coup qu'il avait pris à la tempe et qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance et celle, plus insidieuse, de la migraine qu'il avait provoqué.

  Il pouvait sentir un poids à ses côtés, probablement la personne qui l'avait agressée et qui jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux. La peur coula lentement en lui et il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, pensant que, peut-être, elle ne lui ferait rien tant qu'elle le croirait inconscient.

  Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait du le sentir bouger légèrement car elle cessa presque immédiatement son geste et ne le voyant pas ouvrir les yeux, lui donna une claque qui projeta violemment sa tête sur le côté, amplifiant douloureusement les effets de sa migraine et brûlant la chaire de sa joue.

  Son cri fut étouffé par le bâillon et il ouvrit les yeux par réflexe, découvrant les contours plongés d'obscurité, mais bien connus de sa chambre. Inspirant profondément par le nez, il tenta de calmer la panique qui menaçait de le submerger et lentement se retourna pour dévisager son agresseur.

  Malgré les ténèbres seulement percées par la lueur de sa lampe de chevet, il reconnut immédiatement la personne qui l'avait frappée et étouffa un sanglot quand il vit ses yeux dénués d'expression le fixer sans paraître vraiment le voir.

  Il essaya de parler ensuite, mais aucun son cohérent ne put franchir la barrière qui obstruait sa bouche et en retour, il reçut un deuxième coup, mais dans les côtes cette fois. Il sentit immédiatement l'air quitter ses poumons sous le choc et peina à reprendre sa respiration, se tordant de douleur et cinglant les muscles de ses bras dans un mouvement trop ample.

  Il fit une nouvelle fois face assaillant, le regard suppliant et noyé de larmes, mais ne put lui arracher aucune réaction. Son visage parfaitement impassible ne se troubla pas un seul instant, comme s'il semblait être à des milliers de kilomètres et ses yeux, normalement azurs, paraissaient noirs encre à cet instant. Un regard étranger, impersonnel, sans aucune émotion, comme un robot.

  Un long frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et, incapable de soutenir le vide de ses yeux, détourna la tête. Une main lui saisit aussitôt violemment les cheveux pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui et un nouveau coup perça sa poitrine. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. C'est une véritable pluie qui s'abattit bientôt sur lui, envoyant dans ses nerfs plus de maux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, le faisant mordre si fort son bâillon qu'il semblait prêt à se déchirer. Mais ce n'était pas temps la douleur physique qui lui arrachait une agonie que celle de celle de son esprit et il ne cessait de se répéter :

_  Ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas lui._

  Il fut bientôt au bord de l'inconscience, son corps n'étant plus qu'une immense plaie à vif qui semblait le saturer de souffrance, au point qu'il attendait le moment où il sombrerait enfin.

  Les coups s'arrêtèrent soudain et il se recroquevilla spontanément sur lui-même comme si cela pouvait suffire à le protéger de ce qui allait suivre. Malheureusement, il put à peine bouger, basculant légèrement sur le flanc, ne sentant même plus la souffrance de ses bras au milieu de toute les autres. Puis, il releva lentement la tête, distinguant à peine maintenant dans son regard noyé de carmin, la stature pencher sur lui. Mais il put comprendre sans trop de mal qu'elle était couverte de son propre sang qui goûtait même de ses poings. Il n'imaginait même pas à quoi devait ressembler son corps maintenant, poupée de porcelaine désarticulée.

  La mort ne lui semblait plus très loin.

  _Pourquoi ?_

  A nouveau il put voir ce regard vide fixer sur lui et à nouveau il se sentit frémir.

  _Ce n'est pas lui._

  Mais, quoique son esprit puisse lui affirmer, il ne s'en sentait pas moins déchiré et trahi, comme s'il venait lui arracher une partie de lui-même.

  _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?_

  Un sanglot pathétique passa ses lèvres, à peine un gémissement arracher à sa gorge et il se sentit chavirer.

  _Pourquoi ?_

  Il eut soudain la sensation d'une main dégrafant sa robe et exposant sa peau nue à la fraîcheur de la nuit et son cœur rata un battement. 

  _Non ! Non, non, non. Pas ça ! Je t'en supplie, pas ça ! S'il te plait… s'il te plait,  je t'aime… ne fait pas ça… non…_

  Mais il ne pouvait rien faire et ses suppliques muettes restèrent sans réponse. Il se serra alors instinctivement en boule, mais n'était pas à même de lutter contre les mains puissantes qui coururent sur sa peau. Tentant de reculer lorsqu'il les sentit glisser sur son torse, il n'y gagna qu'un nouveau coup à la tête qui fit sombrer ses pensées.

  La dernière chose dont il eut conscience avant de s'évanouir, fut de mains glaciales écartant violemment ses jambes, un nouvel appel déchirant de son esprit et puis… plus rien.

  _DRACO ! NON ! _

A suivre…

*bip, bip, bip, nous vous informons que le numéro que vous avez demandez n'existe plus actuellement… bip, nous vous informons que le numéro que vous avez demandez n'existe plus actuellement… bip…*


	12. Sãryl Rhreï

                                                                                                             Titre : Ames Sœurs

                                                                                                          Auteur : Aakanee

                                                                                                                   Genre : larmes de sang

                                                                                                               Base : Harry Potter

Notes : 1) okiiii, d'abord désolée pour le retard, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je bosse sur plusieurs fics en même temps et j'ai en plus un emploi du temps relativement chargé

            2) merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrites, ça m'a encouragé à finir ce chapitre sur lequel j'ai un peu pataugé

            3) la suite mettra du temps à venir car je n'ai pas encore une idée très claire de comment je vais conclure tout ça, mais une chose est sûre, il y aura un point final à cette histoire. Je pense écrire encore environs deux chapitres.

            4) comme d'habitude, il est interdit de tuer l'auteur, j'avais prévenu que je serais sadique, ah mais !!!

Ames Sœurs

Chapitre 12

Sãryl Rhreï

    Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour les refermer presque aussitôt, aveuglé par la pâle lueur d'une lampe sur sa droite. Il poussa un petit grognement et couvrit instinctivement son visage de son bras, espérant ainsi se protéger des rayons pénétrants de cette simple lumière. Il voulut également détourner la tête, mais ce geste, pourtant banal, lui sembla si pénible qu'il y renonça rapidement. Il se sentait fatigué. Terriblement fatigué. Son corps tout entier, chaque muscle, chaque fibre le brûlait, comme courbatu par des heures d'exercices. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru ou plutôt lutté à n'en plus finir et pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et son esprit… Il semblait encore englué dans un marécage boueux dont il se débattait vainement pour sortir. Sa bouche était pâteuse et il avait terriblement soif. Il tenta encore une fois de bouger légèrement, mais le simple fait de remuer la tête suffit à le rendre malade au point de presque vomir. Aussi décida-t-il, au moins pour un temps, de rester immobile et de rassembler ses idées.

  Il s'était rarement sentit aussi mal de toute sa vie. Non… faux… il avait connu bien pire et à de nombreuses reprises, mais ces souffrances semblaient remonter à si loin en cet instant, que celles qui brûlaient chacun de ses nerfs lui paraissaient déjà en soit par trop pénibles. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Son esprit était flou, des images, des sons, perdus, mêlés, complètement embrouillés qu'il ne pouvait discerner. Il était incapable de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé et cela l'inquiétait pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Il lui semblait être étendu sur un lit, mais où, là était toute la question. Il pouvait sentir le matelas plier doucement sous son poids pour épouser parfaitement les courbes de son corps et les draps venir adhérer doucement à sa peau nue et humide.

  Nue ?

  Un frisson lui parcourut instantanément l'échine. Il ne dormait jamais nu. Jamais. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, quel que soit le temps, il portait au moins un caleçon, quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se protéger. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être ainsi entièrement découvert et vulnérable. Il en était malade rien que d'y penser. Et cela avait toujours été ainsi depuis le jour où… depuis… même lorsque ses souvenirs lui avaient arraché, il avait gardé cette habitude, sans jamais chercher à s'en débarrasser. Il était tout simplement impossible qu'il se soit endormi ainsi. Il sentit presque aussitôt une vague de nausée le terrasser et il se recroquevilla automatiquement sur lui-même dans un gémissement pathétique, resserrant le plus possible son corps tremblant pour former une boule protectrice. S'il s'en était senti la force, il se serrait levé sans attendre pour trouver quelque chose à mettre, mais le simple fait de bouger avait déjà suffit en soit à l'épuiser, aussi dut-il se résigner à attendre. Mais si son corps n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute sa vitalité, son esprit, lui, s'était enfin éclaircit et lui offrait malheureusement tout le loisir de penser, de se souvenir et de trembler. Il pouvait presque encore sentir leurs doigts gluants et glacés courir sur sa peau, chassant sa chaleur et réouvrant chacune de ses plaies dans le simple plaisir de voir couler son sang. Il pouvait presque sentir leur odeur fétide l'envelopper complètement jusqu'à l'étouffer, leur souffle rauque et bestial venir glisser sur son cou, le brûlant presque de son acidité. Il pouvait presque encore sentir les derniers lambeaux de ses vêtements lui être arraché pour l'exposer complètement à leur vu.

  Un sanglot étouffer passa la barrière pourtant serrée de ses lèvres et il ouvrit finalement les yeux, préférant affronter la lueur blessante d'une lampe, que les reliefs tranchants de ses souvenirs. Il ne put cependant rien voir de la pièce tout d'abord, aveuglé par cet éclair doré qui sembla danser devant ses yeux à ne plus vouloir les quitter. Il formait un halot qui couvrait presque entièrement ses pupilles et sa vision pour ne laisser à son regard qu'une ligne de ténèbres à sa périphérie. Pourtant, le temps passant, celle-ci gagna peu à peu du terrain pour découvrir finalement presque toute la pièce et ne laisser de son aveuglement qu'une trace presque transparence qui se superposait à chaque objet qu'il pouvait enfin apercevoir. C'était gênant, mais moins douloureux que le flash d'une intense lueur ou que la marée houleuse de sa mémoire.

  Sans bouger, il laissa son regard dérivé lentement sur chaque meuble, chaque livre, chaque chose, découvrant peu à peu la pièce dans laquelle il était étendu. Il y avait un bureau sur sa droite sur lequel reposait une lampe renversée. Les feuilles, éparses, qui le couvraient, étaient pour la plus part froissées voir déchirées, comme balayées par un coup de vent et la chaise était tombée sur le tapi, éparpillant dans sa chute les quelques vêtements qui se trouvaient dessus. Il y avait également une bibliothèque remplie de livres de cours, quelques objets décoratifs et deux tableaux abstraits venaient égayer les murs de leurs couleurs pastelles, mais soigneusement arrangées. Et il y avait aussi cette cape qui reposait sur une autre chaise près d'une armoire de chêne massif.

  Son cœur sembla manquer un battement. Cette chambre, il la connaissait par cœur, ayant déjà eu tout le loisir d'observer chaque détail, chaque contour. Il déglutit péniblement. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il se rappelait avoir travaillé dans sa chambre sur un problème de mathématique, la peur au ventre et l'esprit torturé par ce que son père pourrait leur faire si jamais il venait à apprendre qu… Son… son père ? Oui, il se rappelait maintenant, des brides, des images, ce cri… et le silence bien plus pénétrant encore. Cette sensation de menace, oppressante, qui semblait écraser ses poumons. Il avait voulu fuir sa solitude, ce danger qu'il pouvait sentir rugir à ses veines. Mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Son père… Lucius… il l'avait vu. C'est lui qu'il avait bousculé lorsqu'il était sorti dans le couloir. C'est son souffle qu'il avait senti courir sur sa peau. Ses accusations qui avaient résonné à ses oreilles. Et ensuite… il ne savait plus. Il avait beau chercher, creuser les ruines de son esprit, il était incapable de se souvenir. Il y avait juste cette sensation de ne plus exister, de ne plus avoir de prise sur ses pensées ou sur son corps.

_  DRACO ! _

  Il sursauta. Ce cri, silencieux, comme une supplique à son esprit. Cette voix… ce… non… il… Que faisait-il ici ? Comment… comment était-il arrivé dans sa chambre ? Il n'avait pas rêvé la présence de son père, il le savait. Son emprunte glaciale était bien trop présente sur ses chaires et dans son esprit. Alors comment ? Il savait que Lucius ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir comme ça, surtout si…

  _DRACO ! NON ! _

  Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine, alors que le cri se répétait encore une fois, une terreur au goût de sang. Il pouvait le sentir dans sa bouche maintenant. Il pouvait sentir rouler sur sa langue sa saveur cuivrée qu'il connaissait par cœur. Comment n'avait-il pas pu la reconnaître avant ?

  Son regard tomba finalement à terre, au pied même du lit où il put voir les vêtements, parfois déchirés, qui y reposaient en boule. Mais ce n'est pas tant ce spectacle qui attira son regard que celui du liquide carmin qui gouttait lentement à leurs côtés, larmes après larmes, pour former une petite mare qui se mêlait presque parfaitement à la couleur auburn du bois ciré. Elle brillait légèrement d'or, alors que la lumière de la lampe semblait venir danser dessus, pour s'étaler à mesure qu'elle continuait à être alimenter. Et le drap gorgé qui reposait sous lui n'en était pas la seule source. Ses mains, ses propres mains qui pendaient légèrement dans le vide en étaient recouvertes et le laissaient fuir. Oh, bien sûr, pas autant qui le pan de tissu qui avait glissé de son support, mais déjà bien trop.

  Il regarda, presque hypnotisé, le spectacle de sa propre peau recouvert de ce liquide odorant et poisseux, tremblant un peu plus, refusant de laisser son esprit expliquer sa provenance. Et pourtant… pourtant, il ne pouvait plus nier maintenant le son discret et difficile d'une respiration hésitante derrière lui. Il ne pouvait plus nier les gémissements douloureux qui venaient parfois briser le silence assourdissant qui semblait envelopper la pièce. Et ce cliquetis caractéristique qui venait résonner à ses oreilles, échos de son passé.

  Il lui sembla que des heures s'étaient écoulées avant que son corps ne veuille bien réagir, encore douloureux, mais plus docile à ses ordres et que, sans quitter le sol des yeux, il ne se redresse lentement pour s'asseoir. Chacun de ses muscles protestèrent à ces simples mouvements, mais il n'en eut cure et leur douleur lui parut bien douce face à celle qui menaçait de faire chavirer son esprit. Lorsque enfin, il se redressa, il resta un long moment sans bouger, le regard fermé et les poings, maintenant retombés, crispés sur les draps détrempés. Il pouvait le sentir désormais, ce liquide qui adhérait à sa peau, ce liquide qui pliait le tissu fin et autrefois blanc, à la volonté de son corps. Ce liquide qu'il avait pris pour de la sueur, mais qui n'en était pas, combien même le souhaitait-il avec ferveur. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, sa vie qui semblait le noyer complètement.

  Laissant échapper une plainte suppliante, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas… Mon dieu, non, il n'avait pas pu lui faire ça ! 

  _ Non…

  Il n'avait pas pu…

  Lentement, le cœur prit dans un étau et le souffle saccadé, il se retourna, le regard fixé au drap et déjà presque brouillé par ses propres larmes. Il se retourna lentement et faillit presque vomir lorsqu'il vit dépasser de la blancheur maculée du tissu la première rondeur de peau autrefois albâtre. Il aurait voulu dévier son regard, fuir, fuir cette chambre, fuir son crime, mais il en fut incapable et ses yeux tracèrent implacablement le corps battu devant lui. Les jambes d'abord, écartées, la droite légèrement repliée et lacérée, marquées toutes deux des traces maintenant bleuies de ses doigts puissants. Abandonnées, soumises à quelques volontés obscènes. Puis le pelvis sous lequel il pouvait voir le sang couler encore lentement. Ce même sang qui maculait son corps et coulait dans sa bouche. Un sanglot franchit ses lèvres à cet instant, secouant doucement le lit et son regard remonta un peu plus pour venir tracé les courbes de son ventre et de son torse. Des courbes battues, tant et tant de fois, en tant de points différents qu'elles semblaient presque entièrement noires par moment. Et écorchées également, griffées, chaires mises à vifs, maintenant enflées et toujours suintantes, ajoutant encore un peu au flot de sang qui semblait presque entièrement le recouvrir et s'écoulait pour venir détremper un peu plus le drap. Puis son cou, parfaitement exposé, au creux duquel il pouvait voir battre doucement son pouls. Au creux duquel il pouvait voir les marques distinctes de ses dents, vampires goûtant la chaleur de sa proie, perçant ses chaires vulnérables. L'avait-il lapé ? Bu à grande goulée, savourant à cet instant sa saveur puissante et envoûtante ? S'était-il corrompu à ce goût dont, d'après les légendes, on ne pouvait pu se passer une fois qu'il avait coulé sur nos papilles affamées ? Oui… oui il l'avait fait, puisqu'il pouvait encore le sentir dans sa bouche, mais il n'en voulait plus. Dieu seul savait à quel point qu'il n'en voulait plus. A quel point sa saveur l'écœurait. 

  Il hésita alors un instant. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il ne put aller plus loin. Il ne put affronter ce visage qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il venait de détruire à tout jamais. Il ne put affronter la douleur de savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se perdre dans son sourire, dans ses grands yeux émeraudes et rieurs. Il ne put supporter l'idée d'avoir à regarder ses lignes battues et ensanglantées, ses lignes qu'il avait adoré tracer. Et pourtant, il leva les yeux, oubliant les larmes qui semblaient ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de couler. Il leva les yeux pour découvrir le spectacle de ses pommettes déchirées et noircies, de ses lèvres fendues d'où s'échappaient un souffle hésitant, de ses yeux fermés et englués par le sang, de sa tempe marbrée et de ses cheveux dont la couleur rouille ne pouvait concourir face au rubis qui venait se fondre dans leur masse soyeuse. Un nouveau sanglot secoua son corps et il tendit une main hésitante vers son visage qui n'eut pas le temps d'effleurer sa peau avant qu'il ne la retire précipitamment.

  Il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher. Pas le droit. Il aurait voulu croire qu'il n'était pas responsable de tout ceci, il aurait voulu espérer que ce n'était pas son visage qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il avait été torturé. Mais ce corps nu offert à ses yeux et le sien étendu à quelques centimètres à peine, baignant dans Son sang… et ses chaînes. Il pouvait les voir également maintenant, emprisonnant ses poignets, son corps tout entier, incapable de lui échapper. Ces chaînes, ces fers qu'il avait lui-même testés.

  Comment… comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Il l'aimait… Il…  Non, son père avait raison, il n'était qu'un monstre. Un monstre qui détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait. Qui tuait tous les gens qui osaient l'approcher, qui osait l'aimer. Il n'aurait jamais du naître, il n'aurait jamais du vivre. Jamais. Jamais ! Tout était sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas laissé l'approcher, s'il n'avait pas été aussi faible, peut-être… Non, pas peut-être, rien, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Il n'aurait pas eu à souffrir. Il n'aurait pas été lui aussi sacrifié sur l'autel de sa folie.

  _Ron, je suis désolé._

  Et le pire, le pire c'est qu'il ne souvenait de rien. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir gagné sa chambre, ne se rappelait pas l'avoir agressé. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer s'être jeter sur lui et l'avoir enchaîné. Comment s'y était-il pris ? L'avait-il d'abord frappé avant de le porter jusqu'au lit, le menotter et le déshabiller ? Ou l'avait-il traîné, suppliant, lui arrachant violemment ses vêtements, ignorant ses cris, avant de le jeter sur le matelas et s'acharner ? Avait-il été tout le temps conscient, goûtant chacun de ses coups, chacune de ses lacérations, chacune des ses pénétrations ? Ou avait-il sombré dans l'inconscience avant qu'il n'ait pu connaître la pire de toutes ses tortures. Il l'espérait, il l'espérait sincèrement. Qu'il n'ait au moins jamais à se souvenir de ça. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'espoir. Et ses cris, ses hurlements, ses suppliques ? Avait-il seulement pu en pousser une ou l'avait-il bâillonné ? Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Et ne pas savoir le tuait aussi sûrement que s'il avait eut à revivre chaque seconde de cette abomination, car il pouvait facilement imaginer ce qu'il lui avait pu lui faire subir, sans être tout à fait sûr qu'il n'ait pas fait plus encore. Plus terrible et plus déchirant. 

  _Je suis désolé._

  Un rire aux accents de folie, mais tenant plus du pleur échappa à ses lèvres et il effleura tendrement une de ses mèches cuivrées et brillantes sous un rayon d'étoile, avant de se reculer précipitamment et de tomber hors du lit. Il ne cria pas lorsqu'il son flanc cogna douloureusement le pied de la chaise, ignorant la souffrance qui éclata dans ses côtes et se releva en titubant. Un vent glacial, provenant de la fenêtre entrouverte, vint lécher son corps exposé le faisant frissonner doucement, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, incapable de détacher son regard du lit. Le spectacle était encore plus horrible vu d'ici. Plus sanglant et plus violent.

  _Désolé, désolé, désolé…_

  Sans trop savoir comment, il parvint à détourner son regard et fit quelques pas hésitant pour se saisir d'un bas de pantalon qu'il enfila rapidement. Sans prendre le temps de passer quoique ce soit d'autre, il se recula précipitamment vers la porte. Il savait qu'il aurait du au moins le détacher, appeler à l'aide pour que quelqu'un vienne le soigner, mais il en fut incapable. Aucun son ne semblait pouvoir franchir ses lèvres. Au lieu de quoi, il continua difficilement son chemin, butant parfois sur un objet renversé à terre, manquant de tomber, avant de retrouver péniblement son équilibre. Il lui sembla presque que des heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il ne sente dans son dos les contours arrondis et lisses de la poignée. Il hésita encore un peu avant de finalement se retourner pour faire face au lourd panneau de bois et de l'ouvrir d'une main tremblante, s'écroulant presque dessus. Il tourna parfaitement dans ses gonds et il fut bientôt hors de la pièce, la laissant ouverte aux quatre vents, incapable de la regarder en arrière. Son pas se fit d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à courir vers cette voix qui sembla soudain l'appeler. Une voix à laquelle il aurait voulu résister, mais dont le chant envoûtant l'hypnotisa complètement.

  Il n'avait pas quitté la chambre depuis plus de trente secondes lorsque deux silhouettes en franchirent le seuil et étouffèrent un cri d'horreur.

***

  Remus détourna les yeux et ravala péniblement la bile acide qui menaçait de remonter dans sa gorge. Presque aussi pâle qu'un mort, il prit lourdement appui sur le mur, regardant d'un œil absent les visages, tout aussi cendreux, des autres sorciers qui n'avaient, pas plus que lui, supporté le spectacle de cette mort. Il avait pourtant vu quelques massacres, mais celui-ci dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il sentit la main de Ernst venir effleurer son épaule en signe de compréhension et ramena péniblement son regard sur le couloir pour voir son ami s'approcher du cadavre. Il inspira profondément, s'efforçant d'oublier les effluves cuivrés de sang qui envahissaient totalement le lieu, accompagnés d'autres bien plus pénibles encore et se porta finalement à ses côtés.

  Si le spectacle de Rusard et de sa chatte était affligeant, celui de McGonagall était une monstruosité. La sorcière presque exsangue, avait été littéralement crucifiée au mur par quatre énormes clous de fer de presque deux centimètres d'épaisseurs. Deux d'entre eux avaient été plantés dans chaque épaule, déchirant muscles et ligaments et broyant les os, alors que les deux autres s'enfonçaient juste au-dessus des cuisses, au niveau de l'aine. Il n'osait imaginé la douleur que cela avait du être et tenta vainement d'oublier son cri qui résonnait encore à ses oreilles et amplifiait l'horreur de cette vision. Elle avait également été éventrée, sans doute avec lenteur et ses entrailles s'étaient déversées presque entièrement à terre, pendant de son abdomen désormais creux. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était presque insupportable et aucun de deux sorciers ne doutait qu'elle était encore vivante à cet instant, aux souvenirs terribles de son hurlement d'agonie. L'élargissement de ses plaies aux cuisses et aux épaules prouvait également qu'elle s'était peut-être débattue ou avait été, plus probablement, secouée de violents spasmes alors que la mort la prenait avec lenteur, augmentant encore ses souffrances. Le dernier sévisse était sans doute le moindre, mais le plus lourd de conséquences pour les deux hommes qui échangèrent un regard éloquent. Son poignet droit portait la marque évidente d'une lacération par lequel son sang s'était écoulé lentement. Il en restait encore quelque trace sur ses doigts crispés et figés par la mort, sans doute les dernières gouttes échappées avec son ultime souffle. Mais le reste avait été emporté, selon toute évidence, précieusement protégé dans une fiole de cristal.

  Lupin aurait aimé échapper à cette vision, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Même indirectement, il avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette mort et n'avait dès lors pas le droit de s'y soustraire. Il remercia néanmoins la miséricorde qui cachait son visage à son regard, derrière les ondulations de sa chevelure libérée de son chignon. Mais il n'avait aucun mal cependant, à imaginer la grimace scabreuse qui devait le déformer et qui, malgré tous leurs efforts, resterait à jamais gravé sur ses traits.

  Ernst qu'en à lui devait lutter contre chaque fibre de son être qui le suppliait de la libérer de ses entraves pour lui redonner au moins, une position plus décente. Mais il n'en avait pas le temps. Les clous avaient été plantés par une puissance magique importante et il lui faudrait sacrifier plus qu'il ne devait de Pouvoir pour la libérer et de cela il n'était pas question. Quant à utiliser ses propres mains, quand bien même cela suffirait, il lui faudrait probablement plusieurs précieuses dizaines de minutes pour y parvenir. De précieuses minutes, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre de perdre. Il eut cependant le courage de lui relever doucement la tête pour lui fermer les yeux, ignorant le regard voilé de terreur qui lui fit face pendant quelques secondes.

  Que de temps perdu ! Que d'erreurs qui les menaient inexorablement sur les routes de l'échec ! Ils avaient cru avoir encore assez de temps, ils avaient cru le surveiller de suffisamment près, pouvoir anticiper chacune de ses actions, pouvoir agir avant lui et lui subtiliser ce qu'il cherchait avec tant d'avidité. Mais ils avaient eu tord. Tellement tord et ils risquaient maintenant de payer le prix de leur trop grande assurance. Et chaque seconde qu'ils perdaient, était autant de pas qui le rapprochaient de son but.

  _Lucius…_

  Il serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. Ils avaient déjà presque perdu Draco et peut-être même était-il trop tard. Le jeune homme avait déjà disparu de sa chambre lorsqu'ils y étaient enfin parvenus et ils n'avaient trouvé devant sa porte que sa cape abandonnée. La pièce, quant à elle, bien qu'éclairée, s'était révélée vide de toute présence, même si elle semblait n'avoir été désertée que peu de temps auparavant et avec précipitation au vu des cahiers de cours encore ouverts qui trônaient sur le bureau. Leur seul espoir résidait dans les chances que le jeune homme soit aller rejoindre son compagnon avant que son père ne vienne le chercher. Mais cet espoir sonnait creux.

  Délaissant avec répugnance le corps de McGonagall, il fit signe à Remus de le suivre et faillit, dans son empressement, rentrer dans Dumbledore qui s'était enfin montré. Le visage de ce dernier, bien que pâle, conservait un masque de fausse impassibilité qui le rendait cependant plus vieux qu'il ne paraissait. En quelques secondes, il semblait avoir gagné dix ans et sa voix trembla légèrement lorsqu'il salua son vieil ami. Bien entendu, le sorcier n'ignorait rien des raisons de la présence de Ernst dans son école et, s'il ne faisait pas réellement partie de son « équipe », il connaissait parfaitement les risques et ce qu'un tel carnage pouvait signifier.

  _ Ronald, salua-t-il rapidement.

  Ernst se contenta de lui adresser un petit mouvement de tête, avant de reporter brièvement son regard sur les trois cadavres.

  _ Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

  _ Je sais, je vais m'en occuper. Allez-y, j'essaierais de vous rejoindre plus tard.

  Ernst lui répondit par un petit sourire triste car il savait que maintenant chaque sorcier aurait son rôle à jouer et courrait le risque d'y laisser sa vie. Il aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement, mais c'était un choix qui ne lui appartenait plus et c'est sur cette pensée terrifiante qu'il s'élança dans les couloirs presque immédiatement suivit de Lupin. Ce dernier ne s'arrêta que le temps de souffler à son aîné : 

  _ Sirius est dans notre bureau, pourriez-vous…

  Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, Dumbledore hocha immédiatement la tête, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de le laisser s'en aller.

  Remus eut tôt fait de rejoindre son aîné qui avait ralenti sa course pour l'attendre.

  _ Où allons-nous ? Demanda le jeune homme lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, adaptant sa course au pas rythmée de son ami.

  _ Chez Ron. Avec un peu de chance Draco se serra rendu chez lui avant que son père ne le trouve.

  Remus n'émit pas ses doutes quant à cette maigre chance, car il savait que Ernst les partageait probablement. Néanmoins, à chaque pas qui les rapprochait de leur but, ils s'effilochaient, laissant naître en son cœur le fol espoir que tout puisse encore être stoppé. Car si Draco ne se trouvait pas avec le jeune homme, c'est qu'il était déjà aux mains de son père et dans un lieu inconnu d'eux, sans aucune chance de pouvoir le lui arracher. Et si tel était le cas, alors ils avaient d'hors et déjà perdu et plus rien ne pourrait les protéger de l'horreur qui viendrait bientôt s'étendre sur les deux mondes. Même la sorcellerie la plus puissante ne pourrait rien contre celle qui s'apprêtait à renaître. Rien.

  Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour gagner l'aile des Griffondors, passant la porte sans difficulté, ignorant le regard outré de la Dame du Tableau pour poursuivre rapidement leur chemin vers la chambre de Ron. Ils avaient presque atteint leur but lorsque Ernst s'arrêta soudain, manquant de se faire renverser par Remus qui émit un petit grognement de protestation contre sa halte brutale. Mais son compagnon n'y prêta pas attention. A quelques pas à peine, une porte grande ouverte laissait entrevoir une scène qui lui glaça le sang. Il ne voyait pas grand chose de la pièce, mais il devinait aisément les vêtements épars par terre, la forme étendue sur le lit dont la peau nue et rubis rayonnait sous la fine lueur de la lampe renversée, tout comme le sang qu'il ne pouvait manquer de voir goutter lentement à terre. Il fit un pas hésitant dans le silence de cet instant, tout juste troublé par le hoquet horrifié de son compagnon. Puis un autre et encore un, jusqu'à atteindre le seuil de la pièce. Il vacilla alors légèrement et du prendre appui sur le chambranle de la porte pour ne pas s'écrouler quand ses jambes refusèrent de le porter une seconde de plus. Il détourna le regard et prit une inspiration difficile avant de le ramener sur la silhouette qu'il ne pouvait manquer de reconnaître maintenant, malgré… son horrible condition.

  _ Ron…

  Il était arrivé trop. Bien trop tard.

  _ Merde !

  Malgré lui, des larmes se formèrent dans son regard qu'il chassa d'un mouvement rageur. Il avait échoué sur tous les tableaux. Non content de perdre Draco, car il ne se faisait plus d'illusion maintenant, ils avaient mis en danger la vie du jeune homme. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent, non de dieu ! Presque un gamin. Et ils n'avaient même pas été capables de le protéger. Ah ! Ils avaient fière allure les « sauveurs du monde ». Que leur orgueil soit maudit ! S'ils ne s'étaient pas crus aussi forts. Que le restaient-il maintenant ? Une équipe décimée, un sorcier en possession du livre le plus dangereux ayant jamais existé, des cadavres horriblement massacrés et le corps battu d'un adolescent qui n'avait rien demandé d'autre que de goutter quelques instants de bonheur. Un bonheur qu'il lui avait volé de ses propres mains en étant incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment.

  _ Ronald.

  La voix de Remus le ramena à la pénible réalité, mais il ne put se résoudre à faire face à son ami, le regard maintenant rivé au montant du lit, plus précisément aux fers qui y étaient accrochés et retenait une vie bafouée.

  _ Ronald, reprit Lupin, semblant deviné les remords qui rongeaient son ami. Il ne sert à rien de se lamenter. Nous ne pourrons pas changer ce qui a été fait, mais nous pouvons encore agir sur ce qui doit l'être. Je vous en pris ne me lâcher pas maintenant. Ne les abandonner pas maintenant, ni lui, ni Draco, ni aucun des innocents qui se trouvent ici.

  Ernst frissonna légèrement, mais accepta de regarder son compagnon qui lui adressa un pauvre sourire, le visage défait. Il était évident qu'il avait déjà vu bien trop d'horreur en une seule journée, malheureusement, il était incapable de le rassurer comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant, car il savait qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore terminé et ne se sentait plus lui-même le courage d'en supporter. Il lui rendit néanmoins son maigre sourire. Il avait raison sur un point, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant.

  Se forçant au calme, il entra finalement dans la pièce pour se diriger rapidement vers le lit et s'assurer de l'état du jeune homme. Un coup d'œil rapide suffit à lui dire qu'il avait énormément souffert, néanmoins beaucoup de ses blessures semblaient plus graves qu'elles ne l'étaient en vérité. Malgré tout son état restait préoccupant et il ne put s'empêcher de vaciller légèrement lorsqu'il vit le sang qui souillait le drap entre ses jambes. Remus qui l'avait rejoint, ne manqua pas de le voir aussi, mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'ôter sa cape pour en couvrir le jeune homme et protéger ce qui lui restait de pudeur. Il grimaça au vu des marbrures presque noires qui couvraient certaines parties de son corps et des nombreuses lacérations qui continuait à déverser son sang. Mais le pire fut les gémissements plaintifs qui échappèrent au jeune homme lorsqu'il déposa le tissu, pourtant fin, de son vêtement sur ses chaires meurtris et le tremblement craintif qui le secoua doucement. Aucun des deux hommes ne manqua d'entendre le nom péniblement soufflé et si Remus afficha alors une mine encore plus peinée, Ernst dut recourir à toute sa volonté pour ne pas frapper du poing le mur en face de lui. 

  Trop tard.

  Ils n'eurent ni besoin de se parler, ni de se regarder pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et la culpabilité se fit plus encore lourde, ainsi que la colère.

  Secouant doucement la tête, Lupin ignora les faibles suppliques du blessé alors qu'il l'enveloppait plus sûrement dans sa cape et que son ami défaisaient rapidement les anneaux qui emprisonnaient ses poignets. Lorsqu'il fut enfin libre, le jeune homme, toujours inconscient, se roula instinctivement en boule pour se protéger, sanglotant presque. Remus fut alors tenter de lui caresser les cheveux pour le réconforter, mais, circonspect, n'en fit rien, conscient que ce simple geste ne pourrait qu'aggraver la situation. Il allait le prendre délicatement dans ses bras, lorsqu'un cri étouffer le fit sursauter lui et son ami et qu'ils se retournèrent pour découvrir dans l'encadrement de la porte, cinq jeunes gens horrifiés.

  Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Goyle et Crabbe, qui avaient passé la soirée ensemble à discuter des évènements de l'après midi, riant à cœur joie aux souvenirs du regard perdu de Rogue ou de la tête de leur deux tourtereaux à la bibliothèque, n'avaient pas manqué eux non plus d'entendre le cri de McGonagall. Comprenant que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire, ils n'avaient que peu hésité avant de décider d'aller vérifier que leurs amis n'avaient rien. Malheureusement, ne se trouvant pas dans l'aile des Griffondors à cet instant, mais dans la bibliothèque, ils leur avaient fallu un peu de temps pour arriver. D'autant que la surveillante, affolée, n'avait tout d'abord pas voulu les laisser sortir. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas eu le choix, surtout lorsqu'un professeur était venu annoncer la terrible nouvelle, demandant à tous les élèves de regagner immédiatement leur chambre. Ils n'avaient alors plus perdu un seul instant, mais jamais ils n'auraient pu s'attendre à découvrir un tel spectacle. Hermione, horrifiée, se serra aussitôt contre Harry, la tête tournée contre sa poitrine, pour échapper à la vue du corps meurtri de son ami et étouffer un sanglot. Le jeune n'hésita pas avant de la serrer contre lui, le corps crispé et les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne qui disait toute sa colère et toute sa peine. Ginny, elle, n'avait pas bougé, supportant sans mot dire le spectacle de son frère, mais ses poings étaient crispés à en saigner et lorsque Goyle l'attira à elle, elle ne refusa pas son étreinte et reposa, presque soumise contre son torse. Crabbe fut le seul à oser franchir le seuil de la porte, se portant aussitôt à hauteur des deux adultes pour les aider. Remus lui en fut reconnaissant, alors que sans poser une seule question, le jeune homme l'aida à soulever délicatement Ron pour le placer dans ses bras en évitant au mieux d'aggraver ses blessures. Puis il ramassa rapidement quelques vêtements épars dont il pourrait avoir besoin plus tard, avant de suivre rapidement les deux adultes qui sortaient déjà, accompagnés de ses amis, dans un silence effrayant. A aucun moment cependant il ne fut brisé, chacun étant bien trop choqué pour oser parler.

***

  Avancer. 

  Au milieu du brouillard. Ne plus rien distinguer. Rien sauf la douleur et la peur. La douleur et la culpabilité.

  Avancer.

  Un pas après l'autre et oublier, sans jamais le pouvoir. Repousser ces images qui venaient sans cesse le tourmenter. Sang. Etoile. Chaire. Douceur d'une peau glacée. Souffrances. Ni plus ni moins. Un goût de trahison.

  Et avancer.

  Oublier le monde autour. Ne plus voir les tapis anciens, manquer les portraits des plus célèbres magiciens, leurs bustes, leurs regards de pierre, froids et accusateurs. Oublier les portes qui défilaient une à une devant son regard et parfois le reflet d'un miroir.

  Surtout, surtout ne pas voir.

  Et avancer.

  Ne pas écouter les sons perdus de cris ou de sanglots horrifiés. Les respirations haletantes de fantômes oubliés. Son propre souffle comme seul écho. Encore en vie. Encore. Encore. Déchiré sa peau. Fendre son âme. Punition. Traite. Menteur. Tueur.

  _Assassin !_

  Sa faute.

  _Ta faute ! _

  Et encore un pas.

  Oublié l'univers autour de soi. Se perdre dans le cauchemar d'un passé au reflet de présent. A moins que ce ne soit un présent au goût acre de passé. Il ne savait plus. Ne savait plus. Avait-il crié ? Il ne savait plus. L'avait-il supplié ? Il ne savait plus. Comme lui-même l'avait fait tant de fois ? Il ne savait plus. Comme il l'avait fait en attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas, jamais ? Il ne savait plus.

  Une marche.

  Une peau au goût de sang. Un être à l'odeur de sang. Une chose à la couleur de sang. Ses grands-parents. Tuer ! Tuer ! Tueur ! Un couteau dans la main et droit dans le cœur ! Pim. Des chiens lâchés, un cri étouffé et encore un pleur.

  Et toujours ce pas.

  Ron… La chaleur d'un souvenir. Un sourire. Un bras autour de sa taille. Une voix fredonnant à son oreille. Un souffle chaud, coulant sur sa nuque. Des doigts se mêlant aux siens. L'odeur entêtante d'un parfum. Un rire. Vivre.

  Avancer.

  Fané, rompu, battu. Un champ de coquelicot fauché s'écoulant en une rivière de mort. Etre chez soi. Etre soi. Ombre parmi les ombres tentant d'embrasser la lumière. Une folie. L'étreinte glacée de la réalité.

  Et avancer encore.

  Regarder le futur défiler devant son regard. Un lac noir. Silence. Douceur. Oubli. Passer la porte de l'infini. Enfin, enfin ne plus avoir peur. Enfin, ne plus souffrir. Ebauche d'un sourire. Une fin. Peut-être. Car…

  Un pas.

  Un doute. Ce morceau de mémoire qui s'échappe et s'éparpille. Un espoir. Inutile. Douloureux. Prisonnier de son étreinte. Il ne peut l'abandonner. Ne veut le lâcher. Un réconfort. Une main tendue. Et si…

  Encore un pas.

  Et son regard s'ouvre une nouvelle fois. 

  Un couloir.

  Draco frissonna, comme tiré d'un cauchemar éveillé. Il ne savait pas où il était. La nuit coulait sur lui, encore plus sombre semblait-il ici, cajoleuse, portant en son sein cette voix qui l'avait guidée et qui l'attirait encore. Une partie de son âme aurait voulu lui résister, mais l'autre se laissait doucement entraîner. 

  Il regarda la porte qui lui faisait face. Elle était étrange, comme tiré d'un conte de fée, et massive. Sa forme rappelait celle des lourds panneaux des vieux châteaux forts, s'étirant doucement en pointe vers le sommet. Le bois formait un large quadrillage mêlé de fer qui la faisait paraître inébranlable et son verrou, forgé d'argent, captait le moindre rayon de lumière pour luire doucement, comme pailleté d'or.

  Draco leva lentement sa main pour tourner la poignée, mais figea son geste lorsque celle-ci fut éclairée et qu'il put voir le sang qui la maculait encore. Son souffle se bloqua dans poitrine et il referma son poing avant de glisser lentement à terre, ébranlé. Trop de souvenirs mêlés.

  _ Ron… souffla-t-il doucement. Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

  Il se prit la tête entre la main et dans un accès de rage contre lui-même, hurla et frappa violemment son poing à terre, savourant la douleur qui se répercuta immédiatement dans son corps, explosant dans son cerveau pour l'embrumer au point de le faire vaciller. Sans réfléchir, il frappa encore une fois, puis une autre et encore une autre, jusqu'à ne plus sentir son bras et faire couler son propre sang cette fois. Il ne sut pas combien de temps passa ainsi avant que sa rage ne commence enfin à se calmer et qu'il cesse de s'acharner sur la pierre glacée, pour seulement pleurer. Peut-être des heures. Peut-être quelques minutes à peine. Mais lorsqu'il releva son regard, la poignée de la porte était abaissée et elle commençait à s'ouvrir doucement, grinçant à peine dans ses gonds pourtant rouillés.

  Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, encore poussé par cette force étrange, il se releva, effaçant ses larmes et s'avança lentement, passant sans hésiter le seuil de la pièce pour y pénétrer. Malgré la pénombre qui y régnait, il discerna sans mal ses contours circulaires et lisses, à peine parfois coupés par une discrète colonne de marbre noir. Au fond, deux larges fenêtres grandes ouvertes laissaient pénétrer un vent froid qui s'y engouffrait doucement pour venir en faire le tour, caressant sa peau sans la faire frissonner. Il n'y avait rien d'autre ici. Rien si ce n'est sur sa droite un léger reflet argenté qui attira aussitôt son attention. Il s'avança doucement, pas après pas, jusqu'à faire face à un immense miroir.

  Le miroir de Riséd.

  Que faisait-il ici ?

  D'un mouvement impulsif, il toucha sa surface lisse et froide qui sembla presque onduler sous ses doigts et dessina le contour de son visage et de son corps, traçant les lignes de sang qui le marbrait, les peignant du sien qui coulait doucement sur son reflet, insensible. C'est à peine s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait.

  Une bourrasque de vent, plus violente que les autres, vint soudain ébranler son corps et emmêler sa chevelure avant de glisser doucement sur la surface du miroir. Cette fois, il ne put douter de l'avoir senti se plisser légèrement et il s'écarta pour le voir se troubler comme une étendue d'eau touchée d'une pierre, ondes infinies et parfaites. Hypnotiques. Et son reflet commença à changer, comme celui de la pièce derrière lui. Très peu tout d'abord. De petits détails, rien de bien important. Les traces carmines s'effaçant de son corps, une feuille blanche et volante, tournoyant jusqu'à toucher terre. Un étrange faisceau de lumière. Puis les changements se firent plus nombreux, plus précis et alors que son corps se faisait nu et son visage étonnamment dur, peint d'un masque au sourire sadique. Et la pièce se fit chambre. Il y eut une chaise tout d'abord, puis un bureau, quelques vêtements et un lit.

  Il hoqueta et recula d'un pas, mais ne put détacher son regard de la scène qui se jouait maintenant devant ses yeux. De cette pièce qu'il ne pouvait manquer de reconnaître. De ce corps qui était le sien. De celui déjà étendu et attaché qui reposait dans d'immenses draps blancs, encore intact. Il croisa le regard de son reflet et le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit un peu plus, avant qu'il ne lui fasse légèrement signe de la main. Sa respiration se bloqua et il commença à paniquer lorsqu'il le vit se retourner vers le lit d'un mouvement fluide et étrangement félin. Un prédateur poursuivant sa proie.

  _Non…_

  Il voulut l'arrêter, tendre la main pour le rattraper, mais il fut stopper par la surface du miroir et forcer de reculer, impuissant face à son propre reflet. Face à lui-même. Il se vit alors grimper lentement sur le lit et s'installer aux côtés de Ron pour venir jouer avec ses mèches cuivrer.

  _Non…_

  Il se passa presque une minute avant que le jeune homme ne bouge légèrement, reprenant apparemment conscience, mais sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Il gémit doucement avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau et Draco hurla presque lorsqu'il vit son double armer sa main pour le frapper violemment au visage.

  _ NON ! 

  Il buta une nouvelle fois contre le miroir, alors qu'il tentait follement de l'arrêter et s'effondra à ses pieds, légèrement étourdi. Lorsqu'il posa à nouveau son regard sur la scène, son estomac se contracta violemment et son cœur manqua un battement. Il lui sembla presque entendre les cris étouffer de Ron alors que son reflet s'acharnait sur lui, le frappant encore et encore, au visage, au ventre, à la poitrine, sur les bras, griffant, le forçant à le regarder lorsqu'il détournait son regard. Un regard empli de terreur et de tristesse. Un regard trahi, qui ne comprenait pas, qui le suppliait silencieuse d'arrêter, mais qu'il n'écoutait pas. Un regard rempli d'un amour qui se fanait un peu plus à chaque coup reçu.

  _ Non…

  Il posa une main sur la surface glaciale, la griffant légèrement sachant qu'il était incapable d'arrêter ce qui était en train de se passer, mais désespérant de ne pouvoir le faire.

  _ Ron… non…

  Son reflet s'arrêta soudain de le frapper et il vit le jeune homme se recroqueviller légèrement sur lui-même, perdu dans sa douleur, avant de regarder son double, littéralement éclabousser de son sang, comme il l'était lui-même à présent. Il observa rapidement sa poitrine avant de détourner les yeux, se mordant violemment la lèvre, pour les ramener sur le miroir. Son reflet s'était retourné et attendait visiblement qu'il le regarde. Lorsque leurs yeux jumeaux furent encrés l'un à l'autre, il le vit lui faire un clin d'œil et d'une main distraite venir déboutonner la robe de Ron. Draco secoua la tête et se redressa légèrement, tremblant.

  _Il ne…_

  Le jeune homme commença à se débattre, criant faiblement à travers son bâillon, mais son double, désormais tourner vers lui, n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et continua à le déshabiller vivement, lui arrachant même ses vêtements en les déchirant.

  _ Non ! Non, non, non, non, non ! RON !

  Ses chaires nues et battues furent bientôt exposer à sa vue et Ron le supplia une dernière fois du regard, tentant encore de lui échapper, mais comme avant, sa demande ne fut pas écouter. Au lieu de quoi, son double eut un rire fort et clair, presque joyeux et lui lécha le visage pour laper son sang, avant de lui écarter les jambes et le pénétrer violemment. Le hurlement, même étouffé, de Ron fit chavirer Draco qui détourna les yeux, incapable dans supporter d'avantage.

  C'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ? C'est ce qu'il lui avait réellement fait ? C'est ce qu'il avait souhaité ? Il ne pouvait le croire, mais le miroir de Riséd ne montrait que les désirs les plus profonds. La vérité de l'âme. C'est donc ça qu'il avait voulu depuis le début ? Le posséder, l'anéantir, le sentir craquer sous ses mains, lui faire goûter ce que lui-même avait subit et y prendre du plaisir ? C'est tout ce qu'il était ? Ce… cette chose ?

  Non… Non ! 

  Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Il croyait l'avoir aimé. Il croyait sincèrement l'avoir aimé, mais il ne pouvait pas. Jamais. Jamais. Sinon il ne lui aurait pas fait ça. Jamais il n'y aurait pris ce plaisir. Cette possession bestiale.

  Il regarda ses mains, peinant à les reconnaître, ses mains qui avaient créé tant de souffrance, le sang qui avait séché lentement dessus et se sentit incapable de pleurer, incapable de crier. Il n'y avait plus rien en lui. Tout son monde, toute sa vie venait de s'écrouler pour la deuxième fois. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus rien à rebâtir. Ce qu'il y avait eu de plus beau dans sa vie, il l'avait détruit. Et il ne lui restait rien. Plus rien. Plus d'âme. Plus de pleurs. Plus de cri. 

  Juste la douleur.

  Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la scène avait disparu et le miroir avait repris sa teinte naturelle, reflétant impassiblement les courbes inchangées de la salle. L'instant lui parut presque irréel, perdu dans quelques secondes d'éternité entre rêves et réalité. Et il put effleurer, juste l'espace d'un instant, le délicat espoir que tout ceci n'ait jamais existé. Mais cet espoir s'effilocha entre ses doigts ensanglantés lorsqu'il reprit pied dans le monde baigné de ténèbres et il se sentit définitivement sombrer. Il fixa alors son reflet, maintenant calme et impassible, parfaite copie de lui-même dans ses moindres mouvements, avant de reporter son attention sur celui qui le dominait. Un petit sourire fleurit ses lèvres et il vint presque chercher la caresse qui effleura sa chevelure. Il sentit les doigts puissants courir dans sa masse blonde et ferma un instant les yeux, se laissant aller sous cette douceur inattendue. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était agenouillé près de lui le visage impassible et la main désormais poser délicatement sur son épaule. Il le regarda intensément à travers le miroir avant de s'allonger contre lui et lever les yeux sur ce visage si semblable au sien.

  Un long moment passa ainsi, juste bercé par le doux roulis du vent et les battements puissants de son cœur, blotti dans cette chaleur familière et pourtant étrangère. Un moment comme il en avait rarement connu et qu'il goûta pleinement, fermant les yeux lorsque deux bras l'entourèrent doucement pour se serrer un peu plus à lui, caressant presque machinalement le duvet blond de sa nuque. 

  Un cadeau. 

  Un adieu.

  Il ne sursauta pas lorsqu'il sentit le métal froid glisser dans la paume de sa main et couper doucement sa chaire tendre et vulnérable. Il referma ses doigts sur l'objet et le serra un instant contre son corps, répugnant à rompre un contact qu'il avait cherché depuis trop longtemps. Il pencha légèrement la tête, appuyant son front à la base du cou de son aîné et s'installa plus confortablement dans son giron. Ce dernier l'accueillit pleinement pour le blottir contre lui comme un enfant et laissa même échapper un léger sourire.

  _ Tu avais raison, tu sais, souffla doucement Draco.

  _ Ah ? 

  _ C'était vraiment ma faute. Je n'ai jamais su être suffisamment fort, même lorsque j'étais ignorant et arrogant, rien de ce que je faisais, n'était assez bien. Je l'ai compris maintenant. Parfaitement compris. Merci.

  Son aîné ne dit rien, se contentant resserrer un peu plus son étreinte sur lui et Draco soupira légèrement, mélange d'appréhension et de contentement. Il regarda alors le poignard qu'il tenait toujours à la main et sourit doucement en le reconnaissant. Il avait déjà pris deux vies et failli prendre la sienne des années auparavant, cette fois, il la gagnerait définitivement. On lui avait dit un jour que les âmes des morts laissait un peu d'elle-même dans l'arme qui les avait tués, il se demanda si cela était vrai et l'espéra. Il regarda alors une dernière fois son aîné, dégageant gentiment une mèche de cheveux tombée sur ses yeux, pour lui sourire.

  _ Je t'aime papa, souffla-t-il avant de se blottir une dernière fois contre son épaule.

  _ Moi aussi, mon fils, répondit tout aussi gentiment Lucius avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le front.

  Draco sourit un peu plus avant de tourner la lame du poignard sur son poignet et trancher profondément le fil de sa vie. Le sang coula immédiatement et en abondance et il tourna rapidement la pointe sur son autre bras, avant de ne plus en avoir la force. Mais même ainsi, il trembla doucement, alors que sa vie le quittait déjà et il sentit son père l'aider. Sans le guider, il maintint suffisamment main pour l'empêcher de trembler et de le faire souffrir plus que nécessaire. Lorsqu'il eut fini de couper son deuxième poignet, Draco lâcha la lame qui rebondit dans un petit bruit métallique au sol. Il se laissa alors aller, bercé par le souffle régulier qui soulevait la poitrine de son père et la caresse légère qui effleurait tendrement sa joue. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres fut néanmoins pour Ron. Une pensée d'amour et de regret, un baiser volé. Un dernier souffle capturé.

***

  Ernst et Sirius travaillaient rapidement et en silence, mêlant magie et médecine traditionnelle pour tenter de soigner au mieux les blessures de Ron. Les plus graves et douloureuses étaient lentement effacées par la sorcellerie, usant du même sort qui avait permis de soigner Black un peu plus tôt, alors que les simples coupures et quelques bleus étaient soigneusement pansés et bandés à la main. Ils avaient rapidement découvert que hormis quelques côtes fêlées et des tendons d'épaules déchirés, l'état du jeune homme était moins inquiétant qu'il n'y paraissait. Ils avaient bien sûr fait disparaître les marques de son visage et rapidement réduit les cassures et les déchirures, pour le reste, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, seul le temps pourrait avoir un véritable effet. Ernst regrettait juste de ne pas pouvoir le soigner complètement, mais il avait déjà usé trop de magie et Sirius était encore trop faible. En fait, c'était même un miracle qu'il soit déjà éveillé.

  Lorsqu'ils avaient regagné son bureau, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, le corps de Ron délicatement placé contre la poitrine de Remus, ils l'avaient découvert parfaitement conscient et en grande discussion ave Dumbledore à qui il expliquait visiblement la situation. Dans sa joie de le voir, Lupin avait failli oublier qu'il portait encore Ron et il lui avait visiblement fallu prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas lui sauter aussitôt dans les bras. Au lieu de quoi, il lui avait tendrement, mais tristement sourit avant de déposer son précieux fardeau sur le canapé, le laissant au bon soin de son ami. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut sûr que Ron était confortablement installé, qu'il laissa sa joie éclatée pour se réfugier dans les bras de son amant qui l'accueillit un petit sourire aux lèvres. Personne ne souffla mot à cette découverte peu surprenante en vérité et les voir ainsi réunis permis même au petit groupe d'oublier pendant quelques instants ses tourments. Certains s'autorisèrent même un petit sourire amusé de voir Sirius presque étouffer sous le l'étreinte soulagée de son compagnon. Néanmoins, ils durent rapidement se séparer pour permettre au sorcier d'aide Ernst à soigner le jeune homme, alors que ce dernier lui expliquait brièvement la situation, s'attirant l'oreille attentive, non seulement de Black, mais aussi de toutes les personnes présentes.

  Un silence de mort était tombé à la fin de ses brefs éclaircissements, alors que chacun pesait ce qu'il venait de révéler. La présence de Lucius, pour une raison que certains ne comprenaient pas encore, le probable enchantement de Draco, ce qu'il avait visiblement fait à Ron. Beaucoup de poings se serrèrent, mais aucune colère ne fut dirigée contre le jeune Malfoy qui ne pouvait avoir été qu'ensorcelé. Personne n'était en tout cas prêt à penser le contraire, même ceux qui n'avaient pas connaissance exacte de leur relation. Ils étaient évidents aux yeux de tous, qu'il ne pouvait avoir fait une chose pareille sans y avoir été forcé. 

  Beaucoup de questions se posaient également, se bousculant dans chaque esprit, mais tous avaient conscience que les réponses devraient encore attendre un peu. Au moins le temps qu'ils aient fini de panser le jeune homme.

  Ernst en finit avec le bras de Ron et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius qui terminait de bander sa jambe de droite. Si son visage ne trahissait pas la moindre expression, le sorcier n'en était pas moins soulagé de voir son ami presque rétabli. Malgré ses efforts, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de craindre le pire et de le voir bien vivant à ses côtés le rassurait plus qu'il ne n'aurait pu le dire. Car il n'était pas seulement son plus vieil ami maintenant, mais également son plus puissant allier. Il avait malheureusement perdu presque tous les autres déjà et il aurait besoin de lui désormais pour trouver Draco et le sauver, si cela était encore possible.

  Ayant terminé son bandage, Sirius releva la tête pour encrer son regard à celui de Ronald et les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment, avant d'entamer la tache la plus pénible. Protégeant au mieux la pudeur du jeune homme, il le roulèrent avec précaution sur le côté pour dévoiler son dos et ses fesses. Sirius laissa alors à son aîné le soin de le tenir, pendant qu'il inspectait minutieusement les dommages qu'il avait du subir. Il écarta doucement la peau encore engluée de sang avant de relever sur son ami un regard à la fois étonné et soulagé. Ernst fronça un sourcil à l'expression du sorcier avant de regarder à son tour et secouer doucement la tête. Ils repositionnèrent alors doucement le jeune homme, avant de rapidement lui enfiler les vêtements que Crabbe avait eu l'intelligence d'apporter et de le recoucher sous une couverture pour laisser le sommeil faire son propre travail.

  Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, sept regards anxieux attendaient leur sentence, visiblement maintenant tous au courant de ce qu'il y avait à redouter.

  _ Il va bien au vu des circonstances, dit alors Ernst, amenant un soupire de soulagements à toutes les lèvres. Ses blessures étaient moins importantes qu'il n'y paraissait et nous avons pu guérir les plus graves. Il va encore souffrir pendant quelques semaines, surtout du à ses bleus, mais il n'a rien à craindre et… 

  Si le soulagement avait commencé à délier les langues, ce « et » suffit à ramener toute l'attention sur lui.

  _ Et, reprit-il, nous pouvons dire avec certitude que Draco ne l'a pas touché.

  Personne n'eut la stupidité de faire préciser ce qu'il entendait par-là et un silence définitivement heureux pesa un long moment sur la pièce.

  _ Je le savais, souffla finalement Ginny. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir faire ça.

  _ Il… il ne l'a pas violé, mais je croyais que son père… commença Crabbe, s'attirant tous les regards.

  _ Je sais, répondit Ernst. Je vois ou tu veux en venir. Effectivement, il aurait du le faire, mais apparemment Draco, je ne sais trop comment, a été capable de résister aux ordres de Lucius.

  _ Mais pourquoi le forcer à faire une chose pareille. C'est son fils tout de même ! S'exclama soudain Harry ne pouvant plus contenir sa colère.

  _ C'est compliqué et il serait trop long de tout vous expliquer maintenant, dit Sirius. Disons pour simplifier que Lucius a besoin de corps de son fil pour accomplir un rituel puissant. De son corps volontairement sacrifié. Il a travaillé des années à détruire l'esprit le Draco dans le seul espoir de voir ce jour arriver. Mais lorsque enfin, il s'est présenté, il a découvert que son fils n'était plus aussi vulnérable, qu'il avait une raison de continuer de l'avant. Il lui fallait détruire cette raison, la détruire de telle façon qu'il ne resterait plus aucun espoir à son enfant. Et c'est pour cela qu'il a choisi cette solution.

  _ Mais puisque Draco ne l'a pas fait, souligna Goyle.

  _ Je crains malheureusement qu'il ne le sache pas lui-même. Il a du probablement se réveiller près de Ron sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé et à le voir ainsi…

  _ Mais il reste toujours un doute dans ces cas là, une hésitation. Draco ne peut pas être sûr, pas complètement sûr, donc Lucius ne doit pas encore avoir toute son emprise sur lui, dit Ginny.

  _ Oui ! C'est vrai ! Il y a donc toujours une chance de le sauver, souligna Goyle en la serrant doucement contre lui.

  _ Je ne sais pas, répondit Ernst. Lucius et malin, il aura probablement paré à cette éventualité.

  _ Mais comment, c'est toute la question malheureusement, souffla Remus.

  Ernst haussa les épaules devant son ignorance qui le frustrait au plus haut point et chacun poussa un soupire vaincu. Il fallait pourtant qu'ils trouvent. Il le fallait ! 

  _ Riséd, murmura soudain une voix épuisée derrière eux.

  _ Ron ! S'exclama Ginny avant de courir s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère qui avait difficilement ouvert les yeux.

  Elle fut bien vite rejointe par tout le petit groupe qui laissa néanmoins la place à Ernst de s'occuper de son blessé.

  _ Ron ? Demanda celui-ci. Comment te sens-tu ?

  _ Mal.

  _ Je suis désolé, nous avons fait de notre mieux, mais il faudra du temps pour te guérir complètement.

  _ Je sais.

  _ Ron, Draco ne…

  _ Je sais, souffla à nouveau le jeune homme en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue. Je vous ai entendu.

  Oui, il savait et il ne retenait qu'à grand peine les sanglots de soulagement qui serraient sa gorge. Il avait tout de suite su que ce n'était pas vraiment Draco qui l'avait attaqué, mais l'entendre dire était autre chose. Et savoir qu'il avait su résister à la magie de son père, que finalement, il ne l'avait pas touché, pas ainsi, pas dans ses conditions, le soulageait plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire. Mais cela signifiait aussi que Draco était en danger.

  _ Le miroir de Riséd, répéta-t-il.

  _ Quoi ?

  _ Il ne montre pas seulement les désirs profonds des gens…

  _ … mais aussi ce qu'il pense être la vérité, termina pour lui Dumbledore. Bien sûr, c'est évident, Lucius va s'en servire contre Draco. 

  _ Et Draco serra ainsi persuader qu'il aura réellement violé Ron, ajouta Remus, faisant pâlir un peu plus tout le monde.

  _ Il n'y pas une minute à perdre, jura Ernst. Sirius, Remus, j'aurais besoin de vous.

  _ Je viens aussi, souffla Ron en se redressant péniblement.

  Il ravala le cri de douleur qui menaçait le franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'il remua son corps meurtri et vacilla dangereusement, pris de vertiges.

  _ Il en est hors de question ! Affirma Sirius en tentant de le recoucher.

  Mais Ron n'était pas prêt à l'écouter. Il avait juré à Draco de le protéger, de toujours être là quoiqu'il arrive et il était bien décidé à tenir sa promesse.

  _ Personne n'a dit que vous aviez le choix ! Lança le jeune homme en se redressant une fois de plus.

  _ Ron, commença Ginny le visage dévoré d'inquiétude, il vaut mieux…

  _ Je suis désolé, la coupa son frère, mais j'irais, que vous le vouliez où non et sans vous si c'est nécessaire. Draco a besoin de moi et je ne vais pas le laisser tomber. Surtout pas maintenant.

  Remus allait objecter, mais Ernst l'en empêcha. Le courage du jeune homme l'impressionna. Il savait qu'il lui faisait courir un risque dans son état, mais si Draco avait été capable de contrer la magie, pourtant puissante, de son père pour ne pas le toucher et si lui-même était capable d'une telle détermination à le protéger, alors peut-être était-il celui qui pourrait faire pencher la balance.

  _ D'accord, dit-il. Tu viens avec nous.

  _ Mais, Ro… commença, Remus.

  _ Pas de mais, nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide possible et la sienne probablement plus que toutes autres. Dumbledore, je vous charge de l'aider. Et vous autres, dit-il en désignant le reste de la petite troupe, vous restez ici.

  _ Hors de question, s'exclama aussitôt Ginny, s'il y va, j'y avais aussi. C'est mon frère et Draco est mon ami.

  _ Et moi aussi, ponctua Harry. J'ai vaincu Voldemort, je pourrais certainement vous aider cette fois aussi.

  _ Je crois que, de toute façon, la question ne se pose pas, dit Hermione, nous venons tous.

  Ernst dévisagea un long moment cet étrange groupe avant de s'incliner devant leur détermination.

  _ D'accord.

***

  Lucius regarda son fils sombrer lentement, sa respiration se faisant plus lente à chaque seconde, plus rauque et difficile. Il avait déjà perdu connaissance et il pouvait sentir son pouls s'affaiblir de plus en plus, filant entre ses doigts comme mille chevaux de course. Sa peau, elle aussi, semblait perdre de sa contenance, refroidissant à mesure que les secondes passaient, devenant plus pâle, presque blanche. Il devait avoir déjà perdu près de deux litres de sang, lorsqu'il stoppa enfin le saignement, enserrant les deux poignets de son enfant dans des pans de tissu fortement serrés, tirés de sa propre robe. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Peut-être vingt minutes tout au plus avant qu'il ne meure définitivement. Il lui fallait se dépêcher. Repoussant loin de lui, les derniers moments qu'ils avaient partagés pour les enfermer à tout jamais dans son esprit, il se releva, portant toujours serrer contre lui le corps maintenant éthéré de Draco. Il était si pâle, avec ses mèches blondes et rubis qui encadraient doucement son visage. Angélique. Et si fin, si fragile. Si semblable au jeune enfant qu'il avait sauvé, il y a si longtemps, car il n'était pas encore temps alors, car il n'avait pas voulu le…

  Lucius  secoua doucement la tête et répartit un peu mieux le poids de son fils dans ses bras, laissant sa robe gorgée de sang retomber lourdement au sol. Il réajusta également le sac de cuir qui n'avait pas quitté son épaule et l'effleura rapidement, se rassurant presque de sa présence.

  Il était temps partir. Faisant demi-tour sur lui-même, dans un frôlement de tissu sur la pierre qui put presque se mêler aux plaintes du vent, il gagna rapidement le centre de la pièce où l'attendait un pentacle de poudre étoilée qu'il avait pris soit de fabriquer lorsqu'il l'attendait. Il sortit d'une de ses poches une poussière cendreuse avant de réciter une rapide incantation qui lui permit de traverser le cercle qui protégeait le pentacle pour se placer en son centre. Il allait entamer sa deuxième incantation lorsque la porte de la pièce fut ouverte à la volée, dévoilant la plus surprenante assemblée de sorciers qui lui avait été de donner. Six adolescents et quatre adultes qui dardèrent sur lui des regards flamboyants de colère. Un petit rire lui échappa devant ce pauvre spectacle, alors qu'il reconnaissait sans mal chacun des membres. Il leva néanmoins un sourcil surpris à la vue du jeune Weslay, visiblement mal en point, mais tenant sur ses deux jambes et le visage inquiet. Il sourit doucement et lança un petit regard indulgent à son fils, avant de lui murmurer :

  _ Tu avais tord Draco, tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le crois. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as été choisi. Et tu viens de le prouver une fois de plus, je suis fier de toi.

  Et plus fort, regardant avec arrogance cette pathétique assemblée qui croyait pouvoir l'arrêter : 

  _ Vous arrivez trop tard, la roue du destin c'est déjà mis en marche. Le Sãryl Rhreï a été amorcé et rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Décidément, mon pauvre Ronald, tu ne serras jamais à la hauteur.

  _ Tu n'as pas encore accompli le rituel Lucius, hurla ce dernier.

  _ Mais plus rien ne peut m'en empêcher. Ton précieux espion a offert sa vie pour ouvrir l'Oryale et je suis en possession des Klena Rhreï. Que crois-tu donc pouvoir faire ?

  _ T'arrêter.

  _ Si tu t'en crois capable, le salua ironiquement le sorcier. Je t'entendrais sous la lune noire, mais tu arriveras trop tard.

  Et avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire un seul mouvement, il lança son incantation et disparu dans un éclair de lumière aveuglante.

  _ NONNNN !!!!! Hurla Ron en les voyant disparaître. DRACO !!!!!!!!

  Le jeune homme tituba vers l'endroit où il s'était évaporé, s'écroulant près des restes encore légèrement fumant de ce qui avait été le pentacle et sanglota doucement.

  _ Non…

  Il l'avait perdu, il le savait. Il le sentait. Dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce et qu'il avait vu son corps étendu dans les bras de son père, ange de sang crucifié à la folie d'un homme, il avait su qu'il l'avait perdu. Au plus profond de lui, résonnant d'un gals mortel, il l'avait su. Il avait vu son visage pâle et perdu, le sourire tranquille qui dessinait ses lèvres, la sérénité de ses traits. Il avait accepté de mourir, il l'avait voulu. Il avait trouvé cette paix qu'il semblait avoir tant chercher et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il n'avait aucune arme pour le rappeler à lui, combien même il pouvait l'aimé, il avait choisi sa destiné et il allait le perdre. Il l'avait déjà perdu.

  La tête lui tourna soudain et il lutta pour ne pas s'évanouir alors qu'un poids de milliers de tonnes semblaient écraser ses poumons.

  Il l'avait perdu.

  Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir un visage qu'il ne connaissait pas le fixer tristement. L'étrange créature, qu'il reconnut être un elfe, lui sourit gentiment avant de lui tendre une perle transparente bigarrée bleu et rouge. Ron n'hésita qu'un instant avant de la prendre délicatement au creux de sa main.

  _ L'avenir est ce qu'on en fait, lui souffla alors le petit-être. Rien n'est encore perdu. Je sais qu'il peut encore être sauvé, j'en suis persuadé. Il n'est pas encore mort et tant que cette perle brillerait encore d'azur, il y aura toujours un espoir. Toujours. S'il te plait, ne l'abandonne pas maintenant.

  Et sur ce, il s'éloigna rapidement pour regagner le groupe avec lequel il était arrivé, c'est à dire ses trois frères, Fred, George et Percy. Ron referma alors ses doigts sur la perle pour la glisser finalement à l'abri dans sa robe et se redressa fort d'un nouvel espoir.

  Ernst qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de Lucius s'approcha finalement du jeune homme et posa une main déterminée sur son épaule.

  _ Le petit elfe a raison, dit-il. Rien n'est encore décidé. 

  Ron hocha doucement la tête et parvint même à se peindre d'un fantôme de sourire qui suffit à redonner confiance à chacun.

  Alors que Remus expliquait rapidement la situation à ses frères, Ron vit Sirius s'approcher de son ami.

  _ Il parlait de Gorn, n'est pas ? Demanda-t-il.

  _ J'en ai bien peur, répondit Ernst sans le regarder, les yeux rivés à l'étendue étoilée que dévoilait une des fenêtres, là où la lune aurait du briller. Le sang de Gobelin est suffisamment puissant pour ouvrir à lui seul l'Oryale. Nul doute qu'il n'aura pas hésité à l'utilisé, surtout en connaissant son identité.

  _ Depuis combien de temps le connaissions-nous ?

  _ Bien trop, souffla tristement Ronald. Bien trop.

  _ Tu sais ce que cela signifie.

  _ Oui… qu'il nous faudra l'achever.

  _ Qu'allons nous faire ? Demanda soudain Ron, interrompant leur conversation, nous ne pouvons pas rester sans agir.

  _ Bien sûr que non, lui affirma le vieux sorcier. Je sais où se trouve l'Oryale et nous allons y aller, mais seulement certains d'entre nous.

  Et se retournant vers le petit groupe partagé entre la muette stupéfaction et le désire de comprendre la situation, il déclara d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contestation.

  _ Remus, tu vas rester ici et t'assurer encore une fois que les protections sont bien posées, elles seules sauront nous protéger si le pire venait à se produire. Sirius, Dumbledore, vous m'accompagner. J'aurais aussi besoin de ton aide Harry et de la tienne Ron, dit-il en se retournant vers le jeune homme. Il me faudra aussi le soutien d'un autre sorcier pour communiquer. L'un des jumeaux, souligna-t-il, faisant sursauter les deux frères. Votre lien facilitera notre communication.

  _ J'y vais, assura George sans laisser à son frère le temps de réagir.

  _ Bien, dit Ernst, coupant court aux éventuelles protestations de Fred. Remus va vous aider à établir le lien télépathique. Percy, il faut faire rassembler tous les élèves dans une même salle. Cela pourrait devenir nécessaire si nous avons à nous protéger. Inventer une excuse, n'importe quoi et au besoin, dit-il leur la vérité, elle devrait suffire à les convaincre.

  _ J'y vais de ce pas, répondit le jeune homme en s'apprêtant à sortir.

  _ Attendez ! Lança Ernst, le stoppant. Emmenez les autres avec vous.

  _ Il en est hors de question, protesta Ginny, je viens avec nous ! 

  _ Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, lui rétorqua aussitôt le sorcier, dus-je user la force.

  Et devant son air choqué, il ajouta plus gentiment.

  _ Là où nous allons, il n'y a pas le droit à l'erreur, ni à l'hésitation. Si l'un de nous reste en arrière, personne n'ira l'aider, car se serait la mort assurer. Il y peu de chance que nous revenions tous vivants et il y a déjà bien trop de vies en jeu, je n'en risquerais pas d'autres inutilement. Votre présence ne pourrait que nous gêner et peut-être nous faire tuer.

  _ Je comprends, soupira la jeune fille, vaincu.

  _ Bien. Percy ?

  Le jeune acquiesça, mais laissa néanmoins les jeunes gens faire leurs adieux, encourageant lui aussi discrètement ses frères. Hermione, embrassa Harry un long moment, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer et lui faisant jurer de lui revenir vivant et Ginny fit de même avec Ron, alors que Goyle et Crabbe serraient la main des trois jeunes hommes. Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un coup d'œil complice, mais lourd de signification et se serrèrent affectueusement l'un contre l'autre.

  _ Si tu ne reviens pas, souffla Fred à son frère. Je te jure que j'irais te chercher moi-même pour t'achever. 

  _ Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura le jeune homme. Je reviendrais, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de te voir embrasser Rogue sur la joue.

  _ Grrrrr ! 

  Gorge éclata de rire, avant d'abandonner son frère et de le regarder partir avec les autres, alors que Percy leur donnait déjà des instructions pour l'aider à rassembler tous les élèves.

  Remus fut le dernier à les quitter. Il s'approcha de Sirius pour l'embrasser rapidement et le prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras.

  _ Fait attention à toi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois.

  _ Et ce ne sera pas le cas, lui fut-il gentiment rétorqué.

  Remus hocha la tête et se recula, puis il salua rapidement Ernst et Dumbledore pour leur souhaiter bonne chance avant de s'en aller.

  Une fois seul, le petit groupe se regarda quelques instants sans rien dire, avant que Ronald ne brise le silence.

  _ Je crois qu'il faut y aller. Des questions avant de partir ?

  _ Une seule, dit Harry. Qu'allons nous affronter ?

  _ Le plus grand sorcier et le pire monstre que la terre ait jamais porté.

***

  L'Oryale s'ouvrait sur une étendue de terre exposée à la furie du vent. Elle trônait tout près de la mer, à quelques mètres à peine d'une falaise rocheuse sur laquelle les flots venaient s'écraser avec force et sur le même sol qui portait les murs majestueux de Poulard. Elle était une des clefs du rituel, un autel des sacrifices jusqu'à présent scellé et dissimulé dans les profondeurs de la terre. Mais le sang des ténèbres versé selon un rite bien précis avait su la rouvrir. Le corps de sa victime reposait à quelques pas à peine, empalé vivant sur un pieu d'argent qui se dressait hors de terre pour s'abreuver de son sang, la vie même de l'Oryale. Gorn avait depuis bien longtemps cessé de gémir, attendant dans une souffrance sans nom que la mort veille bien lui ouvrir ses bras de glace, tout en sachant qu'il lui faudrait encore patienter longtemps.

  L'autel était un cercle de pierres millénaires, créées et modelées par la lave pour en retirer toute sa richesse, couleur de saphir fondu d'argent qui luisait uniquement à la lueur des étoiles. Il était enchâssé d'un grand pentacle inverser en direction de la mer, un peu plus grand qu'un homme, dans lequel venaient courir des milliers d'inscriptions tracées dans la langue interdite des sorciers des incantations puissantes, barrières protectrices, appels aux succubes et aux goules, poisons de vie, autant de formules qui pourtant n'étaient rien sans leur ultime clef, l'Aŀhŗan Nēhr, le livre maudit d'Arkam. Lui seul contenait l'invocation capable de rappeler son maître. Lui seul contenait les mots manquant à chacune des formules qui dansaient sur la pierre de vie. Chaque branche du pentacle était elle-même prisonnière de trois cercles mêlés. 

  L'Oryale était doucement éclairée par de petites boules de lueurs bleutées qui traçaient parfaitement son contour extérieur et se révélait être également un puissant champ de protection. Néanmoins, fort de son savoir et de ses possessions, Lucius le pénétra sans mal et s'avança respectueusement jusqu'au centre de l'autel pour y déposer son fardeau selon un alignement bien précis. La tête devait reposer sans la branche dominatrice, alors que chaque membre était placé dans les quatre autres de façon à ce que son corps épouse parfaitement le dessin. Il prit cependant bien garde à ne pas blesser inutilement son fils, avant de se redresser. Puis, il sortit le grimoire et les fioles de cristal contenant le sang qu'il avait précieusement recueilli et il laissa l'Aŀhŗan Nēhr léviter au-dessus du corps de Draco, alors qu'il préparait le rituel. Désormais, plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de l'accomplir et il eut un sourire indulgent lorsqu'il vit apparaître près de lui Ernst et ses amis.

  Il n'avait pas été difficile pour le sorcier de trouver l'emplacement de l'Oryale puisqu'il en connaissait l'existence depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Son tri aïeul était l'un des neufs sorciers qui étaient parvenu à le refermer et à emprisonner l'âme d'Arkam dans sa pierre maudite. Lorsqu'il vit Lucius prêt à entamer le rite que le libérerait, il se jeta immédiatement à sa rencontre, pour malheureusement être stopper par la barrière de lumière sur laquelle il rebondit douloureusement.

  _ Ronald ! Cria Sirius en le voyant aller frapper le tronc d'un arbre plusieurs mètre derrière lui, avant de courir à sa rencontre immédiatement suivit de Harry et Gorge.

  Heureusement, le sorcier semblait avoir put contenir le plus gros de l'impact, puisqu'il commençait déjà à se relever, rassurant au mieux ses trois compagnons. Seul Ron et Dumbledore était rester en arrière, observant d'un œil horrifier la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Le jeune homme fit un pas, puis encore un autre et encore, jusqu'à presque toucher la barrière. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs certainement fait, si son aîné ne l'en avait empêché.

  _ Tu n'y survivrais pas, dit-il simplement d'une voix transparente que le jeune homme eut du mal à entendre.

  _ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que le Sãryl Rhreï ? Demanda-t-il alors. Que veut-il réellement de Draco ?

  Mais Dumbledore ne lui répondit pas, comme hypnotisé, par la pierre qui luisait doucement.

  _ Dit-le moi ! Supplia Ron en le secouant un peu, incapable cependant de détacher son regard du corps de son compagnon à quelques pas à peine et pourtant, intouchable. S'il vous plait.

  Mais son aîné ne l'écoutait pas.

  _ Je ne savais pas, marmonna-t-il. Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il était ici ? Comment ?

  _ Sãryl Rhreï signifie rituel de sang, dit la voix de Ernst derrière lui.

  _ Rituel de sang ?

  _ Oui. Dumbledore, souffla-t-il en secouant le vieux sorcier qui sembla enfin sortir de sa concentration.

  _ Quel sang ? Demanda alors Harry.

  _ Ce serait trop long à expliquer, mais grossièrement, lorsque l'âme d'Arkam a été enfermée dans la pierre, cinq scellées ont été posées. Cinq scellées qui ne peuvent être réouvertes que par cinq sangs, Klena Rheï, pour le libérer, selon un rite bien particulier.

  _ Et Draco ?

  _ Il est la clef du rite. Son corps est celui par lequel Arkam reviendra à la vie, mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer cela. Il faut casser le rituel, ouvrit la barrière qui les protège. Il suffirait d'atteindre Gorn pour tout arrêter.

  _ Gorn ?

  _ C'est son sang qui nourrit l'Oryale, si nous le tuons, elle se refermera et Lucius devra recommencer, ce qui nous donnerait le temps d'agir. Fred, Harry, je vais avoir besoin de vous. Il faut que vous vous placiez chacun à un endroit de la barrière et concentriez toute votre énergie en un seul point pour la déchirer. Sirius et moi-même allons faire de même, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. 

  Les trois sorciers acquiescèrent et allèrent rapidement se placer, mais Ron arrêta Ernst avant qu'il n'ait pu faire de même.

  _ Et moi ?

  _ Tu es trop faible, en plus, j'aurais besoin de toi pour protéger Draco. Lucius doit presque entrer en transe pour accomplir le rituel, mais elle ne durera pas longtemps. Lorsque la barrière cédera, il faudra que tu coures le lui reprendre sans tarder, c'est bien compris ? Dumbledore sera là pour te protéger.

  Le jeune homme et le sorcier hochèrent la tête et regardèrent Ernst aller se placer, alors que ses trois compagnons avaient déjà commencé, mais ce qu'ils virent à l'intérieur de l'autel leur glaça le sang car Lucius avait, lui aussi, entamé le rituel.

  Il avait rapidement compris ce que son adversaire de toujours tentait de faire et n'avait pas perdu une seconde, car il était assez malin pour réussir et lui, n'avait pas le droit d'échouer si près du but. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait tout au long de ses années. Sans perde un instant de plus, il prépara les trois fioles de cristal et le poignard et se concentra, lentement, jusqu'à sentir son âme se détaché presque de son corps, gagnant un niveau de conscience bien plus puissant. Il commença alors à incanter doucement.

  _ Klena Rhreï ena Sãryl.

  _ Cinq sangs pour le rituel, souffla doucement Dumbledore près de Ron.

  Lucius prit le premier flacon et versa doucement son contenu au creux des branches du pentacle pour le voir en dessiner rapidement les contours à mesure qu'il se déversait.

  _ Rhreï Alrahr ena iden Sah.

  _ Le sang des innocents pour lever la scellée.

  Un éclair vif déchira le ciel et le sorcier ouvrit le seconde flacon qu'il laissait couler dans chaque cercle qui enchâssait le pentacle.

  _ Rhreï Kilour ena Orin etn.

  _ Le sang des sorciers pour un pouvoir libéré.

  Puis, il se saisit de son poignard et sans hésiter, se coupa le bras droit pour déverser son propre sang, tournant lentement autour de Draco pour fermer un nouveau cercle.

  _ Rhreï Emlir ena asher.

  _ Le sang des serviteurs pour la pérennité.

  Alors qu'il progressait lentement, Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil aux quatre sorciers qui tentaient de percer la barrière, mais ils étaient évidents qu'ils peinaient à arriver. Ils étaient déjà en sueur, les mains à quelques millimètres à peine de cette formidable concentration d'énergie qu'ils s'évertuaient à vouloir fendre, ne serait-ce que de quelques millimètres, mais sans succès jusqu'à présent.

  Ernst releva rapidement la tête pour voir que la troisième phase du rituel était déjà presque terminée et sentit son sang se glacer, avant de se concentre une nouvelle fois. Il fallait y arriver ! 

  Un autre sang se glaça tout près. Celui de Ron lorsqu'il vit Lucius achever son tour et, après s'être rapidement bandé le poignet, s'approcher de son fils.

  _ Non ! 

  Mais il ne pouvait pas agir et c'est impuissant qu'il le regarda défaire les pans de tissu qui avait jusqu'à présent stopper les saignements pour laisser à nouveau couler son sang.

  _ Rhreï Shalim ena Arem del.

  _ Le sang des sacrifiés pour une vie échangée.

  _ Non ! Cria à nouveau Ron, glissant lentement au sol. Draco ! 

  Il vit son compagnon tressaillir, une de ses mains se serrant convulsivement alors qu'il prenait une respiration laborieuse. Il crut l'entendre gémir, mais sans en être tout à fait sûr et vit sa poitrine se soulever encore une fois, mais plus difficilement que la précédente et le supplia.

  _ Je t'en pris, je t'en supplie, Draco… ne fait pas ça.

  Le flot sang qui s'écoulait rapidement de ses plaies se fit peu à peu moins important, formant autour du jeune homme un miroir de vie dont la pierre semblait s'imprégner, l'absorbant doucement, comme on boit à un calice.

  _ Ne fait pas ça, s'il te plait…

  Sa respiration devint souffle, à peine plus qu'un filet d'air qui s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes et entrouvertes, déjà bleuies, pour s'envoler.

  _ S'il te plait. Je sais… je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Je t'aime. S'il te plait…

  Mais sa demande, comme le dernier souffle du jeune homme fut emporté par le vent pour se perdre dans l'immensité de cette nuit sans lune et lorsqu'il regarda Draco, celui-ci n'était plus.

Il sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Il aurait voulu pouvoir crier, pleurer, mais il ne ressentait qu'une immense fatigue qui réveillait à son corps les douleurs qu'il avait jusqu'à présent mises de côté.

  Oui, si fatigué.

  Il l'avait perdu. Le petit-être avait eu tord, ils n'avaient pas pu le sauver. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'espoir. Tout ceci, cette mascarade n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux. Il l'avait perdu. Il se sentait étrangement engourdi.

  Perdu.

  Complètement détaché de la réalité, il ne vit pas Lucius accomplir la dernière phase du rituel. Ouvrant la dernière fiole, il versa lentement son contenu au contact des poignets de son fils, mêlant son sang  encore frais, à celui du flacon et lança la dernière incantation.

  _ Rhreï Amele ena Isham nir. Klena Rhreï elin nahr ena id nahr eth ahir. An Ikar Rehn.

  _ Le sang des justes pour une âme retrouvée. Cinq sangs unis en un pour que de un il renaisse. Ainsi soit-il.

A suivre…

Yataaaaa !!! Fini !!!! Bon, alors pour ceux qui se poseraient tout de même la question, **non **Draco n'a pas violé Ron, je ne le voulais pas ainsi. Par contre, oui il croit l'avoir fait. Pour les traces de sang, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que celles de ses autres blessures. Et **oui**, j'ai bien tué Draco à la fin. C'est bien son dernier souffle qui a franchi ses lèvres. Je vous avait dit que je serais sans pitié. Quand à la suite… hum, j'ai mon idée… nirak, niark, niark !!!! 


	13. Traque partie a

Titre : Ames Sœurs 

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : massacre à la tronçonneuse

Base : Harry Potter

Note : ce chapitre est pour l'instant incomplet, mais comme cela fait un long moment que je ne l'avais pas mis à jour j'ai décidé de quand même le mettre. La suite viendra plus tard. Courant septembre normalement.

Ames Sœurs 

Chapitre 13

Traque

  Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, son regard se posa un long moment sur la pièce, la population qui la composait. Hétéroclite. Innombrable. Jamais il n'avait réalisé qu'il y avait autant d'élèves à Poulard, de tous âges et de tous sexes jusqu'à la majorité. Mais beaucoup encore avaient à peine plus de onze ans, tout comme lui à son arrivé. Des débutants, apeurés, terrorisés, pour la plus part assis à même le sol, serrés les uns contre les autres, comme pour se protéger du froid intérieur qui les envahissait. Tremblants. 

  Les plus âgés étaient à peine plus calmes, cherchant à les réconforter, les distraire, mais trahis par la nervosité de leurs gestes et de leurs regards. Ils arpentaient la pièce, s'arrêtant parfois dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur et frissonner doucement. 

  Aucun d'eux ne comprenait réellement ce qui se passait, mais tous sentaient cette aura pulsative et glaciale qui semblait peu à peu envahir l'école… et la dévorer.

  L'engloutir.

  La consumer.

  Des quatre maisons, il ne restait plus rien. Serpentards, Griffondors, Serdaigles, Poufsouffles, oubliés. Comme n'ayant jamais existé. De tous ces affrontements, ces haines, il ne demeurait que le besoin de réconfort. Le besoin de partager un peu de chaleur, un sourire, un instant de paix.

  La peur. Palpable, rendant l'air parfois à peine supportable, à peine respirable.

  Il les comprenait.

  Il avait affronté certains des pires magiciens ayant jamais vécus, des monstres tels qu'il ne voulait plus les imaginer. 

  Il avait tué Voldemort ! 

  Pourtant, il pouvait sentir l'effroi pulser dans ses veines, ramper sous sa peau, lui arrachant parfois de longs frissons. L'aura maléfique qui semblait désormais s'insinuer partout était plus terrible que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu. Vicieuse, morbide, glacée, gluante. Elle semblait presque coller à sa peau, la lécher. Il avait parfois l'impression de la sentir couler le long de sa nuque et de son dos, pénétré sa peau, ses os, pour l'infecter. Il voulait alors presque l'arracher pour s'en débarrasser. 

  Il savait que sa sensibilité pour la magie, supérieure à beaucoup, le rendait plus vulnérable à ses sensations, plus réceptifs. Mais aux regards qu'il pouvait percevoir chez chaque personne, même les plus jeunes et inexpérimentés, il savait qu'aucun ici n'était épargné. 

  Et ils étaient tous morts de peur, même lui. Il ne le montrerait pas pourtant. Du moins, pas aux yeux de tous ses élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui l'admiraient en secret. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas pour leur réconfort et leur besoin de croire et d'espérer. Il était le grand Harry Potter. Il saurait les protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

  Ironie. S'ils savaient.

  Mais les autres… il ne pourrait pas tromper ses amis, ses proches, sa seule véritable famille. Et aucun d'entre eux ne s'en soucierait, tous savaient ce qu'ils risquaient. Tous partageaient la même terreur secrète. Et tous la dissimulaient.

  Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas été là. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien vu, qu'ils ne savaient pas, ne sauraient peut-être jamais, ne sentirais peut-être jamais cet effleurement de glace et de mort. Une douleur telle qu'elle semblait encore lui broyer les os. Une terreur telle qu'elle semblait encore faire chavirer son esprit.

  Il retint tout juste un long frisson.

  Ils ne pourraient jamais tout à fait comprendre. 

  Il venait de perdre quelque chose. Une partie de lui-même, qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver. Une certaine innocence et naïveté. Un certain espoir.

  Déchirés.

  Ecrasés.

  Il resserra un peu plus sa cape autour de lui. Il était glacé et tenait encore à peine sur ses jambes. Il se sentait si faible, prêt à s'écrouler. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore.

  Un peu plus loin, il voyait Hermione accompagnée de Goyle et Ginny, passant lentement d'un élève à l'autre, souriants pour leur apporter le peu de réconfort qu'ils pouvaient distribuer. Ils leur donnaient parfois des couvertures ou faisaient apparaître quelques boissons chocolatées pour les réchauffer, échangeant toujours un petit mot gentil, posant toujours sur leur épaule une main réconfortante.

  La scène avait quelque chose d'un peu magique à ses yeux et d'irréel, les voir ainsi en vie, calmes, baignés par les lueurs des chandeliers. Si décalés en comparaison de ce qu'il venait de vivre, de ces ténèbres qui étaient venues lécher son échine, à peine un frôlement et si douloureuses pourtant, si dévastatrices.

  Cette seule pensée suffit à le faire trembler.

  Le souvenir de deux immenses pupilles dorées posées sur lui. Une voix rauque et profonde, glaciale, menaçante. Sadique. Le sang. Les cris. La nuit. Et une fuite sans fin.

  Il fit un pas hésitant dans la pièce, percevant vaguement quelques hoquets de surprise lorsqu'il se détacha de l'ombre de la porte, titubant. Il dut presque couvrir son regard à la luminosité soudain trop forte des éclairages et poussa un petit grognement.

  Ses pensées se faisaient flous.

  Il vit Hermione se retourner et le dévisager un long moment avant de sembler enfin le reconnaître. Elle leva alors une main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur avant de s'élancer de son côté.

  _ Harry ! 

  Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui à cet instant.

  Il vit le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse affolante sans aucune force pour l'en empêcher, mais ne toucha jamais terre. Il fut stopper au dernier moment dans sa chute par deux bras puissants qui entourèrent sa taille et l'aidèrent à s'asseoir doucement.

  Fermant les yeux, il laissa sa tête rouler dans le giron protecteur de la personne qui venait de l'aider, soupirant presque en sentant sa chaleur le pénétrer peu à peu, réalisant peut-être pour la première fois combien il était réellement glacé. Le simple effleurement de ses mains semblait brûler sa peau. Réchauffer son âme.

  Il aurait voulu s'abandonner à cette étrange sensation de calme et de protection qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Oublier. Pour quelques instants oublier et enfin se reposer. 

  Son corps, son esprit tout entier étaient engourdis. Des semaines semblaient avoir passées sans qu'il n'ait pu dormir, alors que quelques heures, peut-être même une à peine, venaient de s'écouler.

  Tellement fatigué.

  Il avait épuisé toutes ses forces, tout son pouvoir, dans une bataille perdue d'avance. Mais il ne l'avait pas su alors et il avait offert tout ce qu'il avait et même plus encore... en vain.

  Il croyait revoir ses larmes, sa douleur, son détachement. Presque entendre son cri de souffrance, de pure agonie mentale alors que pourtant aucun son n'avait franchi ses lèvres. Et ce regard vide, effrayant. Perdue de toute vie.

  Il en avait presque encore la nausée.

  Il voulait… il voulait seulement dormir. Jute se reposer. Enfin. Ne plus lutter contre cette fatigue contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien, envahissant chaire et âme.

  Mais il ne pouvait pas. 

  Même s'il était de plus en plus difficile d'y résister, il ne pouvait pas.

  Il entendit vaguement l'appel de son nom et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était si flou et distordu à travers le verre fêlé de ses lunettes, il eut presque du mal à reconnaître le visage inquiet de Percy qui le soutenait de son mieux.

  _ Harry ?

  Au-dessus de lui, il distinguait plus où moins les contours de Remus et Fred qui semblaient nerveux, alors qu'il sentait une main douce serrer la sienne. 

  Hermione.

  Il avait cru un instant qu'il ne reverrait jamais la jeune femme et c'est presque avec douleur qui referma légèrement ses doigts sur les siens goûtant sa simple présence à ses côtés. Vivante. Bien vivante.

  _ Harry ? Réponds-nous.

  Il se força à focaliser son regard et éclaircir sa gorge. Il savait bien que son apparence ne devait pas les rassurer. Visage en sang, yeux dilatés et robe en lambeau laissant apercevoir des centaines de petites coupures lacérant sa peau, brûlantes et irritantes, saignant encore vaguement pour certaines.

  Comment eut-il la force de parler ensuite, il n'en fut jamais sûr, mais sa voix fut à peine audible et horriblement rauque.

  _ Oui ?

  Un soupir de soulagement sembla passer toutes les lèvres et certains se permirent même un semblant de sourire.

  _ Bienvenu à la maison, murmura doucement Hermione à son oreille avant d'embrasser tendrement son front. 

  Il faillit presque se laisser à cet instant, sous cette caresse si douce et apaisante qu'elle l'attirait vers un sommeil certain, mais il se força à garder les yeux ouverts, respirant l'odeur presque enivrante de labeur et de gentillesse de la jeune femme. Il tenta alors de se redresser avec l'aide de Percy, non sans adresser un petit sourire rassurant à Hermione malgré les traits de douleurs qui peignaient son visage.

  _ Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

  _ Je survivrais, la rassura-t-il presque plaisantant, tirant quelque peu la langue de provocation.

  Cette maigre tentative d'humour sembla calmer un peu leurs angoisses et ils se détendirent tous visiblement.

  _ Que… que s'est-il passé ? Demanda alors Remus, le visage sombre et angoissé.

  _ Nous avons échoué, répondit simplement Harry, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la peur et le désespoir sur leur visage. Nous avons échoué.

  ** _La voix de Lucius résonna tel un glas dans les profondeurs soudain silencieuses de la nuit. Le vent s'était inexplicablement calmé, plus aucun crissement d'arbres ni de plantes ne pouvait se faire entendre, pas plus que le chant mystérieux et profond des bêtes qui parcouraient normalement ces bois. La mer elle-même paraissait retenir son souffle alors que plus aucun rouleau ne venait frapper la base de la barrière d'énergie pour éclater en milliers de gerbes translucides et moirées aux seuls rayons des étoiles. Gorn aussi s'était tu, désormais plus mort que vif, le sang coulant toujours de sa plaie béante au ventre par laquelle passait la lance qui prenait lentement sa vie. Son souffle rauque n'était plus que filet silencieux, mais son regard demeurait ouvert alors qu'il se raccrochait aux derniers lambeaux de sa conscience pour être le témoin de ce qu'il avait voulu empêcher et qu'il avait, d'une certaine manière, aidé à accomplir. Ses yeux étaient englués de sueurs et de larmes, tellement dilatés qu'il semblait complètement dévorer ses iris et pourtant, il refusait, il ne pouvait les fermer. Il ne pouvait ignorer son erreur._

_  Et plus rien n'existait que cette seconde._

_  Un temps figé où seul la voix étonnamment mélodieuse du sorcier osait encore s'élever, hypnotique et mortelle. Terrifiante. Une mélopée sinistre et infiniment triste. Etonnamment triste._

_  Ernst fut le premier à baisser les mains pour les enfoncer misérablement dans la terre, loin de cette protection qu'il n'avait su franchir. Qu'il n'avait su détruire, lorsqu'il entendit les mots passer ses lèvres. Il savait déjà que tout était perdu._

_  _ Rhreï Amele…_

_  Qu'il était trop tard._

_  _… ena…_

_  Draco était mort._

_  _ … Isham… _

_  Arkam allait renaître._

_  _ …nir…_

_  Ils allaient tous mourir._

__ ... Klena Rhreï elin nahr..._

_Lentement, il releva la tête pour voir Lucius verser le dernier sang, son regard se dilatant de surprise en apercevant les larmes qui coulaient lentement le long de ses joues, comme nées d'un désespoir sans fin._

__ ... ena id nahr eth ahir..._

_  Que…_

_  _ ... An Ikar Rehn._

_Ses derniers mots semblèrent s'envoler vers les étoiles avant de mourir dans un souffle difficile et il le vit lâcher la fiole pour s'écrouler à genoux, le visage entre les mains. Ses longues mèches blondes cachèrent son regard, collantes de sueur, et il crut un instant que le rituel l'avait vidé de toute force. Mais sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'il le vit soudain relever la tête pour encrer son regard au sien. Un regard perdu et dévasté. Un regard… un souvenir d'une époque oubliée, effacée. Une amitié. Ce regard d'enfant torturé par une fatalité qu'il n'avait jamais su déchiffrer et qu'il commençait tout juste à comprendre._

_  _ Lucius…_

_  Le sorcier ferma les yeux à l'appel de son nom et baissa la tête, tremblant comme jamais, à peine capable désormais de se supporter. Ses poings se refermèrent sur sa robe noyée de sang et il le vit se pencher en avant pour vomir une bile acide qui se mêla rapidement à la terre, légèrement teintée de carmin. Il toussa un long moment, crachant difficilement les dernières gouttes de ce liquide brûlant, avant de prendre une respiration rauque et se laisser aller au sol, tête baissée._

_  Ernst aurait voulu se lever, se porter à ses côtés, mais la barrière toujours dressée l'empêchait d'avancer. Il regarda alors rapidement autour de lui pour observer les visages épuisés et tremblants de ses compagnons. Eux aussi avaient désormais abandonné leurs efforts. Eux aussi avaient désormais compris qu'il était trop tard._

_  George s'était porté près d'Harry pour l'aider, alors que Sirius avait à peine bougé, bien trop pâle et tremblant. L'énergie qu'il venait de fournir avait bousculé son état déjà précaire après les lourdes blessures dont il s'était à peine remis et il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement._

_  Enfin, il se tourna vers Ron et Dumbledore. Le jeune homme était plus fantomatique encore que son ami, le regard dangereusement fuyant, presque vide. Il ne bougeait pas, les yeux fixés sur une scène qu'il ne semblait plus voir. Il déglutit péniblement. Ron avait l'air... brisé, complètement détruit, insensible à ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui et il n'était pas sûr qu'ils pourraient jamais le sortir de cet état. Trop de choses s'étaient produites en trop peu de temps, qui avaient peu à peu entamé sa résistance, trop de souffrances. Il venait peut-être de le perdre définitivement._

_  Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas encore s'en inquiéter. Quand... si jamais ils étaient à l'abri, qui sait, mais pas pour l'instant._

_  Un mouvement attira son attention et il se tourna à nouveau vers Lucius qui s'était péniblement relevé. Ce dernier avait toujours le visage caché par sa chevelure sale et emmêlée et les poings serrés jusqu'au sang. Il le vit regarder brièvement le corps de son fils, puis vouloir faire un pas dans sa direction avant de finalement reculer, venant presque butter contre la barrière face à lui. Il détourna alors lentement la tête et le regarda un long moment, le visage dévasté, avant de lever un bras bandé dans sa direction, sans pour autant passer cette protection qui les séparait._

_  Instinctivement Ernst leva aussi la main et un pâle sourire vint un instant jouer sur les traits fatigués du sorcier. Il le vit se détendre légèrement et repousser derrière son oreille une mèche d'or pour dévoiler entièrement son regard._

_  Un océan d'émotions._

_  Peur. Haine. Trahison. Dégoût… Peine._

_  Et ses lèvres bougèrent. _

_  A peine un murmure._

_  Mais les mots ainsi prononcés, ne parvinrent jamais à ses oreilles, inexplicablement filtrés par la magie qui les séparait. Interdits. Pourtant, il en devina chaque intonation, chaque syllabe et sentit sa gorge se serrer._

_  « Rony… »_

_  Il ne pouvait pas…_

_  « … tient ta promesse… »_

_  C'était impossible._

_  « … S'il te plait… »_

_  Une larme roula doucement sur la joue bien trop pâle de celui qui était, il y a quelques instants encore, son ennemi, se mêlant au sang et à la sueur, et il crut un moment revoir le visage de cet enfant blotti dans ses bras, à la recherche d'un réconfort, même passager. Si fragile. Tellement innocent et pourtant porteur d'une fatalité qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui révéler._

_  _ Lucius…_

_  « S'il te plait. »_

_  Il pouvait presque entendre le ton suppliant de sa voix, le même qui lui avait fait prendre un risque fatal plusieurs dizaines d'année plus tôt. Le même qu'il avait appris à haïr et à maudire. Pourtant, inconsciemment, il acquiesça et le sourire qui vint jouer sur les lèvres du père de Draco fut, cette fois, franc, presque heureux. Ce dernier baissa alors le bras, abandonnant par ce geste tout contact et ferma les yeux._

_  Un long moment passa ainsi, silencieux, intemporel et il put presque croire que tout était terminé, mais il le vit soudain frémir et recula instinctivement lorsqu'une main vint brusquement enserrer la taille du blond, possessive. Elle le força à s'appuyer contre la figure sombre dressée désormais derrière lui, avant de remonter son torse avec lenteur, jamais stoppée, caressant le satin qui le couvrait et s'arrêtant au niveau du cœur pour en enserrer violemment le tissu foncé et glissant. Lucius flancha immédiatement sous cette poigne puissante et Ernst crut presque l'entendre hurler d'agonie avant de voir un sang rubis couler sur la main qui l'avait agrippé. Le sorcier fut secouer d'un violent spasme de douleur et réagit enfin à cette agression, se saisissant des doigts qui s'enfonçaient profondément en lui. Mais il était visiblement déjà trop faible pour empêcher quoi que ce soit. La pression sembla encore s'accentuer, le faisant s'arquer et Ernst crut qu'il allait s'écrouler, mais le poing se desserra enfin pour le soutenir et le forcer à garder son équilibre. _

_  Le regard de Lucius croisa alors le sien, peinant à se focaliser, les pupilles dilatées et il devina facilement le souffle difficile qui tentait de franchir ses lèvres cendres. La souffrance devait être insupportable et il n'osait imaginer comment il pouvait encore être conscient._

_  Chaque courbe, chaque geste laissait transparaître cette douleur, l'appelant inconsciemment à l'aide, électrisant les fibres de son corps pour se porter à ses côtés et le délivrer. Parvenir cette fois à le sauver. _

_  Il n'arrêta son geste qu'à quelques millimètres à peine de la barrière, sauvant tout juste sa vie. Il pouvait maintenant la sentir pulser, brûlante, le forçant déjà à reculer alors même qu'il ne l'avait pas effleuré. Elle avait gagné en puissance. Une puissance effroyable qui pouvait désormais tuer._

_  Finalement, les yeux de Lucius se fermèrent et sa tête roula sur le côté pour mourir au creux d'une épaule. Le corps derrière lui se dévoila alors, le soutenant comme une fragile figure de porcelaine quand l'instant d'avant il l'avait presque tué. Ernst sentit son cœur se serrer et une vague de terreur se déverser en lui lorsque Draco lui adressa un petit sourire sadique, portant désormais son père. _

_  Non, pas Draco… Arkam. Ses traits avaient beau être ceux du jeune homme, son regard trahissait des centaines d'années d'expérience et de haine désormais prête à être libérées._

_  Une telle puissance qu'il n'osait l'imaginer._

_  Une telle puissance qu'il ne saurait l'affronter._

_  Il ne l'avait même pas vu bouger._

_  Il se força à regarder le pentacle désormais vide et déglutit avec difficulté. Le rituel avait bel et bien fonctionné et il ne le restait désormais que peu de temps avant qu'il ne retrouve tout son pouvoir. _

_  Et pour cela il allait chercher une source où s'abreuver. Une source qu'ils peut-être pouvaient encore protéger._

_  Il observa un peu plus Draco qui se léchait désormais les lèvres et eut une moue de dégoût en le voyant goûter le sang qui teintait encore sa main. Ce dernier souri un peu plus et il sut qu'il leur fallait partir, fuir, maintenant._

_  Ils n'avaient plus une seconde à perdre, leurs vies étaient désormais en jeu et celle de toute l'école._

_  Arkam prendrait à vicieux plaisir à leur prendre si jamais ils s'avisaient de croiser sa route et plus il boirait de sang, plus sa puissance augmenterait, jusqu'à retrouver, ou dépasser même, celle qu'il avait un jour égalé. Et cette fois, il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait être arrêté._

_  Il regarda une dernière fois Lucius, répugnant à le laisser aux mains de son maître, mais sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait rien faire et recula finalement pour courir vers ses compagnons qui s'étaient regroupés et observaient la scène avec une morbide fascination._

_  _ Ronald ! L'appela aussitôt Sirius en se relevant avec difficulté._

_  Le sorcier arriva juste à temps pour le soutenir._

_  _ Que fait-on ?_

_  _ Il faut fuir, répondit Ernst sans hésitation._

_  Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui._

_  _ Mais Draco ! Hurlèrent presque Harry et George._

_  Il put également sentir Sirius hésiter contre lui et voir Dumbledore se gratter l'arrière de la nuque, pensif._

_  Le sorcier ferma un instant les yeux. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas encore compris. Ou plutôt, ils refusaient encore de comprendre et il n'avait pas le temps de leur expliquer._

_  _ Draco… commença-t-il._

_  _ Ce n'est plus lui._

_  Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de l'interrompre, surpris._

_  Ron était toujours au sol, le regard perdu et fuyant, les bras pendant à terre, sans vie et la peau trop pâle. Comme mort. Et pourtant se furent bien ses lèvres qui bougèrent à nouveau, laissant échapper une voix monocorde et bien trop détachée, presque hors de la réalité._

_  _ Ce n'est pas lui, répéta-t-il doucement. Draco est… mort._

_  Sa voix trembla sur le dernier mot avant de s'éteindre dans un souffle. Puis, il se releva lentement pour leur face._

_  _ Il est mort, souffla-t-il encore, mais sans aucune émotion cette fois._

_  Et sans plus leur prêter un seul regard, il commença à s'éloigner, avançant à pas lent vers l'orée de la forêt, marchant tel un automate, ne prenant garde ni aux charnières, ni aux racines qui menaçaient de le faire trébucher à chaque instant._

_  _ Ron, souffla douloureusement Harry en le regardant s'éloigner._

_  Ernst étouffa un juron. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela maintenant._

_  _ Il faut nous séparer, statua-t-il soudain, attirant leur attention. Nous aurons plus de chance en petits groupes. Tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est regagner l'école. Nous y serrons un temps en sécurité. Dumbledore, vous rester avec Ron, essayer de le ramener sain et sauf, n'hésitez pas utiliser la magie s'il le faut._

_  Le sorcier acquiesça et s'élança sans attendre à la suite du jeune homme pour le prendre par la main et le forcer à courir. Ron se laissa faire comme un pantin et ils disparurent rapidement de leur vue._

_  _ Pourquoi ne pas simplement se téléporter ? Demanda alors Harry en les regardant s'éloigner, inquiet autant de leur santé physique que celle, mentale, de son meilleur ami._

_  Ernst eut un sourire ironique en regardant vivement Draco qui n'avait pas encore bougé._

_  _ Arkam ne nous le permettrait pas. Il veut s'amuser. C'est également pour ça qu'il ne nous à pas encore attaquer._

_  Les traits de ses compagnons s'assombrire brusquement de compréhension et un long frisson sembla les ébranler._

_  _ Sirius, dit-il, vous prenez Harry. Partez sur la droite et tournez quand vous arriverez prêt du chêne millénaire, l'école serra droit devant vous. _

_  Ce dernier acquiesça sans un mot et il lui prit la main pour la serrer péniblement._

_  _ Faites attention à vous, souffla-t-il. Et si jamais… si…_

_  Blake hocha rapidement la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire et sans plus attendre, se détacha de lui pour se reculer et finalement se détourner et partir en courrant vers les bois. _

_  Harry salua une dernière fois George, tentant un petit sourire, avant de partir immédiatement à sa suite et il les regarda disparaître, ignorant le mauvais pressentiment qui courrait dans ses veines. Puis il se tourna vers son compagnon._

_  _ Il semblerait qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux, dit-il avec une pointe d'humour._

_  _ Il semblerait effectivement, répondit calmement George._

_  Plus calmement qu'il ne l'était en réalité. _

_  _ Et que fait-on maintenant ?_

_  Ernst regarda un long moment Draco dont les yeux brillaient d'un sadisme à peine contenu avant de secouer doucement la tête._

_  _ On fait comme les autres, souffla-t-il finalement, avant de le saisir par le poignet pour s'éloigner en direction de la forêt. On essaye de rester en vie._

_***_

_  Lucius regarda Ronald s'éloigner sans émettre un seul son, sans faire un seul geste, alors que son esprit hurlait à l'agonie, le suppliant de revenir, vrillant son corps au supplice. Il pouvait goûter la peur qui parcourait ses veines, le désespoir qui plagiait son âme. Un appel à l'aide déchirant qui le faisait trembler à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, né de chaque parcelle de son être. Et pourtant, c'était un cri qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pousser. Une demande qu'il ne pouvait pas formuler. Pas à lui. Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant. _

_  Plus jamais._

_  Il se plia un peu plus sous la douleur qui martelait son torse, respirant par petites inspirations courtes et saccadées, à peine encore conscient. Il se sentait glisser lentement vers un gouffre de ténèbres sans pourtant pouvoir jamais l'atteindre, prisonnier de l'étreinte qui le submergeait._

_  Sentant sa vue se brouiller sous l'effet de la souffrance ou la terreur, il n'était pas sûr, il émit un faible gémissement lorsque le sorcier disparut enfin et laissa échapper un sanglot._

_  Il était désormais seul, …_

_  ... serviteur de son propre sang._

_  Il trembla légèrement._

_  Les mains de Draco le soutenaient avec fermeté, étrangement calleuse et érodées, semblant prendre possession de son corps, comme mêlées à lui, maître de sa vie. Il tenta de s'écarter, mais les forces lui manquaient et il ne put même pas le repousser d'un espace._

_  Il le sentit alors presque sourire contre son cou à sa vaine tentative et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Il le détestait. Non, il le haïssait comme il n'aurait jamais cru haïr quelqu'un. Il lui avait tout volé, sa vie, son corps, son nom, son esprit… sa chaire. Des années d'une souffrance à devenir fou, prisonnier de lui-même. D'une malédiction. Une fatalité pesant sur chaque membre de sa lignée depuis trop de générations._

_  Il aurait voulu pouvoir le tuer de ses propres mains. _

_  Mais combien même en aurait-il eu l'occasion, il n'en aurait pas été capable. Comment pourrait-il tuer son propre fils ? Sa chaire et son sang. Même si Draco, le véritable Draco, l'enfant qu'il avait pu un jour, pendant quelques secondes, tenir avec tant de fierté dans ses bras, était mort en pensée et en âme, il ne pouvait pas toucher à son corps. Il le savait._

_  Il maudit presque sa faiblesse._

_  _ Tststs ! Souffla soudain une voix à son oreille, effleurant à peine sa peau et le faisant frémir doucement. Lucius, père, quel triste spectacle._

_  Le ton amusé était cruel, susurré avec perfidie et sarcasmes, empli de promesses qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître. Draco… Arkam, se déplaça alors légèrement, amenant son visage près du sien, prenant le temps de respirer avec délice l'odeur de peur et de colère qui émanait de sa peau, remontant de la base de son cou, à sa joue, pour finalement lécher les larmes qui la traçaient encore. Son souffle était étonnamment glacial contre sa peau et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à contempler les pupilles d'or qui le dévoraient._

_  Il le sentit ouvrir un peu plus la bouche avant qu'un éclair de douleur ne déchire soudain sa joue, le faisait presque hurler, et qu'il ne perçoive la chaleur poisseuse de son sang coulant de l'entaille nouvellement formée. Il ravala à peine la nausée qui lui tordait les entrailles à la sensation du bord acéré de la dent ouvrant sa peau et gémit lorsque Draco commença à laper doucement le liquide odorant et écœurant qui la poissait._

_  Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'écarter, le repousser, mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour échapper à l'étreinte qu'il le maintenait. Il était même étonné d'être encore conscient. Et il devait attendre en silence qu'il se soit suffisamment abreuver pour espérer lui échapper._

_  Il sentait à peine encore son corps, si ce n'était la souffrance qui irradiait son torse et sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Il n'y avait plus que la sensation abjecte de cette langue léchant consciencieusement sa peau et de ce souffle, vibrant d'un plaisir sadique, qui courait douloureusement sur la ligne d'entaille._

_  Enfin, le sang cessa de couler et il le sentit s'écarter._

_  _ Délicieux, lui fut-il alors souffler. Dommage que je ne puisse pas en prendre plus._

_  Une nouvelle vague de nausée l'assaillit à ces paroles et il se sentit enfin sombrer dans les limbes, mais le corps contre lui se resserra aussitôt, agrippant étrangement sa conscience._

_  _ Oh, non ! Pas encore !_

_  Une main vint aussitôt se placer là où, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle l'avait mutilée et une mélodie rauque monta de la gorge de son enfant, faisant naître un effluve de magie oppressante qui referma rapidement ses plaies. Il prit alors une respiration plus forte, laissant toute sa conscience lui revenir enfin et il put cette fois s'écarter du corps glacé pour tomber à terre._

_  Arkam le regarda avec dédain, léchant inconsciemment les derniers restes de sang qui souillaient ses lèvres et le força à se relever, empoignant violemment son bras._

_  _ La punition est terminée pour l'instant, statua-t-il simplement. Mais je n'oublie pas ce que tu as voulu faire._

_  Il caressa rapidement sa joue, empêchant Lucius de se dérober et eut un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-intrigué._

_  _ Tu es le premier à m'avoir autant résisté, dit-il quelque peu pensif. C'est étonnant et ton fils avait cette même force. Dommage pour lui qu'il en ait également eu les faiblesses._

_  Malfoy ne dit rien, mais son regard fut suffisamment éloquent, empli de tristesse, de haine et de défit._

_  _ Tttt, ricana-t-il en lui tapotant légèrement le bout du nez et haussant les sourcils. Quel serviteur arrogant ! Je suis sûr que tu aimerais pouvoir me tuer, alors que tu ne peux malheureusement que me servire. _

_  Il sourit un peu plus en le voyant accuser difficilement le coup et pencha légèrement la tête pour l'observer avec une passion malsaine._

_  _ Ce sera un pur plaisir de t'éduquer, susurra-t-il doucement, avant de saisir une poignée de cheveux pour lui faire pencher la tête et mordre son cou._

_  Lucius hurla aussitôt de douleur, lui arrachant un frémissement de plaisir et il le relâcha pour hausser les épaules, moqueur, avant d'ajouter d'un ton guilleret :_

_  _  Mais malheureusement pour l'heure, j'ai d'autres jouets qui m'attendent._

_   Et sans plus se préoccuper de son sort, il se tourna vers la barrière qui protégeait le site et d'un geste de la main la fit s'effondrer instantanément. Il sortit alors du cercle et, fermant les yeux, lança une courte litanie, avant d'afficher presque aussitôt un sourire vainqueur et un peu déçu._

_  _ C'est trop facile, soupira-t-il doucement avant de s'élancer vers les bois._

_  Lucius n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. _

_  Mais avant qu'il ne s'enfonce complètement dans les méandres verts de ce nouveau « terrain de jeu », il se tourna une dernière fois vers Gorn. _

_  Il le fixa un court moment, formulant un pardon muet et sans pouvoir soutenir d'avantage son regard accusateur, lança un Avada Kavadra qui acheva sa trop longue souffrance._

_  Une fois le corps complètement consumée par cette magie interdite, une lumière argentée jaillit brièvement de la lance encore couverte de son sang et dans un silence presque irréel l'Oryale se referma à tout jamais, emportant avec elle, au cœur de la terre, les dernières traces de l'horrible miracle dont elle avait été la matrice._

_  Lucius observa encore un instant ce plateau redevenu paisible, s'imprégnant de sa paix, pour finalement s'élancer à la suite de son maître, tremblant d'impuissance et de colère à ce qui allait inévitablement suivre._

_  La traque venait de commencer_.**

A suivre…


	14. note

Notes : 

Et oui ce n'est qu'une note, pour expliquer un peu ce qu'il en est. Depuis deux mois maintenant, j'ai des problèmes familiaux et de santé qui m'ont plus qu'éloigné du monde des fics. De plus, mon ordi était légèrement en rade ce qui n'est pas pour améliorer les choses. Je commence tout juste à réellement toucher un clavier et je ne pense pas pouvoir sortir quelque chose avant encore un bon mois au bas mot. Donc n'espérez rien d'ici là. Je suis désolée mais parfois la vie est ainsi faite. Néanmoins je compte bien finir chacune de mes fics. Je ne peux donc que vous demander un peu de patience et de compréhension.

Merci.

Aakanee


	15. Traque partie b

Titre : Ames Sœurs 

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : pas taper !

Base : HP

Notes : 

Okkkkkkkkk ! ! ! Je suis enfin de retour. Désolée pour l'attente, mais à vrai dire c'est déjà étonnant que j'aie pu écrire ce chapitre si vite depuis ma petite note. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire de même avec le prochain (et probablement dernier), mais je vais essayer. Merci d'ailleurs à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot d'encouragement, ça m'a beaucoup aidé, si si^^.

Je tiens également à rappeler une fois de plus (on ne sait jamais, d'ici que quelqu'un ne s'en soit pas encore rendu compte, humhum) que cette histoire contient homosexualité et scènes violentes : tortures, morts, gore.

Sinon, plusieurs personnes m'ont déjà fait remarquer que le couple Ginny/Goyle était étonnant, entre autre du fait que le jeune homme n'est pas considéré comme particulièrement beau. Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas l'aspect extérieur qui prime, du moins à mon sens et de plus, plusieurs années se sont écoulées par rapport aux livres et on peut énormément changer en quelques années. Je n'avais certainement pas en tête un adolescent extraordinaire beau en imaginant Goyle, mais plutôt quelqu'un de banal avec son propre charme (d'autant que n'ayant jamais vu le film, je n'ai vraiment que mon imagination… et je préfère ça, quand je vois Draco sur les affiches… beurk !). Maintenant, c'est à chacun de se l'imaginer comme il le désire ^^. Personnellement je suis tout à fait satisfaite de mon couple, même s'il n'est pas particulièrement développé (c'est dommage d'ailleurs).

Voilà. Et maintenant revenons aux choses sérieuses.

Ames Sœurs

Chapitre 13

Traque

Partie b

  Il ravala son inspiration lorsqu'une douleur vive vint lécher son bras, le tirant de son inconscience et dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour en chasser les larmes et le sommeil, il ouvrit finalement son regard pour découvrit, à travers le brouillard de ses pleurs le visage inquiet d'Hermione. La jeune femme eut une pauvre sourire avant de souffler un pardon et il suivit inconsciemment sa main, lorsque celle-ci, porteuse d'un coton, vint à nouveau se poser sur sa peau lésée. La souffrance, moins vive cette fois, le fit néanmoins grincer des dents, mais il se força à garder un visage presque impassible pour ne pas la culpabiliser d'avantage.

  Le coton fut rapidement retiré, révélant une belle lacération qui remontait sur plus de la moitié de son bras et saignait encore quelque peu, avant d'être remplacé par une compresse sèche et un bandage. La main qui le posa, beaucoup plus large et indéniablement masculine, bien qu'encore fine et attentive à ne pas le faire souffrir d'avantage, attira son attention et il ne cacha pas sa surprise en reconnaissant son possesseur.

  _ Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, monsieur Potter, le salua calmement Rogue, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son soin.

  Harry, parfaitement éveillé maintenant, leva un regard surpris vers sa compagne qui se contenta d'un sourire apaisant avant de lui prendre la main pour la masser doucement.

  Sachant que les explications viendraient en leur temps, le jeune homme, encore épuisé, se relaxa sur la couche, attendant patiemment que le sorcier en ait fini avec lui et profitant de ces quelques instants pour observer la pièce et l'étendue de ses blessures.

  Une rapide inspection de son torse désormais dénudé, suffit à révéler d'autres pansements appliqués sur une peau désormais parfaitement propre et il ne doutait pas, au vu des sensations de brûlures qui parcourraient ses jambes, que ces dernières avaient également été soignées. Très peu de compresses ou de bandages semblaient souillés ce qui étaient bon signe, mais leur nombre l'impressionna quelque peu. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était tant écorché.

  Détournant finalement son regard, il se concentra un peu plus sur la pièce. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus dans le hall principal de l'école. Le lieu était beaucoup plus exigu, un bureau selon toute vraisemblance, confortable et agréablement chauffé, aux teintes chaudes, jaunes et orangées. Il ne percevait plus les murmures des étudiants, ni l'odeur familière du chocolat chaud qui l'avait imprégné lorsqu'il était arrivé. En comparaison le calme de la pièce semblait presque surnaturel.

  Visiblement satisfait de son travail, Severus se releva finalement, sans un mot, le visage fermé et grave et se recula de quelques pas avant de se tourner vers une tête blonde, comme pour l'invité à s'avancer. Plusieurs personnes se dévoilèrent alors rapidement pour venir à son chevet, Remus et Percy en tête, alors qu'un peu plus en retrait mais visiblement rassuré de le voir éveillé, se tenaient Ginny dans les bras de Goyle ainsi que Fred et Crabble.

  Tous lui adressèrent un petit sourire encourageant avant de retrouver une mine sombre et il se tortilla inconfortablement sur les coussins qui le soutenaient.

  _ Comment te sens-tu Harry ? Demanda finalement Remus en prenant place près d'Hermione sur la couche.

  _ Comme si j'étais tombé dans un champ de ronces, souffla le jeune homme. Ce qui est, ma fois, assez vrai.

  Sa tentative d'humour tomba à plat et il réajusta inconsciemment ses lunettes, gêné par le silence de mort qui l'entourait.

  _ Que s'était-il passé ? Demanda-t-il finalement, plus pour briser la tension qui semblait grimper à chaque seconde que par réel intérêt.

  _ Tu t'es évanoui, il y a dix minutes environs. Douleur, fatigue, expliqua d'un petit mouvement de main Percy. Nous t'avons porté ici et… Le professeur Severus est venu nous aider à te soigner.

  Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir aperçu la silhouette du sorcier derrière lui, dans l'ombre d'une colonne, alors qu'il expliquait laborieusement l'effroyable tournure des évènements. Sa « générosité » restait, dans un sens, un mystère, mais il n'était pas prêt d'oublier son regard, lourd de compréhension, à ses paroles. Peut-être avaient-elles eu plus d'effets qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il paraissait en tout cas en savoir plus qu'il ne le laissait voir.

  Ce dernier se contenta pourtant de hausser les épaules, visiblement peut enclin à parler et Harry ne se sentit pas la force de l'interroger. Un peu plus tard peut-être, lorsque son esprit serait moins nébuleux.

  _ Où est Sirius ? Demanda finalement Lupin, tentant, sans vraiment de succès, de masquer son inquiétude. Il était bien avec toi ?

  _ Oui. Il… il est monté sur la haute tour de magie dès notre arrivée pour surveiller le retour de nos amis.

  _ Est-il… Est-il blessé ?

  _ Je ne crois pas. Pas plus que moi. Epuisé, vidé de toute force, oui et écorché. Mais pas grièvement blessé. Même s'il s'en est fallu de peu.

  Le jeune homme frissonna à cette idée, manquant l'expression d'intense soulagement qui marqua un instant les traits de Remus, pour ne voir que les pupilles d'or qui avaient semblé prêtes à le dévorer.

  _ Que s'était-il passé ensuite Harry ? Demanda gentiment Percy. Après votre séparation.

  Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, serrant inconsciemment la main d'Hermione à la recherche d'un soutient et ferma les yeux. Les images qui défilèrent dans son esprit, il le savait, lui donneraient probablement des cauchemars pendant des années.

  Et lentement, doucement, dans un murmure à peine audible, il tenta de leur expliquer ce qu'avait pu être leur fuite.

***

  _Lorsqu'il brisa le premier rempart de feuilles, la première chose qu'il vit, fut le regard assombri de Sirius tourné vers un point désormais invisible derrière lui. Ses épaules étaient légèrement voûtées et son teint si pâle qu'il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas s'évanouir. Mais la main qui l'agrippa alors, suivit des deux pupilles brillantes et alertes, n'avait rien de faible, ni de fragile et il étouffa un petit grognement de douleur en sentant les doigts enserrés fortement son poignet._

_  Sirius ne le lâcha pas pour autant, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux et Harry fut étonné par l'intensité de son regard, effrayé par ce qu'il pouvait y lire, cette certitude qu'ils allaient mourir. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner._

_  _ Il n'y aura pas d'arrêt, dit simplement le sorcier. Pour aucun de nous. Si tu tombes, je ne t'attendrais pas. Si je tombe, il faudra continuer droit devant toi. Il ne nous fera aucune concession. Il ne nous laissera aucune chance._

_  Le jeune homme avala péniblement sa salive, fermant un instant les yeux et prit une respiration difficile, avant d'acquiescer lentement. Il comprenait parfaitement son compagnon. Arkam voulait s'amuser avec eux, mais il avait également besoin de leur puissance et si l'un d'entre eux venait à tomber, ils ne pourraient se permettre dans sacrifier un autre dans le faible espoir de le sauver. Ce serait prendre trop de risques, offrir au sorcier une proie trop facile. _

_  Il avait rapidement compris que leur magie ne pouvait déjà plus grand chose contre sa puissance, qu'à un contre un, leur chance frisait presque le néant et il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il en serrait s'il devenait plus fort._

_  Oui, il comprenait parfaitement._

_  Il rouvrit les yeux pour faire face au sourire fatigué de Sirius. Celui-ci posa un instant sa main sur son épaule, la serrant dans le désir, peut-être, de lui donner un peu d'espoir, avant de la laisser retomber et paume ouverte, prononcer un rapide Lumos Liber qui y fit naître une petite lumière verte._

_  Celle-ci, ronde et crépitante dansa un instant au creux de sa main, avant de s'envoler au son d'une nouvelle incantation, tourbillonnant rapidement autour d'eux. Elle émit un faible fredonnant cristallin, presque comme un rire, et vint un instant jouer dans le cou d'Harry chatouillant le duvet de ses cheveux et lui arrachant presque un gloussement, avant d'être rappeler à l'ordre par un claquement de doigts._

_  _ Les esprits, soupira Blake alors que la petite lumière regagnait rapidement ses côtés, comme contrite pour ses faire gratouiller du bout du doigt._

_  Et devant l'expression confondue et un peu émerveillé de son jeune compagnon : _

_  _ Tu apprendras. Ce n'est pas compliqué mais c'est une magie que nous utilisons rarement. Les esprits ne sont pas fait pour être contrôlés, même si cela est bien utile de temps en temps. Celui-ci nous guidera jusqu'à l'école et nous éclairera le chemin._

_  Un nouveau bourdonnement aigu et la lumière s'agita de contentement, comme heureuse de se voir confier une telle tâche, avant de s'éloigner rapidement en direction du nord._

_  _ Suivons-là, souffla aussitôt Sirius. Nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps._

_  Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, sans un regard en arrière, partit à la suite de son compagnon. Il espérait seulement que ses amis pourraient compter sur un tel guide._

_  Les premières minutes de cette course se passèrent relativement facilement. Le terrain était encore peu boisé, trop proche du large pour réellement présenter d'aspérités et encore éclairé par quelques étoiles aisément visibles à travers la cime des arbres. Le sol était sec et accrochait facilement la semelle de leurs chaussures, empêchant tout dérapage et la lumière qui les guidait, couvrait suffisamment de terrain pour le permettre de voir où ils posaient les pieds._

_  Ils avançaient rapidement, mais dans un silence pesant, seulement brisé par le son de leurs pas résonnant lourdement sur le sol ou craquant ça et là quelques branches et feuilles, ainsi que les échos rythmés de leurs respirations. La forêt semblait désertée. Aucun mouvement, aucun son, rien qui ne puisse faire penser qu'elle avait un jour fourmillé de vie. Aucune ombre si ce n'étaient celles des arbres où des rares plantes basses qui barraient leur progression. Pire encore. Plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus elle se faisait lugubre. Menaçante. Les arbres paraissaient s'élever si haut qu'il devenait impossible d'un percevoir leurs sommets. Leurs branches se dénudaient et s'emmêlaient, alors qu'ils se faisaient plus proches, pour former des barrières parfois infranchissables. Leurs troncs adoptaient des formes étranges, distordues, parfois presque impossibles et leurs pieds se couvraient peu à peu de ronces qui semblaient gagner chaque once de terre encore vierge. Elles ralentissaient d'autant plus leur progression qu'elles se faisaient plus hautes et plus denses à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Elles étaient plus acérées également, au point qu'il devenait presque impossible de les franchir._

_  En l'espace de quelques instants, leur fuite avait changé du tout au tout._

_  Harry pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, tambour résonnant à ses oreilles, terrifié. Il pouvait voir la forêt changer, il savait également que ce qu'elle devenait, n'était en rien la réalité, qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de tel autour de Poulard. Elle était manipulée. Et les grognements fréquents qui échappaient à Sirius, quelques mètres en avant, ne faisaient que confirmer ses craintes. _

_  IL avait décidé de les chasser._

_  La petite lumière de l'esprit suffisait encore à peine maintenant à les guider et il devait régulièrement accélérer sa course pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Plus d'une fois en l'espace de deux minutes, il avait cru sentir son cœur s'arrêter en la voyant disparaître au détour d'un arbre, plongé, une effroyable seconde, dans une obscurité presque totale. Mais dès cet obstacle passé, elle réapparaissait, ainsi que la silhouette reconnaissable de son ami et il pouvait alors soupirer un instant._

_  Mais le pire restait sans doute les ronces et les branches. Leurs épines et pointes ne semblaient pas vouloir le laisser en paix, barrant chaque pouce de sa progression, volant à chaque instant devant son visage, menaçant ses yeux. Il devait constamment les repousser de ses mains, laissant ses chaires tendres à leurs caprices, coupant, lacérant jusqu'au sang. Malgré tous ses efforts, ses joues n'étaient pas épargnées, pas plus que son front ou le reste de son corps. Elles paraissaient l'attaquer sans relâche, perçant facilement la barrière de ses vêtements, titillant sa peau, l'irritant, la transperçant. Il avait beau tenter de se protéger, il ne pouvait leur échapper Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Elles devenaient si denses qu'il parvenait encore à peine à distinguer Sirius, comme si elles tentaient volontairement de les séparer. Elles l'accrochaient, le retenaient, déchirant sa robe, s'enroulant dans ses cheveux. Chaque pas était une bataille, chaque mètre gagné, une flambée de douleur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il pensait même avoir, à une ou deux reprises, crié._

_  Et soudain, ce ne fut plus que l'obscurité._

_  Il fit un pas, deux, se débattant telle une furie, écorchant un peu plus la paume de ses mains, ses jambes, ses bras, passant l'arbre qui lui avait masqué, l'instant d'avant, sa bouée de survie, s'élança presque et… ne fit face qu'aux ténèbres. _

_  Il…_

_  Il l'avait perdu._

_  Hurlant presque de désespoir, tremblant, il avança encore, trébuchant sur une souche invisible pour venir s'écraser dans une nouvelle mer de ronce qui sembla s'écarter pour mieux l'avaler ensuite dans son antre. Il voulut se relever, mais se trouva littéralement prisonnier de leurs branchages, accroché de toutes parts, comme retenu par des milliers de bras aux griffes acérés qui labourèrent consciencieusement sa peau. Il cria de douleur, se débattit encore et encore, tentant de se dégager, de pouvoir, ne serait-ce, que se mettre à genou, avant de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait leur échapper et se laisser finalement retomber, épuisé et terrorisé. Il éclata alors en sanglot et ramena ses bras autour de sa tête, repliant ses jambes sur son torse, tentant de se faire le plus petit possible pour échapper à leurs morsures._

_  Il ne sut pas combien de temps passa ainsi, des heures, des minutes, à peine une seconde ? Mais alors même qu'il commençait tout juste à se calmer, il sentit une poigne puissante le saisir par le bras et, hurlant de terreur, fut brusquement relever de son piège et remit sur ses pieds. Il vacilla un instant, tremblant, avant de sentir ses jambes céder sous son poids et retomber contre une large poitrine qui le soutint aussitôt, entourant sa taille._

_  Il ouvrit immédiatement son regard et crut presque pleurer de joie, lorsqu'il distingua dans un semi-brouillard, le visage inquiet de Sirius, éclairé par une petite lumière verte._

_  _ Je… je croyais, dit-il doucement, en retrouvant un peu de sa stabilité, qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière._

_  Sirius poussa un petit grognement menaçant avant de le remettre sur ses jambes, visiblement rassuré et se passa la main dans les cheveux._

_  _ Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je ne fais pas ce qu'il faut, dit-il simplement. Et puis, je n'y suis pas pour grand chose, après tout, je ne faisais que la suivre, poursuivit-il en pointant d'un petit mouvement de main la lumière qui s'amusait encore à tourner autour de lui._

_  Harry en aurait presque sourit. Il n'était pas dupe, surtout au vu de bourdonnement défaitiste du petit esprit, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête. Sirius lui ébouriffa alors les cheveux d'un geste affectueux et lui sourit doucement._

_  _ Allez, viens. Nous avons déjà dépassé le chêne millénaire, l'école ne se trouve plus très loin. A peine une cinquantaine de mètres._

_  Harry en écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils avaient déjà fait tant de chemin. Il allait répondre, lorsqu'un lourd craquement les fit sursauter et ils s'écartèrent juste à temps pour éviter le tronc imposant d'un arbre qui vint s'écraser lourdement au sol. Les deux hommes roulèrent un peu plus loin pour immédiatement se relever et reculèrent inconsciemment lorsqu'une silhouette apparue soudain à la périphérie de leur champ de vision. Une forme noire, encore masquée par l'obscurité, mais qui laissait percevoir deux immenses pupilles dorées, fixées sur eux et semblant les dévorer._

_  Le jeune homme sentit un long frisson parcourir sa colonne et il voulut reculer, mais son corps refusait de bouger, littéralement paralyser de terreur. Hypnotisé. Il déglutit avec difficulté, la bouche sèche et sentit la sueur couler lentement de son front._

_  Arkam._

_  La silhouette, bien trop familière, commença à se dessiner à la lueur de leur guide et son esprit tout entier se mit alors en devoir de lui hurler de bouger. De s'enfuir. Maintenant. Mais il ne put même pas cligner des yeux._

_  Il ne fut tiré de sa torpeur que par une secousse à son bras et il put enfin tourner la tête pour dévisager le visage affolé de Sirius._

_  _ Cours, lui souffla ce dernier. Cours le plus vite possible. C'est notre seule chance. Droit devant toi. Ne t'arrête pas._

_  Et son corps réagissant enfin à son commandement, il fit demi-tour sur lui-même, pour se lancer à la poursuite de l'esprit qui les avait déjà précédé. _

_  Plus par instinct que par réelle perception, il sut que Sirius avait pris sa suite et sans hésiter, se mit à courir plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, ignorant tout ce qui pouvait barrer son chemin, propulsé par sa seule peur._

_  Et les secondes devinrent des heures, alors qu'il cherchait désespérément à apercevoir les hautes tours de l'école, les contours de sa grande porte, courrant à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il crut un moment qu'ils s'étaient trompés, qu'ils étaient partis dans la mauvaise direction et faillit presque paniquer, avant de voir enfin, au détour d'un arbre, les premières ébauches familière de Poulard. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit alors, faillit le faire s'écrouler, mais il parvient à garder son équilibre et même à accélérer son pas. En quelques mètres, il franchit enfin l'orée de la forêt pour fouler le pavé familier qui le conduirait jusqu'à la grande porte et sans plus se retourner, s'y élança. _

_  Il avait presque atteint les premières marches lorsqu'un cri attira soudain son attention et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Blake s'écrouler et rouler sur un mètre, poursuivit par Draco._

_  _ SIRIUS !_

_  Impuissant, il vit ce dernier s'asseoir et se reculer précipitamment, lançant en désespoir de cause un Avada Kedavra qui n'eut pas plus d'effet qu'une piqûre de moustique. Et il leva un bras devant son visage, alors même que Draco s'apprêtait à frapper. _

_  A la lueur des seules lumières de l'école, Harry put voir le visage contorsionné par la haine et le désir d'Arkam, son regard fou et brûlant et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. S'il avait seulement nourri un jour l'espoir de le vaincre, celui-ci venait de s'effondrer définitivement._

_  Il vit avec terreur la main du sorcier s'abattre sur ami et voulu hurler, mais au même instant, une petite lueur verte passa devant Draco, le faisant sursauter et donnant juste assez de temps à Sirius pour se reculer de quelques mètres encore et franchir enfin la barrière qui devait les protéger. Il s'effondra presque au pied d'Harry, tremblant, et tous deux regardèrent avec une fascination morbide la rage monter dans le corps de celui qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, était leur ami. Arkam s'avança férocement jusqu'à eux, s'arrêtant à un centimètre à peine de la barrière, les faisant inconsciemment reculer, pour effleurer légèrement la protection._

_  Un sifflement méchant passa ses lèvres et son visage se fit plus sombre encore, lorsqu'elle crépita sous ses doigts, mais il s'écarta finalement, sans les lâcher du regard. Les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas, incapable de fuir l'intensité de ses pupilles dorées et vacillèrent lorsque, alors que la petite lueur tentait de revenir jusqu'à eux, une main se referma soudain sur elle pour l'écraser. Il y eut un petit bourdonnement suraigu juste avant que la lumière verte ne disparaisse complètement et alors seulement, Arkam fit demi-tour pour rejoindre l'ombre qui l'attendait plus loin en arrière. Sans plus un regard pour eux, il se plaça à ses côtés et l'instant suivant, ils avaient disparu._

_  Des longues minutes passèrent avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ose même bouger, réalisant lentement qu'ils étaient, en vérité, encore en vie et que pour l'instant, l'école était encore protégée. Ils se relevèrent alors et lentement, s'aidant l'un et l'autre, montèrent une à une, les marches de Poulard._

_  Ils étaient sauvés. Pour l'instant._

***

  Harry prit une inspiration tremblante et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Il n'avait pas imaginé que mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vécu, pourrait rendre les évènements plus réels encore et plus terrifiants. Et pourtant… Ce n'était désormais plus un cauchemar, ce ne pourrait plus jamais en être qu'un.

  Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à une assemblée tour à tour, abasourdie, choquée ou terrifiée. Cependant, il pouvait toujours lire l'incompréhension sur leurs traits, cette fine barrière qui séparait le vécu du simple ressenti. Ils ne pourraient jamais totalement savoir, ils ne pourraient jamais réellement s'imaginer. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

  Ils ne pouvaient de toute façon pas être plus proche de la réalité.

  Sachant qu'il leur faudrait probablement quelques minutes pour digérer tout ce qu'il venait de leur dire, Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui de tester ses propres capacités. Lentement, lâchant la main d'Hermione qui le contemplait sans bouger, il passa en position assise, grimaçant et jurant quelque peu alors que ses muscles protestaient contre ce changement de position. A moins que ce ne soient les écorchures qui brûlaient toujours sa peau, il ne pouvait en être tout à fait sûr. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi épuisé et courbatu de toute sa vie. Même ses multiples affrontement contre Voldemort ne l'avaient jamais laissé ainsi. Et il n'avait même pas fait usage de sa magie.

  Il eut une petite moue ironique à cette pensée alors qu'il se détendait doucement et laissait passer les vagues nausées qui malmenaient encore son estomac. Une fois à peu prêt sûr qu'il pourrait se lever sans risque, il prit appui sur le bord du canapé et lentement, péniblement, se mit en position débout. Remus fut instantanément à ses côtés, ce dont il lui fut grès lorsqu'un nouveau malaise menaça de le faire s'écrouler. Mais il refusa de se rassoire pour autant et prit une petite minute pour chasser les papillons noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Alors seulement, il se détacha du sorcier pour faire quelques pas et, visiblement satisfait, s'étira une dernière fois, avant de réajuster ses lunettes presque au bout de son nez.

  Ayant repris ses esprits, Hermione s'avança près de lui, le visage plus serein, un peu triste et toujours marquée par la peur, mais beaucoup plus calme et sans un mot caressa lentement son bras. Le jeune accepta gracieusement cette invite, s'appuyant doucement contre elle, prenant dans son giron tout le réconfort et la chaleur qu'il pouvait, heureux de son silence. Elle savait que pour l'instant, il ne pourrait en dire plus et ne demandait rien d'autre, attendant simplement le moment où il voudrait parler à nouveau, toujours à ses côtés. C'est une des nombreuses raisons qui faisaient qu'il l'avait toujours aimé.

  _ Les autres sont-il arrivés ? Demanda-t-il finalement, brisant le silence de plus en plus pesant de la pièce.

  Il connaissait déjà la réponse et ne fut pas étonné lorsque Severus murmura pour les autres : 

  _ Pas encore, malheureusement.

  Il se contenta de hocher distraitement la tête et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un hoquet douloureux détourna son attention. 

  Fred s'éloigna soudain d'eux, une grimace douloureuse au visage, à moitié plié en deux, une main agrippant sa poitrine. Il bouscula par inadvertance Crabble qui, surpris, s'écroula à terre, avant de butter contre le mur et s'effondrer lentement jusqu'au sol, comme incapable de reprendre sa respiration. Du sang se mit à couler à flot de sa poitrine, s'étalant rapidement, telle une fleur écarlate sur sa robe pour mourir au sol et s'y épandre. Son visage blême, en parti dissimulé par sa chevelure rousse, laissait entrapercevoir des yeux hagards et de ses lèvres, s'échappait un souffle rauque et difficile, mêlé de sanglots.

  Son cri de douleur sembla enfin sortir l'assemblée de sa torpeur et en un instant Percy fut à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras pour serrer son corps désormais secoué de spasmes violents et ouvrir sa robe. Il glissa une main sur sa poitrine dénudée à la recherche de la moindre blessure et pâlit un peu plus en la ramenant couverte de sang.

  Fred prit alors une inspiration laborieuse et craqua son regard pour le dévisager, son front reposant au creux de son cou et son souffle chaud glissant sur sa peau pour murmurer ce qu'il avait malheureusement déjà compris.

  _ George…

  Sa voix lourde de terreur et de souffrance ébranla son aîné qui le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, au bord des larmes, lui offrant le seul réconfort dont il était capable. Fred émit un nouveau gémissement et se contracta soudain dans ses bras, cherchant un instant une inspiration qui ne vint pas. Ouvrant sa bouche dans un hurlement muet qui sembla pourtant déchirer l'air, il s'arqua une fois, deux, chaque muscle tendu à l'extrême, avant de finalement retomber dans le giron de son frère, complètement immobile.

  Celui-ci posa alors sa tête sur sa poitrine, ignorant le sang qui tâchait sa peau et le corps secoué de sanglots. Laissant ses larmes couler librement, il se mit à bercer le corps inconscient de son cadet, caressant doucement sa chevelure et lui murmurant des phrases sans aucun sens, mais remplies d'une détresse sans nom.

  Autour d'eux, leurs compagnons ne purent qu'assister, impuissants et conscients de sa signification, au spectacle déchirant des deux frères, alors que Ginny pleurait dans les bras de Goyle.

***

  Ernst s'immobilisa un instant, reprenant sa respiration et observa avec attention l'étendue boisée qui les entourait. Malgré une pénombre que son sort le lumière parvenait à peine à percer, il pouvait parfaitement distinguer l'atmosphère étrange y régnait, faite de petits craquements de feuilles ou de bois, de cris distordus qu'on hésitait à attribuer à de quelconques animaux vivants et du souffle chaud d'un vent capricieux charriant des odeurs de charogne et de sang. Ils dépareillaient étrangement avec la beauté presque magique du lieu, fleurs multicolores qui semblaient prendre leur essence à la seule lueur des étoiles, cascade dorée de sève encore chaude venant nourrir la terre ou reflets diaprés des premières rosées.

  Parfois entre deux buissons ou sur les hautes branches d'un arbre, il croyait apercevoir deux petites prunelles flamboyantes et pleines de malice qui perçaient à peine les ténèbres pour disparaître aussitôt. Il était presque sûr que cette chose, quelle qu'elle fut, les avait suivis dès les premiers instants de leur fuite.

  George finit par le rejoindre, encore un peu surpris de la vigueur dont faisait preuve son aîné et essuya rapidement la sueur qui coulait de son front. Sous ses dessous frêles, Ernst cachait une excellente condition physique qui avait bien failli le perdre à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il s'était laissé surprendre par ses soudaines accélérations.

  Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, conscient de ce qui dérangeait le sorcier et ne put s'empêcher de frémir une fois de plus, comme écraser par l'atmosphère pesante de cette « forêt ». 

  Mais forêt n'était plus le mot.

  Après plus de vingt minutes de course, alors qu'ils auraient du s'y enfoncer plus profondément, lutter dans ses enchevêtrements de branches et de racines, ils semblaient au contraire en sortir peu à peu. Cela ne l'avait tout d'abord pas frappé. Mais quelques minutes plus tôt, ils avaient du traverser une clairière de presque quinze mètres pour entrer dans une nouvelle zone pratiquement dégagée, faite de simples espacements d'arbres et de terre couverte par de hautes herbes dans laquelle ils n'avaient eu d'autres choix que de s'enfoncer. Il avait alors réalisé. 

  Et maintenant, alors même qu'ils auraient du être cernés de chênes et d'hêtres, ils couraient presque à travers plaine. 

  S'il n'avait pas eu toute confiance en son aîné, le jeune homme aurait juré qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'école.

  _ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il finalement en se portant à sa hauteur.

  Ronald abandonna sa contemplation et le regarda un long moment, semblant considérer sa réponse avant de murmurer : 

  _ Il s'amuse. Il manipule la forêt à son grès pour en faire un terrain de jeu. Un terrain à son avantage.

  _ Bien sûr, soupira amèrement le jeune homme, il est plus facile de nous traquer sur un sol découvert. Surtout par cette obscurité. Le peu de lumière qui nous guide, nous trahit plus sûrement que n'importe quel bruit ou mouvement.

  _ J'en ai bien peur.

  _ Et nous sommes suivis, n'est-ce pas ?

  Ernst lui jeta un petit regard étonné et appréciateur avant d'acquiescer en silence et surveiller plus attentivement les buissons à la recherche du moindre mouvement. Mais l'obscurité rendait la chose pratiquement impossible et la bête était trop maligne pour s'avancer jusqu'au petit carré de lumière qu'il produisait.

  _ « Elle » est derrière nous, souffla finalement George, le faisant presque sursauter. Je crois.

  _ Comment…

  _ Elle produit un son étrange lorsqu'«elle » se déplace, comme un grelot, à peine audible. C'est difficile à dire, mais j'arrive parfois à l'entendre.

  Ernst leva un sourcil étonné, s'apprêtant à lui demander plus de précisions, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un claquement de main qui se transforma rapidement en applaudissement. Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se retournèrent aussitôt, juste à temps pour voir apparaître à quelques mètres à peine, la stature familière de Draco.

  _ Bravo ! Bravo ! Sourit cruellement ce dernier, laissant ses mains retomber. Peu de personnes ont jamais été capables percevoir la présence d'un Mange-Cœur et encore moins de l'entendre. C'est étonnant.

  Il s'arrêta à un mètre à peine et claqua des doigts, une petite forme sautant alors de l'arbre le plus proche sur son épaule pour darder sur eux un regard de flammes et pousser ce qui pouvait passer pour un feulement sauvage. 

  Cette vison aurait pu tout aussi bien sortir des enfers. Le Mange-Cœur semblait tenir à la fois du chat et du chien. De petite taille et sans aucun poil, sa peau, comme inexistante, laissait transparaître chaque faisceau de muscles et sa couleur auburn rappelait par trop celle des brûlés. Son regard, bien trop grand, semblait dévorer sa gueule qui dévoilait une rangée de crocs blancs et luisants, terriblement pointus, encastrés dans une mâchoire puissante et mauvaise. Et à son cou émacié, encastré dans la chair, on pouvait distinguer parfaitement les reliefs d'une clochette de cuivre.

  Arkam caressa sans aucune répugnance la chose qui se moula aussitôt à sa main, grattant rapidement l'arrière de son oreille avant de la laisser sauter à ses pieds.

  _ Va ma belle, souffla-il finalement, observant avec une étrange tendresse la petite créature. Va et finit ton travail.

  Le Mange-Cœur ronronna tout son soul, observant son maître, visiblement satisfait, avant de disparaître dans la forêt d'un saut puissant. 

  Alors seulement Arkam ramena son attention sur les deux sorciers, avançant d'un nouveau pas vers eux, laissant découvrir dans son ombre la silhouette de son serviteur. 

  Lucius fixa un instant son regard à celui de Ernst, résigné, avant de rapidement détourner les yeux vers un point invisible dans un buisson près d'eux. Ce qui allait se passer, il ne pourrait l'empêcher et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter les accusations et la haine miroitant sur le visage de celui qui l'avait un jour sauvé. Son reflet de mort.

  Tout était joué.

  Ronald dévisagea également un long moment Malfoy, peu sûr, une nouvelle fois, de pouvoir le déchiffrer, avant de tourner son attention sur Arkam, le visage froid et impassible. Lentement, posément, il collecta la moindre once d'énergie qui brûlait en lui en vue des quelques minutes qui allaient suivre. Il savait qu'ils n'y survivraient probablement pas. Ils étaient bien trop loin de l'école et même à deux, les chances de repousser le sorcier était pratiquement inexistantes. Mais il ne se laisserait pas tuer si facilement.

  Un petit coup d'œil à son compagnon lui assura que la même pensée l'avait traversé. George ne vacilla pas, pas plus qu'il ne recula. Bien au contraire, tout comme son aîné, il rassembla et canalisa ses pouvoirs, laissant déjà brûler à ses lèvres les sorts qu'il lui faudrait lancer. Et une fois de plus, Ernst ne put que l'admirer. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné chez le jeune homme une telle force d'esprit. Mais après tout, c'était un Weasley et Ron avait déjà prouvé qu'ils étaient bien plus forts qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître.

  Observant avec amusant ses proies, Arkam laissa un petit sourire narquois fleurir à ses lèvres en les voyant se préparer. Ils ne semblaient pas réaliser à quel point ils étaient pathétiques. Cela en était presque risible et trop facile. Ces deux premières victimes ne lui avaient échappé que par chance, mais il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Et le peu de sang déjà, quelques gouttes à peine, qu'il avait pu goûter de Sirius, avait suffit à lui seul à renforcer ses pouvoirs. 

  Il ne pouvait attendre d'en boire un autre à gorgée.

  Mais il voulait également s'amuser, savourer sa vengeance. 

  Enfin.

  Trop d'années, de siècles, prisonnier d'une stalle, avaient peu à peu aiguisé sa rancune et il comptait bien goûter chaque mort qu'il créerait de ses propres mains. Il était temps de reprendre ce qui lui appartenait.

  Sans détourner la tête, il appela d'un petit mouvement de main Lucius qui vint d'un pas vif se placer à ses côtés.

  _ Maître, souffla doucement ce dernier, porteur d'un dégoût qu'il ne cherchait plus à dissimuler.

  Arkam eut presque un sourire à son audace. Oh oui, il allait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à le rééduquer et ceci serait le premier pas.

  _ Je veux que tu me rapporte son cœur, dit-il d'une voie suave et carnassière. Le garçon est à moi.

  Il sentit son serviteur flancher à ses paroles et ne put retenir le sourire satisfait qui vint fleurir ses lèvres. Il avait touché juste.

  _ Non…

  _ Non ?

  Il se retourna avec une lenteur et un calme terrifiant et Lucius baissa immédiatement la tête, une grimace de souffrance au visage, la main sur sa poitrine, le souffle court et difficile et le cœur prêt à exploser.

  _ Non ? Répéta doucement Arkam, une once de déception enfantine, mais sarcastique, dans la voix.

  Lucius ravala tout juste un sanglot et mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'il venait de répondre, lorsqu'il entendit résonner à ses oreilles :

  _ Oui, maître.

  Encore une fois, il était prisonnier.

  La scène n'avait durée que quelques secondes, mais cet instant de distraction aurait pu suffire à Ernst et George pour s'échapper s'ils n'avaient été littéralement fascinés par l'étrange échange. Et la petite graine de doute qui avait déjà été semée dans l'esprit du plus âgé, ne fit que se renforcer. Lucius avait tenté de résister. Il avait voulu refuser, bien que cette possibilité lui fut interdite.

  Peut-être alors…

  Mais toute autre pensée lui échappa, lorsqu'il sentit soudain une vague d'énergie déferler vers lui et il eut tout juste le temps de lever une protection pour la repousser. Le sort rebondit avec une violence extraordinaire sur la barrière, déstabilisent le sorcier qui put à peine garder sa concentration et son équilibre. Il lui sembla alors entendre son jeune compagnon crier son nom, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'y intéresser, la deuxième attaque déjà lancée. 

  Remis de sa surprise et cette fois bien mieux préparé, Ernst la para avec beaucoup plus de facilité et put même lancer une petite contre-attaque qui, si elle n'était pas dangereuse pour son adversaire, eut au moins l'avantage de briser un instant son élan. Il tourna alors juste à temps son regard pour voir George être frappé de plein fouet une puissante boule d'énergie lancée par Arkam et sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsque le jeune homme fut violemment repousser contre un arbre dans un craquement sinistre. 

  Il aurait voulu pouvoir se porter à son secours, mais ne put que prier que ce ne soit pas son corps qui ait émit ce terrible son. Il avait à peine fait un pas dans sa direction que Lucius s'était déjà dresser devant lui, baguette à la main et les premières notes d'un nouveau sort au bout des lèvres.

  _ Tu n'es pas forcé de faire, s'entendit-il dire, préparant ses propres incantations.

  Lucius lui adressa un regard lourd de sens avant de souffler : 

  _ Si, malheureusement.

  Et d'un bond, il le vit s'élancer vers lui. 

  Troublé par ce mouvement, mais surtout par le cri d'agonie qui perça soudain ses oreilles et la vision sanglante qu'il put apercevoir un instant derrière son opposant, il s'entendit à peine hurler le nom de George, avant d'être projeté à terre par le poids de Malfoy. Le choc ébranla sa colonne, faisant éclater dans tout son corps une douleur aveuglante et le vida instantanément de son air. Il ouvrit de grands yeux alors que la souffrance rampait rapidement dans ses os, chercha à reprendre sa respiration et eut tout juste assez de lucidité pour voir l'éclaire d'une larme apparaître au-dessus de lui et parer du bras son tranchant près à couper le fil de sa poitrine. La lame déchira le satin de sa robe pour venir mordre ses chaires, lui arrachant un cri, avant d'être projetée au loin par la force de son mouvement et disparaître dans les ténèbres d'un buisson. 

  Il ne réalisa pas qu'il venait de lancer un sort d'attaque avant de voir le regard de Lucius, pratiquement assis sur lui, s'écarquiller de surprise et ses bras venir se placer devant son visage pour se protéger. La magie le frappa pleinement pour le repousser à plus d'un mètre et il frappa le sol avec violence roulant dans les herbes humides jusqu'au pied d'un rocher.

  Une longue seconde passa avant que Ronald ne se relève avec difficulté, chancelant sous la douleur et un voile noir passa devant son regard, menaçant de lui faire perdre pied. Il s'appuya contre un arbre, frottant d'une main poisseuse de sang son visage pour tenter de se raccrocher à la réalité et lorsque le monde sembla enfin s'arrêter de tourner, il fit quelques pas hésitant vers son adversaire avant de s'écrouler à ses pieds.

  Son sang battait furieusement à ses tempes ainsi qu'une douleur sourde et il eut du mal à se focaliser. Clignant plusieurs fois de yeux, il finit par avancer une main tremblante jusqu'au corps de Lucius pour y chercher un pouls. Sa peau eut à peine le temps de toucher les reliefs de son cou, avant que son poignet ne soit soudain enfermer dans une prise puissante qui le fit sursauter. Il vit Malfoy ouvrir brusquement son regard pour le fixer au sien, resserrant son étreinte jusqu'à marquer sa chaire, l'empêchant de reculer. Il l'attira alors à lui avant même qu'il n'ait eu la moindre chance de se protéger, amenant son oreille à quelque centimètre seulement de ses lèvres et doucement, murmura : 

  _ Id ashen rhell idkar, rhill enidkar.

  _Que ce qui a été fait, soit défait._

  Puis son regard se troubla, sa main retomba à terre, perdant visiblement connaissance et Ernst put enfin se dégager, vacillant à terre, les yeux grands ouverts et stupéfié.  

  Il avait parfaitement sentit la vague de magie passer à travers lui à peine le sort prononcé et il avait cru mourir. Mais hormis un inconfort passager pendant un instant, il ne s'était rien passé. Pas de nouvelles douleurs, pas de sang, pas même le néant.

  Et cette phrase…

  Un nouveau cri déchira l'air, le faisant sursauter et il se retourna pour voir un spectacle qui aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à regarder. Et en un instant, il fut sur pied.

  George n'avait jamais vu la première attaque arriver, toute son attention tournée vers Ernst lorsque Lucius l'avait attaqué. Il avait été le témoin horrifié de sa puissance, craignant un instant pour la vie du sorcier avant qu'elle ne rebondisse sur la protection qu'il avait tout juste eu le temps de dresser. Cela ne l'avait pourtant pas empêcher de hurler lorsqu'il l'avait vu vaciller et soupirer presque aussitôt de soulagement.

  Le sort l'avait alors touché, l'envoyant bouler à terre pour venir s'écraser contre un arbre mort sans autres de dommages que quelques égratignures et une tête secouée. Il s'était rapidement relevé, craquant par inadvertance le tissu de sa robe, pour voir Arkam à deux pas à peine de lui.

  _ J'ai horreur qu'on se désintéresse de moi, avait soufflé le sorcier, le visage brillant de cruauté.

  George avait à peine eu le temps de faire un pas en arrière, terrifié et penser que jamais Draco, même dans ses pires moments, n'avaient paru si terrifiant, avant qu'une main ne vienne soudain saisir son cou et ne le soulève de terre. Le corps du sorcier avait beau être celui d'un adolescent plus jeune, sa force n'en restait pas moins supérieure et il s'était rapidement retrouvé dans les airs, étouffant à moitié, ses doigts agrippant machinalement la main qui l'asphyxiait pour tenter de prendre quelques goulées d'air.

  Il ne lui avait pas été difficile de comprendre que la première attaque n'avait été qu'un amusement pour Arkam et que le pire restait encore à venir. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Tout avait été si rapide, à peine quelques secondes, que les sorts qu'ils avaient si bien préparés, étaient tous déjà morts à ses lèvres.

  _ Trop facile, avait soupiré le sorcier, visiblement déçu.

  Et la seconde suivante, une douleur comme il n'en avait jamais connu avait explosé dans sa poitrine, le faisant hurler, alors qu'une gerbe écarlate se répandait sur son visage et son torse.

  Le corps secoué de spasmes, toujours pendu au bras de Draco et crachant du sang, il avait baissé la tête pour voir l'autre main du sorcier encastrée dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas compris, ayant du mal à concilier la vision de son corps, à celle de la chaire en lambeau qui se découvrait au travers de sa robe et semblait dévorer le bras du sorcier. Puis la réalisation l'avait lentement frappé et il avait gémi piteusement.

  Malgré la souffrance terrifiante, il était resté suffisamment conscient pour sentir les doigts d'Arkam continués à percer ses chaires, avançant petit à petit dans son corps, sans aucune merci et avec visiblement beaucoup de plaisir. 

  Il avait encore tressailli, émettant des gargouillements à peine audible, avant de hurler une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il l'avait senti atteindre son cœur. Tout reste de cohésion l'avait quitté à cet instant et il avait à peine eu conscience que la main, au lieu de le transpercer, s'était retirée brusquement, faisant craquer ses os, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres salvatrices.

  Ronald regarda avec une horreur certaine Draco sortir sa main du corps désormais placide de George pour venir lécher le sang qui la paraît. Le liquide carmin coulait en grande quantité de la plaie béante pour noyer sa robe et venir goutter rapidement à terre.

   Pendant quelques instants d'une fascination morbide, il le regarda nettoyé consciencieusement ses doigts, souriant littéralement de plaisir, comme goûtant un met sans pareil. Et ce n'est que lorsque le sorcier arma à nouveau son bras qu'il réagit enfin, lançant un sort puissant qui vint le frapper de plein fouet pour à peine l'ébranler. Il eut cependant pour effet de lui faire lâcher prise et le corps de Weasley s'effondra mollement à terre, laissant son sang venir nourrir un peu plus le sol.

  Arkam se tourna alors lentement vers lui, les yeux rétrécis à l'extrême et brûlant de haine et il eut un reniflement hautain en direction du corps de Lucius. Mais Ernst ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il lui restait une dernière carte à jouer, une précaution qu'il avait prise avant de partir.

  Il s'élança vers le sorcier, comme pour l'attaquer, provoquant chez lui un mouvement réflexe de défense, mais au lieu de lancer un sort, il se jeta à ses pieds, s'interposant entre le corps de son compagnon et sortit de sa robe une carte gravée d'incantations fines qu'il récita aussitôt. Celle-ci s'illumina en un instant pour créer autour d'eux la même barrière qu'il avait bâti pour protéger l'école.

  Arkam hurla presque de fureur en la voyant se former, mais recula néanmoins. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la franchir. Pas encore. Mais il n'en était plus très loin. 

  Il se força à se calmer, maudissant intérieurement cette restreinte qui le rendait si faible et lança un regard entendu à Ernst.

  _ Pour cette fois, tu as gagné. Mais tu n'auras pas la même chance que ton ancêtre. Tu m'as laissé encore deux proies, deux proies que je compte bien posséder.

  Et sur ces mots, il se détourna rapidement, ramassant son serviteur pour le prendre dans ses bras et s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la forêt, les ténèbres se refermant immédiatement sur son chemin.

  Ronald ne put que le regarder partir, épuisé et choqué, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ses deux compagnons, quels qu'ils soient, aient déjà eu le temps de regagner l'école. Mais quelque part, il en doutait.

  Se laissant complètement glisser à terre, la réalité commença à le rattraper doucement et il se retourna pour effleurer le corps bien trop pâle de compagnon étendu dans l'herbe. Il savait ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il l'avait su dès l'instant où la gerbe de sang avait explosé lorsque Lucius l'avait attaqué et pourtant cela n'en restait pas moins difficile.

  Il posa une main sur sa joue, encore étonnamment chaude, se forçant à ne pas regarder le trou qui perçait sa poitrine et eut un sursaut de surprise lorsque, remontant ses doigts pour fermer complètement ses yeux, il sentit un souffle courir sur sa peau.

  Il n'hésita qu'un court instant avant de chercher sa carotide pour y trouver un pouls filant, à peine perceptible, mais bien présent. Ravalant un cri de joie, sans penser à sa propre fatigue, il appliqua aussitôt ses mains sur son torse et, puissant dans ses dernières réserves, commença à le guérir doucement.

A suivre…

Bon… raté… le prochain chapitre ne sera pas le dernier puisque je n'ai pas encore terminé celui-là. Pfuiiiii, déjà 22 pages (sur les deux parties) et je ne suis pas au bout. Argggggggh, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir. Enfin…

Sinon, je sais, c'est tout gore et tout violent et tout et tout, beurk ! Mais que voulez-vous, Arkam n'est pas un tendre. Et encore, je n'ai pas été aussi méchante que je l'aurais pu. Eh ! Y'a pas eu de morts dans cette partie, juste des blessés, alors… Mais bon, ce n'est pas encore fini non plus^^.

Ah oui, aussi, je n'ai toujours par de béta-lecteur et comme je suis nulle en ortho, pardon pour les fautes.

Enfin, voilààààààààà, commentaires appréciés, quant à la suite… dès que je peux.


	16. note

Notes :

Juste pour dire que la suite devrait bientôt arrivée. Je suis désolée du monstrueux retard, mais j'ai eu, disons…, de gros problèmes et je n'ai pu me remettre à écrire qu'il n'y a que quelques jours. La partie suivante avance, j'en suis déjà à 7 pages. L'histoire devrait donc arriver dans les semaines qui viennent si aucun nouveau problèmes ne vient tout gâcher.

Encore désolée.

Aak

PS : pas mal de gens m'ont écrit pour me réclamer la suite, mais les ordinateurs étant les ordinateurs, j'ai perdu une partie de mes mails. Je suis désolée à ceux tout auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre.


	17. Traque partie c

Titre : Ames Sœurs 

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : Freddy Krueger

Base : HP

Note : Alors après des problèmes (gros problèmes) familiaux, d'ordi, des stages et des contrôles, j'ai pu enfin trouver quelques jours pour vous écrire CA ! Ouah, je m'étonne toute seule pour le coup. Si vous saviez à quel point le temps passe vite, j'ai l'impression que quelques semaines à peine se sont écoulées depuis la dernière partie alors que ça fait 6 mois. Oups !! ^^ Je me prosterne à vos pieds et vous demande humblement pardon !! Pour la peine vous avez 13 pages en plus, allez hop, c'est parti ! 

Ames Sœurs

Chapitre 13

Traque

(troisième partie)

  La première goutte qui vint s'écraser sur le carreau ne fit pas un bruit. Elle roula sur sa surface lisse pour glisser jusqu'à la pierre foncée, abandonnant derrière elle une traînée cristalline à peine visible. Puis, il y en eut une autre et encore une autre, guidées par le vent, jusqu'à devenir torrent. Elles frappaient la vitre avec de plus en plus de violence, tel des tambours crépitants. Pourtant, leur rythme apportait un calme étrange. Il coupait le silence oppressant qui semblait avoir envahi l'école tels des pleurs aux sanglots étouffés qui offraient un peu de vie aux échos muets de chaque pièce.

  Debout derrière la vitre, Rogue posa un instant sa main sur la surface glaciale, comme pour cueillir cette cascade fraîche mais inaccessible. Son souffle vint en caresser le carreau et créer un petit halot de buée qui disparut presque aussitôt, brouillant un peu plus le spectacle obscur du terrain de Quidditch. 

  En temps normal, il était illuminé par des feux magiques qui brûlaient sur tout son pourtour, assurant les soirs de match un éclairage parfait du terrain. Mais à cet instant, entre ténèbres et pluie battante, il disparaissait presque entièrement. Le peu de lumière qui l'entourait encore le rendait fantomatique et inquiétant. Il n'était  plus qu'une pâle lueur blanche qui paraissait se dissiper en offrande à l'obscurité. Et les quelques rayons qui parvenaient encore à se propager, venaient mourir sur les gouttes de pluie qui battaient la fenêtre pour y faire naître des reflets moirés et accentuer un peu plus l'atmosphère sombre qui les enveloppait. 

  Severus ne se retourna pas lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant passer les silhouettes battues et voûtées d'Hermione et Harry, suivit de prêt par Remus. Le jeune couple les avait quittés peu après le réveil de l'adolescent, pour aller s'enquérir des élèves encore assemblés dans le hall principal et peut-être aider les professeurs qui les supportaient en silence. Cette échappatoire leur avait aussi offert quelques instants d'intimités et la possibilité pour le jeune sorcier d'apaiser un peu ses pensées. 

  Leur retour prompt semblait indiqué qu'à cet instant, la panique n'avait pas encore gagné avec trop de dureté les jeunes apprentis ou leurs aînés. Mais il ne doutait pas que la chose finirait par arriver. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. De même que leur survie.

  Quittant des yeux le jeune couple qui s'était installé près de leurs compagnons encore choqués, il reporta son attention sur le néant de la nuit. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'il remarqua que le terrain de Quidditch avait désormais complètement disparu. Là où il avait pu encore apercevoir les reflets d'un éclairage quelques instants auparavant, il n'y avait plus que des ténèbres infranchissables. Et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : il serait bientôt là.

  A chaque seconde qui passait, il pouvait sentir sa puissance augmenter, cette énergie qu'il avait si souvent côtoyée, prête à exploser. 

  Mon dieu, que n'avait-il pu agir avant.

  Mais il n'avait pas été de taille à lutter. Jamais. Il n'avait pu qu'essayer de protéger ce qui pouvait l'être encore et rendre certaines douleurs plus supportables. Il pouvait encore sentir, parfois, les réminiscences d'un corps brûlant se contactant contre lui, les muscles bandés roulant douloureusement sous les chaires et son souffle court et rauque. Une agonie pour une bataille perdue d'avance. Et ses cris qui résonnaient toujours à son esprit. Et ses pleurs...

  Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais compris, n'avaient jamais su et il lui-même avait été voué au silence. 

  Mais combien même aurait-il pu leur expliquer, jamais ils n'auraient pu soupçonner une telle tournure des évènements. Il n'en avait jamais su autant.

  Et maintenant, il était trop tard.

  Supprimant un nouveau frisson, il resserra un peu plus les pans de sa robe, plongeant ses mains dans ses replis de soie à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. La pièce était pourtant chauffée, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir venir à bout du froid intérieur qui l'envahissait. Un soupir passa ses lèvres en silence et il laissa une fois de plus son regard dériver dans les profondeurs de la nuit. 

  Une obscurité qui les aurait bientôt tous envahis.

  Dans le reflet d'un carreau, il put cependant saisir un mouvement et apercevoir Remus se déplacer. Le sorcier venait de déposer sur le bureau une boite et un sac de plastique transparent contenant de nouveaux bandages et pansements. Ceux déjà souillés avaient été jetés et ils avaient tout juste eu assez de ceux qu'il avait lui-même apporté pour soigner le jeune Potter. Il y avait aussi des antiseptiques et des flacons d'antibiotiques et d'antalgiques dont il retira une pilule pour les porter à Harry. 

  Le jeune homme les prit avec gratitude, laissant un petit sourire naître à ses lèvres avant de faire apparaître un verre d'eau et les avaler d'une traite.

  Remus, satisfait, hocha à peine la tête, puis s'approcha du canapé sur lequel reposait désormais Fred. Il effleura l'épaule de son frère, assis à ses côtés, une main emprisonnant celle bien trop pâle de son cadet. Percy ne se tourna pas à ce contact discret, ne sursauta pas, et Remus crut un instant qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le poids si lourd qui semblait l'accabler s'exprimait à travers chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses postures, criant au désespoir et à l'agonie. Son regard était encore rouge des larmes qu'il avait versées et ses joues luisaient de leurs tracés. D'une main, il caressait tendrement la chevelure trempée de sueur de son frère, alors qu'il lui murmurait une litanie sans fin et apaisante. 

  Finalement, Percy laissa ses doigts couler le long de la joue de son cadet, effleurant sa peau trop pâle et posa une paume sur sa poitrine pour y boire le simple réconfort de la sentir se soulever régulièrement.

  _ Il a l'air si paisible.

  Le son de sa voix fila à peine le silence de la pièce et il fallut quelques secondes à Remus pour réaliser qu'il venait de parler.

  _ Il semble presque dormir.

  _ Percy…

  _ Mais il ne veut pas se réveiller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai pourtant lavé le sang. Tout le sang. La moindre trace.

  Il se tourna vers Lupin, paumes tendues dans sa direction pour preuve de sa sincérité, avant des les examiner minutieusement.

  _ Plus rien, murmura-t-il dévasté. Rien. Ce n'était même pas le sien. Pas le sien…

  _ Percy…

  _ Alors pourquoi ne veut-il pas se réveiller ? Plus rien…

  Désespéré par la réaction du jeune homme, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, Remus agit de la seule façon possible sachant qu'à cet instant, aucun mot ne pourrait l'aider : doucement, gentiment, il l'attira dans ses bras. Tout d'abord surpris, Percy eut un petit mouvement de recul avant de finalement enfouire son visage dans les plis soyeux de la robe du sorcier, laissant éclater ses sanglots torturés. Son aîné resserra aussitôt l'étreinte sur ce corps soudain fragile et entreprit de le bercer, frottant son dos en petits cercles réguliers. Les pleurs du jeune homme se répercutèrent presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine, mais il ne relâcha pas son étreinte et leva un moment son regard pour croiser celui de Goyle. 

  L'image qu'il renvoya, était le miroir même de cet instant, tenant Ginny contre lui et allouant la jeune femme de puiser un peu de réconfort dans son giron.

  Mon dieu, comment une telle tragédie avait-elle pu arriver ? Comment ?

  Ebouriffant la chevelure du sorcier perdu dans ses bras, il ferma les yeux, manquant le regard amèrement peiné de Rogue et pria longtemps que Sirius soit à ses côtés.

***

  Lorsque la première goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur sa joue, il leva les yeux au ciel et releva sa capuche pour dissimuler son visage dans ses ombres impénétrables. Quelques mèches ébène s'échappèrent sur le côté de son visage et vinrent pleurer sur sa robe, se mêlant de la même couleur. Il ne les replaça pas, focalisé sur les ténèbres qui semblaient gagner toujours plus de terrain. Il ne les avait tout d'abord pas remarqué, confondu par la pénombre nocturne, mais lorsque les premiers contours de la forêt s'étaient estompés, il n'avait pu les ignorer. 

  Malheureusement, il était impuissant face à elles.

  Il distinguait à peine désormais les pavés qui menaient aux immenses battants du hall d'entrée et il ne doutait pas qu'ils disparaîtraient bientôt à leur tour. 

  Cette marée sombre paraissait tout dévorer, coupant vue et communication. 

  Il avait bien tenté d'envoyer quelques messagers à Londres, au Ministère de la Magie, mais tous, sans exception, avaient buté soit contre la barrière invisible qui s'était dressée autour de l'école et ses environs, soit contre ces ténèbres chargées de maléfices. Beaucoup n'y avaient pas survécu.

  Son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'il vit les premières volutes s'étendre vers leur propre protection et fut surpris de son soulagement lorsqu'elles glissèrent dessus, sans parvenir à percer. Cette chose, épaisse et opaque, paraissait presque vivante dans sa détermination à trouver la moindre faille et à recouvrir lentement mais sûrement toute la surface de la barrière. Il put à peine contenir un frisson en la voyant faire.

  Le messager ne plairait pas à son maître.

  Il savait Arkam puissant, mais il commençait tout juste à réaliser toute l'étendue de son pouvoir. Rien, pas même l'histoire de son règne qui avait bercé sa vie, n'avait pu le préparer à ces instants. Même sans avoir regagner toute sa puissance, il était déjà plus dangereux que deux ou trois sorciers réunis. Il maîtrisait l'essence même de la vie, la terre, ses éléments et ses serviteurs infernaux. 

  Il était maudit.

  La pluie se mit à battre plus fort son tempo et il fut bientôt trempé. Pourtant, il ne relâcha pas sa vigilance et étendit ses sens, sa magie à l'affût du moindre changement ou de la moindre présence. C'est ainsi qu'il perçut avant de le voir, le mouvement dans les branches dans les bois sur sa droite.

  Il chassa d'un geste l'humidité qui embuait son regard et se concentra sur ce point. Une main pâle émergea de sa manche, une litanie balbutia à ses lèvres et des ses paumes naquit une boule crépitante d'énergie. Il stoppa alors son psaume, contenant tout juste entre ses doigts la puissance qui demandait à être libérée et attendit. 

  Ne distinguant plus un mouvement, il se fondit dans les ténèbres, tel un fauve à l'affût, ses pas lents et contrôlés le menant vers le rebord de la tour. Là, il reprit sa garde et dissimula dans les replis de sa robe la boule meurtrière aux aguets de sa victime.

  Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

  La silhouette qui émergea de la nuit, tituba, semblant lutter autant pour s'extirper de la marée de branches que celle des ténèbres. Il put presque voir ces dernières agripper sa robe, étendant leurs longs doigts noirs dans ses replis pour s'y raccrocher. La forme se débattit encore quelques instants avant de stopper ses efforts et être soudain engouffrée dans une boule de lumière qui fit lâcher prise à la « chose ». Les filaments d'ombres se rétractèrent aussitôt, tel un animal effleurer par le feu et se recroquevillèrent dans la mer protectrice dont ils étaient nés. 

  Il aurait pu jurer entendre leur cri de douleur résonner dans la nuit.

  La silhouette, enfin libre, s'éloigna sans attendre pour passer la barrière et s'effondrer sur le sol encore protéger de l'école. Il put alors distinguer l'autre forme noyée contre son torse et eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque celui qui la soutenait releva vers lui des yeux suppliants.

  L'énergie qui crépitait encore entre ses doigts, s'évapora aussitôt en une traînée de poussière et il y eut tout juste le temps d'un battement de cœur, avant qu'il ne recule et s'échappe du toit. Ce regard, il l'aurait reconnu entre tous, même si les traits qui le hantaient lui étaient étrangers. 

  Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant à plusieurs reprises de glisser, toujours épuisé et le corps martyrisé par des douleurs sourdes. Mais il s'arrêta pas. Pas une seule fois, même pour reprendre son souffle, même pour s'excuser auprès d'une personne qu'il aurait bousculée. Il n'entendit jamais l'appel de son nom lorsque Remus apparut derrière lui, émergeant du bureau de Ernst. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux regards surpris des élèves ou professeurs lorsqu'il déboucha en toute hâte dans le hall d'entrée et se précipita vers les portes dont il ordonna l'ouverture. Elles lui offrirent tout juste l'espace de se faufiler lorsqu'il atteignit les battants, mais il s'y engouffra néanmoins et dévala les dernières marches du perron. 

  Alors, il stoppa sa course.

  Reprenant avec difficulté son souffle et après un regard aux deux formes prostrées au sol, il fit un pas dans leur direction. Il lui fallut moins de dix enjambées pour les rejoindre. Dix pas qu'ils lui semblèrent une éternité.

  Il s'arrêta à peine à quelques centimètres d'elles et se laissa tomber au sol, ses yeux maintenant joints à ceux qui l'avaient appelé du haut de la tour. Sa main vint toucher, hésitante, la peau à peine ridée qui lui faisait face et son regard se fronça un peu plus. Seul l'appel de son nom le sortit de sa contemplation étonnée.

  _ Sirius ?

  Il frémit au son de cette voix. C'était impossible !

  _ Sirius… aide-moi.

 Ces paroles suffirent heureusement à le sortir de l'état de choc qui l'avait presque paralysé. Sans chercher à comprendre plus avant, il hocha la tête.

  _ Es-tu blessé ?

  _ Quelques égratignures tout au plus et des bleus, mais…

  Son compagnon baissa les yeux et desserra son étreinte sur le corps étendu contre lui, révélant un visage d'une pâleur presque translucide et taché de sang. Un sang coagulé qui noyait la quasi-totalité de sa robe et dégageait une odeur viciée de cuivre. Il pouvait voir aussi, malgré les ténèbres, le petit filet frais qui s'échappait toujours du bandage grossier qui entourait sa poitrine. Un souffle, à peine perceptible, lui assurait cependant qu'il était toujours en vie. Mais pour combien de temps ?

  _ J'ai arrêté le plus gros du saignement, souffla son ami au bord de l'épuisement. Mais je n'avais plus assez de force pour…

  Sirius posa sur son épaule une main ferme et rassurante.

  _ Je sais.

  Sans attendre, il lui prit son précieux fardeau des bras pour se relever sans peine. Son compagnon eut plus de mal et tituba à plusieurs reprise avant d'être debout et stable. Une fois certain qu'il pourrait le suivre sans s'effondrer, Sirius repartit en tout hâte vers l'école, ralentissant tout juste son pas pour s'assurer que son ami parvenait à le suivre.

  Aux portes, désormais grandes ouvertes, attendaient plusieurs dizaines d'élèves et de professeurs. Certains étaient emmitouflés dans des couvertures, d'autres tenaient toujours à la main une tasse de chocolat fumante et tous se bousculaient plus ou moins pour observer l'étrange trio. Ils s'écartèrent cependant pour laisser passer Sirius, comprenant l'importance de sa charge. Il y eut quelques hoquets de stupeurs, de regards détournés et parfois même de larmes lorsqu'ils reconnurent la forme pâle dans ses bras. Certains même se détournèrent pour ne pas assister plus longtemps à cette scène. Mais aucun ne lui fit obstacle et les plus courageux effleurèrent même le blessé pour lui apporter leur soutient muet.

  Tous portaient le même regard hanté.

  Si aucun avait encore un doute quant à la menace qui pesait sur eux, il venait de s'envoler. Et un seul regard à l'ombre qui déambulait à leur porte suffisait à assombrir d'autant plus leur espoir.

  Les battants furent rapidement refermer derrière eux et une fois ce spectacle coupé, leur attention se tourna sur le compagnon silencieux et battu de Blake. Ce dernier s'étonna de la curiosité qu'il attirait, comme un étranger en terre sainte. Aucun ne le salua, aucun ne chercha à l'aider et il s'arrêta décontenancé. Il pouvait également voir la peur dans leurs regards, leur hésitation lorsqu'il s'avançait vers eux, avant de reculer avec précipitation pour ne pas le toucher. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose, quelque chose d'horrible de sa part, comme s'il était prêt à les tuer ou pire, les torturer. Ce n'est que lorsque Sirius se tourna vers lui pour lui faire signe de le suivre qu'ils se détendirent, comprenant enfin qu'il n'était pas une menace. Cela montrait à quel point Blake avait regagné leur confiance depuis Azkaban. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était leur réaction à son égard, comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu.

  Bien trop épuisé pour comprendre, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, il secoua la tête et emboîta le pas à son compagnon. Les explications, s'il y en avait, viendraient en leur temps. Pour l'heure, ils avaient des choses bien plus importantes à s'occuper.

  Ils avaient traversé à peine la moitié du hall d'entrée lorsque Remus apparut en bas des escaliers. Ses pommettes, rosies par sa course, perdirent presque aussitôt toute couleur en apercevant son amant et le fardeau qu'il portait encore. Puis son regard se porta sur l'homme qui les suivait pour s'agrandir de surprise avant de se reporter sur Sirius.

  _ Que… ?

  _ Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais il y a plus important. Il est encore en vie. Il faut que tu l'aides Remus, je ne sais pas combien de temps il tiendra encore.

  Lupin hocha la tête et s'écarta d'un pas pour laisser passer le trio avant de les suivre dans les escaliers. Il retint cependant la manche du troisième homme pour attirer son attention et observer encore un instant son visage familier.

  _ Ronald ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

  L'expression perplexe de celui-ci s'accentua un peu plus devant son comportement.

  _ Oui, mais que…

  _ Oh mon dieu !

  _ Remus ! 

  Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Blake qui avait déjà atteint le haut des marches.

  _ Pas maintenant.

 Ce dernier ne put que se plier à la voix suppliante de son ami. Et combien même il n'aurait rien dit, un seul regard à la forme mourante qu'il soutenait aurait suffit à le convaincre. Si c'était possible, George paraissait plus pâle que la minute précédente.

  Ernst lui aussi ne put qu'accéder à sa requête, bien que désormais curiosité et inquiétude le forcent presque à demander une explication. Et c'est le cœur battant à tout rompre qu'il les suivit.

***

  _ Il respire à peine !

  La sentence paniquée résonna dans l'air, figeant les quelques personnes présente dans la pièce. Une éternité sembla l'accompagnée avant que Rogue ne se lève soudain, brisant cette immobilité, et s'approche du canapé. Il écarta avec gentillesse Percy pour accéder à son frère,  conscient du regard désespéré de ce dernier et de ses mains tremblantes. Il n'était pas loin de s'effondrer.

  Il s'assit alors près du jeune homme dont la respiration s'était faite hésitante et passa une main sur son front trempé et désormais glacé. Sa peau, déjà pâle d'ordinaire, atteignait un degré de blancheur à peine concevable.

  Il saisit son poignet, à la recherche d'un pouls, mais celui demeura introuvable et il dut aller à la carotide pour trouver un battement filant et tout juste perceptible. Ce qu'il observa ensuite, entra dans la même logique. Des marbrures sur les membres lorsqu'il souleva les couvertures, le bout des doigts cyanosé, les lèvres bleutées. C'était physiquement impossible, mais Fred était en état de choc. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

  _ Professeur ?

  Replaçant les couvertures, non sans une certaine tendresse, Severus se retourna pour faire face au jeune Potter. Il avait abandonné sa compagne auprès de Goyle et Ginny pour se porter à leurs côtés. Percy était désormais assis sur une chaise, probablement par ses bons soins et tous deux attendaient son verdict.

  Il ne se fit pas attendre.

  _ Physiquement, il n'a aucun problème, mais il est entré en état de choc. Je pense que c'est du au lien qui le relie à George. D'une certaine façon, leur capacité magique a du amplifié le pont déjà crée par leur gémellité. Ce que ressent son frère, il le ressent, mentalement et physiquement.

  Au regard échangé entre Percy et Harry, ils s'en doutaient ou le savaient déjà.

  _ Est-ce qu'il va… est-ce qu'il va mourir ?

  La voix fluette de Ginny se fit à peine entendre, mais son implication laissa planer un lourd silence.

  _ C'est impossible à dire, dit Rogue au bout de quelques secondes. Je serais en clin à répondre non. Maintenant, si le lien qui les unit est assez puissant… qui peut savoir.

  _ Cela veut dire… murmura Percy.

  _ Que George est en train de mourir, oui.

  L'aîné de la famille Weasley prit la nouvelle avec un calme admirable étant donné la situation. Il frémit à peine, puis hocha brièvement la tête et se leva pour reprendre place près de son frère. Severus s'écarta et le regarda murmurer quelques mots d'encouragement à son oreille avant de saisir sa main et la serrer. Il n'avait rien d'autre à lui offrir. Ginny, qui semblait avoir épuisé toutes ses larmes, se leva à son tour pour faire de même.

  Après quelques instants, Rogue les laissa pour rejoindre le petit groupe à l'écart et leur offrir un peu d'intimité. Ce serait peut-être leur dernière chance de lui dire… leur dire adieux. 

 Mais ils n'eurent pas cette possibilité. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur un Remus pâle et tremblant. Il avait quitté la pièce sans explication peu auparavant et revenait accompagné de trois personnes.

  Trois fantômes.

  Un hoquet de stupeur sembla soulevé la pièce à la vue de Sirius et du corps qui reposait dans ses bras. Et peut-être plus encore face à l'étranger qui les accompagnait. Mais bien vite, l'urgence reprit le dessus.

  Non sans une certaine sécheresse née de l'inquiétude, Black ordonna qu'on libère le canapé. Percy n'hésita qu'un instant avant de soulever son frère avec l'attention que l'on réserverait à une poupée de porcelaine. Puis il s'écarta, gardant son précieux fardeau contre lui pour voir le sorcier déposé Fred à la place qu'il venait de libérer. Ginny pâle, droite et très calme, demeura silencieuse à ses côtés. 

  Le reste des adolescents fut rapidement envoyé à la recherche de bandages propres, d'eau tiède, de serviettes et couvertures supplémentaires. Ils s'exécutèrent sans une hésitation et la pièce retomba bientôt dans un silence à peine coupé des respirations laborieuses des deux frères. 

  Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Fred, quelque peu troublé par son état, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour en deviner la raison. La situation était bien plus grave qu'il ne l'avait craint.

  Dégageant d'un geste de la main la chevelure trempée de sueur qui collait au front du second jumeau, il serra les dents en sentant la fièvre qui ravageait son corps. Pourtant, même cette dernière ne parvenait pas à ramener quelques couleurs sur ses joues pâles. Il avait perdu trop de sang.

  Severus se porta à ses côtés et à eux deux, ils parvinrent à déshabiller le jeune homme sans trop le brusquer. 

  Aucun mot ne fut échangé lorsque le bandage fut à mis à l'air, mais les deux sorciers pâlirent ostensiblement. Le tissu autrefois blanc avait désormais une teinte sombre qui s'étendait sur toute son épaisseur. Il était imbibé à saturation et laissait encore échapper de longs filets écarlates. Ils n'osaient imaginé l'importance de la blessure qui suintait dessous.

  Espérant que le jeune homme resterait inconscient, Sirius n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'appuyer fortement sur la plaie recouverte. George frémit à peine, mais le gémissement d'agonie qui passa les lèvres de son jumeau fut suffisamment explicite.

  Au grand soulagement des deux hommes, Crabbe revint au même moment. Il portait une bassine d'eau tiède qu'il déposa près des sorciers, puis il s'écarta pour leur laisser la place. Rogue le remercia et plongea un pan de tissu dans l'eau claire pour le mouiller et permettre de décoller le sang sécher qui liait peau et bandage.

  Ils avaient besoin d'accéder à la plaie pour la nettoyer de toutes infections et si possible la refermer. Restait à voir l'étendue des dégâts. 

  Il leur fallut près de quinze minutes pour achever ce délicat travail et le groupe était dès lors au complet. La pièce faisait désormais plus figure d'hôpital que de bureau. Plusieurs bassines d'eau attendaient au sol, refroidissant lentement, un tas de couvertures juste à côté. Sur le bureau, nettoyé de tous papiers, reposaient des bandages propres en grand nombre, des compresses, des désinfectants et des gants. Et il y avait aussi, sinistres, une aiguille à suture et du fil. 

  Hormis Sirius, Rogue et Remus, toute la troupe s'était réfugiée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils savaient qu'ils risquaient de les gêner autrement. 

  Assis contre le mur, Percy portait toujours son frère, l'encourageant à mi-voix dans l'espoir que ses paroles aideraient aussi bien Fred que George. S'il s'inquiétait de sa pâleur de plus en plus cadavérique, de la froideur de sa peau ou de son souffle toujours plus rauque, il ne le montrait pas. Sa voix était assurée et douce et portait toute la confiance qu'il semblait avoir dans leurs guérisons. Ses amis ne purent que reconnaître et admirer cette force de caractère. Tout comme pour Ginny qui ne tarda pas à se joindre à lui. Jamais la voix de l'adolescente ne vacilla. Seules leurs mains, serrées l'une dans l'autre, trahirent le désespoir qu'ils ressentaient.

  Une fois certain que le bandage de fortune n'adhérait plus à la peau, Severus plaça George en position semi-assise afin que Sirius puisse dérouler le pansement et découvrir la plaie. Ce qui avait été autrefois une chemise blanche fut jetée sans remord dans la poubelle et l'eau écarlate du bassin fut écartée pour être remplacée par une autre cuvette d'eau claire.

  Un dernier pan de tissu imbibé fut ôté et les trois hommes purent enfin constater l'étendue de la blessure. La pression qu'avait exercé Blake un peu plus tôt avait suffit à stopper l'hémorragie, mais la plaie n'en restait pas moins affreuse. Elle faisait près de sept centimètres, rouge et violacée et s'enfonçait en profondeur dans la chair à hauteur du cœur.

  Remus eut un hoquet de stupeur à sa vue et ferma les yeux pour laisser passer la nausée. 

  Même les blessures de Sirius plus tôt dans la soirée n'avaient pas semblé si graves.

  _ J'ai pu la refermer en grand partie.

  Les trois sorciers se retournèrent vers Ernst qui s'était avancée.

  _ Elle était presque deux fois plus large lorsque je l'ai soigné et plus profonde.

  Severus acquiesça. Nul besoin de chercher la raison derrière la fatigue évidente de l'homme. Ce qu'il avait pu accomplire alors qu'il était déjà épuisé, relevait du miracle. Un miracle qui ne suffirait peut-être pas.

  Il se tourna vers Lupin.

  _ Remus, pouvez-vous ajouter à sa magie ?

  Le sorcier prit quelques instants pour réfléchire. 

  Il existait bien un moyen, mais…

  _ Je ne sais. Ma magie est loin d'être aussi puissante et la blessure est profonde. Peut-être pourrais-je la refermer encore un peu, mais probablement rien de plus. Je devrais aussi pouvoir aider son corps à accélérer sa production de globules rouges, mais sans transfusion, je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant.

  _ Ce sera assez pour l'instant. Pour le sang, nous pourrons nous arranger avec les élèves et un peu de magie plus tard. Je pense que nous aurons plus que de nécessaire. Ce qu'il faut pour le moment, c'est le maintenir en vie.

  Remus acquiesça et adressa un petit sourire à Sirius qui avait posé une main sur son épaule en guise de soutien et confiance. Puis les trois hommes s'écartèrent et Lupin se positionna près du jeune homme, les deux mains juste au-dessus de la poitrine. 

  Sa tache ne serait pas facile, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il espérait le sauver. Il inspira profondément, se concentra et laissa la magie monter en lui. Le sort vint naturellement à ses lèvres et glissa, presque silencieux, dans la pièce. A peine un murmure. Mais l'effort qu'il demandait fit frémir son exécuteur. 

  Presque aussitôt, Remus sentit son énergie filtrer hors de lui pour se canaliser dans ses mains et se rependre dans le corps à ses côtés.

  Les sorts de guérison étaient depuis toujours des incantations dangereuses, car pour soigner une personne, le sorcier devait lui offrir une partie de sa force vitale. Il mettait ainsi sa propre vie en jeu. 

  Durant les guerres qui avait fait rage des siècles plus tôt, de nombreux sorciers, eux-même déjà blessés ou inexpérimentés, avaient ainsi perdu la vie pour sauver un chef ou un ami. Mais c'était parfois un bien petit prix à payer.

  L'air dans la pièce chuta soudain de plusieurs degrés et toute notion de temps sembla s'arrêter pour Remus. 

  Un battement. Puis deux.

  Il parvenait à peine à entendre le son de sa propre voix, sentait tout juste la magie qui le quittait par flots de plus en plus importants. Il comprit dans un instant de panique qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle sur le sort. Il avait utilisé un des plus puissants sans le maîtriser et sans aide, ce qui relevait du suicide. Il ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

  Sa seule consolation fut de voir la plaie sous ses doigts se refermer presque totalement. Il sentit sa conscience vaciller. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux. Et il crut entendre crier son nom. Puis il perdit pied.

_  Sirius, je suis désolé_.

***

  Il avait à peine conscience de courir. Ses jambes le portaient, son corps fonctionnait, mais son esprit restait blanc, cotonneux. Un voile semblait recouvrir toutes ses pensées et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il savait que c'était pour le mieux.

  Un pas après l'autre.

  Il ne savait pas où il était.

  Il sentait bien une main agripper la sienne, mais il était incapable de dire à qui elle appartenait. Et il ne savait pas s'il faisait jour ou nuit.

  Nuit probablement puisqu'il distinguait à peine ce qu'il l'entourait.

  Une forêt ?

  Il n'était pas sûr.

  Pourquoi n'était-il pas à Poulard, dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi courait-il ? Pourquoi le forçait-on à courir ? Non ! Il ne devait pas savoir. Il ne devait pas chercher à savoir.

  Avance et tais-toi !

  Tais-toi.

  Il sentait bien les branches, les épines, qui le frôlaient et entaillaient parfois sa chaire. Il sentait bien la fatigue qui le gagnait peu à peu. Mais fait étrange, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, ni aucun désir de succomber au besoin de s'arrêter. Son souffle était lourd sur sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir la sueur perler sur sa peau et le poids de plus en plus incommodant de sa robe, mais il savait qu'il devait continuer. Ne pas s'arrêter. 

  Pourquoi, il l'ignorait. Il savait juste que s'arrêter signifiait mourir.

  Etait-ce une si mauvaise chose ?

  Oui, bien sûr que oui !

  Mais son cœur n'en était pas aussi sûr.

  Pourquoi ?

  Non !

  Avance te tais-toi ! 

  Il était arrivé quelque chose, quelque chose dont il ne pouvait se rappeler. Dont il ne voulait se rappeler. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas. C'est pourquoi il laissait la brume déambuler dans son esprit sans tenter de la chasser. Elle l'apaisait. 

  Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son âme était en sang et cette brume était tout ce qui le protégeait de la douleur qui menaçait de le submerger.

  La seule barrière.

  Il ne voulait pas souffrir.

  Avancer et se taire.

  Il avait presque l'impression de voler tant ils allaient vite. La personne qui l'accompagnait était peut-être un ange, mais d'une certaine façon, il en doutait. La peau était trop rêche contre sa paume et la respiration trop rauque, pénible. 

  Qui que ce soit, il était essoufflé.

  Un bien drôle d'ange.

  Il sentit soudain son pied céder contre une racine et son corps partir un avant. La main qui le tenait, glissante de sueur, le laissa échapper et il tomba tête la première sur un parterre de feuille et de terre meuble. La chute n'en fut pas moins brutale et il sentit l'air quitter ses poumons. Il toussa, cherchant une inspiration et fut envahit de terreur lorsque son corps refusa d'obéir. Il s'agita un peu plus et tenta de se relever pour dégager sa poitrine, à peine conscient de l'aide qui lui était offert 

  Il se retrouva bientôt sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts et sa respiration apportant par trop petits accoues l'air nécessaire à son organisme. Un flot d'adrénaline affluait dans son corps, alimenté par sa peur, et à son plus grand désarroi, il sentit la brume qui l'avait jusqu'à présent protégé s'effacer sous ses effets.

  Des images vinrent danser devant ses yeux.

  Un regard océan.

  Des pleurs.

  Un sourire.

  Une main effleurant sa joue.

  Du sang.

  Trop de sang.

  Et une poitrine qui ne voulait pas se soulever.

  __ Je t'en pris, je t'en supplie… ne fait pas ça._

  Il se prit la tête entre les mains, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir, plaquant ses paumes contre ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre.

  En vain.

  __ Ne fait pas ça, s'il te plait…_

  Un corps inerte.

_  _ S'il te plait. Je sais… je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute... S'il te plait…_

  Et des yeux coulés d'or et de haine.

  _NON !_

  Oh mon dieu, non, non. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Il ne voulait pas revoir ce visage. Mais il était trop tard. La barrière s'était effondrée et des centaines, des milliers de souvenirs s'engouffraient dans sa brèche pour venir le submerger.

  Sa seule prise sur la réalité était une voix qui ne cessait de l'appeler. Une voix familière. Et lentement, oh combien lentement, elle le tira enfin de ce cauchemar.

  La première chose dont il eut conscience fut le visage rond et argenté penché sur lui. Puis son souffle chaud qui coulait sur son visage. Et enfin, il put distinguer les mots qu'il répétait indéfiniment.

  _ Ron ! Ron !

  Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt et rassurer Dumbledore d'un petit signe de la tête. Puis avec son aide, il se redressa et s'assit sur le sol quelque peu boueux. 

  Il vacilla. 

  Son crâne semblait prêt à exploser sous la pression des souvenirs, la fatigue et le stress. Il pouvait toujours voir la peur présente dans le regard du sorcier, autant à son égard que pour ce qui les pourchassait. Mais il n'avait pas la force de le rassurer.

  D'autant qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer avec sincérité bien se porter. Il en était même très loin. L'effort  qu'il devait fournir pour ne pas laisser son désespoir l'envahir et ses larmes couler était déjà presque trop grand. Ces dernières heures semblaient trop terribles pour être vraies et il aurait aimé que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. 

  Il aurait aimé ne jamais être monté sur le toit. La douleur, au moins, aurait été moins vive.

  Non. Il ne pouvait pas penser ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas renier tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Même si ce n'avait été que pour de trop courts moments. La peine qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui n'était qu'un faible prix à payer, en comparaison de ce qu'il avait reçu.

  _ Ron, nous devons partir.

  Il regarda Dumbledore dont le visage attentif était à l'affût du moindre mouvement ou du moindre bruit suspect et acquiesça.

  _ Comment vous sentez-vous ?

  Il grimaça au sorcier.

  _ Comme si un tapi de ronces avait décidé que je ferais un excellent parterre !

  Cette remarque amena un sourire au visage du sorcier. Il avait craint un long moment que son manque de réaction ne soit le signe d'un retrait complet et définitif sur lui-même. Qu'il parle et trouve même la force de s'amuser de leur situation était de bonne augure. Restait à s'assurer qu'il se rétracte pas une nouvelle fois. Mais pour cela, ils devaient d'abord rester en vie.

  _ Pouvez-vous vous lever ?

  _ Je devrais y arriver, merci.

  _ Votre cheville ?

  _ Endolorie mais sans plus. Je devrais pouvoir courir.

  Dumbledore ne cacha pas son soulagement et aida le jeune homme à se redresser malgré ses protestations. Ron accepta bon-an mal-an et une fois debout, testa son articulation, basculant son poids dessus. La douleur le fit grimacer, mais son pied résista à la pression et il sourit à son aîné qui lui tapota le dos. Puis, le sorcier tourna son attention vers la forêt.

  Ils venaient de perdre de précieuses minutes et le silence qui régnait à présent autour d'eux ne fit qu'accroître son malaise. Il plissa les yeux, tournant sur lui-même pour observer les bois et ne cacha plus sa peur. Le lieu s'était modifié. La forêt était plus touffue. Devant eux se trouvait un immense chêne qui n'existait pas lorsqu'il s'était arrêter un peu plus tôt. Le vieux bouleau dont la racine avait envoyé Ron à terre n'était plus qu'un arbrisseau de trente centimètres à peine. Et les ronces basses qui avaient ralenti leur progression montaient désormais presque jusqu'à hauteur de genoux.

  Ron, qui avait lui aussi perçu le changement sans vraiment le comprendre, se rapprocha de Dumbledore.

  _ Que se passe-t-il ?

  _ Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais il ne faut pas rester ici.

  Il n'avait pas besoin de convaincre le jeune homme.

  _ Par où ?

  Le sorcier hésita. Il n'avait plus aucun repère. Il marmonna finalement une incantation dans sa barbe et une petite gerbe de lumière explosa au même instant sur sa droite.

  _ Le nord est de ce côté, il nous faut donc aller par-là.

  Il indiquait du doigt un petit fourré un peu à gauche de la lueur.

  _ Vous êtes sûr ?

  _ Non.

  Ron comprit, reprit la main de son aîné comme pour se rassurer et tous deux s'élancèrent dans cette direction.

  Leur progression était désormais plus difficile. Ronces et arbres s'emmêlaient de branchages pour leur barrer le chemin. S'il avait trouvé pénible un peu plus tôt de franchir ces obstacles, ce n'était rien comparer à ce qu'ils subissaient maintenant. Feuilles et branches fouettaient leurs corps et leurs visages sans relâche et les épines agrippaient le tissu de leurs robes pour s'y emmêler et les ralentir. Elles déchiraient leurs fibres et s'enfonçaient de leur chair pour la labourer et y demeurer. La douleur était insupportable.

  La forêt semblait ainsi chercher à les retenir et ils craignaient que s'ils venaient à s'arrêter, ils soient aussitôt recouverts de ses éléments pour y être enterrer vivants.

  Ils n'avaient plus aucune notion du temps. 

  Ils avaient souvent l'impression de courir depuis des heures, alors que quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées. Et ils avançaient en aveugle.

  Ils avaient peut-être parcouru péniblement trois cent mètres lorsqu'ils durent s'arrêter. Leurs souffles étaient courts et leurs corps torturés de douleurs, pourtant ils auraient voulu continuer. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas.

  Ils venaient de déboucher dans une petite clairière baignée des rayons d'une lune qui n'aurait jamais due y être. L'espace était complètement dégagé et couvert d'un fin tapi d'herbes déjà gorgées de rosées. Mais ce n'était pas tant ce spectacle qui les avait arrêtés que celui des hommes qui se livraient batailles quelques mètres plus loin.

  Des sorciers.

  Six contre un.

  Celui qui combattait pour sa vie était extrêmement puissant. Même en joignant leurs efforts, ses adversaires avaient du mal à contrer ses attaques et plus encore à passer ses défenses.

  Pourtant, il perdait peu à peu de terrain. Ses cheveux d'argent, presque rayonnant sous la lune, étaient trempés de sang par endroit, ainsi que tout le côté droit de son visage. Un de ses bras pendait presque inutile sur son côté, alors que l'autre venait parfois serrer son flanc gauche blessé.

  Ces attaques n'en restaient pas moins dangereuses.

  Confondus par la scène qui se jouaient sous leurs yeux, Ron et Dumbledore observèrent, mystifiés, la magie qui éclatait de toute part. Elle explosait parfois en gerbes ou créait des barrières lumineuses et parfaites, pour se dissiper et réapparaître aussitôt. Le spectacle aurait été beau, s'il n'avait pas été mortel. Chaque coup qui portait, était synonyme de souffrance et de blessures. Et ils sentirent leurs cœurs se contacter à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'un sort, plus puissant que les autres, s'écrasa sur une protection pour presque la traverser.

   Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à observer le combat. Mais celui-ci changea dramatiquement lorsque le sorcier aux cheveux d'argent porta soudain une attaque d'une violence extrême. Ils eurent un frisson d'horreur en voyant la barrière que les six hommes avaient créée, céder sous sa puissante. Une explosion éblouissante les terrassa et ils les virent être violemment projetés à terre.

  Des six, seulement cinq se relevèrent.

  En sang.

  L'un d'eux tenait à peine sur ses jambes et retomba aussitôt au sol, alors que les quatre autres devaient compter sur leurs compagnons pour rester debout. Ils étaient épuisés, battus, blessés et pourtant vainqueurs.

  Il fallut quelques instants à Ron pour le réaliser. Il comprit lorsqu'il les vit se déplacer avec précaution vers leur adversaire et l'encercler. Le sorcier était encore debout, mais il était évident que ce simple exploit lui coûtait ses dernières forces. Il avait tout donné lors de son ultime attaque et si celle-ci s'était révélée meurtrière, elle n'en avait pas été pour autant efficace.

  Et il le savait.

  Ils le virent tourner son visage au ciel et éclater d'un rire démoniaque. 

  Des paroles furent échangées qu'ils ne purent comprendre, puis un chant s'éleva dans l'air et l'homme se retrouva bientôt prisonnier de filaments d'énergie.

  Il n'en demeurait pas moins rempli de haine et dangereux et ils eurent un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il tourna soudain son regard vers eux.

  Deux pupilles coulées d'or.

  Une violente rafale de vent les força à fermer les yeux et détourner la tête. Et lorsqu'ils purent reporter leur attention sur la scène, celle-ci n'était plus.

  A place de la clairière, s'étendait une portion de forêt à peine boisée. La lune avait disparu et presque plus aucune ronce ne venait tapisser le chemin. Ce lieu, s'ils ne le connaissaient pas, leur était familier. Où qu'ils aient pu aller, ils étaient de retour sur les terres de Poulard et ils doutaient que ce soit de bon augure.

  Un mouvement attira leur attention. Une ombre dans l'ombre. Une forme leur faisant face, gracieuse, qui se faufila entre les arbres et s'arrêta pour darder sur eux deux yeux immenses. 

  Une clochette tinta dans la nuit. 

  La chasse était terminée.

  Le Mange-Cœur avait trouvé ses proies.

***

  _ REMUS !

  Blake tira son compagnon en arrière et le força à rompre le contact, brisant le sortilège.

  La magie qui s'était peu à peu diluée dans la pièce s'évapora aussitôt et il rattrapa tout juste le sorcier lorsque celui-ci s'affaissa contre lui, inconscient.

  Durant les premières minutes du sort, il n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal. Remus était immobile, les mains jointes au-dessus du blessé et les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur sa tâche. Ses lèvres laissaient passer la litanie continue du sortilège et un froid caractéristique avait peu à peu envahit la pièce.

  Comme tout autre, Sirius s'était laissé hypnotisé par la magie qui accomplissait son miracle. Il connaissait les dangers que représentait un tel effort pour le corps du sorcier, mais il était toujours fascinant de voir ces sorts à l'œuvre et il ne s'était pas inquiété. Remus le maîtrisait. Du moins le croyait-il.

  Il n'avait commencé à réaliser la portée de ce qu'il voyait que lorsque Ernst s'était porté à ses côtés et lui avait saisit le bras.

  Ce qu'il avait murmuré alors, lui avait glacé le sang.

  _ Non, non, non ! Il faut l'en empêcher. C'est trop dangereux. Il n'est pas assez puissant!

  Il avait senti le sorcier prêt à intervenir, mais trop tard. La magie qui ne s'était concentrée jusqu'à présent que sur le corps du jeune blessé, avait commencé à se reprendre dans la pièce en vagues puissante. Et ses effets avaient été immédiats. Elle avait touché chaque personne présente pour l'envelopper de coton, l'endormir et guérir peu à peu chacune de ses plaies.

  Sirius avait du lutter corps et âme pour rester conscient alors qu'il avait pu sentir ses blessures se refermer l'une après l'autre et son esprit céder aux appels de Morphée. Le sort agissait sur l'organisme comme un baume apaisant qui demandait le repos et il était difficile de lui résister.

  Seule la vue de Lupin, pâle et tremblant, l'avait empêché de se laisser gagner par la torpeur qui menaçait de le déborder. Il avait pu voir du coin de l'œil, Ernst s'effondrer ainsi que Rogue dans un coin de la pièce. Et il s'était douté que ses autres compagnons avaient subit le même sort. 

  Dans un effort de volonté surhumain, il s'était finalement dégagé de la gaine qui l'enveloppait, avait franchi les deux mètres qui le séparaient de Remus et l'avait arraché à ce sortilège maudit.

  Il peinait encore à comprendre comment il avait pu accomplir un tel miracle.

  Maintenant, pantelant et tremblant, il soutenait tout juste le corps inerte de son compagnon. Il était même incapable de dire s'il était encore en vie. 

  La tête lui tournait, il devait lutter pour ne pas vomir et faillit défaillir lorsqu'il se retrouva soudain presque nez à nez avec deux pupilles vertes.

  _ George ! 

à suivre…

Oh comme c'est étonnant, encore une fois ma partie ne se termine pas où je l'aurais voulu. Je suis maudite -_-. Enfin, c'est quand même bel et bien terminé pour ce chapitre (ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf). Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'une, voir deux grandes parties maximum. Merci pour votre patience et vos encouragements. Je sais que je suis très frustrante d'être aussi longue. Moi-même, il n'y a rien qui m'énerve plus que d'avoir à attendre des mois pour avoir la suite d'une fic. Mais je comprends maintenant qu'on ne peux pas toujours faire autrement.

Le plus vite possible j'espère.

Aak

NB : Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message sur Ffnet. Certains ont aussi publié des fics et n'auront jamais vu de reviews de ma part et je tiens à m'en excuser mais sincèrement, je n'ai pas le temps de les lire. J'essaierais de le faire cet été si ma vie ce calme un peu.


	18. Danser avec le diable à l'ombre de la lu...

Titre : Ames Sœurs 

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : Explication… enfin presque ^^ !!! et la suite… enfin ^^ 

Base : HP

Note : Je vous éviterais mes longues explications quand au délais incroyable entre chaque chapitre, sachez seulement que je fais au mieux avec les circonstances. J'ai juré que je terminerais cette histoire et je le ferais. Pour ceux qui ont encore le courage de m'attendre et de me lire, merci.

Ames Sœurs

Chapitre 14

Danser avec le diable à l'ombre de la lune

Parti a

  La bête s'avança de quelques pas, s'immobilisa et s'assit. Penchant la tête de côté, elle les observa un long moment, puis sembla se désintéresser d'eux. Elle baya à pleins crocs et entreprit de lustrer les poils inexistants de sa peau. Tout à sa tâche, un Moldu ou un simple mage aurait pu croire qu'elle les avait oublié, mais les deux sorciers n'étaient pas dupes. Ils pouvaient apercevoir de temps à autre un léger mouvement de tête dans leur direction et l'éclair d'un regard vif. 

  La chose était à l'affût. 

  Pas un geste ne lui faisait détourner les yeux de son objectif. Pas un mouvement n'était attentivement calculé et jugé. Elle tenait ses proies et comptait bien les garder jusqu'à l'arriver de son maître. 

  Ils n'avaient aucune issue.

  Un lourd silence pesait désormais sur la forêt dont seul le tintement indistinct de la clochette venait parfois rompre le charme morbide. 

  Ni Ron, ni Dumbledore n'osaient bouger. Ils n'étaient pas tant paralysés par la peur que par la fascination que leur inspirait la bête et la certitude qu'ils ne pourraient lui échapper.

  Ils n'avaient jamais vu animal si macabre et gracieux à la fois. Son corps, trop élancé, malingre et couvert de muscles à l'apparence tétanisée, paraissait à peine assez solide pour supporter son poids. Pourtant, elle se déplaçait avec une agilité et une vitesse surprenante qui la rendait extrêmement dangereuse.

  Malgré son apparence fragile, aucun des deux hommes ne pouvait ignorer son potentiel mortel. 

  Face à un dieu, elle aurait été la compagne du diable.

  Comme mu par une force, Ron esquissa soudain un pas en arrière, brisant le sortilège muet qui les avait tenu immobile. Il lui fallu quelques seconde pour réaliser l'ingéniosité du piège qui s'était refermé sur eux. Une invention puissante et assurément fatale à celui qui s'y laissait prendre. Ce n'étais pas tant le bête elle-même qui était dangereuse, mais le son ensorcelant de sa clochette. Un tintement discret et régulier, si léger qu'on n'y prêtait pas attention. Il touchait le subconscient pour l'envelopper de sa toile et le retenir prisonnier, tétanisant sa proie. Un mécanisme perfide tel l'écheveau d'une araignée. 

  Ils venaient de perdre une bataille important et un temps précieux et avaient peut-être, sans le deviner, signés leur arrêt de mort.

  La bête, le voyant bouger, se redressa aussitôt toutes griffes et crocs dehors. Le grondement féroce qui s'échappa de sa gorge fit frissonner le jeune homme. Ron avait eu tord sur un point. Le sort que le Mange-Cœur pouvait lancer était certes à craindre, mais l'animal lui-même n'était pas sans défense. Bien au contraire.

  Sous son apparence bestiale, vivait un esprit intelligent et calculateur, sans soute aussi puissant qu'un sorcier.

  Weasley sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule pour le tirer en arrière. Abasourdi par sa réalisation, il en avait oublié Dumbledore. Le vieux mage était pâle et tremblant. Il paraissait soudain son âge et avait perdu cette aura de puissance et de sagesse qui l'avait toujours caractérisé. Ce n'était plus qu'un vieil homme terrifié et débordé par les évènements. 

  Et Ron ne pouvait lui en vouloir. 

  Il réalisa, peut-être pour la première fois, l'ampleur de la situation. Jusqu'ici les évènements s'étaient enchaînés à une telle vitesse qu'il n'avait pu prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Ce n'était plus seulement de sa vie dont il s'agissait, mais de celle de tous les sorciers, tous les Moldus de la terre. Si Arkam parvenait à sortir des terres de Poulard s'en était fini. Le monde tel qu'il l'avait connu cesserait d'exister. Pas un mage ne serait en mesure de l'affronter. 

  Il avait été témoin du passé. Il avait vu les six plus puissants thaumaturges de ce monde l'affronter et pratiquement échouer. Aujourd'hui ces sorciers avaient disparus, leurs descendants, probablement dispersés aux quatre coins de la planète, ignorant tout de la menace qui grandissait peu à peu. 

  Lorsque Arkam en aurait terminé avec eux, ce n'est pas seulement son pouvoir, mais celui de tous les élèves, de tous les professeurs de cette école qui coulerait dans ses veines. Et ce qui avait été ne pourrait plus être. Même à mille contre un, il serait vainqueur.

  Avaient-il seulement jamais eu une chance de l'arrêter ? Il n'en était plus si sûr.

  Depuis combien de siècle son âme prisonnière ruminait-elle ses desseins et sa vengeance ? Quelle pouvait être sa puissance pour, par de-là la tombe, continuer à influencer de grands sorciers sur des générations ?

  Il n'osait l'imaginer.

  Et désormais, il était libre et à nouveau de chair et de sang. 

  Beaucoup disaient que l'esprit était tout, mais ils oubliaient que le corps était son ombre, son double. Son âme sœur. Sans conscience l'homme n'était qu'un pantin désarticuler et sans corps, l'esprit avait bien peu d'emprise sur la réalité. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les fantômes de Poulard. Certes ils étaient puissants à leur façon, mais même un élève de première année pouvait facilement les contrer avec un peu d'astuce.

  Il regarda autour de lui. 

  Silence et mort.

  La forêt elle-même avait reconnu son maître. Il l'avait manipulé dès le départ avec la faciliter d'un enfant, faisant d'elle son terrain de jeux. Peut-être l'école était-elle un temps à l'abri derrière des barrières magiques dont les sortilèges dataient de plus de mille ans. Mais il n'aurait pas étonné d'apprendre qu'elles ne le dérangeaient pas plus qu'un bourdonnement d'insecte qu'on écrase d'une pichenette.

  Pour quelles raisons ne s'était-il pas échappé à la recherche de proies plus aisées, il l'ignorait. Mais quel quelques puissent être ses desseins, ils ne présageaient rien de bon. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être présent pour les découvrir.

  _ Il faut partir, dit-il en se tournant vers son vieux professeur.

  Dumbledore ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

  _ C'est trop tard.

  Ron sentit un poing de glace se refermer sur son estomac.

  La forêt ne semblait guère avoir changée, mais le Mange-Cœur s'était rassit, un étrange rictus difformant sa gueule. Alors, il commença à percevoir ce qui lui avait échappé. Les quelques plantes vertes qui avaient tapissé le sol au milieu des ronces, n'étaient plus que des brindilles sèches et craquelées. Le tapis d'épines s'était étoffé, formant désormais une barrière infranchissable. Et sur les branches mortes des arbres, il pouvait distinguer des formes mouvantes et inimaginables dont les yeux rouge sang étaient braqués sur eux.

  « _Game over », pensa-t-il ironiquement._

  Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. De la peur face à cette horde ténébreuse, garde rapprochée de leur maître. Du soulagement de voir enfin se terminer cette poursuite. Du dégoût pour la chose immonde qui avait pris possession du corps de Draco. Ou de la pitié pour lui-même, car malgré tout, il ne pouvait cesser de l'aimer.

  Dumbledore l'attrapa soudain par les épaules et le força à le regarder.

  _ Ron ! Il faut que je sache, comment as-tu brisé le sortilège.

  _ Le… le sortilège ? Bafouilla-t-il.

  _ Celui du Mange-Cœur ! Comment as-tu fait ?

  _ Je ne sais pas. J'ai voulu reculer et…

  _ Ron, je t'en pris, c'est très important. Tu as du faire quelque chose. Il t'est normalement impossible de briser un sort aussi puissant. Moi même, j'en suis incapable.

  _ Je vous assure, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai seulement voulu reculer.

  Dumbledore soupira et le contempla un long moment comme s'il espérait trouver la réponse à ces questions au fond de ses yeux. Un éclair de compréhension illumina Soudain ses traits et il le relâcha.

  _ Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu.

  _ Pardon ?

  _ Nous avons peut-être encore une chance. Ron, quoiqu'il arrive tu dois rester en vie ! Je ferais tout pour te protéger, mais tu dois me promettre en retour de t'enfuir à la moindre occasion sans regarder en arrière. Tu ne dois pas, tu m'entends, tu ne dois pas chercher à m'aider. Si tu le peux, cours, cours le plus vite possible et rejoins Poulard.

  _ Mais…

  _ Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu ne pourras pas me sauver. Promets le moi !

  _ Professeur…

  _ Promets le moi ! 

  A contre cœur, Weasley acquiesça.

  _ Je vous le promets.

  Pour une raison qu'il était encore incapable de saisir, le sorcier se détendit, parvenant même à lui offrir un sourire encourageant. Il aurait aimer lui demander des explications, mais un bruit de pas l'en empêcha. Dumbledore se plaça aussitôt devant lui, faisant barrière de son corps, et ironiquement, Ron constata pour la première fois qu'il était aussi grand que son vieux maître. Peut-être même un peu plus.

  Il vit alors Arkam s'avancer dans la petite ouverture du bois, portant son… le père de Draco dans ses bras. Laissant tomber sa charge, toujours inconsciente, à même le sol, il invita son serviteur maléfique à grimper sur son épaule. Le Mange-cœur y sauta avec une facilité déconcertante, enfouissant la tête près de son oreille et produisant un son qui aurait presque pu passer pour un ronronnement.

  Arkam leva un sourcil étonné dans leur direction, ou plutôt directement sur lui et souffla un léger « vraiment » vaguement surpris.

  S'arrêtant à un mètre à peine deux sorciers, il leur adressa un sourire désarmant.

  _ Il semblerait que les Weasley soient plein de ressources.

  _ Que veux-tu Arkam, trancha aussitôt Dumbledore d'une voix glacée.

  _ Ttt ! Albus, ce n'est pas une façon de saluer un collègue.

  _ Un vipère je dirais plutôt. Et encore, c'est insulter ces pauvres bêtes.

  Arkam porta tragiquement une main à sa poitrine.

  _ Je suis blessé. Non, vraiment. Mais j'aurais du m'en douter. Les sorciers de ta lignée n'ont jamais eu de respect pour les mages plus puissants.

  _ Plus monstrueux tu veux dire.

  Un sourire épanoui.

  _ N'est-ce pas la même chose. Regardes l'histoire : Morgan, Gwendoline, Kieran, Geas… Sans doute le plus puissants thaumaturges ayant jamais existés. Tous Mangemorts.

  _ Tous tués !

  _ N'est-ce pas aussi la vérité.

  L'ironie dans sa voix fit frémir Ron.

  _ Et à combien étiez-vous à chaque fois pour les terrasser. Quatre, cinq, six ? Quels glorieux combats ! Quelle équité !

  _ Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait…

  _ VOUS avez fait ce qu'il fallait pour conserver une institution si ancienne qu'il est désormais impossible de remonter à ces balbutiements. Vos idéaux sont si vieux que je peux entendre d'ici craquer leurs articulations défaillantes. Des millénaires d'un même enseignement pompeux et fermé, ne laissant aucune place à la nouveauté, aucune liberté.

  _ La liberté d'asservir les hommes ?

  _ Et pourquoi pas. Les Moldus sont des êtres insignifiants et ignares prit dans leurs petites misères quotidiennes sans la moindre idée des capacités dont recèle le monde. Ils le détruisent et le polluent avec tant d'acharnement que les sorciers ont depuis bien longtemps abandonner tout espoir d'arrêter leurs actes de destruction. Pourquoi devrions-nous avoir une once de sentiments pour des êtres qui nous ont traqués, torturés, brûlés pendant des siècles sous prétexte que nous étions différents ? Et lorsque enfin, nous avons choisi de nous cacher pour survivre, ils se sont retournés vers ceux de leur propre espèce. Noirs, musulman, juifs et bien d'autres encore. Il ne se passent pas un jour sans qu'un homme ne soit tué parce qu'il est jugé « anormal ». Et vous voulez les protéger ? S'ils apprenaient notre existence, ils nous tueraient sans même hésiter.

  _ Et parce que nous sommes plus puissants, nous devrions faire de même ?

  _ Pourquoi pas, nous serions bien plus tranquille. Avoir des serviteurs est toujours agréable.

  _ Nous valons mieux que cela. C'est parce que nous sommes plus fort que nous nous devons de les protéger et de ne pas intervenir dans leur vie.

  _ Ah oui, j'oubliais, protéger les plus faibles… comme ces pauvres elfes.

  _ Ce n'est pas la même chose !

  _ Tient donc ? C'est une théorie intéressante. Je suis sûr qu'ils aimeraient entendre vos raisons. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de les écouter. Il se fait tard et j'ai d'autres occupations qui m'attendent. De toute façon, je les connais déjà et je ne pense pas de toute façon que nous ayons pu parvenir à un terrain d'entente.

  Son sourire se fit carnassier.

  _ Et j'ai besoin de votre sang.

  Dumbledore se retourna vers Ron.

  _ N'oublie pas ta promesse ! Ma mort lui ouvrira les portes de son pouvoir, mais il sera encore possible de l'arrêter. Il faut que tu vives Ron. Que tu vives pour qu'il soit tué.

  Son visage se figea soudain, masque de douleur et le jeune homme vit apparaître par-dessus son épaule le visage de Draco.

  _ Ce n'est pas très intelligent de tourner le dos à son adversaire.

  Il se recula, ôtant sa main de la plaie béante qu'il avait créée près du rein du sorcier et la lécha soigneusement.

  _ De plus, j'ai toujours détesté les messes basses.

  Dumbledore s'effondra sur Ron, mais parvint à repousser le jeune homme pour faire face à Arkam. La plaie suintante déversait tant de sang que la robe du magicien en était gorgée. Déjà la tête lui tournait. Pourtant, il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'affronter. Lançant un sort de guérison qui, l'espérait-il, ne drainerait pas trop son énergie, il parvint à refermer en partie le trou qui lui perçait le flanc, mais il ne put en stopper tout à fait le flot qui s'en écoulait. 

  Bientôt, il ne lui resterait plus suffisamment de force pour tenir debout. Il fallait qu'il soit rapide et efficace. Sa magie aurait peu d'effet sur Arkam, mais peut-être pourrait-elle le ralentir assez longtemps.

  Il faudrait que ce soit suffisant.

  Esquivant un pas sur le côté, il prit le temps de jauger son adversaire et le thaumaturge, amusé, se prêta au jeu. Sa magie semblait se répandre par flot autour de lui, noire et asphyxiante, corrompant même la plus fine trace de vie. Il chercha dans sa mémoire les reliquats de ses apprentissages et réussit à formuler un sort de protection relativement efficace. 

  Bien qu'appartenant aux plus hautes lignées de Mages, Albus s'était très peu penché sur les « Manuscrits des Terres Mortes », cinq ouvrages maléfiques dont la clé de voûte était l'Aŀhran Nēhr. Ce dernier seul, permettait de déchiffrer et utiliser à leur juste puissance, les sorts maudits qui parcourait leurs pages. Sans lui, ils ne révélaient que quelques formules mineures de protection ou guérison et parfois d'attaque.

  Alors que les quatre grimoires inférieurs étaient conservés depuis des siècles dans les sous-sols secrets d'Azkaban, leur emplacement exact connu de quelques initiés seulement, l'Aŀhran Nēhr avait été perdu. Ou plutôt, volé par un elfe des ravines découvert mort peu après aux mains d'un Détraqueur. Le manuscrit, lui, n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

   Jusqu'à ce jour.

  Parce qu'il s'était refusé d'étudier les grimoires, Dumbledore se retrouvait aujourd'hui dans une situation désespérée. Malgré l'insistance de ses aînés à posséder les quelques connaissances qu'il pouvait en tirer, en vu d'un jour comme celui-ci, Albus avait choisi d'oublier ces sortilèges maudits. Leur simple utilisation à des fins pacifiques avait ouvert une brèche dans son esprit qu'il n'avait pu supporter. Une tentation grandissante à mesure qu'il les utilisait qui l'avait forcé à renoncer. Il n'avait pas la volonté suffisante pour leur résister, ne l'aurait jamais et en tentant d'en savoir d'avantage, il se serait exposé, ainsi que tout ceux qui l'entouraient à un grave danger. En connaissance de cause et sous l'assentiment de ses supérieurs, il s'était retiré, se fermant à jamais les portes d'une fratrie occulte, gardienne des plus grands secrets de leur histoire. Il ignorait l'identité des membres qui la composaient, il ignorait jusqu'à leurs nombres et leurs rôles dans l'immense société qu'était celle des sorciers. Mais ils savaient qu'ils composaient la caste la plus puissante des mages actuellement en vie.

  A bout de patience, Arkam lança la première attaque. Un petit sort de flamme suffisamment dangereux pour lever ses inhibitions et forcer son instinct à prendre le dessus. Les paroles proscrites montèrent à ses lèvres aussi facilement qu'un sortilège de débutant et une barrière se dressa aussitôt entre lui et son adversaire. Elle contra sans peine l'attaque et disparu avec elle dans un éclat aveuglant d'éclairs.

  _ Comme c'est intéressant, murmura Arkam. Ainsi on vous a enseigné l'Art Interdit. Et dire que je vous croyais purs,  pauvres et innocents sorciers. Certaines choses ont bien changé.

  _ Pour prévenir le retour de monstre tel que vous.

  _ Oh je vois, sourit le mage en tendant les bras atour de lui. Quelle réussite ! Mais il est vrai que vous ne possédiez pas la clé. Ttt, quel dommage.

  Avec la grâce d'une panthère avançant sur sa proie, il s'approcha de Dumbledore.

  _ Dites-moi Albus, que ressentez-vous lorsque vous goûtez à leurs maléfices ? Lorsque vous effleurez du doigt ce fuit défendu ? N'aimeriez-vous pas pouvoir mordre dedans ? En déguster la chaire juteuse et vous appropriez toute sa puissance ? Oui… Je le vois dans vos yeux. Une tentation si forte qu'elle vous brûle et vous consume. Pourquoi la refuser ?

  Le sorcier se retrouva incapable de bouger. Les paroles d'Arkam avaient rouvert en lui une faille profonde laissant échapper des ténèbres capables de séduire son esprit et sa raison. Bien sûr la tentation était exquise. Pouvoir, savoir, domination. Tenir au creux de ses mains l'avenir de tout un peuple. Connaître enfin tous les mystères de la vie, régir les morts et les damnés. Etre capable par sa seule volonté de reboiser les plaines désertes du Sahara, faire fondre les glaciers de l'antarctique, détruire des cités entières. Abolir la vie… Tant de promesses. Tant de possibilités. A portée de sa main.

  _ Professeur ?

  La voix de Ron, tout juste un murmure, eût l'effet d'une douche glacée. Arkam était presque sur lui à présent. Un pas de plus et leur corps pourraient se toucher. Une fois encore, il avait baissé sa garde. Une fois encore, il s'était laissé hypnotiser par l'attrait du pouvoir. 

  Peut-être n'est-ce pas tant l'homme qu'il fallait craindre que le livre lui-même et ce qu'il contenait.

  Reculant d'un pas, il repoussa son adversaire d'une main, ignorant son cri de rage et dressa une nouvelle barrière entre eux, plus solide que la précédente.

  _ Jamais, souffla-t-il. Plus jamais.

  Les yeux du mage noir, maintenant froid et dur comme la pierre, exultèrent haine et ire et il riposta aussitôt. Son attaque, foudroyante, ébranla l'écran de pure énergie comme une feuille au vent et la fendilla sur presque toute sa longueur. La défense ne résisterait pas à une nouvelle offensive. Déjà, il pouvait la voir s'effondrer à certains endroits. Et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas les forces nécessaires pour en rebâtir une autre.

  _ Ron, supplia-t-il au jeune homme qui s'acharnait maintenant à endiguer le flot de sang qui s'échappait de son dos meurtri. Maintenant !

  Le disciple hésita un instant, peur et incertitude lisible sur son visage. Mais il avait prêté serment et ne pouvait revenir sur sa parole donnée, tous deux le savaient. Il laissa tomber les pans de la robe tachés de sang, recula et ferma les yeux pour le saluer une dernière fois. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Dumbledore y lut plus de fierté, d'amitié et de tristesse qu'il ne s'en était vu adresser de toute sa vie. Il n'aurait pu espérer plus bel hommage.

  Les yeux de Ron se portèrent ensuite sur Arkam, cherchant une dernière fois dans ses traits, les traces du jeune homme qu'il avait aimé. Mais il ne vit rien d'autres que la soif de pouvoir et le désir de vengeance d'un Mangemort plusieurs fois centenaires.

  Fermant ses sens au spectacle de cette mort annoncée, il fit face à la forêt et sans un regard en arrière, s'enfuit dans ses profondeurs obscures. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois par la suite, lorsqu'un hurlement d'agonie fendit l'air et résonna des minutes durant. Puis, il reprit son chemin, toujours sans se retourner, dans l'espoir d'atteindre l'école avant qu'Il ne le retrouve.

~*~

  _ George !

  La tête rousse cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, peinant visiblement à assimiler son nouvel univers. 

  Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Passer d'une douleur atroce annonçant sa mort, à un bureau de Poulard rempli des corps inanimés de ses amis, devait être quelque peu déstabilisant. 

  Au bas mot.

  _ Si… Sirius ?

  Parvenant à chasser les derniers vertiges qui embrumaient son esprit, le thaumaturge lui sourit.

  _ Bienvenu.

  Le jumeau lui retourna une petite grimace nerveuse et passa une main sur sa poitrine, écartant les pans déchirés de sa robe. Seule cette béance témoignait encore des souffrances qu'il avait endurées. Il regarda la peau désormais lisse de son poitrail. Une petite ligne rouge-violassé marquait le point d'entrée de la main venue voler sa vie, juste sous le cœur, et demeurait la seule preuve du miracle qui avait eut lieu.

  Il écarquilla les yeux, tâtant la chaire.

  _ Comment ?

  Blake, soulagé, émit un petit gloussement et passa une main affectueuse dans la toison du compagnon à ses pieds. Il pouvait sentir maintenant le souffle régulier qui s'échappait de ses poumons, preuve de la vie qui courrait encore en lui. Le plus dur était passé.

  _ Remus, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

  George écarta encore les yeux en voyant le loup paisiblement endormi dans le giron du sorcier, sa gueule légèrement dorée reposant sur son genou.

  _ Ouah ! 

  _ Je sais, c'est toujours impressionnant la première fois.

  George se pencha un peu plus pour le regarder, manquant de dégringoler du canapé. Il se rattrapa de justesse, les deux mains au sol et le nez au deux centimètres à peine du museau poilu. Il eut un petit sourire contrit, se redressa maladroitement et fixa le loup avec fascination.

  _ Je peux le toucher ?

  _ George, ce n'est pas un animal ! S'exclama Sirius, un peu… bon il devait l'avouer, très possessif.

  _ Je sais, c'est juste que…

  _ George, non !

  _ Sirius, Sirius, s'éleva soudain une voix derrière eux, ne soyez pas si dur avec ce jeune homme. Il a eu une rude journée. Et je pense de que Remus a bien gagné le droit à quelques remerciements. Vous êtes trop protecteur mon vieil ami.

  Alors que les joues de Blake atteignaient des teintes carmines assez rare et que son regard semblait fixer un point très intéressant au sol, Ernst pris place à leurs côtés.

  _ Comment vous portez-vous jeune Weasley.

  _ Bien… bien merci, bafouilla George au son de cette voix familière sur un visage inconnu. Même si je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Monsieur Ernst ?

  _ Présent ! Et c'est une bien longue histoire. Suffit de dire que vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur. J'aimerais qu'à l'avenir vous essayiez de ménager un peu plus mes émotions.

  _ Euh… oui. Et… que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en agitant vaguement une main vers son visage.

  Les sourcils du sorcier se froncèrent. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis son arrivée que les gens réagissaient étrangement face à lui. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

  Voyant que l'attention du jeune homme était retournée sur le superbe animal, il sourit de plus belle.

  _ Allez-y, touchez le, dit-il. Je vous promets que Sirius ne vous mordra pas.

  _ Ronald ! S'éleva la protestation outrée, faisant glousser ses deux compagnons. 

  Devant leurs mines amusées, Sirius ne put qu'émettre un « grumph » résigné avant de permettre au jumeau de procéder. Ce dernier gagna le sol d'un mouvement assuré, témoignage flagrant de sa complète guérison et entreprit de gratouiller gentiment l'animal derrière les oreilles.

  Si celui-ci avait pu ronronner, le bruit de sa satisfaction aurait probablement assourdit toute la pièce. L'énorme peluche vivante baya de contentement et ouvrit enfin un œil, avant de pencher la tête pour permettre à George de mieux le caresser.

  Le « débauché » qui suivit son mouvement lui fit retrousser les babines d'un sourire tout canin et il se réinstalla plus confortablement contre le corps de Sirius.

  _ Tu peux bien en profiter, murmura celui-ci. Lorsque tu auras retrouvé ta forme, toi et moi auront une longue discussion sur la nécessité d'expliquer tes attentions avant d'agir. Tu m'as fichu une trouille bleue !

  Une langue râpeuse vint lécher sa main alors qu'un petit couinement d'excuse misérable s'échappait de la gorge de la bête qui ouvrit enfin complètement les yeux. Son regard de chiot battu faillit faire fondre toutes les résolutions de Sirius comme neige au soleil.

  _ Je devrais t'interdire de prendre cette forme, soupira-t-il. Tu es trop adorable pour mon propre bien ! 

  La tête dorée se redressa avec espoir, mais Black grogna lourdement.

  _ Oh non ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement cette fois. Nous aurons cette discussion quoi qu'il advienne ! 

  Nouveau couinement.

  _ Mais si je t'aime, rassura-t-il son compagnon en lui caressant le dos. Je suis juste en colère.

  Les deux oreilles du loup s'aplatir misérablement, mais il sembla comprendre que Sirius lui pardonnerait en temps voulu et il rallongea une nouvelle fois sa tête contre sa cuisse.

  Le sorcier soupira tout en continuant ses attentions et rougit à nouveau lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil l'expression béate et quelque peu machiavélique de George, visiblement très amusé par la scène. Ernst, lui, riait en toute franchise, ce qui lui valut un regard noir suivit d'un bougonnement.

  _ Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous regardez dans un miroir, lui murmura Black. On verra si vous êtes toujours aussi amusé.

  A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase, le mage était débout et traversait la pièce en quatre grandes enjambées pour gagner la petite glace encastrée dans le mur est. Sirius se mordit la lèvre espérant que son manque de tact n'avait pas précipité une découverte assurément choquante dont il ne pouvait mesurer les effets.

  Il vit son ami se tenir devant le miroir, hésiter un instant, puis enfin s'y regarder. Une expression indéchiffrable marqua ses traits changés et il fit un pas en avant pour mieux s'examiner, silencieux.

  Ronald n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre. Il avait vaguement pensé à une blessure qui aurait trop saigné et marbré son visage ou à un sort qui aurait distordu ses lignes. Mais certainement pas à cela. C'était impossible. Ce ne pouvait pas ! 

  Il ferma les yeux et attendit quelques instants, persuader que lorsqu'il les ouvrirait le miracle aurait disparu. Mais lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur le reflet, celui-ci n'avait pas changé. Ou plutôt, il s'était complètement modifié. Finies les rides et les lignes de fatigue. Partie la peau crevassée et sèche. Envolés le voile terne qui recouvrait ses yeux, la couleur cendre de ses lèvres et la blancheur de ses cheveux. Le visage qu'il avait devant lui n'était plus tout jeune, presque la cinquantaine. Mais c'était le sien. Pour la première fois depuis plus de trente ans, il pouvait enfin se voir.

  Ses pommettes, légèrement relevées offraient un sourire presque naturel à ses traits. La peau de ses contours ovales, tendue et lisse, marquait sa détermination et son esprit vif et volontaire. Son grand regard gris-bleu avait retrouvé toute sa contradiction, à la fois doux et dur comme l'acier, et sa chevelure, la complexion de l'ébène non traité.

  Il peinait presque à se reconnaître. 

  A force de vivre avec un autre visage, on en oubliait ses propres traits. Pourtant, c'était bien lui, plus vieux, plus marqué, mais indubitablement sien.

  _Lucius._

  _ J'étais sûr qu'il le ferait un jour.

  Ernst se retourna soudain pour faire face à Severus, à quelques pas de lui. Le sorcier avait les cheveux emmêlés, une mine de chat qui vient de se réveiller et une expression indéchiffrable dans le regard.

  Du soulagement ?

  _ Je dois dire que cela vous change professeur. J'avais oublié votre vrai visage. Avec un peu de chance, vous ferez moins peur aux élèves.

  _ Vous pouvez parler ! 

  Severus eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-carnassier, avant de partir aider ses autres compagnons dans un froufrou de tissu et Ronald le regarda s'éloigner, intrigué. Le thaumaturge avait toujours été un mystère pour lui. Sévère, sardonique, la langue pleine de piquant et dévoué à la famille Malfoy ainsi qu'aux Mangemorts, il pouvait pourtant faire preuve d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur étonnante. Comme à cet instant, alors qu'il examinait avec attention le jeune Weasley pour s'assurer que ses blessures étaient bien refermées. Il l'avait également vu agir avec Lucius, lorsqu'il ne pensait pas être observé. Il avait suivi chacun de ses pas au fil des ans, toujours avec étonnement, ne sachant jamais à quoi s'en tenir. Plus d'une fois, il avait aidé le jeune Potter ou ses amis. Plus d'une fois, il avait participé à leur chute. Qui est-il vraiment ? Qui se cachait donc sous ce masque ?

  Ses pensées furent interrompues par un cri de joie. Une bombe rousse passa à la périphérie de son regard pour se jeter dans sa jumelle dans une effusion de bonheur non feinte. Les deux frères s'étreignirent avec tant de force qu'il fut bientôt impossible de discerner l'un de l'autre. Jamais il ne s'était autant ressemblé qu'à cet instant. La tâche se compliqua encore lorsqu'ils furent rejoins par le reste de la famille pour former une masse cuivre et noire qui ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter de s'embrasser. Fred surtout semblait incapable de lâcher ce jumeau qu'il avait cru perdre, comme si on lui avait arraché la deuxième moitié de son âme. Il le serrait avec possessivité, son dos contre son torse, les deux corps parfaitement moulés l'un à l'autre. George caressait sa chevelure murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, comprenant sa détresse, alors que prête d'eux, Ginny pleurait de joie dans les bras de son frère aîné. Percy se contentait, lui, de regarder ses deux frères, sans jamais les lâcher du regard, comme s'il craignait de les voir disparaître. Son soulagement était presque déchirant.

  Les retrouvailles se poursuivirent de longues minutes sous l'attention protectrice et amusée des autres membres. Chacun oubliant pour un instant, devant ce tableau unique, le drame qui se jouait. Harry et Hermione avaient pris place sur le canapé, les mains jointes et la mine réjouit. Vincent et Grégory se tenaient debout derrière, alors que Severus surveillait tout ce petit monde d'un coin de la pièce, ses lèvres trahissant parfois l'ébauche d'un sourire. Seul Sirius et son loup de comparse n'avaient pas bougé, observant la scène d'un regard hilare.

  Ce fut George qui le premier, rompit cette atmosphère bon enfant. Se dégageant un peu de l'étreinte de son frère, son regard fouilla le bureau, cherchant la pièce manquante de leur réunion.

  _ Où est Ron ?

  A suivre… encore, oui je sais ! Grrr !


	19. Danser avec le diable à l'ombre de la lu...

Titre : Ames Sœurs 

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : comment compliquer les choses, encore et encore et encore….

Base : HP

Note : Voilà bientôt trois ans que je travaille à cette histoire et son scénario n'a eu de cesse de changer. Je suis sûre que pour cette raison, elle contient pas mal d'incohérences que j'essaye au mieux de rectifier. Veuillez m'excuser pour toutes celles que j'aurais laissé échapper. Pour la dernière en date, j'ai modifié le chapitre 6. Ce n'est plus les parents de Lucius que Draco se voit obligé de tuer, mais ses beaux-parents.

Je remercie une fois encore tout ceux qui continuent à suivre cette histoire. Je sais que mes délais sont horriblement longs, je ne peux donc que vous trouvez tous extraordinaires. Vos encouragements me font toujours plaisir.

Voilààààààààààà.       

Ames Sœurs

Chapitre 14

Danser avec le diable à l'ombre de la lune

Parti b

  Lorsque Ron disparut derrière les épais branchages, il tomba à genoux. Ses forces le quittaient trop vite désormais qu'il puisse espérer affronter Arkam. Le simple fait de rester conscient entamait ses dernières réserves et lui volait l'énergie nécessaire pour maintenir la protection en place. Il la vit se fendre en étoile sur toute sa longueur pour finalement exploser telle une fine lame de verre, se brisant au sol en millier de gouttelettes lumineuses. Miroir de sa vie.

  Il soupira un sanglot de souffrance et de désespoir.

  Tout était fini.

  Sa vision, désormais floue, était un jeu de ténèbres en périphérie et dédoublait les formes sur lesquelles elle dérivait. Le sang battait à ses tempes avec tant de violence qu'il lui semblait ne plus entendre que le bruit de ses pulsations. Sa peau moite, presque translucide, collait à sa robe de ce liquide carmin qui bouillonnait à nouveau entre ses reins, emportant sa vie.

  Sa flamme ne tarderait pas à s'éteindre et avec elle, les milliers d'autres qu'Arkam tuerait.

  Il tangua dangereusement, mais parvint à rétablir son équilibre, aspirant une grande goulée d'air glacé. Chaque inspiration semblait brûler ses poumons, lui arrachant presque des larmes. Elles étaient difficiles, le plus souvent superficielles et n'apportaient pas assez d'oxygène à son cerveau. Le simple fait de respirer lui demandait autant d'énergie qu'une épreuve d'endurance et il sentait peu à peu son esprit s'embrumer et se vriller d'une douleur atroce qui augmentait à chaque minute.

  Il dut finalement poser une main à terre pour ne pas s'écrouler.

  Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il tenta de réfréner la terreur intense qui se logea dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit les pans d'une robe tangués devant lui. Il releva difficilement la tête, observant à travers un brouillard le visage de sa Némésis. Une expression sereine, presque enfantine et amusée, peignait les traits du sorcier. Il savait qu'il avait gagné et sa confidence transparaissait sur tous les pores de sa peau.

  D'un mouvement souple, il s'accroupit devant le vieux mage, repoussant d'une main les mèches claires qui tombaient devant son regard. Il ressembla tant à Draco en cet instant qu'Albus se prit presque à espérer que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais l'éclat de flamme affamée qui intensifia ses pupilles dorées écrasa aussitôt ce sentiment.

  J'avoue être déçu Professeur, soupira le jeune homme d'une moue presque adorable. Je m'attendais à plus de résistance de votre part. Et cette tentative désespérée de sauver votre compagnon. Un bien pathétique sacrifice ? Et inutile avec cela. Il ne pourra pas m'échapper.

  Il… il pourrait vous surprendre.

  Vous n'avez pas encore compris, n'est-ce pas ?

  La voix était douce, comme celle d'un père réprimandant gentiment son enfant.

  Compris… quoi ? Cracha presque le mage mourant.

  La forêt m'appartient Albus. Dès que j'aurais absorbé votre pouvoir, je la commanderais à ma guise. Ce jeune homme reviendra à moi sans même que j'ai à faire un pas. Il sera si facile de le tromper. Votre mort sera sa perte. Leur perte à tous.

  Cette réalisation, arracha un frisson à Dumbledore.

  Non !

  Il ne pouvait pas. Ce ne… ce ne pouvait pas être ça ! Mon dieu, ils n'avaient pas compris. Il n'avait jamais compris. IL les avait tous berné.

  Il ne leur restait véritablement plus qu'un espoir maintenant. Il fallait qu'il vive !

  Puisant dans des forces qu'il ne pensait pas posséder, il parvint à se relever, arrachant une expression d'admiration au mage noir. Il se remit péniblement à genoux, puis se raccrocha au tronc mort et humide d'un chêne pour se redresser. La tête lui tourna dangereusement et il sentit ses jambes prêtes à céder sous lui, mais par un effort de volonté, il parvint à l'aide de l'arbre à rester debout.

  J'avoue être admiratif, applaudit Arkam. Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez vous relever.

  Je ne vous laisserais pas le tuer ! Gronda le sorcier avec hargne.

  Le visage de son adversaire s'assombrit.

  Pourquoi est-il si important à vos yeux ? Que possède-t-il donc qui vaille que vous le protégiez ?

  Allez au diable !

  Non, vous allez y aller, mais pas avant d'avoir obtenu les réponses à mes questions.

  Jamais !

  Le visage de Draco se fendit d'un sourire froid et avant même que Dumbledore n'ait pu bouger, il fut sur lui, une poigne de fer enserrant son cou et plaquant douloureusement son corps contre le vieux chêne.

  Mauvaise réponse !

  Le vieux mage toussa avec difficulté, cherchant en vain à reprendre sa respiration et tentant de se libérer de la main qui le tenait. Mais ses bras n'avaient pas l'énergie nécessaire pour contrer la force brute qui émanait du corps jeune qui l'étranglait. Et la lourde pièce de bois qui s'enfonçait segment par segment dans la plaie de son dos ne l'aidait en rien. La souffrance était telle qu'elle lui fit perdre pied et ouvrir la bouche en un hurlement muet.

  Perdu dans ses tourments, il sentit trop tard la présence qui envahissait son esprit. Il tenta de la repousser dans un sursaut de colère, mais ses griffes empoisonnées réduisirent aussitôt son âme en lambeau pour y prendre ce qu'elle désirait, coupant ses souvenirs, dévastant ses pensées comme de vraies lames l'auraient fait avec la chair. Elle laissa derrière elle un esprit à moitié fou, mais elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

  Arkam relâcha le vieux mage. Ce dernier, bien que tout juste conscient, riait comme dément, le visage tordu de douleur et les vêtements souillés d'urines et d'excréments que ses sphincters n'avaient pu retenir. Quoi qu'il ait pu penser ou dire, Albus avait montré bien plus de courage en l'affrontant que beaucoup de ses opposants passés. Le mage mourrait avec une dignité d'esprit, sinon de corps, que bien peu avait eu avant lui.

  Vous avez respecté le courage de vos aînés Dumbledore, vous pouvez en être fier. Votre pouvoir sera un honneur pour moi.

  Levant le bras, il psalmodia le sortilège qui lui permettrait de retrouver toute sa puissance.

  Il allait enfin pouvoir accomplir sa destinée.

  Rheï ena Arem. Arem ena Orin. Ae tirs nahr sarede ne Kerem. (Un sang pour une vie. Une vie pour un pouvoir. Les trois liés en un maintenant m'appartient.)

  Sans hésiter, il plongea sa main dans la poitrine du sorcier pour lui arracher le cœur et le dévorer. Le cri d'agonie qui s'en suivit, sembla déchirer le ciel et résonna longtemps dans les profondeurs de la forêt, couvrant les bruits du festin barbare des êtres de l'ombre.

_  Sang et ténèbres._

_  Mes souvenirs. _

_  Sang et ténèbres._

_  Même à présent, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, c'est tout ce que je vois. Tout ce que je sens._

_  Encore et encore._

_  Rouge et noir._

_  Toute ma vie._

_  Mes victimes et ma souffrance. Mon cœur et mon âme._

_  Quand ai-je vu la lumière pour la dernière fois ?_

_  Il me semble me rappeler la douceur d'une caresse, la chaleur d'une larme. Un rayon de soleil. Rêves qui m'échappent._

_  Ténèbres._

_  Une emprise si forte qu'elle m'étouffe. Une punition. Une malédiction. Des siècles d'une même souffrance, d'un appel à l'aide resté sourd. Les cris d'un enfant. Le cri de dizaines d'enfants._

_  Pourquoi ?_

_  Pourquoi ne nous entendent-ils pas ?_

_  Et le gazouillement d'un bébé. Les yeux si clairs, la peau si douce. Un sourire que l'on voudrait pouvoir aimer. Chérir. Une histoire sans cesse répétée._

_  Des larmes qu'on ne peut jamais verser._

_  Un sang qui s'écoule._

_  Obéir._

_  Tuer._

_  Oublier tous liens, toutes amitiés, tout amour._

_  N'être plus rien._

_  Un corps qui s'écroule au sol, le regard vide, la poitrine déchiquetée. Le cri des bêtes affamées._

_  Fermer les yeux._

_  Crissement des griffes déchirants la peau, claquement des dents perçant la chair. Craquement des os. Et le formidable bruit des mâchoires mastiquant encore et encore, se repaissant du corps encore chaud._

_  Des pas._

_  Doigts glacés contre peau brûlante._

_  Odeur cuivrée._

_  Douceur veloutée sur mes lèvres._

_  Goût de l'agonie._

_  Hurlement muet._

_  Un appel au secours._

_  Je ne suis que sang et ténèbres._

  George dévisagea un à un les regards désormais inquiet de ses compagnons. Pris dans le flot des évènements et de leurs émotions, ils en avaient oublié le deux membres toujours manquant de leur groupe.

  Et cette pensée n'avait rien de rassurant.

  Plus d'une heure s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée d'Harry et Sirius. Une heure longue et douloureuse mais qui aurait du constituer un temps suffisant aux deux sorciers pour revenir. Ils étaient partis les premiers, avaient emprunté la route la plus courte et la plus sûre. Ils auraient déjà du avoir franchi les protections de l'école.

  Leur absence était un voile noir sur leurs cœurs car elle ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, Arkam les avaient rattrapé.

  Si seuls quatre d'entre eux étaient en mesure de mesurer la portée de ce drame, tous frémir à cette pensée. Devait-elle s'avérer confirmée, ils auraient alors peu de chance de revoir les deux hommes vivants.

  Accablé, Ernst se tourna la fenêtre, contemplant la nuit d'encre qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Hormis les quelques arbres placés sous la protection de la barrière, il était impossible désormais de discerner la forêt. La pluie atteignait encore les carreaux de la lucarne, mais plus un souffle de vent ne venait ébranler leur fine épaisseur. Les seuls bruits qu'il pouvait percevoir étaient ceux de l'école. Le chuchotement des élèves dans le grand hall, le pas de leurs aînés parcourant inlassablement les dalles de la pièce pour rassurer et fournir un peu de réconfort physique aux plus jeunes. Parfois l'écho d'un sanglot.

  Il avait un potentiel magique immense entre ses murs, mais imparfait, incomplet et qui ne serait jamais en mesure de faire face à une puissance bien supérieure. Seule une ligne de front solide et organisée aurait une maigre chance de le ralentir.

  _Une ligne de front_.

  Ernst se serait donné une taloche pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Encore mal remit de son affrontement et inquiet pour son jeune compagnon, il n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin que le bout de son nez et s'était laissé gagné par le désespoir.

  Ils n'étaient pas encore vaincus. Ô, ils le seraient probablement, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, mais restait à savoir comment. Seraient-ils prostrés et tremblant pour attendre la mort ou tomberaient-ils en combattant avec vaillance, offrant au reste du monde magique une chance de comprendre et de se préparer ?

  Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

  Déterminé, il se tourna vers ses compagnons, ouvrit la bouche pour parler et la referma aussitôt, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Happé par le flot de ses pensées, ils n'avaient pas remarqué le débat animé qui avait pris place derrière lui.

  Devant un groupe de plus ou moins jeunes gens tous la tête baissée et les joues cramoisies de gêne ou de honte, se tenait un Severus dans son plus beau rôle de professeur furieux. Son pied droit tapait furieusement au sol, ses bras croisés dissimulaient à peine ses poings crispés et son expression glaciale, eut-elle été une arme, les aurait déjà tous laissés pour mort.

  « Vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis de larves ! » ponctua la fin de son véhément discours, provoquant la première réaction dans la camps adverses.

  Percy se leva d'un bond, outragé, pour être aussitôt repousser dans le canapé, sa bouche se refermant dans un claquement sec qui fit grincer tout le monde.

  Lorsque l'on est prêt à baisser les bras, on a pas le droit à la parole jeune homme !

  Qui a dit que nous baissions les bras ! Répondit du même mordant l'aîné des Weasley présent, bien décidé à se faire entendre du plus coriace et têtu professeur de leur école.

  Peut-être le fait que vous êtes tous assis là à vous lamenter depuis dix bonnes minutes sur le pourquoi et comment de votre défaite.

  Le ton, acide, suffit à repousser Percy dans les fin fonds du sofa, une moue contrite au visage. Severus, partagé entre l'amusement, la satisfaction et l'irritation, fit alors un pas dans leur direction et se fut toute la petite troupe, à l'exception de Sirius et décidément un très lupin Remus toujours au sol, qui recula de concert pour venir le rejoindre.

  Rogue se pencha vers eux, le visage soudain sérieux et plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

  Si vous n'êtes pas décidé à vous battre jusqu'au bout, alors sortez d'ici. Allez vous cachez dans quelques recoins obscure pour attendre pathétiquement votre mort. Nous n'avons pas besoin de défaitistes, ni de couards. Dans quelques heures, sinon moins, Arkam sera à nos portes, prêt à ravager cette école. Certains en son sein la protégeront jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, quelque en soi le prix, pour donner au monde, ne serait-ce qu'une chance de se préparer. Si vous n'êtes pas de ceux-là, partez ! Fuyez comme les lâches que vous êtes ! Par contre, si vous êtes décidés à vous battre, à lui prouver que son pouvoir n'est pas aussi grand qu'il l'imagine, qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour lui résister, se dresser sur son chemin, alors cesser de vous lamenter et relever la tête ! Nous avons une défense à préparer !

  En cet instant, captivé par le discours du sorcier, tous les partis présents surent qu'ils entrapercevaient pour la première fois le véritable visage de Severus Rogue. L'être le plus énigmatique de l'école. Capable du pire, comme du meilleur. Et toujours, toujours, imprévisible.

  Que répondez-vous ?

  Avez-vous réellement besoin de demander ? Murmura Sirius un léger sourire aux lèvres et les mains pleines de poils.

  _Non. Non, je n'ai pas besoin_, remarqua le sorcier devant les visages déterminés qui lui faisaient face.

  Il se redressa alors, les traits de nouveaux fermés et inaccessibles, pour venir s'appuyer contre le cadre de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans l'obscurité. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait. Il restait juste à espérer qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

  Une main se posa furtivement sur son épaule et il salua d'un petit hochement de tête la reconnaissance muette de son confrère. Il pouvait voir à son regard qu'il avait tout juste précédé Ernst dans ses intentions oratoires. Quelques minutes de plus et il aurait été le spectateur alors que Ronald aurait exhorté ses « troupes » à partir au combat. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il en soit ainsi. En quelques instants, il en avait plus révélé sur lui-même quand vingt ans et bien qu'ils soient du même côté, il n'appréciait pas d'avoir du exposer ainsi ouvertement une possible faiblesse. Mais si c'était là le prix à payer pour sauver la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux, il était prêt à le verser au centuple. Il avait vendu son âme pour elle. Il avait accompli plus d'actes barbares que quiconque ne pouvait l'imaginer pour la servir et la protéger en attente de ce jour. Ce jour où enfin elle serait libérée.

  Depuis des siècles sa famille n'avait eu pour but que de protéger la lignée des Malfoy, tentant vainement de prévenir l'ascension des ténèbres d'un enfant à l'autre et plongeant avec eux dans ses méandres lorsqu'elles venaient à les dévorer. Ils avaient toujours su qu'un jour Arkam viendrait à se réveiller et alors que des générations de sorciers avaient tenté d'empêcher l'inéluctable, ils s'étaient contentés de l'attendre et de s'y préparer, sachant que le seule moyen de le détruire serait de le tuer alors qu'il tenterait de regagner sa puissance. Lorsqu'il serait encore à peine un « nouveau n ».

  Sa résurrection était inévitable et une étape indispensable à une définitive destruction.

  Depuis près de sept siècles, ils avaient attendu cet instant. Sept cent longues années de souffrances et de morts. Mais un petit rouage était venu tout gâché. Un petit rouage nommé Harry. Lorsque Voldemort était apparu, Severus avait tout de suite su qu'il serait la clé. Qu'enfin ces centenaires de douleurs et de peurs allaient prendre fin. Mais le jeune Potter avait mis un terme à sa vie et à son règne avant que Lucius n'ait pu trouver l'Aŀhŗan Nēhr et avec sa déchéance, il avait vu la fin de tous ses espoirs.

  Jamais il n'avait envisagé une telle tournure des évènements. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que Draco puisse aussi servir de réceptacle, sinon il s'y serait préparé et les choses seraient bien différentes maintenant.

  Mais il ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur le passé. Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent c'est pouvoir retirer Lucius des mains d'Arkam avant qu'il se lasse et décide de se trouver un nouveau jouet. Peut-être à une certaine époque son but premier aurait-il été de tuer le sorcier, mais une vie en tant que membre actif des Mangemorts l'avait changé. Et c'est bien égoïstement à présent qu'il souhaitait avant tout récupérer Lucius. S'ils pouvaient également tuer Arkam, c'était un bénéfice certain, mais pas sa préoccupation première. Peut-être lorsque Malfoy serait sain et sauf, mais pas avant. D'autant qu'il fallait encore trouver le moyen de le faire sortir du corps de Draco. Même sachant que son fils était mort, Severus était à peu près sûr que Lucius refuserait que l'on touche à son enveloppe.

  Un éclair déchira le ciel, illuminant un instant ses traits et il sentit soudain une formidable déflagration d'énergie déferler autour de lui. Il fit un pas en arrière, titubant, comme frappé de plein fouet et la poitrine oppressée par une terreur sans nom. Aspirant une grande goulée d'air vicié, il se força à calmer les tremblements qui avaient assaillis son corps et se raccrocha au rideau de la fenêtre pour ne pas s'effondrer.

  Dehors, les éléments et la terre s'étaient fait chaos. Des bourrasques de vent formidables s'élevèrent pour déraciner plusieurs arbres et arracher les feuilles et branches des autres. La pluie se fit déluge, noyant presque aussitôt le sol sous une trombe d'eau noirâtre et la terre se fendit sur des dizaines de mètres en plusieurs endroits.

  Il vit, horrifié, la brume ténébreuse entamer la barrière protectrice, perçant petit à petit son enveloppe pourtant solide. Comme un mal latent dévorant les chaires, elle s'infiltra dans le réseau « veineux » de la fortification, rongeant tel l'acide les fins maillages d'énergie qui la maintenait. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour céder sous cette attaque massive. Quelques heures tout au plus.

  Un froid insidieux infiltra son corps à cette vision et il se frotta instinctivement les bras, sachant pourtant qu'aucune chaleur ne serait capable d'en atténuer les effets. Il annonçait les prémisses d'évènements terribles.

  La véritable guerre venait tout juste de commencer.

  Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

  Il se retourna pour voir le jeune Potter, encore pâle, dressé devant lui, le symbole à son front rayonnant désespérément pour le protéger d'un mal contre lequel il ne pouvait rien.

  IL a prit une vie.

  Une vie ?

  Le même trait horrifié peint un instant le visage de tous les Weaslay présents et il se sentit absurdement obligé de les rassurer.

  Un bien affreux réconfort.

  Celle de Dumbledore selon toute probabilité.

  Que… Comment ?

  Percy peinait à cacher son soulagement, son âme partager entre l'espoir de savoir son frère en vie et la honte de trouver son apaisement dans la mort d'un ami. Sentiments partagés par tous les partis présents.

  L'énergie dégagée était trop puissante pour être né d'un sorcier aussi jeune et maladroit que Ron, expliqua Ernst. Pour définitivement éveiller ses forces, il lui fallait une personne expérimentée. Une personne…

  Il hésita, voulut ajouter un mot, mais se tut, son visage soudain très pâle.

  Une personne ayant parcourut les « Manuscrits des Terres Mortes », mais sans jamais y avoir été initié. Un point faible qu'il pouvait exploiter, finit Snape.

  Sirius se releva, tremblant.

  Cela veut dire qu'il nous a trompé depuis le début, que nous n'avons jamais été sa cible !

  Je penses qu'il vous a testé pour découvrir lequel de vous il devait attaquer.

  Et vous le saviez depuis le début ? Hurla le mage, les poings serrés.

  Non.

  La voix calme de Severus suffit à faire retomber une partie de sa colère et il dut s'avouer définitivement vaincu lorsque Remus vint se coucher à ses pieds, couinant comme pour le supplier d'écouter le sorcier jusqu'au bout.

  Je l'ai deviné au même instant que Ronald, reprit le Mangemort conscient qu'il ne pouvait maintenant plus reculer. Il lui fallait leur révéler la vérité.

 « Ma famille est depuis des siècles gardienne de la lignée des Malfoy. Nous nous sommes donnés aux ténèbres pour eux dans le seul but de pouvoir un jour les sauver et nous sommes devenus de fait des traître à la cause d'Arkam. Nous n'avons survécu que parce qu'IL savait qu'il pouvait tiré profit de notre présence. Si nous connaissons les grandes lignes de la malédiction, nous n'avons jamais rien su de toutes ses ramifications.

  Je ne comprends pas, murmura le jeune Potter.

  Ernst poussa un soupir, lui-même quelque peu choqué par les révélations de Snape.

  C'est une longue histoire.

  Trop longue pour être racontée maintenant !

  Tous les regards, choqués, se tournèrent vers le jeune Goyle dont le visage tourna soudain pivoine d'avoir ainsi attirer l'attention. Il se tortilla un instant sur la canapé et resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de Ginny pour l'attirer à lui.

  Gregory ? Demanda celle-ci, étonnée par la véhémence du jeune homme et partagée entre plaisir et gène par sa visible possessivité.

  Possessivité qui n'échappa d'ailleurs pas aux regards d'aigle protecteur de ses frères.

  Ce qu'il veut dire, intervint à son tour Crabble, qui avait deviné les intentions quelques peu chevaleresque de son ami, c'est que cette histoire peut sûrement attendre et qu'il serait d'avis que nous allions sauver le frère de sa bien-aimée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

  Merci Vincent, bougonna le jeune homme la tête désormais enfouie dans les cheveux de sa dite « bien-aimée ».

  Son visage se fit plus rouge s'il était possible lorsque la jeune femme, ainsi éclairée, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres pour le remercier. Un trio de « grumph » se fit alors entendre, dont personne ne pris note, mais qui eut le don d'apaiser l'atmosphère, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants. Puis le silence retomba lourd et pesant.

  Je vais y aller.

  La déclara pris tout le monde au dépourvu, bien plus encore que la véhémence de Goyle quelques minutes plus tôt. Onze regards se tournèrent vers Severus, surprise après surprise ébranlant leur conviction cet homme décidément mystérieux.

  Une longue minute passa, finalement brisée par le bruit de griffes raclant le sol lorsque le loup se leva pour venir se placer à ses côtés.

  Non !

  L'exclamation horrifiée de Blake n'ébranla pas le moins du monde la bête qui s'assit aux pieds du Mangemort, une expression décidée sur sa gueule canine.

  Je… tu… ce n'est pas vrai !

  Sirius, il est sûrement le mieux qualifi

  Ce qu'Ernst voulut ajouter, fut perdu lorsque le sorcier lui jeta un regard glacé. Il connaissait trop bien cette expression. Quoi qu'ait pu être le bien fondé des intentions de Remus, il venait de commettre une erreur qui pourrait lui coûter ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Et pourtant, Ronald était sûr de ne pas se tromper en affirmant que le loup était probablement le plus à même de ramener Ron vivant.

  Blake serra et desserra le poing, la mâchoire crispée et les yeux tourmentés par la colère. Les regards de l'homme et de la bête s'affrontèrent un long moment, aucun n'étant prêt à abandonner ses positions avant que Sirius ne parvienne à une décision.

  Tout le petit groupe retint son souffle lorsqu'il relâcha finalement ses mains.

  Très bien, dit-il d'une voix glacée et terriblement indifférente. Fait ce que tu veux. Va te faire tuer et vois si cela m'intéresse. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter qu'à m'occuper de l'avenir d'un lycanthrope.

  Bien peu furent ceux qui parvinrent à deviner la peine et l'expression de trahison qui ressortit de sa voix. Le loup baissa la tête et émit un petit gémissement à peine audible, sursautant lorsque la porte se referma violement derrière son désormais ancien amant. Ses oreilles s'aplatirent sur sa tête, convoyant l'expression misérable qu'il ne pouvait exprimer.

  Ernst s'accroupit devant lui.

  Il changera d'avis.

  Mais Remus en doutait et trouva bien peu de réconfort dans les paroles de son ami.

  Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager la peine de l'Animagus, le sorcier se redressa et s'adressa cette fois à Severus.

  Il vous faut partir sans attendre.

  Le Mangemort acquiesça et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte, talonné de près par la bête qui n'avait pas hésité un seul instant malgré son désarroi.

  La voix de Ronald l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait franchi le seuil de la pièce.

  Il ne vous laissera pas en vie cette fois.

  Le sorcier se retourna, un étrange sourire au visage.

  Je sais, mais je dois le récupérer.

  Et sans attendre, il disparut dans le couloir dans un froufroutement de lin et de bruits de griffes, tous deux sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait jamais été question de Ron.

  Ernst regarda le seuil désormais vide, partagé entre l'espoir, l'amusement et la peur. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir revoir Lucius Malfoy en vie. Et pourtant, il avait tellement de réponses à lui demander.

  Secouant la tête, il se tourna vers ses élèves et collègues.

  Nous avons beaucoup de choses à préparer. Mais avant, que quelqu'un me trouve l'elfe Pim.

  Le bruit cassant des os et des chaires mastiqués s'évanouit peu à peu pour laisser place au silence. Accroupi près de son serviteur, une main ensanglantée caressant distraitement la chevelure de blés mûrs, Arkam embrassa du regard la scène. Du sorcier, source de sa puissance nouvelle, il ne restait rien hormis les lambeaux méconnaissable de sa robe et des ses chausses, ainsi que quelques traces carmines au sol. Une trentaine de paires d'yeux ambrés coulaient régulièrement sur lui, seule preuve des indécelables créatures qui s'étaient repus des chaires mortifères du cadavre. Elles se déplaçaient, silencieuses et damnées, ombres parmi les ombres des fourrés et des arbres, n'attendant qu'un ordre de leur maître. Elles avaient été ses seules compagnes durant les centaines d'années qu'il avait passé enfermé dans l'entre deux monde - pas tout à fait mort, mais dénué de toute vie – et lui étaient désormais à jamais fidèles.

  Comme le Mange-Cœur qui, une fois encore, se reposait sur son épaule.

  Maîtresses du _démon_ pour les sorciers et du _diable_ pour les humains. Peut-être lui faudrait-il se trouver des cornes.

  Il se demanda un instant comment son nom serait prononcer dans quelques centaines d'années. Serait-ce comme aujourd'hui, avec cette crainte et cette haine des quelques hommes qui se souvenaient encore de lui ? Ou serait-il adulé, vénéré pour les changements qu'il comptait accomplir ?

  Des changements qui demandaient leur lot de sacrifices.

  Il avait voulu accomplir cette tâche alors, horrifié par la folie meurtrière des hommes qui tuaient sans pitié tout ceux qu'ils pensaient sorciers. Combien d'amis avaient-il perdu ? Combien d'innocents avaient été massacrés ? Sa…

  Mais aujourd'hui, il le voulait plus encore. Ils les avaient observé de sa prison, se faisant plus impitoyables et terribles année après année. Esclavage. Génocides. Guerres. Il était temps que quelqu'un y mette fin et personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

  Une dernière fois, son regard coula vers les restes de Dumbledore, un sourire triste et à moitié fou éclairant son visage. En faisant disparaître le corps du sorcier, Arkam avait non seulement rendu un dernier hommage à son courage, mais avait écarté toute possibilité de voir ses pouvoirs repris. Sans prise sur ses chaires, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de découvrir le sort qu'il lui avait jeté et tenter de le contrer. Il ne pensait pas que quiconque soit suffisamment puissant pour le défaire, mais il préférait ne prendre aucun risque.

  Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il avait une guerre à mener et à remporter.

  Un tressaillement sous sa main lui fit baissé la tête et son sourire s'élargit encore. Son serviteur avait les yeux ouverts, bien que quelque peu éteint, fixant la scène plus loin. Son visage était pâle, son corps encore difficilement remis du sort qu'il l'avait frappé et sa bouche, craquelée, laissait échapper un flot de mot dont il parvenait à peine à comprendre le sens.

  Pauvre enfant, il demandait pardon.

  Depuis des siècles que sa famille le servait, des générations de ses parents s'étaient succédés, acceptant plus ou moins leur destin, se pliant plus ou moins à sa volonté (Qui aurait cru que son salut viendrait de l'un d'eux ?). Beaucoup avaient volontiers vendu leurs âmes à ses desseins, mais d'autres avaient désespérément et inutilement résisté.

  Il était l'un d'eux.

  Pendant des années, il avait tenté d'échapper à l'emprise de sa malédiction, y parvenant presque en coupant tout lien avec sa famille et en se faisant des amis puissants. Mais à la fin, il n'avait pas pu lui échapper. Et pourtant, même encore, il avait accomplit son possible pour se soustraire à son emprise, luttant à chaque seconde de chaque jour. Rien n'y avait fait bien sûr, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'admirer pour cela. Et de le désirer. Il l'avait comprit alors quand l'ayant à ses côtés comme allié, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il était plus puissant que bien de sorciers qu'il avait connu. Plus déterminés et plus pur. Mais il n'était toujours pas parvenu à briser à sa volonté.

  Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre pourtant. Soit il serait à lui, soit il lui faudrait le tuer.

  Il le vit lécher ses lèvres, nettoyant le sang coaguler qui y avait séché, avant que son visage ne se tordre d'une grimace et qu'il ne se mette à tousser, tentant visiblement de recracher ce met cuivré.

  Son regard se tourna alors vers lui, son corps toujours secouer de spasmes, et ce qu'il put y lire lui fit prendre sa décision. Derrière l'horreur et le dégoût, il n'y avait plus le feu qui n'avait cessé de l'habiter depuis le premier jour de son allégeance, mais une profonde résignation. Il sut alors qu'au pris de quelques efforts, il serait à lui, à jamais.

  Doucement, il lui caressa la joue.

  Le sang était à ton goût ?

  Lucius ouvrit la bouche, comme pour rétorquer, mais se fut un murmure rauque qui trouva le chemin de ses lèvres.

  Oui, maître.

  Oh oui, il était presque à lui !

  Bien. C'était le sang d'un grand sorcier, sois-en honoré.

  Le Mangemort avala une respiration rapide mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête avec obéissance. Il était si fatigué de lutter.

  Son maître se redressa alors, l'invitant à faire de même et il obtempéra sans même hésiter. Il savait qu'il aurait du se rebeller, résister à ses ordres à chaque pas, comme il en avait eu l'intention depuis qu'il avait récupéré une partie de sa volonté. Trouver enfin le moyen de lui échapper. Mais il n'en avait soudain plus courage. Il semblait que la seule partie de son âme qui avait vaillamment tenue face à ses assauts répétés, venait finalement de céder. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait de la fatigue, du poids des morts, du goût du sang, du ton cajoleur ou juste du visage de son enfant qu'il avait fait tellement souffrir – qu'il avait tué – alors qu'il avait seulement voulu l'aimer. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que les dernières onces de sa volonté étaient en train de s'échapper comme des grains de sable tombant de ses mains, si fin qu'il ne pouvait les retenir.

  Bientôt, il lui appartiendrait totalement.

  Il ne broncha pas lorsque le poids du Mange-Cœur couvrit soudain ses épaules, son ronronnement éraillé lui arrachant des frissons d'horreur. Il savait que la bête venait de l'accepter comme l'un des leur, mais si corps réagissait encore, son esprit ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

  Il ne releva la tête qu'au bruit précipité de pas fendant les ronces et ébranlant la terre. Une silhouette courait vers eux. Quelque seconde encore et elle apparût enfin à leur regard.

  La voix de son maître se fit écho de sa jubilation lorsqu'il la salua.

  Vous voilà de retour, jeune Wesley. Vous m'en voyez honoré.

**A suivre…** encore et encore et encore…

J'en verrais jamais la fin -- Surtout que je n'arrive pas à caser mes explications, il semble qu'il y ait toujours autres choses à faire faire à ces braves gens.

Désespoir.

Comme d'habitude, désolée pour l'orthographe.

Pour ce qui est mon dernier paragraphe : **non,** Arkam n'est pas attiré par Lucius dans le sens propre du terme, donc n'essayer même pas de voir du yaoï entre eux. Il n'y en aura pas. Il est juste obsédé par lui dans sa folie. Quand à Severus et Lucius, je ne sais pas. Je me tâte. Je n'aime pas trop les histoires où les auteurs ont la fâcheuse tendance à mettre tous les hommes ensemble, je trouve ça un peu gros et lassant. Alors… amour, amitié… ça dépendra aussi de ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
